


Nocny taniec

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Series: Królewska Rodzina Canterlotu [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Inspirowane baśnią "Stańcowane pantofelki". Stając przed perspektywą poślubienia equestriańskich szlachciców, sześć córek królowej Celestii postanawia dołożyć wszelkich starań, by nie zostać trofeum pierwszego lepszego księcia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Midnight Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334800) by CartoonNerd12. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Night Sky, WierzbaGames

Było raz sobie wielkie królestwo Canterlot, rządzone przez mądrą i łaskawą królową Celestię. Lecz choć państwem zarządzała sprawnie, ciężko jej było wychowywać jej sześć ukochanych córek, z których każda była na swój sposób wyjątkowa.

Najstarsza, księżniczka Fluttershy, była przepiękna i dobra dla innych. Była jednak również bardzo nieśmiała i spędzała większość dni w ogrodach, bawiąc się ze zwierzętami i hodując kwiaty.

Księżniczka Rarity, urodzona jako druga, też była wielką pięknością, z pasującym do urody hojnym duchem. Była wytworna, wyrafinowana i towarzyska; tworzyła też modne kreacje zarówno dla siebie, jak i aby zaimponować arystokracji na każdym ważnym wydarzeniu. 

Księżniczka Applejack była kolejnym dzieckiem królowej. Ciężko pracowała, wykonując swoje obowiązki i była uczciwa wobec siebie i służby. Nie chciała, by pokojówki robiły cokolwiek same i nalegała, aby im pomagać.

Księżniczka Rainbow Dash była czwarta. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z Wonderboltami i królewskimi gwardzistami, gdyż lubiła dreszczyk emocji i nie chciała siedzieć bezczynnie. Była lojalna wobec swej matki i swego kraju.

Księżniczka Pinkie Pie była przedostatnim dzieckiem i zawsze uwielbiała zabawę. Urządzała najlepsze przyjęcia w królestwie, szerząc radość i śmiech wśród swoich poddanych.

I wreszcie księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, najmłodsza i w sekrecie ulubiona córka królowej; zawsze była przy swojej matce, ucząc się rozumieć sprawy królestwa i wydarzenia wokół niej. Spędzała swoje dnie w bibliotece, ucząc się o magii i sposobach wykorzystania jej dla królestwa.

Ale choć dziewczęta miały swoje własne zajęcia, to prawie wszystko inne robiły razem. Celestia była bardzo dumna, widząc, że jej córki są prawdziwymi siostrami. Księżniczki chodziły do swojego prywatnego spa lub urządzały sobie pikniki na łonie natury. Królowa cieszyła się ze swoich słodkich córek, ale trochę też się o nie martwiła.

Wszystkie były w wieku nadającym się do zamążpójścia i wkrótce miały potrzebować kandydatów do wyboru. Ale to nie mogli być byle jacy kandydaci; musieli być szlachetnymi ogierami, które będą potrafiły się nimi zająć. Przy pięciu cudownych córkach nie powinno to być takie trudne. Planowała zatrzymać Twilight przy sobie, gdyż doszła do wniosku, że ona najlepiej nada się na władczynię, gdy już jej zabraknie. Myślała o tym, ile szczęścia każda z jej córek da jakiemuś księciu lub lordowi. Rarity z pewnością byłaby w stanie przyciągnąć kilku. Paru regentów byłoby zaszczyconych, mogąc mieć Rainbow lub Applejack. A każdy szlachetny ogier byłby szczęściarzem, mając Fluttershy czy Pinkie Pie.

Wezwała zatem Spike’a, ich smoczego pazia.

– Spike!

Wkrótce przydreptał do niej Spike.

– Ee, tak, Wasza Królewska Mość? – spytał z przerażoną miną, przełykając ślinę.

– Uspokój się, Spike. Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdziła. – Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze. – Gdy znaleźliśmy cię u naszych drzwi jako jajko, dałam cię Twilight, by mogła pomóc cię wykluć. Od tamtej pory byłeś zatrudniony w naszej służbie i pomagałeś Twilight z jej obowiązkami; jesteś szlachetnym sługą i przyjacielem.

– Oczywiście. – Smok skłonił się. – Wszystko dla Twilight i rodziny królewskiej.

– Teraz chcę, byś rozgłosił to obwieszczenie wszem wobec – władczyni rozwinęła zwój i odczytała go: – „Drodzy szlachcice, członkowie rodzin królewskich i regenci z całej Equestrii: otwierają się przed wami wspaniałe możliwości, gdyż szóstka moich pięknych córek, księżniczek Canterlotu, jest obecnie pannami na wydaniu. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie tę ofertę i przybędziecie, by starać się o ich kopytka”.

– Na wydaniu?! – powiedział głośno Spike, a Celestia uniosła brew. – A, znaczy… świetnie! Naprawdę świetnie! – skłamał, zaciskając swoje małe kły.

Dorastając w zamku, potajemnie zadurzył się w Rarity i miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Ale jeśli ona poślubi jakiegoś kucyka, to jego szanse przepadną.

– Tak. Dobrze byłoby, żeby moje córki wyszły za mąż, by mieć zapewnione utrzymanie i opiekę. – Królowa magicznie przekazała mu zwój.

– O… racja… – Chwyciwszy zwój, smok wybiegł; ponieważ jednak nie patrzył, dokąd idzie, wpadł na jakiegoś kucyka i przewrócił się.

– Och, uważaj trochę – powiedział dystyngowany głos.

Spike nawet nie spojrzał, kto to był, tylko odrzekł:

– Wybacz, Fancy Pants, ale muszę obwieścić treść tego zwoju na rozkaz królowej.

– Tak, słusznie! Obowiązek wzywa. – Podawszy Spike’owi kopyto, które ten przyjął, kucyk pomógł mu wstać.

– Dzięki.

– Cóż, gdy się jest w służbie królowej, wszystko musi działać jak w zegarku.

– To dlatego jesteś głównym lokajem?

– Zgadza się. – Fancy Pants dumnie przyłożył kopyto do piersi. – Jestem jednakże bardzo ciekawy: skąd ten pośpiech?

Smok westchnął i odparł:

– Królowa chce, by księżniczki wyszły za mąż…

– Co!? Em, znaczy… – Kucyk odchrząknął. – To em… bardzo dobrze… dla nich…

– Co ty nie powiesz… – mruknął Spike. – No, widzimy się wieczorem w kuchni! – pomachawszy na pożegnanie, pobiegł dalej.

– Tak! Do zobaczenia… – Fancy odwzajemnił pożegnanie.

Czuł się bardzo źle, choć parę chwil temu miał świetny nastrój. Nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć, gdyż był to dość wstydliwy sekret i życzenie, które nigdy nie mogło się ziścić. Ale kochał księżniczkę Rarity z całego serca. Wszystko w niej napełniało go radością. Oboje spędzali wspólnie dużo czasu, ale on nigdy nie przyznał, że ją kocha ani nie był pewny, czy ona czuje to samo do niego. W końcu był tylko ich lokajem, a ona była księżniczką; to nie mogło się udać. Z wolna wrócił zatem do swoich obowiązków.

Gdy Spike wybiegł z zamku, zauważył go Soarin z Wonderboltów, siedzący na chmurze ponad jego głową.

– Hej, Spike! – krzyknął, by przyciągnąć uwagę smoka. – Mam właśnie przerwę i zamierzam uciąć sobie drzemkę. Chcesz się przyłączyć, jak już zrobisz, co tam masz zrobić?

– Chciałbym, Soarin, ale muszę odczytać to obwieszczenie! Księżniczki mają wyjść za mąż!

– Że co?! – wykrzyczał Soarin, stając na chmurze i niemal z niej spadając. – Znaczy…  to… super…! – dodał z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Muszę pędzić! Zobaczymy się później! – Spike pobiegł dalej.

Soarin, któremu minął nastrój na drzemkę, upadł na chmurę, a jego myśli poszybowały ku Rainbow Dash. Zawsze była tą niesamowitą księżniczką, z którą uwielbiał spędzać czas, kiedykolwiek zjawiała się u nich na derby. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć Spitfire i Fleetfoot – pomyślałyby, że zwariował – ale kochał księżniczkę Rainbow. Nie dbał o to, czy zabujanie się w niej było głupie czy nie; w końcu była wspaniała.

Spike mijał właśnie sklep imprezowy, położony prawie w centrum miasta, gdy jakiś głos zawołał:

– Ło! Pali się gdzieś, Spike?

Odwróciwszy się, Spike zobaczył Cheese’a Sandwicha.

– Nie mam czasu, Cheese! Muszę rozgłosić tę ważną wiadomość od królowej!

– Serio? A o co chodzi?

Smok wydał kolejne głębokie westchnienie:

– Księżniczki mają wyjść za mąż…

– CO?! – Zszokowany Cheese aż podskoczył. – E, znaczy… jak… fantastycznie… – powiedział smutno, kręcąc kółko kopytem.

– Jasne… fantastycznie… No, widzimy się później. – Spike pobiegł dalej.

Cheese usiadł zrozpaczony. Przez ostatnie kilka lat księżniczka Pinkie zawsze przychodziła do jego sklepu po wszystko, czego potrzebowała do swoich przyjęć. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ale z czasem pokochał ją i zaczął marzyć, by jej to jakoś wyznać. Ale teraz ona miała zostać wydana za mąż, a on nie wiedział, co robić.

W końcu Spike dotarł do centrum miasta i odczytał obwieszczenie królowej. Natychmiast rój reporterów zaczął robić zdjęcia i spisywać prośbę królowej. Było bardzo prawdopodobne, że wieści rozejdą się po całej Equestrii jeszcze tego wieczora.

W porze lunchu królowa siedziała na swoim miejscu przy stole, patrząc na swoje córki, wchodzące jedna po drugiej.

– Witaj, matko – pozdrowiła ją Fluttershy, ubrana w prostą zieloną suknię, zajmując miejsce tuż przy królowej.

– Witaj, skarbie.

Rarity weszła z wdziękiem, mając na sobie stylową niebieską suknię własnej roboty, i ze słowami:

– Dzień dobry, matko – usiadła obok Fluttershy.

– Dzień dobry, moja droga.

Następna wleciała Rainbow Dash w jasnoczerwonej sukience i zajęła swoje miejsce, pozostawiając puste krzesło między sobą a Rarity.

– Bądź pozdrowiona, moja niepokorna córko.

– Cześć, mamo. – Rainbow zamachała na przywitanie.

– No naprawdę, Rainbow Dash, czy tak się wita królową? – ofuknęła ją Rarity.

– Bo co? To nasz dom, możemy mówić, co nam się podoba.

Rarity ze znużeniem pokręciła głową.

Celestia tylko się uśmiechnęła i kontynuowała witanie, gdyż właśnie w podskokach zjawiła się Pinkie, nosząca suknię w kolorze magenty. Usiadłszy obok swej siostry, Rainbow Dash, mocno ją uściskała, omal jej nie dusząc.

– Pozdrowienia, córko.

– Tobie też pozdrowionka, mamo!

– Widzisz…? – wyszeptała Rainbow do Rarity. – Nie jestem jedyna.

Zmanierowany jednorożec przewrócił oczami.

Chwilę później Celestia zobaczyła kolejną ze swych córek, wchodzącą do komnaty.

– Najdroższa Twilight…

– Najdroższa matko… – Twilight, odziana w liliową suknię, skłoniła głowę w geście szacunku, po czym zajęła swoje miejsce za Pinkie.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niej, a potem spojrzała na puste miejsce. Inne siostry zrobiły tak samo.

– Teraz brakuje nam tylko…

– Już jestem! Już jestem! – Applejack, ubrana w jasnobrązową suknię, dobiegła do stołu i zajęła swoje miejsce między Rarity i Rainbow. – Wybacz, matko, ale pranie zajęło więcej czasu, niż się spodziewałam.

– No naprawdę, Applejack! Jesteś księżniczką! – krzyknęła Rarity. – Nie powinnaś sobie brudzić kopyt czymś takim!

AJ patrzyła na nią z kwaśną miną, dopóki ich matka nie powiedziała:

– Myślę, że Applejack zachowuje się wspaniale wobec służby. Chce pokazać, że potrafi coś zrobić sama.

– Właśnie, dokładnie tak – przytaknęła Applejack. – Dziękuję, matko.

– Proszę bardzo. A teraz mam parę rzeczy do ogłoszenia, moje kochane.

– Tak? – spytały wszystkie.

– Po pierwsze, ciocia Luna odwiedzi nas przed końcem tygodnia.

– Ciocia Luna?! – powiedziały podekscytowane.

– Super! Spędzimy nieco czasu z ciocią Lu! – ucieszyła się Rainbow Dash i zaczęła pić swój napój.

– Tak, już trochę się nie widziałyśmy – zachichotała Celestia. – Ale przede wszystkim, będę potrzebować jej pomocy, gdy przybędą zalotnicy.

Zszokowana Rainbow wyparskała napój z pyszczka, a Pinkie zrobiła to samo. Z tym że ona wzięła łyk i wypluła go dopiero po reakcji Rainbow. Na twarzach wszystkich dziewcząt odmalowało się oszołomienie, a w sali zapadła cisza.

– Coś nie tak? – spytała królowa, przerywając milczenie. – Myślałam, że się ucieszycie.

Wreszcie Rarity, która jako pierwsza otrząsnęła się z szoku, wybełkotała:

– Cóż… No, tak… tylko że myślałam… wszystkie myślałyśmy, że same wybierzemy, kiedy wyjść za mąż…

– Em, tak…? – poparła ją szeptem Fluttershy.

– Ja też tak myślałam. – AJ kiwnęła głową, a Rainbow i Pinkie poszły w jej ślady.

– Twilight? – Celestia spojrzała na najmłodszą córkę, by zobaczyć, czy jej odpowiedź będzie taka sama.

Twilight, unikając jej spojrzenia, powiedziała nerwowo:

– Ja… byłam pewna, że możemy… wybrać…?

– Dziewczynki… – Królowa wyprostowała się, by wyglądać na wyższą i przybrała poważną minę. – Wiecie, że muszę się upewnić, że ktoś się wami zaopiekuje. Każda z was ma królewskie pochodzenie. Musicie mieć odpowiednich mężów równych wam statusem. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mogłaby stać się wam krzywda i dlatego musicie rozważyć przyjęcie tych zalotników, nawet jeśli nie jesteście nimi zainteresowane…

– Ależ, matko! – wykrzyczała Rarity, bliska łez.

– Przykro mi, ale takie jest życie…

– To nie fair! – Rainbow walnęła kopytem w stół i wydęła wargi, będąc prawie na skraju płaczu.

– Bardzo nie fair! – wrzasnęła Pinkie.

Fluttershy pociągała nosem, wpatrując się w podłogę. AJ też zwiesiła głowę, ale z jej oczu nie wypłynęły żadne łzy.

– Może potrzebujecie nieco czasu, by to przemyśleć…

Księżniczki poważnie skinęły głowami i szybko, jedna po drugiej, opuściły pomieszczenie. Twilight zatrzymała się, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Obróciwszy się, napotkała smutne spojrzenie swojej matki.

– Tak, matko?

– Chcę, byś porozmawiała ze swoimi siostrami…

– Ale… – zaczęła Twilight; umilkła jednak na widok uniesionego kopyta matki.

– Musisz pomóc im zrozumieć, że to jest słuszne…

– Dlaczego…?

– Musisz mi zaufać…

Księżniczka pochyliła głowę.

– Tak, matko…

To powiedziawszy, ponownie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

Po jej wyjściu Celestia smutno spuściła głowę. Źle się czuła, sprawiając swym dzieciom taki ból, ale wiedziała, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, stałoby się im coś strasznego. Spojrzała w górę, na wiszący na ścianie wielki portret szarego jednorożca o szmaragdowych oczach, odzianego w purpurową królewską szatę.

– Co ty byś zrobił? – zapytała malowidła. – Kocham je, ale czasem zupełnie ich nie rozumiem… Gdybyś tylko tu był… ale ciebie nie ma…  – Uroniła pojedynczą łzę. – Sombro…


	2. Chapter 2

Zapłakana Fluttershy leżała na jednym z klombów w ogrodach, otoczona zwierzętami, które ją pocieszały. Biały króliczek, zwany przez nią Angelem, gładził jej grzywę, próbując ją uspokoić.

Tymczasem, w swoim apartamencie na zamku, Rarity wypłakiwała sobie oczy na swej czerwonej sofie, podczas gdy jej kotka, Opal, patrzyła na nią z troską, siedząc na łóżku. W innej części zamku, w sali gimnastycznej, Rainbow dawała upust emocjom, uderzając w manekiny, co jej żółw, Tank, obserwował ze strachem. Pinkie, której włosy wyprostowały się, a futerko nieco zszarzało, również była w swoim pokoju i wydobyła worek mąki, zwany Panią Mączką; stertę kamieni, zwaną Skałką; wiadro rzepy, zwane Panem Rzepą; oraz kłaczek kurzu, zwany Sir Kurzalotem. Udając ich głosy, mówiła o niesprawiedliwości życia, podczas gdy jej aligatorek Gummy patrzył na to beznamiętnie.

Applejack leżała na swoim łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i czując się do głębi nieszczęśliwą. Jej suczka, Winona, trzymała łeb przy łóżku, skomląc i smutno patrząc na swą panią. Twilight leżała z głową na otwartej książce w bibliotece, ale nie była w nastroju do czytania czegokolwiek. Jej towarzyszka, sowa zwana Sowalicją, ze współczuciem szturchała ją głową.

Gdy od długiego szlochu Fluttershy zabrakło już łez, powoli wstała i otarła oczy. Otoczyło ją wtedy kilka ptaków.

– Chcecie, bym zaśpiewała?

Zwierzęta zaszczebiotały i pokiwały główkami.

– No, może… myślicie, że to pomoże mi poczuć się lepiej?

Zwierzęta przytaknęły.

– Dobrze… – Klacz zamknęła oczy i zaczęła nucić, wirując w powietrzu. – _…Muzyka tańczy w lesie i rozbrzmiewa pośród wzgórz… Melodia płynie aż do samych chmur!_ – zaintonowała. Tymczasem długi kształt przesunął się wśród krzaków, obserwując, jak śpiewa. – _Muzykę słychać w rzece, śpiewa traw zielony chór! A-a-a-a-a!_

Naraz coś chwyciło jej kopytka, a jakiś głos zaśpiewał, fałszując:

– _Muzyka tańczy w lesie i rozbrzmiewa pośród wzgórz!_

Zwierzęta zaczęły jęczeć i zakryły uszy, a Angel nawet rzucił żołędziem w źródło niemelodyjnego głosu.

– Au! Hej!

Fluttershy zachłysnęła się powietrzem i obróciwszy się, ujrzała rogatą istotę o żółto-czerwonych oczach, wyglądającą jak miszmasz najróżniejszych zwierząt. Jej oblicze szybko jednak złagodniało i pojawił się na nim uśmiech.

– Discord! – Klacz rzuciła się w ramiona stwora, by go przytulić.

– Moja droga Fluttershy… – odrzekł on, unosząc jej głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Och, jak to dobrze, że wpadłeś!

– Zaiste. – Discord odstawił ją na ziemię. – Przybyłem, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się o tym! – Pstryknął ogonem, w którym pojawiła się gazeta ze zdjęciem Spike’a, pokazującego obwieszczenie. – Kiedy to się stało?! – zażądał odpowiedzi.

– Dopiero dzisiaj! Matka powiedziała moim siostrom i mnie, że przybędą do nas zalotnicy!

– Co?! No, to jest podłe, nawet jak na Tię. – Discord skrzyżował łapy.

– Co ja mam robić? Nie chcę poślubić kogoś, kogo nawet nie znam, ale nie chcę także sprzeciwić się matce…

– A powinnaś!

– Co?!

– Daj spokój, Fluttershy. To nie fair wobec ciebie i twoich sióstr. Coś ci powiem… – dodał, owijając się wokół niej. – Powinniśmy uciec, nie oglądając się wstecz.

– Discordzie… choć bardzo chciałabym się stąd wyrwać, nie mogę pozwolić, by rodzina się o mnie zamartwiała – powiedziała stanowczo księżniczka.

– Fluttershy! Nie możesz ciągle być taka uległa! – wykrzyknął gniewnie stwór, zawisając w powietrzu.

Klacz uniosła brew.

– Dlaczego aż tak ci przeszkadza, że to robię? Jesteś moim najdroższym przyjacielem od chwili, gdy poznałam cię w labiryncie. Myślałam, że jesteś tylko posągiem, ale kiedy matka powiedziała, że jesteś prawdziwy i żywy wewnątrz tego kamienia, to chciałam cię uwolnić i pomóc ci stać się lepszym, byś nie musiał już tkwić w tym okropnym więzieniu.

– I jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że to zrobiłaś… – Lądując na wszystkich czterech kończynach, Discord spojrzał na nią z wyrazem szczęścia malującym się na twarzy.

– Matka ostrzegła mnie jednak, że niegdyś popełniłeś wiele zbrodni i muszę być ostrożna. Ale ja wiedziałam, że podjęłam dobrą decyzję i wiem, że pierwsze spotkanie nie było przyjemne… przestraszyłeś mnie wtedy…

Jego uszy oklapły ze smutku.

Ona jednak uśmiechnęła się do niego i dotknęła jego łapy.

– Ale nie zważałam na to i z całych sił próbowałam się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

On też się uśmiechnął i powiedział:

– Muszę przyznać, że na początku myślałem, że to wszystko jakaś gra z twojej strony, ale kiedy twoje siostry były na mnie złe i zniesmaczone moimi czynami, wstawiłaś się za mnie i to mnie naprawdę poruszyło. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miałem przyjaciela…

– Wciąż masz, a nawet więcej…

– No, tylko dlatego, że nie załażę twojej matce za skórę i tylko dopóki wciąż jestem w twych łaskach.

– Zawsze będziesz. Moje siostry wciąż nie ufają ci tak, jak ja, ale nie dbam o to.

– Och, skarbie, mnie naprawdę nie obchodzi, co inni o mnie myślą. Liczy się dla mnie jedynie twoje zdanie. I właśnie dlatego jestem wściekły; pozwalasz zrobić z siebie nagrodę dla pierwszego lepszego ogiera, który na ciebie nie zasługuje.

– Jak…  – Jej policzki spąsowiały. – Jak miło z twojej strony, że tak mówisz…

– No, cóż… – Ich oczy się spotkały. Dla Fluttershy, jego były złote, z iskrzącymi rubinami wewnątrz. A dla niego, jej oczy były jak zieleń bezkresnego oceanu, lśniąca odbitymi promieniami słońca. – To po prostu prawda… Zasługujesz na coś znacznie lepszego niż taka zniewaga – burknął.

– Proszę, Discordzie… – błagała ona. – Muszę zrobić to, co słuszne…

Powoli odwróciła się od niego i odeszła, znów czując ciężar świata na swoich ramionach. Gdy Discord się zjawił, zrobiło jej się lepiej, choć nie wiedziała, czemu. Z nim u boku czuła się szczęśliwsza i mniej się bała, ale teraz, opuszczając go, znowu posmutniała. Jednakże dzięki rozmowie z nim udało jej się uporządkować priorytety. Przypomniała samej sobie, że rodzina jest najważniejsza i że jeśli matka chciała, by poślubiła szlachcica, to właśnie to powinna zrobić.

Discord bez słowa obserwował jej odejście. Chciał ją zatrzymać, ale wiedział, że ona nie zmieni zdania, gdy już coś postanowi. Zdenerwowały go wieści, że ma zostać wydana za jakiegoś żałosnego regenta czy kogoś tam i chciał jej powiedzieć, że ją kocha, ale po co miałby robić z siebie głupca, skoro ona nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć? Fluttershy nigdy nie dała mu nawet znaku, że lubi go w ten sposób. Cierpiał, widząc ją tak nieszczęśliwą, a jeszcze bardziej – na myśl, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Zwiesiwszy głowę, pstryknął pazurami i teleportował się do miejsca swego zamieszkania.

Rarity otarła oczy koronkową chusteczką, powoli wstając i podchodząc do toaletki, by poprawić makijaż. Wtem usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

– Wejść – powiedziała, biorąc się w garść, by nie załamać się ponownie.

Do pokoju wkroczył Fancy Pants.

– Przybyłem tylko, by złożyć gratulacje z okazji twoich… nadchodzących zaręczyn… Wasza Wysokość – powiedział, starając się nie okazywać bólu.

– Fancy Pants! – praktycznie wykrzyczała mu w twarz. – Jak śmiesz tak mówić! Ani myślę wziąć udział w tej szopce! Tradycja tradycją, ale to jest kompletnie niedorzeczne! Nie mogę poślubić ogiera, o którym nawet nie słyszałam! Tak się po prostu nie robi!

– Za pozwoleniem, Wasza Wysokość…

– A to kolejna sprawa! Nigdy nie byłeś taki formalny, gdy byliśmy sami! Czemu przestałeś mówić mi po imieniu?!

– Cóż, ja… pomyślałem, że w takiej sytuacji chciałabyś, żebym…

– Nigdy! Nigdy, choćby i za milion lat! Chcę, byś używał mojego imienia, bo przy tobie czuję, że mogę być sobą… a ty możesz być sobą przy mnie – przy tych słowach spojrzała na niego swymi wielkimi, szafirowymi oczami.

– Rarity… – wyszeptał.

– Tak lepiej. Teraz wróćmy do głównego problemu. Po prostu powiem mojej matce, że nie zgadzam się na zaaranżowane małżeństwo.

– Ale czy ona nie robi tego z troski o ciebie? Jestem pewien, że chce dać ci to, co najlepsze…

– Najlepsze dla mnie będzie odwołanie tego wszystkiego! – Rarity wyszła z pokoju, mocno tupiąc kopytami.

Zdenerwowało ją, że Fancy Pants stanął po stronie jej matki w tej sytuacji, choć ona wolałaby, żeby o nią walczył i wyznał jej dozgonną miłość. Nie obchodziło jej, że był tylko sługą na zamku; w jej oczach należał do wyższych sfer. Zawsze też słuchał, co miała do powiedzenia i oboje nawzajem szanowali swoje opinie. Ale nie tym razem; to była sprawa osobista i zamierzała rozstrzygnąć to tu i teraz.

Fancy westchnął, patrząc za odchodzącą księżniczką. Jej wola walki o prawo do poślubienia, kogo zechce, była nadzwyczajna. Naraz zapragnął powiedzieć jej, co do niej czuje, ale ostatecznie stchórzył. Bał się, że królowa odkryje jego miłość do jej córki i go zwolni. A przecież, choć bardzo kochał Rarity, potrzebował tej pracy.

Applejack podniosła się z łóżka; skończyła już użalać się nad sobą. Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę.

Do pokoju wszedł Spike.

– Hej. Apple Bloom zaczęła się martwić, że jeszcze nie przyszłaś do kuchni upiec ciasta na dzisiejszy wieczór.

– Spokojna głowa, zaraz tam będę. Nie pozwolę jakimś zalotnikom odciągnąć mnie od mojego obowiązku pomagania wszystkim – to mówiąc, wyjęła fartuch z szafy.

– AJ… wiesz może, jak to znosi reszta twoich sióstr? Zwłaszcza Rarity?

– No, cukiereczku, Rarity zniosła to najciężej, tak samo jak Dash i Pinkie. Twilight, Fluttershy i mnie to zdenerwowało, ale sądzę, że wkrótce sobie z tym poradzimy…

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Bo ja sobie z tym poradziłam. Wciąż mi się to nie podoba, ale równie dobrze mogę żyć dalej. I… nie chciałam nic mówić, by cię nie zranić, ale… może powinieneś sobie odpuścić Rarity. Wiesz, że to i tak nigdy nie była twoja liga.

– Jak możesz tak mówić?! Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Ja to po prostu wiem!

– Spike, ty wciąż coś dla niej robisz, ale nie dostajesz nic w zamian! Co ci to mówi?

Smok głęboko się zamyślił.

– Że czeka na właściwy moment? – powiedział z nadzieją w oczach.

Klacz westchnęła, myśląc:

_„Czego potrzeba, by ten smok przejrzał na oczy?”_

Wiedziała, że jej siostra czuje coś do Fancy Pantsa. Oczywiście nie powiedziała im tego, ale to było równie oczywiste, jak uczucia Spike’a do Rarity. No, ale dlaczego tak bardzo jej zależało, by wyleczył się z tego zadurzenia? Czy powodem mogło być, że… to ona go lubiła? Nie. To nie mogło być to. Nie mogło… chociaż… może jednak?

– Wszystko w porządku, Applejack?

Zorientowała się, że wpatruje się w niego, w te jego wielkie, urocze, zielone oczy, o odcieniu pasującym do jego ognia. Coś w niej drgnęło, gdy dostrzegła, jaki cudowny był w gruncie rzeczy.

– Co? O, tak, ja właśnie, ja… muszę iść! – Wygalopowała z pokoju, a Spike patrzył za nią zdezorientowany.

Rainbow w końcu wyszła na zewnątrz i zajęła się rozganianiem chmur, by wyrzucić z myśli zalotników i ślub. Była tym tak pochłonięta, że nie zauważyła błękitnego pegaza zbliżającego się do niej i omal go nie uderzyła, gdy kopnęła chmurę tylnymi nogami.

– Łoo! – zawołał, robiąc unik.

Usłyszawszy głos, Rainbow odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego ulubionego Wonderbolta.

– Ups… wybacz, Soarin… – Posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech.

– Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś zła, to po prostu wróciłbym jutro lub za miesiąc – zażartował Soarin.

– Hehe, żartowniś się znalazł… ale i tak byłaby to mądra decyzja… gdybyś był jednym z tych napuszonych książątek albo snobistycznych regentów! Każdy taki wyleciałby stąd lotem koszącym, nawet gdyby nie miał skrzydeł!

Ogier parsknął śmiechem.

– Wierzę… – uśmiechnął się.

Nagle Rainbow dała upust wszystkim emocjom, które dotąd w sobie dusiła.

– No, dlaczego?! Dlaczego to musiało stać się teraz?! Byłyśmy szczęśliwe! Ja byłam szczęśliwa! A ona musiała się wtrącić i to wszystko zepsuć, mówiąc, że mamy wyjść za mąż! – krzyknęła, krzyżując kopyta.

– Ty… nie chciałaś wziąć ślubu? W ogóle? – zapytał Soarin.

– Tego nie powiedziałam. Chciałabym kiedyś wyjść za mąż… ale nie teraz i nie za kogoś, kogo nawet nie znam!

– Rozumiem. Tylko… czemu królowa zmusza was do małżeństwa?

– Twierdzi, że robi to dla naszego dobra i żeby mieć pewność, że ktoś się nami zajmie… Co za bzdury!

– Ta… racja… – powiedział niepewnie Soarin.

Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym, że nie byłby w stanie utrzymać księżniczki. Jako Wonderbolt oczywiście miał dość dla siebie, ale dla księżniczki, która miała w swym życiu wszystko…? Jak mógł temu podołać? Nie mógł przecież prosić tej niesamowitej księżniczki, by porzuciła dla niego wszystko.

– Ju-huuu! – Klacz zamachała mu kopytem przed pyskiem. – Equestria do Soarina!

– Hę? O, wybacz… – Ogier potarł szyję kopytem. – Słuchaj Dash, ee, znaczy, księżniczko…

– Księżniczko? Ale ty nigdy…

– Chyba czas, bym zaczął… Skoro nie będziemy już nigdy mogli się zobaczyć… – Skłonił smutno głowę i zaczął odlatywać.

Rainbow osłupiała po tym, co właśnie zobaczyła.

– Co…? Soarin! Soarin! – wołała za nim, ale on po prostu odleciał z zasięgu wzroku, zostawiając za sobą ślad z czarnego dymu, znak rozpoznawczy Wonderboltów.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Z każdą minutą docierało do niej więcej złych wieści. Teraz straciła jedynego ogiera, którego kiedykolwiek naprawdę lubiła, a jej usta drżały od powstrzymywania łez.

Soarin leciał powoli; jego serce przepełniał ból po tym, co musiał zrobić. Nie miał innego wyboru niż pozwolić jej odejść. Wciąż sobie powtarzał, że będzie jej lepiej bez niego, ale serce mówiło mu co innego.

Cheese miał w pyszczku koszyk pełen towarów. Myślał, że zawartość koszyka pomoże Pinkie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Na szczęście, ponieważ już wcześniej dostarczał jej ze swego sklepu zaopatrzenie na przyjęcia, strażnicy go znali i pozwolili mu przejść. Czasem robił im psikusy, ale nie dziś; nie po wiadomości, że księżniczki lada dzień mogą zostać wydane za mąż. Wiedział, że Pinkie nie przyjmie tego lekko.

Gdy dotarł do jej pokoju i zapukał, usłyszał gburowaty głos, mówiący:

– Kto tam?

– Pinkie? To ja, Cheese Sandwich!

– Cheese? – odpowiedział słaby głosik.

Głos z francuskim akcentem dodał:

– _Naturellement_ , niechże ten ogier wejdzie!

Otworzywszy drzwi, Cheese doznał szoku widząc, że jej włosy opadły, a futerko nieco zszarzało, tracąc swój naturalny, piękny i żywy różowy kolor. Po chwili dostrzegł też stojące przed nią przedmioty.

– O nie! – wykrzyknął. – Spóźniłem się!

Wiedział, że gdy była zdenerwowana, Pinkie wariowała bardziej niż zwykle.

– Pinkie! Otrząśnij się z tego! – zawołał, chwytając ją i potrząsając.

– Och, Cheese! – załkała ona, przytulając go i wypłakując się w jego koszulę. – To okropne! Po prostu okropne!

– Wiem… – wyszeptał jej nad ramieniem i poklepał po plecach.

– Nie chcę wychodzić za mąż!

Oczy omal nie wyszły mu na wierzch.

– Nie… chcesz…

– Chcę poślubić ogiera, którego kocham!

Cheese’owi ulżyło.

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że w ogóle nie chcesz wychodzić za mąż.

– No co ty, głuptasie! Ale jak wyjdę za mąż, to z miłości!

– Tak myślałem… – Uśmiechnąwszy się, sięgnął do koszyka, który przyniósł. – Hej, spójrz, kto ze mną przyszedł! – dodał, wyciągając gumowego kurczaka.

Włosy Pinkie natychmiast się napuszyły na jego widok.

– Boneless! – Chwyciwszy kurczaka, mocno go uścisnęła.

Boneless towarzyszył Cheese’owi w sklepie i ilekroć Pinkie przychodziła coś kupić, oboje zawsze bawili się kurczakiem.

– Możesz go zatrzymać na cały ten czas…

– Och, Cheese… naprawdę? – zapytała, patrząc na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami, wiedząc, że rzadko rozstawał się z Bonelessem.

– Naprawdę… Potrzebujesz go… Potrzebujesz… – chciał powiedzieć „mnie”, ale przejrzawszy szybko koszyk, wyciagnął gumową kaczkę, żabę, piłkę i parę innych rzeczy zrobionych z gumy – …jego kumpli!

– Cheesy, jesteś najlepszy! – Pinkie znowu go przytuliła.

– Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie odpłyniesz tak bardzo, jak właśnie widziałem, dobrze? Nie żebym nie lubił Skałki, Pani Mączki, Pana Rzepy czy Sir Kurzalota; zabawne z nich towarzystwo.

Klacz weszła kolejno za wszystkie przedmioty, udając ich głosy.

– Też cię kochamy, Cheese! – powiedziała jako Pani Mączka.

– Ta, dobry z ciebie kucyk… – wtrąciła jako Skałka.

– Jesteś w porzo! – dodała, poruszając Panem Rzepą, a potem wcieliła się w Kurzalota.

– Tylko pamiętaj, żeby niedługo znów wpaść!

Ogier zachichotał.

– Jasne. A wy pilnujcie, żeby Pinkie nie zamykała się przed swoją rodziną…

– Oczywiście, że nie! Ale mogę potrzebować nieco czasu, zanim ponownie zbliżę się do mojej mamy…

– Rozumiem… – Sam był zły na królową, że jej to zrobiła. – Muszę wracać, ale jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować…

– Będę… – Księżniczka dotknęła jego policzka.

Cheese powoli się odsunął.

– No to… do widzenia… – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Do widzenia… – Ściskając Bonelessa, Pinkie rozmyślała o tym, że choć podkochiwała się w Cheese’ie Sandwichu, nie czuła w pełni tej miłości aż do teraz. To on zdołał ją pocieszyć w jej najmroczniejszej godzinie i dał jej swojego najcenniejszego kompana. Z całego serca pragnęła móc poślubić właśnie jego.

Cheese ze smutkiem wyszedł z zamku i obejrzał się za siebie. Miał nadzieję, że z Pinkie wszystko będzie w porządku. Choć bardzo chciał powiedzieć jej, jak jest dla niego ważna, to było to niemożliwe teraz, gdy miała poślubić kogoś innego; i nie mógł dawać jej ani sobie nadziei, bo ostatecznie tylko wszystko by pogorszył. Chciał, by wszystkie kucyki były szczęśliwe, nawet gdyby w zamian sam miał być nieszczęśliwy po kres swoich dni.

Twilight chodziła po bibliotece, odkładając książki. Westchnęła, bo wiedziała, że musi spełnić prośbę matki. Nadszedł czas, by zebrać swoje siostry i pomówić z nimi o sprawie ślubu, nieważne, czy chciały brać w tym udział czy nie. Sama nie była pewna, czy chce, ale skoro w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ze swych sióstr, nie znała żadnego ogiera, łatwiej było jej zgodzić się na ślub, którego od niej oczekiwano. Zanim zostawiła ogromną kolekcję na następny dzień, zamarzyła, tak jak marzyła przez całe życie, by spotkać tego jednego jedynego, który był jej przeznaczony, jak w książkach, które czytała, gdy była młodsza. Wzdychając znowu, wyszła, by zebrać swe siostry.

Pomarańczowy pegaz w złotej zbroi, wędrujący uliczkami małej wioski, zwanej Ponyville, zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na mapę, którą kupił.

– Dobra… jestem teraz w Ponyville, więc Canterlot powinien być na północ stąd… A najszybsza droga do niego… prowadzi przez Las Everfree… – Uniósłszy wzrok, ujrzał przed sobą ciemnozielony las. Przez chwilę patrzył na ten upiorny widok, ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i stwierdził: – No, nie ma co stać i się gapić, mam zadanie do wypełnienia.

Schowawszy mapę, ruszył leśną ścieżką. Wtem z oddali usłyszał wycie i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Dobra… może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by tędy iść do Canterlotu… – stwierdził i już miał zawrócić, gdy usłyszał krzyk.

Instynktownie pobiegł w jego stronę i dotarł do polany, gdzie jakaś zakapturzona postać stała naprzeciw patykowilka! Zauważył, że postać krzyczała w jakimś dziwnym dialekcie, którego nie znał.

Patykowilk zbliżał się do postaci. Pegaz zrozumiał, że musi coś zrobić i to szybko. Poczuwszy mały kamień pod kopytem, chwycił go i rzucił w głowę patykowilka, po czym wykrzyknął:

– Hej! Tutaj! – Podleciał do wilka, by ten go zobaczył i zaczął gonić.

Po dłuższej chwili lotu zobaczył przed sobą skalisty klif, a na nim luźno tkwiący głaz. To podsunęło mu pewien pomysł. Wylądował na skraju, by stawić czoło wilkowi, który warczał na niego, obnażając kły. W ostatniej chwili pegaz wykorzystał nieuwagę wilka i założył mu na łapę winorośl, doczepioną do głazu. Wielki głaz spadł z łoskotem i roztrzakał patykowilka na kawałki.

Kucyk westchnął z ulgą i wrócił do postaci, której na początku zagrażał patykowilk.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

– Owszem, już dobrze – powiedziała postać, zdejmując kaptur; oczom zaskoczonego ogiera ukazała się zebra. – Wroga się mego pozbyłeś, gdyż pnącza sprytnie użyłeś.

Pegaz nie był pewien co powiedzieć, bo nie był pewny, czy zebry są dobre czy złe. Według opowieści niektórych, były dziwne i używały magii do rzucania klątw, ale inni mówili, że zebry są dobre i świetnie znają się na ziołolecznictwie.

– Czy słusznie z twych oczu wnioskuję, że widok mój cię zaskakuje?

Szczęka kucyka opadła na to stwierdzenie; miał wrażenie, że zebra odczytała jego myśli.

Ona z kolei zachichotała cicho.

– Zapewniam cię, żem wcale nie jest zła… W nagrodę za twą odwagę mam dla ciebie dar – to mówiąc, zdjęła swój płaszcz i dała go pegazowi; on jednak nie był pewny, czy go wziąć. – Nie lękaj się, nie ugryzie cię.

Kucyk wydał z siebie stłumiony śmiech i przyjął płaszcz.

– Dź… Dzięki…

– Jednak w swym umyśle zważ, że to nie jest zwykły płaszcz.

Ogier założył okrycie i nim się obejrzał, stał się niewidzialny! Zachwycony, zdjął płaszcz, by ponownie stać się widocznym, i uśmiechnął się do zebry.

– Tak, to ci się bardzo przyda, gdy wszystko stracone się wyda…

– Co masz na myśli?

– Tego nie mogę ci zdradzić na razie; sam to odkryjesz we właściwym czasie… – to powiedziawszy, zebra zaczęła odchodzić.

– Czekaj! Wiesz może, którędy do Canterlotu?

– Ta oto dróżka, przyjacielu, prosto zawiedzie cię do celu.

– Dziękuję; jak się nazywasz?

– Zecora imię moje. Czy jest szansa, bym poznała twoje?

Pegaz skłonił głowę.

– Flash. Flash Sentry.


	3. Chapter 3

– Nie! Absolutnie nie! – zdenerwowana Rarity krążyła po sali balowej, w której były wszystkie siostry.

– Ale, Rarity… – Twilight próbowała jakoś jej to wytłumaczyć.

– Żadnych ale! Nie dam się… powtórzę, nie dam się wystawić jak towar w sklepie! Nie będę nagrodą dla jakiegoś tam księcia!

– Ani ja! – odezwała się Rainbow, fruwająca nad ich głowami.

– Jestem z nimi! – przytaknęła Pinkie.

– Dziewczyny… musimy zrobić tak, jak mówi matka… – zaoponowała Twilight, podkreślając słowa gestem.

– To w końcu… nasz obowiązek… – niemal wyszeptała Fluttershy.

– Słuchajcie, wiem, że to trudne… – powiedziała Applejack. – Ale… Twilight ma rację. Nasza matka chce dla nas jak najlepiej i moim zdaniem, powinnyśmy być posłuszne i zrobić, jak sobie życzy…

– Od kiedy to wycofujesz się bez walki?! – wykrzyczała jej Rainbow prosto w twarz.

– Nie wycofuję się! Ale w tę akurat walkę nie możemy się pakować! Matka jest władczynią wszystkich! Niebezpiecznie jest się jej przeciwstawiać!

Rarity nagle doznała olśnienia.

– Nie… nie myślisz chyba, że nas wydziedziczy?!

– Nie wiem… – Twilight myślała na głos. – Nie sądzę, by to zrobiła, ale wolałabym nie sprawdzać…

– Zgadzam się… – poparła ją Fluttershy.

– Och… – Oczy Rarity wypełniły się łzami. Gdyby już odnalazła prawdziwą miłość, z chęcią wyrzekłaby się dla niej korony, ale skoro tak się jeszcze nie stało… jej rola księżniczki była wszystkim, co miała. – Och… dobrze! Poddam się temu… temu zaaranżowanemu małżeństwu! Ale ani trochę mi się to nie podoba!

– Oczywiście, że nie – AJ objęła ją kopytkiem. – Żadnej z nas…

Rainbow spoglądała w dal przez okno, wspominając rozmowę, jaką odbyła z Soarinem tego popołudnia. Już nigdy nie miała go odzyskać, więc mogła równie dobrze zgodzić się na ten tak zwany ślub. Nie było nadziei na wyrwanie się z tego.

– Czyli że… – stwierdziła Pinkie – o ile zalotnicy nie odejdą, zanim któraś z nas zostanie wybrana na pannę młodą, nie wyplączemy się z tego…

– Chwila… – Rainbow spojrzała na swoją energiczną siostrę. – Wróć. Co powiedziałaś, Pinkie?

– Nie wyplą…

– Nie! Wcześniej!

– Czyli że?

– Pośrodku!

– O ile zalotnicy nie odejdą, zanim któraś z nas…

– To jest to! – Rainbow zawirowała w powietrzu.

– Znaczy co? – zapytały pozostałe.

– Zmusimy zalotników, by odeszli, zanim którąś z nas wybiorą!

– Toż to… – Twilight zastanowiła się, a potem nagle wykrzyknęła: – genialny plan! Rainbow, jesteś geniuszem!

– Wiem… – odrzekła tamta z wyższością.

– Jedną chwilę! – AJ zamachała kopytem. – Jak mamy sprawić, żeby zalotnicy odeszli?

– O, coś wymyślimy… – Rarity zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Tak, jak zawsze…

– Z pewnością – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– A więc zgoda. – Twilight wyciągnęła przed siebie kopyto. – Dopilnujemy, żeby zalotnicy nie mieli szansy wybrać którejkolwiek z nas…

– Załatwione! – Dash położyła swoje kopyto na kopycie Twilight.

– Absolutnie! – Rarity dołożyła swoje.

– Jej… – Fluttershy była następna.

– Oki-doki! – Pinkie przycisnęła swoje.

– Wiecie co… – Applejack położyła swoje kopyto jako ostatnia. – To w sumie może się udać!

– Teraz wszystkie razem! – zapowiedziała Twilight, gdy wspólnie podniosły kopyta.

– Siostry na zawsze! – zawołały wszystkie i przytuliły się nawzajem.

– No, dobra. Muszę wrócić do kuchni i skończyć te ciasta na deser do dzisiejszej kolacji.

– Oo! Czy to znaczy… ? – Pinkie pochyliła się w stronę Applejack.

– Tak, to znaczy także ciasto agrestowe… – odrzekła tamta, wychodząc.

– Jupi! – Pinkie wyskoczyła z pomieszczenia.

– Tak, a ja muszę znaleźć odpowiedni strój do kolacji. Będę potrzebować Sweetie Belle do pomocy… – Rarity również wyszła.

– Więc w międzyczasie – Rainbow zwróciła się do Twilight – będziemy udawać, że się z tym pogodziłyśmy?

– Dokładnie. Matka nie może się nigdy dowiedzieć, że to my stoimy za zniknięciami zalotników…Więc musimy zachować absolutną dyskrecję.

Obydwie spojrzały na rozdygotaną Fluttershy.

– O, rety… – pisnęła.

– Oj, spokojnie, Flutterko! Dasz radę! Po prostu pamiętaj, po co to robimy… dla naszej wolności poślubienia, kogo chcemy!

– Tak… – Fluttershy stanęła pewniej na nogach. – Zrobię to. Za wolność! – wydawszy z siebie cichy okrzyk wojenny, opuściła salę.

Musiała koniecznie podziękować Discordowi, że nauczył ją pokazywać, jaka jest wewnątrz, i że w ogóle próbował ją przekonać, by walczyła o wolność. Ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, co powiedziała tego popołudnia. Musiała go przeprosić za odepchnięcie, ale czy on jej wybaczy? Będzie musiała się dowiedzieć, gdy tylko skończy się kolacja.

Applejack wałkowała ciasto, nucąc coś pod nosem. Mała pomocnica kuchenna, Apple Bloom, która tuż obok niej przygotowywała jabłkowe nadzienie do ciasta, zauważyła, że nastrój księżniczki poprawił się od tego popołudnia.

– Wszystko dobrze, Applejack?

– Czy wszystko dobrze? Lepiej niż dobrze! – Applejack uśmiechnęła się, po czym włożyła spłaszczone ciasto do foremki.

– To świetnie! Widziałam, że byłaś przybita, ale teraz jesteś taka szczęśliwa…

– Nie ma się czym martwić, gdy ma się wsparcie swoich cudownych sióstr. Czujesz się wtedy, jakbyś mogła dać radę wszystkiemu.

– Super! – powiedziała Apple Bloom, wlewając mus jabłkowy.

AJ przykryła to kolejnym rozpłaszczonym kawałkiem ciasta. Wciąż sobie nuciła, dopóki nie usłyszała głosu, mówiącego:

– Dobra, co tu się dzieje? – Przy drzwiach stał Spike. – Myślałem, że wciąż będziesz zdenerwowana.

– Już nie mam powodu, by się denerwować… – po tych słowach przyciągnęła go bliżej, by nie usłyszała ich Apple Bloom ani reszta służby. – Nie gdy mamy plan pozbycia się tych zalotników, zanim wybiorą którąś z nas.

– Serio?! – prawie wykrzyczał, ale go uciszyła.

Stojąc tak tuż przy niej, zauważył coś bardzo interesującego. Czuć było od niej jabłkami, jej szmaragdowe oczy lśniły, a jej miękka blond grzywa dotykała jego łusek; to było miłe uczucie. Poczuł chęć wsunięcia szponów w tę miękką grzywę. Ale czemu w ogóle o tym myślał, skoro to Rarity go interesowała?

AJ z kolei miała kłopoty z własnymi uczuciami wobec tak wielkiej bliskości Spike’a. Musiała zwalczyć w sobie chęć objęcia go kopytami i wyściskania go tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jaki będzie w dotyku. Jego zielone oczy wyglądały, jakby zaglądały w samą jej duszę. Jego łuski zdawały się matowe i szorstkie, ale była pewna, że już za pierwszym dotknięciem okażą się miękkie i gładkie.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ich Fancy Pants, który wszedł do kuchni i powiedział do służby:

– Ufam, że danie główne jest gotowe?

– Tak, sir – odpowiedziała kucharka imieniem Golden Harvest.

– Dobrze. Dziś mamy ważnego gościa: księżniczkę Lunę, siostrę królowej, więc wszystko musi być perfekcyjne.

– To będzie najlepszy posiłek w całej krainie! – obwieścił szef kuchni, gryf imieniem Gustave Le Grand.

– E, tak… – Fancy Pants obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Applejack. – Lepiej się przygotuj, Wasza Miłość. Już prawie czas.

– A tam, mam masę czasu. Nie martw się o mnie. I dla ciebie, Fancy, jestem Applejack. Nie ma co się tak tytułować… – zachichotała.

– Bardzo zabawne, księżniczko. – Ogier uśmiechnął się. – Proszę, powiedz, jak ty i twoje siostry znosicie całe to… to ostatnie zajście?

Kucharze oderwali się od swojej pracy, bo też chcieli znać na to odpowiedź.

AJ, wiedząc, że nie może dopuścić, by służba rozsiewała plotki, które mogłyby dotrzeć do jej matki i coś zdradzić, odpowiedziała szczerze, nie ujawniając jednak zbyt wielu informacji:

– Po naradzie postanowiłyśmy zaakceptować fakt, że będziemy musiały spotkać się z zalotnikami.

To zaskoczyło Fancy’ego. Był taki pewien, że będą stawiać większy opór, zwłaszcza Rarity po tej rozmowie w jej apartamencie.

– Na… naprawdę?

– Ta. Wiemy, że nie mogłybyśmy sprzeciwić się matce i tego się trzymamy.

– Em… – odchrząknął Fancy. – Tak, całkowita racja. Z pewnością nie można być nieposłusznym królowej. Podjęłyście słuszną decyzję.

– O tak, z pewnością – mruknęła pod nosem.

Wtem poczuła czyjś dotyk na ramieniu. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła łapę Spike’a.

– Może powinnaś już iść. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą, a ty powinnaś tam być przed przybyciem twojej ciotki.

– Tak sądzę… no, to… widzimy się później – to powiedziawszy, powoli odsunęła się od niego i przed wyjściem szybko pomachała na do widzenia jemu i służbie.

Spike uśmiechnął się lekko i odmachał jej.

– Widziałam to – powiedziała Apple Bloom.

– Co widziałaś? – Smok obrócił się do niej i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy.

– Lubisz ją, co nie? – Posłała mu chytry uśmiech.

– Co?! To szaleństwo! Ona jest księżniczką! A ja jestem smokiem!

– To jakoś nie powstrzymało cię przed zabujaniem się w Rarity.

Spike spąsowiał.

– Ską… skąd wiedziałaś?

– To widać; a poza tym, Applejack mi kiedyś powiedziała.

– Ach, tak? Co ty powiesz? – Smok skrzyżował ramiona i zmarszczył brwi.

– Ta; i w sumie to dziwne, ale jak o tym mówiła, to brzmiała trochę tak, jakby była zazdrosna…

To go zaintrygowało.

– Zazdrosna? Sądzisz, że ona… że ona…?

– Nie jestem pewna, ale tak mi się wydaje. Oczywiście, mogę się mylić.

– Jasne, może…

– No dobra, lepiej już wrócę dokończyć te desery. Wiesz, jak księżniczka Pinkie Pie uwielbia babeczki.

– Totalnie. – Spike skinął głową i wzrokiem odprowadził ją do lady, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mu powiedziała.

Możliwe, że Applejack była zazdrosna o uwagę, jaką poświęcał Rarity. Cóż, by przekonać się, czy ta teoria jest słuszna, mógłby zacząć oddawać jej przysługi. Nadal obmyślając swój plan, wrócił do przygotowań przed kolacją.

Sześć księżniczek zebrało się przed wielkimi wrotami jadalni.

Twilight instruowała siostry cichym szeptem:

– Pamiętajcie, zachowujemy się, jakbyśmy wciąż były zdenerwowane, ale dość opanowane, by zrozumieć wagę tego, co musi być zrobione.

Pozostałe skinęły głowami i wszystkie zwróciły się ku drzwiom, a dwaj gwardziści otwarli je przed nimi na oścież. Celestia widziała dziewczęta z miejsca, gdzie siedziała obok swojej siostry, Luny, która przybyła szybciej, z powodu reakcji dziewcząt. Teraz jednak cała szóstka wydawała się im wyjątkowo spokojna.

Królowa powitała je łagodnie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi równie radosnych, jak podczas obiadu.

– Witajcie… moje córki…

– Witaj, matko… – odrzekły, skłaniając przed nią głowy, czym bardzo ją zaskoczyły.

– Czy mam rozumieć, że jesteście skłonne się na to zgodzić?

– Tak, matko… – powtórzyły, nie podnosząc głów.

– Wiem, że nie zasługuję na wasze wybaczenie, ale mam nadzieję, że dostrzeżecie, iż robię to z miłości… dla waszego bezpieczeństwa i dobrobytu…

– Może i nie rozumiemy tego w pełni, ale chciałybyśmy zrozumieć… – Twilight przemówiła w ich imieniu.

– Dziękuję wam… Usiądźcie, a ja przyrzekam znaleźć wam wszystkim odpowiednich wybranków…

Dziewczęta podniosły głowy i zajęły swe zwyczajowe miejsca przy stole.

– Chciałaś powiedzieć, że razem znajdziemy dla nich odpowiednich wybranków. Ja nie dam się tak łatwo omamić przez jakiegoś napuszonego księcia czy sztywnego regenta. – Luna puściła do dziewczyn oczko, a one odpowiedziały spokojnymi uśmiechami.

– Zanim zaczniemy kolację: przepraszam, jeśli to zepsuje wam apetyt, ale musimy to omówić, bo nie miałyśmy na to szansy podczas obiadu. Gdy zalotnicy przybędą, będę spokojniejsza, wiedząc, że śpicie w tej samej komnacie, w której wszystkie spałyście, gdy byłyście młodsze.

– Ale nie byłyśmy w tym pokoju już od dawna! – Twilight zamachała kopytkiem.

– Zawsze myślałam, że został przebudowany, odkąd się z niego wyniosłyśmy – powiedziała Pinkie.

– Tylko proszę, powiedz mi, że był utrzymywany w czystości przez te wszystkie lata – odezwała się Rarity. – Bo odmawiam powrotu tam, jeśli jest… ych, brudno… a co, jeśli moja alergia znów da o sobie znać?

– Nie martw się. Sprawdziłam ten pokój dziś rano i kazałam pokojówkom sprzątnąć i wyczyścić wszystko, co tego potrzebowało, więc wszystko będzie dobrze, moja droga Rarity.

Jednorożec odetchnął z ulgą.

– Kiedy mamy się tam przeprowadzić, matko? – spytała Fluttershy.

– Gdy pojawi się pierwszy z zalotników. Zatem w międzyczasie najlepiej będzie, jak poszukacie w waszych pokojach rzeczy, które chcecie zabrać ze sobą.

Wszystkie wyraziły zgodę. Po chwili wszedł Fancy Pants, niosąc srebrną tacę i zerkając krótko na Rarity, która odwróciła od niego głowę, bo wciąż była na niego wściekła. Zmarszczył brwi, a potem skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na królową, mówiąc:

– Kolacja czeka na rozkaz Waszej Królewskiej Mości.

– Bardzo dobrze, Fancy Pants. Możesz podać posiłek.

Ogier przyłożył kopyto do piersi i skłonił się.

– Natychmiast, Wasza Wysokość.

Następnie ponownie spojrzał na Rarity, czego ta nie zauważyła, w przeciwieństwie do ciemnoniebieskiego alikorna.

Gdy posiłek został spożyty, a desery pochłonięte przez Pinkie, dziewczęta kolejny raz skłoniły głowy przed swoją matką i wyszły z komnaty. Gdy ich matka i ciotka były już poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu, Applejack spytała Twilight:

– Myślisz, że zrobiłyśmy to dobrze?

– Tak myślę. Była wdzięczna, że to zaakceptowałyśmy, ale jednocześnie widziała ból w naszych oczach.

– Czy przeniesienie nas do naszej starej komnaty coś zmienia? – spytała Rainbow.

– Nie. Sądzę, że na dobrą sprawę, matka tylko ułatwiła nam zbieranie się razem i obmyślanie planów pozbycia się zalotników. No, to czy któraś z was chce pójść ze mną znów zobaczyć ten pokój?

Pozostałe siostry przytaknęły, ale Fluttershy powiedziała zamiast tego:

– Spotkam się z wami na miejscu. Najpierw muszę coś zrobić – po tych słowach obróciła się, by odejść.

– Co zrobić? – Dash spojrzała jej w oczy.

– Po prostu… coś…

– Fluttershy, skoro mamy zostać otoczone przez zalotników – zauważyła Twilight – to nie możemy mieć przed sobą sekretów, bo musimy działać wszystkie razem, by pozbyć się stąd tych ogierów. Więc proszę, powiedz nam, co chciałaś zrobić…

Najstarsza siostra westchnęła i wyjaśniła:

– Muszę porozmawiać z Discordem…

– Co?! – Dash zatrzepotała skrzydłami. – Tylko nie ten mąciwoda!

– Wiecie, że jest moim przyjacielem…

– Wiemy… – przyznała Rarity. – Ale nic nie poradzimy na to, że po prostu się o ciebie martwimy, gdy jesteś przy nim. W końcu to były kryminalista.

– Dokładnie; to przeszłość. Teraz jest znacznie lepszą osobą i pomaga z problemami, które przerastają naszą matkę. Jestem z niego bardzo dumna. – Jej oczy zalśniły, gdy mówiła ostatnie zdanie; jej siostry spojrzały na nią dziwnie. – Co? Mam coś między zębami?

– Nie, tylko że… – Twilight potrząsnęła głową. – Nieważne.

Rainbow szepnęła Applejack na ucho:

– Rany, przez moment myślałam, że się zabujała w tym gościu…

– Ja też…

Wtem Fluttershy doznała olśnienia i powiedziała:

– Czekajcie… on może nam pomóc!

– Hę? – Siostry posłały jej zdziwione spojrzenia.

– Dzięki jego magii będziemy mogły przepędzić tych zalotników w okamgnieniu!

– To jest… – Rainbow już miała zaprotestować, ale zmieniła zdanie – …w sumie nie taki zły pomysł…

– Tak… – zgodziła się Rarity. – Choć jest nieokrzesany, mógłby wyświadczyć nam tę przysługę, nie sądzisz, Twilight?

– Sama nie wierzę, że to mówię… ale tak. Fluttershy, możesz go przekonać, by nam z tym pomógł?

– Z pewnością to zrobi… – odrzekła Fluttershy i dodała pod nosem: – Oczywiście, jeśli wciąż będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać… – Następnie zaś znowu zwróciła się do swoich sióstr: – Zaraz wrócę. Idźcie przodem. Widzimy się na miejscu.

To powiedziawszy, rozpostarła skrzydła i wyfrunęła na zewnątrz.

Celestia i Luna były w sali tronowej, omawiając wydarzenia tego dnia i wcześniejszą reakcję dziewcząt na to, że będą miały zalotników.

– Nie daj się zwieść, siostro. One planują coś za twoimi plecami – powiedziała Luna.

– Wiem, że to robią. W końcu nie byłyby moimi córkami, gdyby tak nie zrobiły. Dobrze sobie radzą z ukrywaniem tego pod maską bólu i uległości, ale mają plan, a ja zamierzam im pomóc moim własnym planem.

– Czy to prawdziwy powód, dla którego umieszczasz je znowu razem w ich starej komnacie?

– Tak. I tu zaczyna się twoja misja…

– Wiedziałam, że musi chodzić o coś więcej niż tylko wybór obłudnych mężów dla moich mądrych siostrzenic. Oczywiście, najpierw rozzłościło mnie, że robisz coś takiego własnym córkom, ale potem przypomniałam sobie… – Podeszła do witrażu Celestii i Sombry, czule stykających się rogami; pod nimi widniało sześć szczęśliwych klaczek, przypominających księżniczki. – Tak mi ich szkoda… mogłyby mieć wszystko to, co było między tobą i twoim mężem…

– Owszem. Pewnej nocy dawno temu przysięgliśmy sobie, że nasze córki odnajdą miłość, tak jak my… Ale teraz muszę złamać tę przysięgę, zanim będzie za późno…

– Zaiste, czasu jest coraz mniej… A jedna z twoich córek już się zakochała…

– Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że to wspaniale, ale to znaczy, że wkrótce nadejdzie niebezpieczeństwo… – Celestia ponuro zwiesiła głowę.


	4. Chapter 4

– Discordzie? – Fluttershy krążyła po ogrodach, wiedząc, że go tu nie będzie, ale warto było spróbować. – Discordzie?! O, proszę… przepraszam za to, co wcześniej powiedziałam! Więc jeśli mnie słyszysz, to naprawdę cię teraz potrzebuję! – Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc głęboko westchnęła i zwiesiwszy nisko głowę, zaczęła wracać do zamku, gdy wtem poczuła, że na kogoś wpadła. Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała go.

On zaś uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Moja droga, to wszystko, co musiałaś powiedzieć, ale przecież wiesz, że zawsze zjawię się na twoje wezwanie. – Przesunął łapę przez jej miękką, różową grzywę, wywołując u niej lekki rumieniec. Na szczęście nie zauważył tego, bo było już ciemno.

– Posłuchaj, dziewczyny i ja się zgadzamy. Chcemy mieć prawo poślubić, kogo zechcemy. Więc dziękuję, że próbowałeś mnie do tego przekonać wcześniej. Musiałeś chyba jakoś podsunąć mi ten pomysł.

– Przyznaję się do winy – zaśmiał się on.

– I mógłbyś nam pomóc!

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

– Znaczy… wy, dziewczyny, potrzebujecie mojej pomocy?

– Tak… jestem pewna, że dzięki twojej magii będziemy mogły pozbyć się tych zalotników z naszego życia.

Jego serce z radości załomotało jak szalone. Już zaczął układać złośliwe plany, jak sprawić, by te ogiery zniknęły i trzymały się z dala od jego Fluttershy. Wydawało się, że jednak ma z nią szansę, więc podniósł ją i zaczął z nią wirować.

Ona zaś, chichocząc, powiedziała:

– Discordzie… Discordzie… co… co ty robisz?

Śmiała się tym uroczym śmiechem, który tak uwielbiał.

– Jesteś najsłodszą z klaczy, że o mnie pomyślałaś! – oznajmił. – Z chęcią pomogę z tym waszym małym problemem z zalotnikami. – Delikatnie postawił ją z powrotem na ziemi.

– Naprawdę? O, dziękuję! – objęła go kopytami i przytuliła.

On, wzruszony, też ją objął, nie chcąc pozwolić jej odejść.

Wtuliła twarz w jego futrzastą pierś; dla niej była ona taka ciepła i miękka. On też czuł miękkość jej futerka i cudowną woń bijącą od jej włosów.

Jej najlepszy przyjaciel…

Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka…

Ale czemu czuła, że chce od niego czegoś więcej?

Niczego na świecie nie pragnął bardziej, niż żeby go kochała. Ale miał sprawy do załatwienia.

– Fluttershy?

– Hmm?

– Kiedy mam odstraszyć zalotników?

– O! Em, nie jestem jeszcze pewna. Myślę, że to zależy od tego, jak wielu ich przybędzie i jak długo moje siostry i ja sobie z nimi poradzimy.

– Nic więcej nie mów. Będę w pełnej gotowości na wypadek, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała. Po prostu zawołaj, a zaraz się zjawię.

– Dziękuję ci. To tyle dla nas znaczy… tyle znaczy dla mnie… – zakryła sobie usta i natychmiast chciała cofnąć te słowa. Nie miała zamiaru powiedzieć tego na głos.

Discord zauważył to i postanowił się zabawić, nabierając ją, że nie dosłyszał ostatniej części.

– E, co mówiłaś? Nie dosłyszałem.

Czując ulgę, odparła:

– Nic, nic takiego…

Zaśmiał się pod nosem i ukłonił.

– To do zobaczenia… – Chwycił jej kopyto, przysunął je do ust i ucałował, przez co ona jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła. – Moja pani…

Zniknął w rozbłysku światła, zostawiając ją oniemiałą.

Gdy pięć klaczy zatrzymało się przed różowymi podwójnymi drzwiami, Twilight zapytała resztę:

– Gotowe?

Skinęły głowami, więc otworzyła drzwi, odsłaniając wielki, kolorowy pokój, który po każdej stronie miał trzy łóżka z baldachimem. Pierwsze, najbliżej nich, miało różowe poduszki i zieloną kołdrę. Drugie miało białe poduszki i czerwoną kołdrę. Trzecie łóżko, które było blisko balkonowego okna, miało jasnopomarańczową pościel. Po prawej stronie następne łóżko pod oknem miało błękitną pościel. Następne było całe różowe, a ostatnie, również stojące blisko drzwi, było ciemnofioletowe.

– Och… – Rarity podeszła do łóżka, kładąc na nim głowę. – Jest dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętałam…

Twilight uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej siostry oglądały swoje stare łóżka. Ona zrobiła tak samo i przypomniała sobie, jak ich matka, siedząc na środku pokoju, opowiadała im bajki na dobranoc. Podeszła na środek i zobaczyła na podłodze wielką okrągłą płytę z mniejszymi okręgami wewnątrz. Mniejsze okręgi miały na sobie ich znaczki. W dniu, w którym je zdobyły, ich ojciec zamówił tę płytę, a następnie kazał ją wprawić w podłogę.

Ich ojciec… ta płyta ze znaczkami była ich jedyną pamiątką po nim… Król Sombra był równie mądry jak jego królowa. Kochał swoją żonę i całą rodzinę. Ponieważ Twilight była najmłodsza, miała o nim bardzo niewiele wspomnień, ale pamiętała swoją miłość do niego. Jej ulubionym wspomnieniem z nim było to, że pomagał jej lepiej zrozumieć magię i uczył słów, których nie rozumiała w swoich książkach. Zawsze widziała w myślach jego szmaragdowe oczy. I choć już go nie było, zawsze mogła zobaczyć te oczy u Applejack.

Z wszystkich sześciu sióstr jedynie Applejack odziedziczyła jego zielone oczy. Pozostałe miały oczy swojej matki albo cioci Luny. Właściwie Twilight dziwiła się, że Applejack tak bardzo różni się od swoich sióstr. Rarity miała piękną śnieżnobiałą sierść swojej matki, a Fluttershy i Pinkie – różowe włosy, jak matka za dawniejszych lat. Twilight miała ciemną sierść i grzywę jak ojciec, a Rainbow – kolorową jak ich matka teraz. Gdyby nie oczy, pewnie nikt nie wziąłby Applejack za ich krewną, a już zwłaszcza siostrę.

Drzwi otwarły się ponownie. Dziewczęta obróciły się i ujrzały Fluttershy, wchodzącą do pokoju z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Rainbow podleciała do niej.

– Więc? Co powiedział?

– Hm? – Była nieco oszołomiona, ale się otrząsnęła. – O! Tak. Tak, pomoże nam… Powiedział, by wezwać go, gdy tylko będziemy go potrzebować.

– Świetnie! – Dash zawirowała. – Ale będzie naszą ostatnią deską ratunku, gdybyśmy z Pinkie nie dały rady pozbyć się tych zalotników. Racja, Pinkie?

– Racja! – różowa kula energii podskoczyła i pokazała pudło pełne rzeczy do płatania psikusów. – Mam proszek do kichania, brzęczyki, niewidzialny atrament, pryskające kwiaty i takie tam!

– O, tak! Będzie z tym super zabawa! – Rainbow znów zawirowała.

– Tak, ale musicie być dyskretne. Nikt nie może niczego podejrzewać. – Gestykulowała Twilight.

– No, błagam! Jesteśmy mistrzyniami dyskrecji! E… co to dyskrecja?

            Fioletowy jednorożec westchnął i walnął się w twarz.

*

Flash krążył po korytarzach zamku Canterlot. Dotarł do niego i do miasta dopiero późnym popołudniem. Gdy tylko zgłosił się jako nowy rekrut straży królewskiej, dostał instrukcje, by wprowadzić się do kwater służby, ale gdy próbował je znaleźć, znów poczuł się zagubiony. Nagle usłyszał przed sobą rozmowy i skrył się za rogiem. Zobaczył grupę ładnych klaczy, ubranych w proste suknie i wychodzących z komnaty. Usłyszał też, jak jedna z nich powiedziała:

– Dobranoc, drogie siostry! Widzimy się rano! – Biały jednorożec pomachał.

– Branoc wszystkim. Rano muszę wcześnie wstać, by pomóc ze śniadaniem – powiedział pomarańczowy ziemski kucyk.

– Dobranocka! – Różowy kucyk ziemski oddalił się w podskokach.

– O, dobranoc. – Żółta pegaziczka odeszła.

– Ta, branoc wszystkim! – Niebieska pegazica odleciała.

Gdy odeszły, Flash wyszedł z ukrycia, ale nie zauważył, że w jego kierunku idzie fioletowy jednorożec.

Twilight obejrzała się na stary pokój i płytę w podłodze, wspominając miłe chwile, które ona i jej siostry spędziły w tym pokoju, zanim zgodziły się, by mieć oddzielne sypialnie. Zaczęła wychodzić, ale zanim się zorientowała, wpadła na jakiegoś kucyka!

Oboje upadli na podłogę, ale ona zaraz się pozbierała, mówiąc:

– Bardzo przepraszam! Nie zauważyłam cię! Byłam… – urwała i spojrzała na tamtego kucyka.

Był to pegaz w złotej zbroi. Przez otwór na szczycie jego hełmu Twilight dostrzegła, że ma on niebieską grzywę, pasującą do jego pięknych, niebieskich oczu, w które zapatrzyła się z roztargnieniem.

On zaś, zanim się jej bliżej przyjrzał, zaczął przepraszać:

– Nie, nie, to moja wina, powinienem był… – zobaczył najpiękniejszą klacz w swoim życiu; pasemka w jej włosach, fiolet jej oczu… on też się w nią zapatrzył – uważać… gdzie… idę…

– Ch… chyba cię tu wcześniej nie widziałam…

– Dlatego, że… jestem tu nowy. I… trochę się zgubiłem. Bo widzisz, próbuję znaleźć kwatery służby.

– Kwatery służby? Na dół schodami. Chodź, pozwól, że ci pokażę. – Zaczęła go prowadzić.

– Dziękuję bardzo. Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny za pomoc.

– Ależ proszę – powiedziała mu, gdy schodzili w dół po schodach.

– Więc… od dawna już jesteś w pałacu?

– Całe życie.

– Łał, serio?!

– Ehę, od źrebięctwa.

– O, czy to znaczy, że twoi rodzice tu pracowali?

Uświadomiła sobie, że on nie zorientował się, że jest księżniczką! Była zdumiona, ale fakt, że jakiś ogier nie zwracał się do niej „Wasza Wysokość”, był miłą odmianą. Postanowiła utrzymać ten stan rzeczy, by móc lepiej go poznać i by on mógł lepiej poznać ją.

– No… można tak powiedzieć. A ty zawsze byłeś gwardzistą?

– W zeszłym roku poszedłem na szkolenie, a w tym zostałem zatrudniony do ochrony rodziny królewskiej. Powiedz, czy… spotkałaś kiedyś księżniczki albo królową?

– O, tak. Właściwie… to jestem bardzo blisko z najmłodszą księżniczką.

– Naprawdę? Jaka ona jest?

– Jest molem książkowym. Spędza całe dni w bibliotece, ucząc się o ważnych rzeczach, takich jak magia i zaklęcia.

– A wie cokolwiek o zebrach?

– No tak, ale dlaczego pytasz?

– Spotkałem dziś jedną, kiedy tu szedłem. Nie byłem pewien, czy była dobra czy zła, biorąc pod uwagę historie, jakie słyszałem podczas szkolenia.

– I… była zła?

– Nie! Właściwie była dla mnie dobra i była wdzięczna za uratowanie jej przed patykowilkiem.

– Ocaliłeś ją przed patykowilkiem?! Jak było?! Czy są takie groźne, jak mówią książki z mo… ee, z kolekcji księżniczki?

– Bardzo groźne… miałem szczęście, że udało mi się znaleźć sposób, by go powstrzymać.

– Na niebiosa… to dobrze… – Wtem zauważyła, że dotarli do celu. – O, już jesteśmy na miejscu.

– Świetnie… – Nagle zdjął swój hełm, co sprawiło, że kolana ugięły się pod Twilight, gdy w pełni zobaczyła jego twarz. Pomyślała sobie, że o wiele lepiej wygląda bez niego. – Gorąco mi się w tym zrobiło, a dzień był długi…

– Zapewne. Po ocaleniu kogoś z kłów patykowilka. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

On zaś zarumienił się lekko.

– To nic takiego, naprawdę…

– Ja jednak myślę, że to naprawdę coś… Przy okazji, jak się nazywasz?

– Flash Sentry. Ale możesz mi mówić Flash.

Teraz z kolei ona się zarumieniła.

– Dobrze… Flash…

– A jak ty się nazywasz?

– Ja? Och! Nazywam się… – Spanikowała, bo nie chciała, by Flash poznał jej prawdziwą tożsamość i czuł, że musi zachować dystans jak wszyscy inni strażnicy w zamku. Polubiła go i nie chciała, by się jej bał, więc powiedziała pierwsze imię, jakie wpadło jej do głowy: – Nazywam się… Twily!

Potem przeraziła się. Tym imieniem zwracał się do niej tylko jej ojciec, gdy była jeszcze malutka. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

– Twily? – Ogier uniósł brew.

– E, tak! To niezbyt dobre imię, ale jednak moje… – Zaśmiała się cicho, bo po części była to prawda.

– Hę… no, mnie się podoba.

– Podoba ci się?! Naprawdę?

Flash zaśmiał się.

– Naprawdę… Jest dość interesujące.

– Cóż… – Jej twarz wciąż pokrywały rumieńce. – Twoje też jest interesujące…

– Czy… – ogier potarł szyję kopytem – czy mógłbym się jeszcze z tobą zobaczyć, Twily? – Znów się zarumienił.

Twilight zachłysnęła się powietrzem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, mówiąc:

– Tak! Tak, oczywiście, że byś mógł!

– Naprawdę?! – Zreflektował się. – Znaczy… cieszę się, że się zgadzasz…

– Spotkamy się tu jutro wieczorem?

– Jeśli myślisz, że tak będzie najlepiej.

– To do zobaczenia… – Zaczęła odchodzić.

Pomachała mu lekko, a on jej odmachał.

– Do zobaczenia… – powtórzył, gdy była poza zasięgiem wzroku.

I wtedy zaczął uśmiechać się jak idiota. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień jego życia! Najpierw pokonał patykowilka i został pobłogosławiony przez dobrą zebrę, a teraz właśnie spotkał klacz swoich marzeń! Tej nocy Flash nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

Twilight dotarła do swojego pokoju i przebrała się w koszulę nocną. Wśliznąwszy się do łóżka, leżała bez ruchu, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o Flashu. Był spełnieniem wszystkich marzeń, jakie miała, odkąd jako mała klaczka zaczęła czytać baśnie. Był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, na którego czekała, ale za jaką cenę? Okłamywania go? No, może nie okłamywania, ale i tak ukrywała prawdę. To w końcu kwestia czasu, zanim dotrze do niego, że jest ona jedną z księżniczek. I co wtedy…? Czy i tak ją zaakceptuje? Zrozumie, czemu to zrobiła? Czy wciąż… będzie się do niej odzywał? Tak wiele pytań, na które nie miała odpowiedzi i nie mogła ich znaleźć w książkach.


	5. Chapter 5

Siedząc na swoim tronie, królowa Celestia jak zwykle zerkała na pusty tron stojący obok, wspominając jednorożca, który niegdyś siedział u jej boku. Westchnęła i obróciła się do swojego doradcy, Kibitza, który odczytywał długą listę jej obowiązków na ten dzień. Nagle drzwi otwarły się na oścież i zobaczyli wbiegającego strażnika.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Waszej Wysokości… – powiedział głębokim głosem. – Ale…

– Tak? – odrzekła łagodnie królowa.

– Na zewnątrz jest książę, który przybył, by odpowiedzieć na obwieszczenie w sprawie księżniczek…

– W takim wypadku… wpuścić go.

– Tak, Wasza Miłość. – Strażnik ukłonił się i wybiegł z powrotem.

– Ale… ale, królowo! Masz przed sobą pracowity dzień! – zauważył Kibitz.

– Obawiam się, że to będzie musiało zaczekać na inny dzień. Dużo bardziej jestem teraz potrzebna moim dziewczynkom… – Celestia wyszła z gracją.

– Uch! Nie wierzę, że jednak zjawił się jakiś nadęty arystokracina! – Rainbow leciała nad swoimi siostrami, gdy szóstka księżniczek była w drodze na spotkanie z księciem, który odpowiedział na wezwanie.

– Cóż, to nie powinno być wcale takim wielkim zaskoczeniem – powiedziała Rarity. – W końcu jesteśmy najpiękniejszymi księżniczkami w całej krainie! – Zarzuciła włosami dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

– Tylko ty możesz widzieć coś dobrego w tym wszystkim – marudziła Applejack.

– Tak, ale wciąż nie podoba mi się pomysł wydania mnie za nieznajomego!

– Pamiętajcie tylko nasz plan – powiedziała Twilight – a sobie z tym poradzimy…

– Racja – odpowiedziały wszystkie.

W końcu dotarły do salonu, gdzie była ich matka oraz stojący za nią jakiś kucyk.

– Witajcie, dziewczęta… pamiętacie swojego kuzyna czwartego stopnia, księcia Blueblooda, czyż nie? – Królowa odsunęła się, odsłaniając białego jednorożca z lśniącą blond grzywą i rozmarzonymi oczami. Jednakże na żadnej z księżniczek nie zrobiło to wrażenia, bo już go znały i to bynajmniej nie od dobrej strony.

Rainbow jęknęła i wyszeptała do pozostałych:

– O, nie… nie kuzyn Blueblood…

– Zaiste… – wymamrotała lodowato Rarity. – A miałam nadzieję spotkać naprawdę szlachetnego ogiera…

– Może już dorósł… – zasugerowała Fluttershy.

– O, błagam… – AJ przewróciła oczami. – Ostatnio widziałyśmy go parę lat temu i nie zmienił się ani trochę… – syknęła.

– Myślę, że zaraz się przekonamy… – stwierdziła Twilight i ruszyła naprzód, by skłonić głowę przed księciem. – Miło znów cię widzieć, Blueblood.

– Jak uroczo, że tak mówisz, księżniczko Twilight – odpowiedział Blueblood. – Powiem szczerze, że zaszczytem będzie poślubić którąś z was.

Rainbow niemal zwymiotowała na samą myśl, podczas gdy Rarity i Applejack osłupiały na myśl, że założył, iż któraś z nich naprawdę byłaby skłonna go poślubić. Pinkie i Fluttershy wymieniły zakłopotane spojrzenia.

Choć komentarz Blueblooda ją zaniepokoił, Twilight uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze i odrzekła:

– Twoja… afektacja jest godna podziwu…

– Ależ dziękuję! – książę przybrał arogancką pozę.

Twilight puściła oko do swoich zdezorientowanych sióstr, dając im znak, że tak naprawdę właśnie go obraziła, przez co one musiały zdusić śmiech.

Ponieważ Celestia wiedziała, co zrobiła Twilight, mimo woli poczuła dumę ze swojej córki. Książę Blueblood może i był ich kuzynem czwartego stopnia w trzecim pokoleniu, ale daleko mu było do bycia mężem, jakiego chciałaby dla którejkolwiek ze swoich córek. I była pewna, że żadna z nich go nie chciała. Pewnie, pozwoli mu zostać, ale tylko po to, by dziewczęta wprowadziły swój plan w życie i by wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać, kiedy pojawią się kolejni zalotnicy. Weszła zatem pomiędzy nich i ogłosiła:

– Skoro książę Blueblood trochę tu pomieszka, to wszystkie będziecie spędzać z nim czas. Chciałabym zapytać: która z was chce być pierwsza? – Ale oczywiście, wiedziała, co się stanie: wszystkie dziewczęta będą miały wymówki.

I miała rację, bo usłyszała, jak Applejack mówi:

– O, spójrzcie, która godzina! Muszę się spotkać z Cheerilee! W końcu dziś jest dzień sprzątania! Na razie! – Wygalopowała z komnaty.

– Ee… ta! – powiedziała szybko Rainbow. – Muszę… poćwiczyć szermierkę! Trochę zaniedbałam postawę! – po tych słowach wyleciała jak błyskawica.

Nawet Twilight miała dobry powód, by odejść.

– Mam… dużo nauki! Naprawdę bardzo dużo nauki! Pa! – to powiedziawszy, wyteleportowała się.

– O! A ja muszę nakarmić zwierzątka! – Fluttershy zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wyleciała.

Pinkie i Rarity – jedyne, które pozostały – milczały do momentu, gdy nagle Pinkie wskazała gdzieś kopytkiem, mówiąc:

– Hej! Co to?

Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, by po chwili przekonać się, że Pinkie zniknęła. Rarity wyjąkała:

– Co…? Pinkie! Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! – Potem westchnęła, wiedząc, że teraz nie ma wyboru. Zebrała się w sobie, by zachować jak dama i spojrzała na Blueblooda. – Będę… – zacisnęła zęby – …niezmiernie szczęśliwa, mogąc… spędzić z tobą czas…

Zadarł wysoko nosa, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

– W to nie wątpiłem…

Jęknęła cicho.

– Może napijemy się… herbaty?

– To… byłoby bardzo mile widziane.

Obserwując tych dwoje opuszczających pomieszczenie, Celestia ponownie poczuła się winna. Nigdy nie chciała, żeby to się stało.

Rarity i Blueblood siedzieli na balkonie. Przed nimi stał stolik na którym stały talerz z małymi kanapeczkami i filiżanki. Fancy Pants wszedł, magicznie niosąc dzbanek, i nalał herbaty.

– Nie za dużo, lokaju! – odezwał się Blueblood.

– Oczywiście, Wasza Miłość. – Fancy trzymał głowę w górze, nie pozwalając, by ten komentarz go dotknął.

Rarity spojrzała gniewnie na Blueblooda za bycie tak niegrzecznym wobec Fancy’ego, któremu następnie posłała uśmiech. Jej gniew na niego w końcu minął, więc powiedziała:

– Dziękuję, Fancy. Jesteś najlepszy.

Fancy odwzajemnił uśmiech. Czuł się lepiej, bo księżniczka znów z nim rozmawiała.

– To mój obowiązek i moja radość, Wasza… Wysokość… – Skłonił głowę.

Zarumieniła się nieco i miała coś wyszeptać, gdy książę obok niej przemówił.

– Lokaju, przyniósłbyś nam nieco więcej kanapek, co? – Blueblood machnął kopytem.

– Natychmiast, Wasza… Łaskawość… – Drugi ogier zacisnął zęby.

Gdy Fancy odszedł, Blueblood uczynił niespodziewany ruch, obejmując Rarity kopytem.

– A teraz, skoro jesteśmy sami…

– Blueblood, co ty robisz?! – wykrzyknęła księżniczka, odsuwając się od niego.

– O, daj spokój, Rarity. Wszyscy wiemy, że ci się podobałem, gdy byliśmy mali. – Książę poruszył brwią.

Jej policzki zrobiły się całe czerwone. To była prawda, zabujała się w nim, gdy byli małymi dziećmi, ale to było zanim uświadomiła sobie, jaki był okropny. Tamtego dnia całe jej zainteresowanie nim ulotniło się bezpowrotnie.

– Widzisz, wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem, ale jesteś najpiękniejszą księżniczką, jaką znam, więc… co na to powiesz, Rarity? Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Odepchnęła go z furią.

– Blueblood! Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za szybko?! Po pierwsze, choć bardzo dobrze się znamy, nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego! A po drugie, potrzebujesz błogosławieństwa mojej matki, by te zaręczyny były w ogóle możliwe! A po trzecie… po prostu odmawiam! Nigdy nie mogłabym poślubić kogoś tak upartego, grubiańskiego i nieczarującego jak ty!

– Cóż, jeśli tak chcesz to rozegrać – parsknął. – Jesteś niemodną, nieatrakcyjną, wstrętną… – Nagle, jakby znikąd, wylądował na nim talerz kanapek, brudząc mu futro. – A ja ledwie dziś rano się wypielęgnowałem! – jęknął książę.

– O, tak bardzo mi przykro, Wasza Lordowska Mość! – Fancy Pants podszedł do niego spokojnie, udając, że mówi to szczerze. – Jakże okropny ze mnie niezdara… – Puścił oko do Rarity, która uśmiechnęła się do niego za to, co dla niej zrobił.

Widziała to wszystko, podczas gdy Blueblood był zajęty wrednym zachowaniem wobec niej. Nie wiedziała, czy krzyczeć z wściekłości czy płakać, bo te słowa bardzo ją zraniły, ale wtedy Fancy wrócił i zrzucił kanapki prosto na nieznośnego księcia.

– Pozwoli pan, że pomogę. – Biorąc jedną z serwetek w swoją magię, Fancy zaczął mocno wycierać twarz Blueblooda.

– Dosyć! – rozkazał Blueblood, odpychając serwetkę od swojej twarzy. – A teraz wybacz nam, lokaju… Mamy pewne ważne sprawy do omówienia…

– Och, ależ oczywiście, Wasza Wspaniałość. Tylko pozwól mi zabrać imbryk i… ups! – Udał, że się potyka i magicznie obrócił naczynie, wylewając resztę herbaty na głowę Blueblooda.

– Uch! I cóżeś najlepszego zrobił?! Muszę się wykąpać! Dwa razy! Nie, trzy razy! Zapłacisz mi za to! – Z tymi słowami książę wybiegł.

– Nie martw się. – Rarity otuliła Fancy’ego kopytem. – Nie pozwolę mu tknąć nawet jednego włoska na twojej głowie, mimo że jest moim kuzynem. To, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, było po prostu cudowne… nie wiem, jak ci dziękować…

– Nie masz mi za co dziękować. Mogę znieść, gdy inne kucyki obrażają mnie, ale to, co próbował powiedzieć tobie, było absolutnie haniebne. Tak naprawdę jesteś kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego, co powiedział. Jesteś bardzo modna i nie tylko atrakcyjna, ale wręcz bardzo piękna…

Z zachwytu przyłożyła kopyto do serca.

– I w żadnym wypadku nie jesteś wstrętna… masz hojną duszę, która wspaniale ci służy…

– Fancy… ja…

Wiedząc, co zamierza powiedzieć, uniósł kopyto, by jej przerwać.

– Jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy…

– A cóż to miało znaczyć?!

– Mam na myśli, że… nie możemy być razem…

Jej oczy napełniły się łzami.

– Ale… ale…

– Mnie też to boli… ale po prostu… nie możemy… przykro mi… – Fancy odszedł zasmucony, nie patrząc za siebie. Nie mógłby znieść bólu w jej oczach. Bólu, który sam sprawił.

Rarity z całych sił starała się nie płakać, ale nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia. Była tak blisko wyznania mu uczuć i tak pewna, że on je odwzajemni. Jej uczucia nigdy się nie zmienią, bez względu na rezultat.

Tego wieczoru dziewczęta przeniosły swoje rzeczy do wielkiej komnaty sypialnej. Gdy siedziały na łóżkach, Applejack spytała Rarity:

– Jak było z Bluebloodem?

– Grrr, nawet mi nie przypominaj! – Rarity aż się zagotowała. – Był tak okropny, jak zawsze! Może nawet gorszy!

– Naprawdę? – spytała Rainbow.

– Naprawdę! Nawet mi się oświadczył!

– CO?! – wykrzyknęły wszystkie.

– Tak! I był przy tym taki natarczywy! A gdy mu odmówiłam i powiedziałam, co o nim myślę, był dla mnie taki wredny. Och, gdyby Fancy Pants wtedy nie wkroczył, to bym… – przerwała, wiedząc, że prawie ujawniła swoje uczucia co do niego.

– Fancy Pants? – AJ uniosła brew. – A niby co on ma wspólnego z Bluebloodem?

– No, cóż… podawał nam herbatę, a kiedy… Blueblood powiedział te okropne rzeczy o mnie, to zachował się bardzo szlachetnie i rozegrał to, jakby to był wypadek. – Zachichotała. – Zrzucił na niego wszystkie kanapki i do tego oblał go herbatą… – Wtedy wybuchnęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie reakcję Blueblooda. – Powinnyście były to widzieć! To było przezabawne!

Pinkie zaczęła śmiać się razem z nią, bo wyobraziła sobie tę scenę. Stopniowo dołączyły do nich również pozostałe siostry, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

– Dobra, dobra… – Twilight uspokoiła się i odchrząknęła. – Choć bardzo zabawnie jest widzieć, jak Blueblood otrzymuje to, na co zasłużył…

– I to jeszcze jak! – oświadczyła Rainbow. – Po tym, jak potraktował Rarity, może się spodziewać śliwy pod okiem! – Uderzyła jednym kopytem o drugie.

– Ale i tak nie możemy zniżać się do jego poziomu niewrażliwości. Stać nas na więcej.

– Masz rację, Twilight – zgodziła się Rarity. – Wciąż jesteśmy damami; bycie okrutnymi jak inni nie leży w naszej naturze.

– Jedno jest pewne: wiemy, na co uważać, gdy pozostałe z nas będą musiały spędzać z nim czas przez resztę tygodnia – powiedziała AJ.

– W rzeczy samej. – Rarity skinęła głową. – Bez wątpienia spróbuje z wami tego samego, czego próbował ze mną.

– Właśnie. Przecież on po prostu chce być bliżej tronu. No, to najlepiej mu poślubić którąkolwiek z nas – zauważyła Applejack.

– Myślisz, że to prawdziwy powód? – spytała Fluttershy.

– Myślę, że Applejack ma rację – powiedziała Twilight. – Nigdy nie obchodziłyśmy Blueblooda, gdy byliśmy mali, więc czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej? Musiał uznać, że może wykorzystać to ślubne zarządzenie na swoją korzyść.

– No, to jutro po południu dam mu, na co zasłużył – Dash machnęła kopytami w górę. – Ale kto chce go wziąć rano?

– Mogę to być ja – zgłosiła się Applejack. – By mieć to już za sobą i dać mu nauczkę za zadzieranie z moją siostrą. – Puściła oko do Rarity.

– Och, jakie to miłe. – Siostra uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Nie martw się, Rarcia – powiedziała Pinkie. – Mam przeczucie, że wszystkie się na nim odegramy za to, co ci zrobił.

– Tak – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– Dziękuję. – Do oczu Rarity napłynęły łzy radości. – To tyle dla mnie znaczy, moje cudowne, troskliwe siostry…

– Proszę bardzo – powiedziały chórem pozostałe, po czym się rozchichotały.

A potem Pinkie rzuciła poduszką w Rainbow.

– O, już po tobie, Pinkie! – Rainbow chwyciła własną poduszkę i cisnęła nią w siostrę.

Następnie AJ rzuciła poduszką w Rarity, a ta jej oddała, podczas gdy Twilight rzuciła jedną we Fluttershy. Wkrótce na środku pokoju rozpętała się wielka bitwa na poduszki. Naraz osaczona poduszkami Twilight nastąpiła kopytem na kafelek ze znaczkiem Fluttershy. Kafelek zalśnił, wydając z siebie krótką melodyjkę. Siostry natychmiast przerwały to, co robiły, i ze zdumieniem spojrzały na płytkę.

– Jak… jak to…? – spytała Fluttershy, ale pozostałe dziewczęta mogły tylko potrząsnąć głowami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Może reszta naszych też tak robi? – Pinkie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Warto się temu przyjrzeć… – Twilight weszła na swój kafelek, ale nic się nie stało. Inne zrobiły to samo z własnymi, ale znowu nic się nie stało. Potem Twilight spojrzała na kafelki, uświadamiając sobie, że są ustawione w kolejności ich narodzin. Skoro Fluttershy była najstarsza… – Dziewczyny, zabierzcie na sekundę kopytka, spróbuję w ten sposób. – Weszła na kafelek z kryształem Rarity, a ten faktycznie się zaświecił.

– A niech mnie… – AJ zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– Następna jesteś ty, więc… – Twilight nadepnęła na trzy jabłka, które zalśniły. – Rainbow… – Przesunęła się na znaczek z tęczowym piorunem, a on zabłysnął. – Pinkie… – Dotknęła trzech balonów, które zamigotały. – I na koniec ja… – Weszła na jasnopurpurową gwiazdę, ale wydawało się, że nic się nie stało.

A potem kafelek zaiskrzył. Całą płytę otoczył biały, nieziemski blask i pojawiło się przejście, odsłaniając spiralne schody ze znaczkami dziewcząt na okrągłych stopniach.

Siostry wstrzymały oddech ze zdumienia, a Twilight wkroczyła na schody.

– Czy… któraś z was chce iść ze mną?

Pozostałe wymieniły spojrzenia i skinęły głowami, ale Fluttershy pisnęła:

– O, jesteście pewne, że to bezpieczne?

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać… – Twilight zaczęła schodzić po schodach. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity i Pinkie były tuż za nią. Fluttershy przełknęła ślinę i szybko podążyła za nimi, a potem przejście się zamknęło.


	6. Chapter 6

W końcu księżniczki dotarły na sam dół i zobaczyły wyjście z jaskini. Twilight wyszła i ujrzała jezioro, a na nim zamek ze srebra i złota, zaś ponad tym wszystkim – rozgwieżdżone niebo.

– Łał! – Pinkie aż rozdziawiła pyszczek.

– Och, jest wspaniały – zapiszczała Rarity. – Po prostu wspaniały!

– Ta, fajny jest… na sto dwadzieścia procent! – wykrzyknęła Rainbow Dash.

– Bardziej lśniący niż milion złotych monet! – oświadczyła Applejack.

– Jest śliczny… – zachwyciła się Fluttershy.

– Ale… – Twilight przekręciła głowę w zamyśleniu. – Jest… w nim… coś znajomego… – Ale potem odtrąciła tę myśl. – Nieważne… – Spojrzała w dół i ujrzała wielką, wysadzaną klejnotami łódź z sześcioma siedziskami, w sam raz dla nich. Obróciła się z powrotem do reszty. – No, to może… Hej, gdzie jest Pinkie?

Szybko dostała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Usłyszawszy gwizd, obróciła się i zobaczyła, że jej starsza siostra jest już w łodzi.

– Na co czekamy? Chodźmy! – Pinkie podskoczyła, prawie przewracając łajbę.

– Jak… jak ona…? – Twilight wskazywała na swoją siostrę.

Rainbow i inne jedynie wzruszyły ramionami i weszły do łodzi.

Przepływając przez wodę, dotarły do celu. Srebrne drzwi otwarły się przed nimi na oścież, odsłaniając wielką złotą salę balową.

– Oo…– powiedziały zadziwione, wchodząc, by się rozejrzeć.

– Niech ktoś się upewni, że nie obudzę się z tego snu! – Podekscytowana Rarity zaczęła krążyć po sali.

– Nie śnisz – powiedziała Applejack, dotykając pobliskiego wazonu. – To na serio jest prawdziwe.

– W takim razie mogłabym nigdy nie opuszczać tego miejsca! – Biały jednorożec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Kwiaty są tu takie ładne. – Fluttershy spojrzała na rośliny w złotych i srebrnych donicach. Kwiaty i liście lśniły jasno, gdyż również były srebrne i złote.

– Wiecie, czego tu brakuje!? – Pinkie zawirowała. – Muzyki! Chcę muzyki do tańca!

Nagle kwiaty się otwarły, uwalniając złoty pył, który zawirował nad parkietem, tworząc instrumenty, które same grały!

– Łoo! – Podobnie jak jej siostry, Rainbow przez dłuższą chwilę gapiła się na tę scenę. – To… jest… czadowe! – Aż podfrunęła z podekscytowania.

– Na niebiosa! – Oszołomiona Rarity usiadła.

Twilight postanowiła przyjrzeć się tym kwiatom bliżej.

– To niesamowite! Nigdy nie słyszałam ani nie czytałam o magicznych kwiatach!

– Skoro możemy dzięki nim imprezować, to je lubię! – Pinkie zaczęła tańczyć w rytm muzyki, a Rainbow i Applejack do niej dołączyły.

– Wiecie co, myślę, że ona ma rację! – zauważyła Rarity. – Chciałabym oszałamiającej sukni do tańczenia!

Kwiaty posłuchały jej rozkazu i pojawiła się na niej iskrząca żółta suknia. Klacz zapiszczała z zachwytu, widząc, że jej życzenie się spełniło, i również zaczęła tańczyć.

Twilight wzruszyła ramionami, mówiąc do Fluttershy:

– Cóż, skoro nie można się z nimi dogadać, to można dołączyć. – Weszła na parkiet i zaczęła tańczyć po swojemu.

A tymczasem Fluttershy i pozostałe siostry tańczyły, poruszając się z wdziękiem.

Po pewnym czasie, który zdawał się długimi godzinami, Twilight przestała tańczyć i zaczęła ziewać, co wywołało reakcję łańcuchową.

Gdy Applejack skończyła ziewać, spytała:

– Jak myślicie, ile już tu jesteśmy?

– Nie jestem pewna… – Twilight podeszła do kwiatów, mówiąc: – Chciałabym wiedzieć, która godzina.

Magiczny pyłek wyfrunął z kwiatów i uformował wielki drewniany zegar po przeciwnej stronie sali. Gdy Twilight zobaczyła, gdzie znajduje się mała wskazówka, spanikowała.

– Trzecia w nocy?!

– O, rety – gestykulowała Rarity – musimy wracać, bym mogła zażyć swojego snu dla urody.

– Ale wracamy tu jutro w nocy, co nie? – Rainbow zatrzepotała skrzydłami.

– Oczywiście, że tak! – Podskoczyła Pinkie. Nawet pozbawiona snu wciąż miała mnóstwo energii. – Nie bawiłam się tak dobrze, odkąd matka powiedziała nam, że będziemy mieć zalotników!

Uświadomiwszy to sobie, Twilight aż się zapowietrzyła.

– Masz rację… przebywanie tutaj sprawiło, że zapomniałam, z czym będziemy miały do czynienia na górze.

– Zdecydowanie! – zgodziła się AJ.

– Bez wątpienia! – uśmiechnęła się Fluttershy.

– Musimy tu wrócić! Musimy! – oświadczyła Rarity.

– I to zrobimy – powiedziała Twilight. – Ale teraz musimy się trochę przespać.

Skinąwszy głowami, ponownie zajęły miejsca w łodzi i dotarły do brzegu, a później do jaskini i schodów.

Następnego ranka Applejack zeszła na dół do kuchni, by pomóc ze śniadaniem; przed wejściem do środka ziewnęła. Choć była zmęczona, nie powstrzymało jej to przed wykonywaniem porannych obowiązków. Ale gdy weszła do kuchni, zdziwiła się, widząc Spike’a stojącego na podnóżku i mieszającego w misce ciasto na naleśniki.

– Spike?

Smok obrócił głowę w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się.

– O, cześć, Applejack. – Odwrócił się z powrotem ku misce i zaczął sobie podśpiewywać.

– Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie?

Doskonale wiedziała, że zazwyczaj o tej porze smok wciąż spał w swoim pokoju na zamku.

– No, a co ty tu robisz tak późno? Wiem przecież, że zawsze wstajesz bladym świtem.

– Apple Bloom? – Klacz zmrużyła oczy.

– E, no tak… więc czemu spałaś tak długo?

Nieco spanikowała. Ona i jej siostry zgodziły się przed snem, że nikomu nie powiedzą o swym specjalnym miejscu, żeby nie zostało od nich zabrane wraz ze szczęściem, które im dawało. Jednakże nie mogła też skłamać.

– Ja… znaczy my, nadrabiałyśmy stracony wspólny czas i Pinkie zaczęła tę szaloną walkę na poduszki. I potem byłyśmy na nogach do późna.

– Ha. No cóż, to cała Pinkie.

Applejack zachichotała.

– Ta. – Zaczęła się na niego gapić, po czym szybko potrząsnęła głową. – W każdym razie: czemu jesteś tutaj, a nie z Twilight?

– Zostawiłem jej w bibliotece liścik, że dziś będę pomagał tobie.

– O… – Wtem coś sobie uświadomiła, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły. – Hej… czekaj chwilę! Nie potrzebuję pomocy! Poradzę sobie sama!

– Nie mówię, że nie. Po prostu… wolę dziś być z tobą. – Spojrzał na nią.

Jej policzki zaczęły się czerwienić.

Naraz Spike zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział.

– Znaczy, chcę zobaczyć, jak to jest pracować gdzieś indziej w zamku! Tak, właśnie tak… – wymamrotał.

– O! Pewnie! Racja! – Klacz wydała z siebie niepewny śmiech i odwróciła głowę, besztając się za liczenie na to, że on po prostu chciał z nią spędzić czas.

„ _Było blisko!”_ – pomyślał Spike. – „ _Nie mogę się wydać, jeśli mam odkryć, czy Applejack żywi do mnie jakieś uczucia! Może, gdyby tak było, mógłbym… zasypać prezentami ją zamiast Rarity, skoro ona nie okazała mi żadnych uczuć. Może po prostu byłem zabujany w nie tej księżniczce… Applejack jest równie piękna jak jej siostra, a może i bardziej. Troszczy się o każdego sługę, który tu mieszka. Przyjęła Apple Bloom, dając jej dom i zajęcie, bo biedna klaczka była sierotą z ulicy. A teraz przyjaźni się ze Sweetie Belle, jedną z młodszych pokojówek Rarity i ze Scootaloo, sportową asystentką Rainbow. I właściwie, to gdzie są te klaczki? Zawsze zgłaszają się do mnie rano po listę obowiązków do wykonania.”_

Applejack chyba czytała mu w myślach, bo zaraz potem zapytała:

– Słuchaj, gdzie jest Apple Bloom? Zwykle już tu jest, gdy przychodzę.

Ledwo to powiedziała, a usłyszeli łoskot dochodzący z pomieszczenia, w którym przechowywano żywność. Popędzili do środka i zobaczyli trzy pokryte mąką klaczki.

– Co się tu, do stogu siana, wyprawia?! – wykrzyczała Applejack.

Sweetie Belle przemówiła w imieniu swoim i pozostałych:

– No, próbowałyśmy się przekonać, czy możemy zrobić coś więcej dla zamku i czy dostaniemy znaczki za robienie czegoś ważnego…

– I pomyślałyśmy – Scootaloo przejęła pałeczkę – że inwentaryzacja będzie do tego najlepsza.

– Ale chyba nam nie wyszło. Przepraszam, Applejack… – Apple Bloom spuściła głowę.

AJ zmarszczyła brwi, ale po chwili jej twarz złagodniała.

– No, możecie to wynagrodzić, sprzątając bałagan, którego narobiłyście. – Rzuciła im mopa i powiedziała do Spike’a: – Mógłbyś im pomóc?

– Jasne! Już się robi! – Smok chwycił innego mopa i zaczął sprzątać z klaczkami. Wkrótce podłoga zaczęła lśnić.

Applejack zaśmiała się, widząc, że teraz to dziewczynki zrobiły się brudne.

– I koniecznie się wykąpcie.

– Kąpiel?! Nie! – wykrzyczała przerażona Scootaloo.

– O, tak – odparła Applejack, po czym powiedziała z uśmiechem: – A potem wasza trójka ma wolne.

– Naprawdę?! – Oczy trzech klaczek rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania.

– Naprawdę? – Spike’owi też było trudno w to uwierzyć.

– Naprawdę. Wciąż jesteście młodymi kucykami i skoro powiedziałyście, że chcecie zdobyć wasze znaczki, to myślę, że macie rację. Nie znajdziecie swojego specjalnego talentu podczas pracy w zamku. Idźcie się pobawić.

– Tak! – rozradowała się cała trójka.

– Ale zaraz – powiedziała Sweetie. – Co z Rarity?

– I z Rainbow Dash? – spytała Scoot.

– Nie martwcie się nimi; zajmę się tym, jak tylko skończę robić śniadanie.

– Taak! – zawiwatowały znowu małe i pobiegły się umyć.

AJ już miała wrócić do kuchennej lady, gdy Spike zatrzymał ją, mówiąc:

– Czekaj, Applejack, ja im powiem. Dostarczanie wiadomości członkom rodziny królewskiej to w końcu moja praca.

– To miłe, ale nie chcę, żebyś się przepracowywał…

– Przepracowywał? Przepracowywał?! – praktycznie wykrzyczał smok. – Ani trochę się nie przepracowuję! Nawet nie zacząłem dziś pracować, bo nie miałaś jeszcze dla mnie nic do zrobienia!

– Spike, proszę, to nie jest ko…

– Nie! Mam zamiar to zrobić i mnie nie powstrzymasz!

Już miał ostentacyjnie wyjść, gdy zdumiona AJ wykrzyczała z wściekłą miną:

– O, a właśnie że mogę! Rozkazuję ci tu zostać!

Potem wstrzymała oddech i zakryła usta, a Spike zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Wtedy dotarło do niej, co zrobiła. Nigdy wcześniej nie używała swojego królewskiego statusu na żadnym słudze, więc użycie go na słudze, który dla niej i jej sióstr był raczej drogim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, było niepokojące.

Gdy smok powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę, ujrzała w jego oczach szok, jakby myślał o tym samym, co ona.

– Spike, ja… prze… przepraszam, ja nie chciałam…

– Ale dlaczego…? – prawie wyszeptał, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

– Ja… – Klacz klapnęła na podłogę, nie mając odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć. – Nie chcę patrzeć, jak pracujesz tak ciężko, nie otrzymując nic w zamian…  Przez lata widziałam, jak robisz te wszystkie rzeczy dla Rarity i nic z tego nie masz… Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że musisz coś dla mnie robić, jeśli nie mogę ci się odwdzięczyć…

– AJ…

– I dlatego nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś dla mnie pracował. To byłoby znacznie więcej pracy, niż przywykłeś, a ja nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda…

– AJ. – Smok podniósł jej podbródek. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła, że był blisko i uśmiechał się do niej. – Nie musisz się odwdzięczać… Robiłem te rzeczy dla Rarity, bo chciałem. I teraz chcę je robić dla ciebie z tego samego powodu… i szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie, jak ciężko będzie. Jeśli będziemy to robić razem, to jestem pewien, że będzie o wiele łatwiej…

– Jesteś… tego pewien…?

– Całkowicie. – Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, a po chwili, przybierając zdecydowaną minę, AJ powiedziała:

– No, to ogon w ruch. Mamy naleśniki do zrobienia!

– Tak jest! – wykrzyknął Spike, salutując, po czym obydwoje się roześmiali.

Choć naleśniki były przepyszne (dzięki temu, że Spike przyrządzał je na swoim ogniu), to praktycznie nikt nie mógł się nimi cieszyć, a to przez zachowanie Blueblooda, który domagał się lepszego posiłku. Rainbow wspomniała wtedy, że chciałaby spędzić z Bluebloodem ranek. Gdy tylko ich matka wyraziła zgodę i na sekundę odwróciła wzrok, tęczowogrzywa księżniczka spojrzała wilkiem na rozpieszczonego księcia.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow chodziła w tę i we w tę po zamkowej arenie. Czekała na Scootaloo, z którą chciała się zobaczyć przed zjawieniem się Blueblooda, do czego ten się specjalnie nie śpieszył. Bez wątpienia bał się ubrudzić kopyta podczas spaceru, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Właściwie cieszyła ją ta zwłoka, bo jej asystentki wciąż nie było. Wtem usłyszała szybkie kroki i pomyślała, że to może być Scootaloo, ale ku swemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła zadyszanego Spike’a.

– Spike? Co, do licha? Gdzie Scootaloo?

– O-o… Cz-Czy jej dzisiaj potrzebujesz? – Smok zadrżał ze strachu.

– Tak! Jasne, że jej dziś potrzebuję, żeby pomogła mi odegrać się na Bluebloodzie za to, co zrobił Rarity!

– Co?! Co takiego zrobił?!

– Powiem ci później. Teraz naprawdę potrzebuję Scoot. Gdzie ona jest?

– Em… właśnie o to chodzi… – Zaczął się pocić.

– Co?

– Applejack dała jej wolny dzień! – powiedział szybko, osłaniając się dłońmi przed spodziewanym uderzeniem.

– CO?! Nie pytając mnie najpierw o zgodę?! Czemu to zrobiła?!

Przełknąwszy ślinę, odpowiedział:

– Była… znaczy oboje byliśmy w kuchni…

Gdy opowiadał, co działo się wcześniej tego poranka, Rainbow zrobiła łagodniejszą minę i westchnęła. Zapomniała, że Scootaloo wciąż jest dzieckiem i potrzebuje wolnego czasu.

Przypomniała sobie, że gdy była w wieku Scoot, zawsze chciała wyrwać się z zamku, a jej ojciec zawsze był gotowy się z nią bawić. Uwielbiała, gdy tata podrzucał ją w powietrze, żeby mogła sama polatać. To on pokazał jej szermierkę, potyczki rycerskie i wszystkie te rzeczy, które zwykle robiły ogiery; ale że była bardzo niezależną dziewczyną, nigdy nie pociągało jej bycie damulką, w przeciwieństwie do większości jej sióstr, głównie Rarity i Fluttershy. Brakowało jej ojca. Przecież to właśnie król Sombra przedstawił ją Wonderboltom i to wtedy spotkała młodego Soarina.

 _„Soarin…”_ – pomyślała smutno, przypominając sobie rozmowę sprzed paru dni, ale naraz wpadła na pomysł, od którego jej oblicze się rozpromieniło. Ponownie obróciła się do Spike’a.

– Dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, Spike, i przekaż Applejack, że wyświadczyła mi przysługę! – Podfrunęła w górę.

– Co…? – Zdezorientowany Spike podrapał się po głowie.

– Teraz lepiej stąd zmykaj, zanim pojawi się Blueblood.

– Dobra… – Wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale odszedł; akurat w chwili, gdy Blueblood zrobił swoje wielkie wejście.

Blueblood zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na swoje kopyto, jakby sprawdzając, czy jego kopytokiur jest wciąż nienaruszony.

– Lepiej, byś miała dobry powód, byśmy… uch, spotykali się w tym brudnym miejscu…

– No… chciałam ci pokazać moje świetne zdolności pojedynkowe, ale nieco zmieniłam plany. Zamiast tego pójdziemy na derby Wonderbolts.

– Och, no dobrze… skoro musimy. – Zadarł głowę i już jej nie opuścił.

Rainbow przewróciła oczami i ruszyła przodem.

– Soarin! – zawołała Spitfire przez drzwi szatni. – Bierz ogon w troki i wyłaź już stamtąd! Mamy brać udział w wyścigu!

Z drugiej strony odezwał się przytłumiony głos:

– Po co?! Wiesz, że nie będę w stanie wygrać!

– Przestań się w końcu nad sobą użalać! Tak, wiem, że inspirowała cię do latania z prędkością światła, ale dobrze zrobiłeś, odpuszczając ją sobie! Przecież to księżniczka!

– Była kimś znacznie więcej! Była… niesamowita… – Ogier leżał na sofie w szatni, brzuchem do góry, zakrywając twarz kopytami.

Fleetfoot podeszła do pani kapitan.

– Dalej tam siedzi?

Spitfire skinęła głową i zdjęła swoje ciemne okulary.

– Stracił wolę latania… Bez księżniczki Rainbow Dash nie ma już motywacji, żeby wzbić się w przestworza.

– No, to powinno pocieszyć was oboje… – Zapukała do drzwi. – Soarin? To ja, Fleetfoot! Chcę ci powiedzieć, że zajrzałam na trybuny i zgadnij, kogo zobaczyłam w loży! Księżniczkę Rainbow Dash!

Przez chwilę dwie klacze z Wonderboltów nic nie słyszały. Potem z pomieszczenia niespodziewanie wyleciała niebieska smuga.

Klacze zawirowały. Gdy się zatrzymały, poczuły, że kręci się im w głowach.

– To go zdecydowanie… ożywiło – powiedziała Spitfire, po czym zemdlała.

Soarin nie mógł w to uwierzyć; była tutaj! Leciał z ogromną prędkością, ale nagle zatrzymał się w powietrzu, gdy zobaczył, kto jej towarzyszył: ten słynny, tajemniczy książę Blueblood. Bez wątpienia był jednym z zalotników. Dash wiele mu opowiadała o dorastaniu z Bluebloodem. Ponoć był nieprzyjemny i irytujący, ale skoro tak, to czemu spędzała z nim czas? Może musiała? Jeśli był zalotnikiem i Rainbow nie miała wyboru… ale wtedy nawiedziła go straszna myśl: a co, jeśli była z nim dlatego, że sama chciała? Musiał się tego dowiedzieć, więc podleciał do boku jej loży, i psyknął na nią z ukrycia.

Znudzony Blueblood wykonał gest w stronę Rainbow Dash, mówiąc:

– Derby Wonderboltów to nie jest coś, co nazwałbym wydarzeniem sportowym.

– O, no cóż, skoro ich nie lubisz, to na pewno znajdę innego kandydata na męża, który będzie chciał ze mną na nie chodzić. – Wiedziała, że wzbudzi zainteresowanie Blueblooda, pozwalając mu myśleć, że to najlepszy sposób, by się z nią ożenić.

Istotnie, przyciągnęło to jego uwagę.

– Miałem na myśli, że to nie jest wydarzenie sportowe, tylko styl życia – poprawił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dumny uśmieszek, jak gdyby gratulował sobie powiedzenia tego, co trzeba.

Klacz przewróciła tylko oczami, myśląc:

 _„Jeny, on_ **_naprawdę_ ** _jest gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko zbliżyć się do tronu…”_

Naraz postawiła uszy na sztorc, bo usłyszała psykanie Soarina. Obróciwszy się, ujrzała w otwartym oknie jego głowę.

_„Oto i ogier, którego najbardziej chciałam zobaczyć.”_

Odwróciła się do Blueblooda i powiedziała mu:

– Przelecę się po jakieś przekąski dla nas, zanim zacznie się wyścig.

– Nie zawracaj sobie głowy. Mnie nie wolno dotykać, ych, pospolitego jedzenia…

– Skoro tak mówisz… – Sfrunęła w dół schodów, mamrocząc: – Przysięgam, jeszcze raz zacznie narzekać, a nie będę już taka miła…

Gdy dołączyła do czekającego na nią Soarina, oboje weszli pod trybuny. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Soarin, pocierając kark, powiedział:

– Jak… cudownie cię znów widzieć…

– Serio? Bo o ile pamiętam… to ze mną zerwałeś! – wykrzyczała mu w twarz, przez co aż zadrżał.

– Ze… zerwałem? Przecież ze sobą nie chodziliśmy!

– Ta, ale moglibyśmy! Złamałeś mi serce! – Odwróciła się od niego.

– Dash… – Wyciągnął do niej kopyto.

– O, więc teraz jestem Dash? Nie żadną „księżniczką” ani „Waszą Wysokością”?

– T-to chcesz, żebym…

– Nie! Wolę, żebyś mi mówił po imieniu, tak jak zawsze!

– No, to czemu…

– Bo gdy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałeś, że już więcej się nie spotkamy! No i udowodniłam, że się myliłeś, nie?

– Nie bardzo! – zdołał wreszcie odkrzyknąć. – Przyszłaś tu z kimś innym! I to ma być spotykanie się?!

– Blueblood był tylko wymówką, żeby wymknąć się z pałacu, gdy… – zrobiła kopytami cudzysłów manualny – spędzałam z nim czas. Najpierw planowałam stoczyć przed nim pokazowy pojedynek ze Scootaloo, a potem go namówić do stanięcia ze mną w szranki, żeby się przekonać, z jakiej jest gliny.

– Raczej nie z twardej, więc czemu…?

– Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, by wykurzyć go z zamku, żeby żadna z nas nie została jego narzeczoną. A po drugie, skrzywdził Rarity, będąc… uch, jestem na niego tak wściekła, że nawet nie potrafię na to znaleźć słów.

– Więc to też odwet… ło… cieszę się, że to nie ja ci podpadłem. Ee, bo nie podpadłem, po tym, co się…?

– Jakoś to zniosłam, ale wciąż jestem zła, że chciałeś mnie tak zostawić. Zakładam, że nic tylko latałeś, żeby o tym nie myśleć.

– Właściwie… to wcale nie latałem, odkąd powiedziałem, że już się nie spotkamy… Nie mogłem latać, dopóki Fleetfoot nie powiedziała mi, że cię tu zobaczyła i podniosłem się po to, by móc cię znów zobaczyć… – Oblał się wstydliwym rumieńcem i odwrócił się od niej, by nie zobaczyła jego policzków.

Z zaskoczenia szeroko rozdziawiła usta, a potem rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie i zbeształa:

– Wyjaśnijmy to sobie: nie mogłeś przeze mnie latać? Nie wytrzymam… Soarin! Odmawiam wzięcia na siebie winy za to, że Wonderbolt nie był w stanie wykonywać swojej pracy bycia najlepszym lotnikiem Equestrii! Skoro jestem dla ciebie taka ważna, to powinieneś był mi powiedzieć! A najlepiej nigdy nie mówić mi o tym, że się więcej nie zobaczymy! – Jej twarz złagodniała. – To teraz powiedz, jak jestem dla ciebie ważna, a ja powiem ci to samo…

Zaskoczony ogier podniósł głowę, a jego oczy wypełniły się nadzieją.

– N-naprawdę?

– E-e. Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz, póki nie powiesz tego, co masz do powiedzenia.

– Dobra… skoro naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć… – Uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś niesamowita. Jesteś wspaniałą lotniczką i nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek mógł za tobą nadążyć… może i jesteś księżniczką, ale nie zachowujesz się jak one i mi to wcale nie przeszkadza… I trochę się boję ci to powiedzieć, żebyś mi nie podbiła oka, ale… jesteś najpiękniejszą klaczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem… wiem, straszna sztampa, ale tak właśnie cię widzę… – Niepewny jej reakcji, schylił głowę, by uniknąć jej spojrzenia.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś unosi jego głowę i dostrzegł, jak jej usta spotykają się z jego własnymi. Powoli zamknął oczy z rozkoszy. Po tym, co zdawało się tylko chwilą, w końcu oderwali się od siebie i wpatrywali w siebie z miłością.

– Teraz moja kolej… – powiedziała mu z uśmiechem. – Soarin, jesteś pierwszym ogierem, z którym się w ogóle zaprzyjaźniłam… nigdy nie lubiłam żadnych, póki nie poznałam ciebie… może ci się wydawać, że za mną nie nadążysz, ale się mylisz. Jesteś jedynym gościem, który potrafi dotrzymać mi kroku… I to mi się w tobie podoba… i chociaż tekst, że jestem piękna, był sztampowy, to ty też nie jesteś taki zły. – Świsnęła mu ogonem przed twarzą.

Zaczął szczerzyć się jak idiota, aż przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle musiał pozwolić jej odejść.

– Ale, Dash… Nie mogę ci dać tego, co książę… czy to nie dlatego twoja matka…

– Co tam książęta! Moje siostry i ja mamy plan, by pozbyć się wszystkich zalotników, jacy się u nas zjawią. I kto powiedział, że nie dasz mi tego, co da książę? Dajesz mi coś lepszego, niż ci książęta mogliby sobie wymarzyć!

– Tak myślisz?

– Oczywiście, że tak! Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojej pomocy w ostatecznym pozbyciu się Blueblooda.

– Co tylko chcesz.

Wyszeptała mu na ucho swój plan.

Pinkie skakała sobie ulicami Canterlotu, szczęśliwa dzięki wspomnieniom ostatniej tanecznej nocy w podziemnym królestwie. Nie mogła się doczekać, by zobaczyć się z Cheesem i powiedzieć mu, jaka jest szczęśliwa, ale bez ujawniania sekretnego zamku. Bardzo chciałaby mu powiedzieć, ale ona i jej siostry dały sobie stworzone przez nią samą Pinkie-słowo, że nikomu o tym nie wspomną. A przecież nie można złamać Pinkie-słowa. To ojciec pomógł jej je stworzyć.

Nauczył ją, że kucyki zawsze powinny kierować się honorem i dotrzymywać obietnic bez względu na wszystko. Pamiętała jego serdeczny śmiech i jak śmiała się razem z nim, dzięki czemu zapragnęła rozsiewać radość jak on. Nuciła sobie do chwili, kiedy zatrzymała się, by spojrzeć na sklep przed nią.

– To dziwne… – zastanowiła się. – Sklep Cheese’a zawsze tu był…

Nad nią wisiał nowy znak, na którym napisano: „Pożyczki i bankowość”. Gdy pchnęła drzwi i weszła, jej oczom ukazały się puste półki, na których kiedyś znajdowały się rzeczy do płatania psikusów i zabawne gry imprezowe. Na podłodze dostrzegła zaklejone taśmą pudła. Potem podeszła do lady i zobaczyła równiutki stosik papierów.

Tymczasem z zaplecza wyszedł Cheese, ale wydawał się jakiś inny. Na nosie miał okulary i nosił prostą koszulę z czerwonym krawatem. Nie zauważył jej, dopóki nie powiedziała:

– Cheese? Co… co się dzieje?

– Pinkie? – Poprawił okulary, a na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech. – N… nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się zobaczymy! Myślałem, że będziesz w pałacu, zajęta poznawaniem zalotników…

– No, książę Blueblood odpowiedział na wezwanie, ale mamy plan, by pozbyć się i jego, i innych zalotników, bo zgodziłyśmy się, że nie zmuszą nas do małżeństwa!

– Łał! Serio?

– Ehę. I chciałam, byś to wiedział, bym mogła ci coś powiedzieć.

– Co?

– Ale po pierwsze: zdejmij te głupie okulary, a po drugie… powiedz mi, co tu się, na wszystkie różowości, dzieje?! Czemu sklep z żartami jest taki szary i nudny?!

– O, Pinkie… – westchnął i zdjął okulary, jak prosiła. – Pomyślałem, że skoro masz wziąć ślub, to nie będę już miał serca, by czuć jakąkolwiek radość… więc stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie otworzyć nowy interes, by jakoś odciągnąć myśli od ciebie…

– Co?! – Jej grzywa nieco oklapła. – Ale… już mnie nie lubisz?

– Tak! Nie! Oczywiście, że cię lubię. Po prostu… bez ciebie nie ma zabawy… zawsze rozjaśniasz kucykowi dzień. Rozjaśniasz… mój dzień… Wiedząc, że cię stracę, nie wiedziałem, co innego zrobić… – Patrzył na nią błagalnie.

– Cheese… – Niemal rozpłakała się z radości. Zbliżyła się do niego i trąciła nosem jego głowę, zaskakując go pocałunkiem w policzek. – Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję?

– Nie… co do mnie czujesz? – zapytał z ciekawością.

Dała mu znać, by poczekał chwilę i wystrzeliła na zewnątrz, by wrócić z klaczą imieniem Octavia, która miała ze sobą wiolonczelę. Wyszeptała jej do ucha zamówienie i Octavia zaczęła grać, a Pinkie – śpiewać.

_– Kiedyś on spotkał ją… Lubię ciebie, czy ty też? Mówiąc mi także to, na pewno tego chcesz… Miłość swą składasz mi, że prawdziwą, wierzyć chcę…_

Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Chwyciwszy ją za kopyto, dołączył do piosenki:

_– Chciałbym też wierzyć w to, że kochasz tylko mnie…_

Zaczęli chodzić po Canterlocie, a ona śpiewała:

_– Czy to mnie od dawna szukasz? Marzysz o mnie cały czas? Czy twe serce dla mnie stuka? Masz dla mnie w oczach blask…_

_– „Duszą patrz” maksyma stara, prawda głębiej kryje się…_

_– A z nadzieją kwitnie wiara…_

– _…że serce wszystko wie!_ – zaśpiewali oboje.

– _Będę twój…_ – zaśpiewał. – _Gdy powiesz, że masz mojej duszy część, że za to kochasz mnie…_

_– Nie wiem, co da nam los…_

_– Będę twój…_

_– To, co jeszcze zdarzy się…_

_– Gdy powiesz…_

_– Dobrze mi, bo już wiem…_

_– Że masz mojej duszy część…_

– _Że kochasz tylko mnie… Że kochasz… tylko mnie…_ – skończyli śpiewać, wpatrując się w siebie z miłością.

Powoli się pocałowali, a potem pocierali nosami, zapominając o bożym świecie.

Twilight bez celu szukała książek i burknęła sfrustrowana:

– Uch! Spike! Że też akurat dzisiaj musiałeś mnie zostawić i iść pomagać Applejack! A chciałam znaleźć sposób, by udowodnić matce, że aranżowane małżeństwa dla nas to nie jest dobry pomysł!

Odłożyła kolejną książkę, która nie była w stanie jej pomóc, i postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę.

Wystawiła kopyto poza bibliotekę i zaraz wpadła na jakiegoś kucyka. Nie był to byle kto, lecz ten sam kucyk, którego spotykała każdego wieczora przed snem. Albo – jak ostatniej nocy – przed udaniem się do magicznego podziemnego królestwa.

– Flash! – Zachłysnęła się oddechem.

– Twily! – Rozpromienił się na jej widok. – Nie sądziłem, że cię spotkam w tej części zamku.

– To dlatego, że… że… – Szybko wymyśliła dobrą wymówkę. – Jestem tu z księżniczką!

– Najmłodszą? Tą, z którą się przyjaźnisz?

– Właśnie tą! – Zachichotała nerwowo, rumieniąc się.

– Łał, sądzisz, że mógłbym się z nią spotkać? – Wychynął w stronę biblioteki, by zobaczyć, czy księżniczka tam jest.

– O nie, nie możesz! – Klacz zasłoniła mu widok. – Ona… jest bardzo zajęta! No wiesz, przygotowaniami do zamążpójścia.

– No tak, słyszałem o tym… szkoda mi księżniczek… nigdy nie mieć szansy znaleźć tego jednego jedynego…

– Mnie to mówisz… – wymamrotała.

– No, przynajmniej ty masz szczęście. Jesteś pokojówką księżniczki i w ogóle, więc takie zasady cię nie dotyczą.

– O! Racja… oczywiście…

Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, myśląc:

_„Chciałabym, by to była prawda… gdybym faktycznie była pokojówką, mogłabym przy tobie być sobą zamiast ukrywać prawdę…”_

Jej głośne westchnienie przykuło jego uwagę.

– Czy… wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troską.

Spojrzała na niego z poważną miną i w końcu wypaliła:

– Nie, nic nie jest w porządku! Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko jest nie tak! – Pociągnęła nosem i zaczęła uciekać.

– Co… Twily! – zawołał za nią, ale nie odpowiedziała ani nie wróciła.

Wczesnym popołudniem, skończywszy zmienianie pościeli, Applejack zawołała radośnie:

– Iii-ha! Jeszcze nigdy nie uwinęłam się z niczym tak szybko!

Spike chwycił pusty koszyk i powiedział:

– Mówiłem, że wszystko pójdzie łatwiej, gdy będziemy pracować razem.

– Niech mnie! Nie wierzę, że nie posłuchałam cię wcześniej. Jesteś świetnym pomocnikiem do każdej roboty… – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, sprawiając, że nieco się zarumienił.

– A tam, to nic. I tak większość ciężkiej pracy wykonałaś sama.

– Ale jednak jeszcze nigdy nie uwinęłam się tak szybko z obowiązkami. Czy… chciałbyś coś porobić przed przygotowaniem kolacji?

Smok się rozpromienił.

– Jasne! A co byś chciała robić? – spytał.

– No, ee… nie jestem pewna. Jakieś pomysły?

– Hmm… – Zamyślił się głęboko, a potem spojrzał na znaczek Applejack i doznał olśnienia. – Wiem!

– Co?

– Po prostu chodź za mną. – Kiwnął na nią łapą i ruszył przodem.

Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, ale i tak za nim poszła.

Niedługo potem znaleźli się w tej części pałacowych ogrodów, w której rósł sad jabłkowy. Applejack natychmiast przypomniała sobie, jak w dzieciństwie bawiła się tu w chowanego z siostrami, a ich ojciec – król – im towarzyszył. Bardzo starała się ukryć w koronie drzewa, ale spadła i ojciec złapał ją w swoje mocne kopyta. Powiedział jej, by była ostrożniejsza, i nauczył, jak ważnym jest opiekowanie się swoją rodziną. Sombra nigdy nie chciał stracić swojej żony ani którejkolwiek z córek.

– W porządku? – spytał głos obok niej, sprowadzając ją ponownie do teraźniejszości.

– Wybacz, po prostu dawno mnie tu nie było… Chciałam tu przyjść, ale nigdy nie miałam czasu… Dzięki, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś… – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

Odwzajemnił go i odparł:

– Proszę bardzo…

– Może sobie odpoczniemy pod jedną z jabłonek? Przyda się to nam po całej ciężkiej pracy, jaką dziś wykonaliśmy.

– Jasne! – Smok podszedł do najbliższego drzewa, które rzucało dużo cienia, i położył się pod nim.

Klacz zachichotała i dołączyła do niego, kucając i kładąc głowę na ziemi. Gdy zamknęła oczy, Spike upewnił się, że już zasnęła, po czym przysunął się do niej i oparł na niej głowę. Westchnął i powoli zasnął.

Derby się skończyły i dzięki swej nowo odkrytej miłości do Rainbow Dash, Soarin wygrał! Ale choć księżniczka cieszyła się ze zwycięstwa swojego chłopaka, to nie mogli jeszcze tego świętować, póki mieli Blueblooda na ogonie. Plan był taki, że Soarin poleci za nimi z pojedynczą ciemną chmurą, którą przygotował i użyje jej na znak dany przez klacz.

Idąc główną ulicą ze swoim towarzyszem, Rainbow powiedziała na głos:

– No, bawiłam się wprost doskonale!

– Naprawdę? – Słysząc to, Blueblood był zaskoczony, ale jednak się ucieszył. – To z pewnością mój urok, czyż nie? – Uśmiechnął się.

– Ta… pewnie… skoro tak mówisz. – Puściła oko do Soarina, który zrozumiał, że ma się przygotować.

– Ależ oczywiście! Tak działam na klacze, choć zaskoczyło mnie, że skończyłem z tobą. Byłem pewien, że zdobędę Rarity. Choć właściwie liczyłem na twoją siostrę Fluttershy.

– Fluttershy? – zdziwiła się Rainbow i zapytała sceptycznym tonem: – A czemu chcesz Fluttershy?

Cóż, wieść niesie, że jest najpiękniejszą istotą w krainie, a z takim przystojnym ogierem jak ja, stworzyłaby doskonałą parę. Ale oczywiście, skoro tak pragniesz zostać moją żoną, to wezmę, co dają. – Chwycił jej kopyto.

 _„Ta, jasne… bo na pewno to pozwolę!”_ – pomyślała, krzywiąc się, gdy on zamknął oczy i pochylił się do pocałunku. Rozpaczliwie zaczęła machać kopytem, myśląc: – _„Teraz, Soarin! Teraz!”_

W ułamku sekundy piorun uderzył w ziemię za Bluebloodem, kompletnie go zaskakując, przez co książę zaczął krzyczeć jak baba i uciekł, zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu.

Ciemna chmura zleciała na dół razem z Soarinem, który powiedział:

– Fiu, jeszcze sekunda, a sam bym to zrobił, żeby nie mógł cię pocałować… – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Na szczęście swój pierwszy pocałunek miałam już z tobą.

– To był twój pierwszy raz?! Ło!

– Co niby w tym nie tak?!

– Nic, właściwie… dla mnie też to był pierwszy pocałunek!

– Nie może być! Taki przystojny Wonderbolt jak ty jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był całowany?

– No… – Ogier potarł kark. – Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazłem nikogo odpowiedniego…

– Heh, ja tak samo… – Objęła go kopytem. – Słuchaj, mamy nieco czasu, zanim będę musiała wrócić do zamku na kolację. Spędzimy go razem?

– No, jasne!

Wznieśli się w przestworza i razem odlecieli w siną dal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wykorzystane w rozdziale piosenki to: [„Do I Love You Because You’re Beautiful”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqapDK1ffzM) z musicalu Rodgersa i Hammersteina „Kopciuszek” oraz [„Jesteś blisko mnie”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohKqRyE7zm0) z filmu „Magiczny Miecz: Legenda Camelotu”.

Rarity szła korytarzem, podziwiając wspaniałe gobeliny, które jej rodzice zbierali, zanim ona i jej siostry przyszły na świat. Westchnęła, wspominając, jak szlachetny był król Sombra, i czuła dumę z tego, że odziedziczyła jego wyrafinowanie. W tym trudnym czasie szczególnie tęskniła za swoim drogim ojcem. Nagle usłyszała urzekającą melodię graną na fortepianie i zauważyła, że dźwięk dochodzi z pobliskiego pokoju.

Zajrzała do środka i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że to Fancypants gra na fortepianie. Melodia, którą z niego wydobywał, była jednocześnie piękna i smutna. Czując, jakby dźwięki ją przyzywały, klacz powoli zbliżyła się do ich źródła, niezauważona przez grającego. Był zbyt pochłonięty swoją muzyką, by dostrzec, jak do niego podchodzi. Westchnął, gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie nuty, ale zaraz zesztywniał, usłyszawszy jej głos.

– Przepięknie grasz…

– Rarity! – Obrócił się w jej stronę. – Jak… jak długo tu stoisz?

– Dostatecznie długo… Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że grasz na fortepianie.

– A, to? To tylko coś, co robię w czasie wolnym od obowiązków.

– Rozważałeś kiedyś występowanie przed zachwyconym tłumem?

– Właściwie to nie bardzo… nie jestem dość dobry.

– Nonsens! Jesteś bardzo dobry! Powinieneś wykorzystać ten talent!

– To niezwykle uprzejme z twojej strony – uśmiechnął się – ale lubię służyć królewskiej rodzinie, a zwłaszcza… służyć… – urwał i odwrócił głowę.

– Służyć… komu? – Uniosła brew.

Ponownie na nią spojrzał i wyszeptał:

– Tobie…

– Naprawdę? – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Tak… – westchnął, nie mogąc już dłużej tego ukrywać. – Rarity, twój widok co dnia czyni mnie szczęśliwym… Zawsze traktujesz mnie, jakbym był ci równy, choć jesteś księżniczką, a ja… tylko lokajem.

– Ależ w żadnym wypadku! – zaprotestowała.

– Pozwól mi skończyć. Wiem, że coś do mnie czujesz, tak jak i ja do ciebie…

Aż wstrzymała oddech.

– Na… naprawdę? – Jej oczy napełniły się łzami radości.

– Tak… Cierpiałem, mówiąc ci, że nie możemy być razem. Jak byśmy mogli? Lada dzień masz wziąć ślub. Jaką mógłbym mieć nadzieję na to, że będę z tobą…? – Skończywszy, smutno pochylił głowę.

– Och, Fancy… – Księżniczka podniosła jego podbródek. – Jeśli mam poślubić jakiegoś kucyka, to będziesz nim ty…

– Co…?

– Pozwól, że wyjaśnię: moje siostry i ja planujemy potajemnie sprawić, aby ci wszyscy zalotnicy zostawili nas w spokoju, byśmy mogły poślubić, kogo zechcemy… Więc, Fancypants, czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko zostaniu moim wybrankiem?

– Myślę, że to da ci odpowiedź… – Uśmiechnąwszy się, zaczął grać na fortepianie inną melodię, śpiewając: – _Czy to przez piękno twoje kocham cię?_ _Czy może miłość ma czyni cię piękną? Czy jest prawdą, co widzą oczy me: klacz tak urocza jak najsłodszy sen…? Czy cię pragnę, boś tak cudowna jest? Czy me pragnienie ci dodaje wdzięku? Czy ci początek dały słodkie moje sny, czy rzeczywiście przepiękną tak możesz być?_

Klacz rozpromieniła się i zaśpiewała:

– _Czy jest prawdą, co widzą oczy me? Któryż by z tobą kuc mógł równać się? Czy cię pragnę, boś tak cudowny jest? Czy me pragnienie ci dodaje wdzięku?_

– _Czy ci początek dały słodkie moje sny, czy rzeczywiście cudowną/cudownym tak możesz być?_ – zaśpiewali razem.

Potem on grał jeszcze chwilę, a ona usiadła obok niego przy fortepianie i dokończyli piosenkę:

– _Czy ci początek dały słodkie moje sny, czy rzeczywiście cudowną/cudownym tak możesz być?_

Już mieli się pocałować, gdy nagle dzwonienie pobliskiego zegara uświadomiło im, która godzina.

– O-o, czas zejść na dół, by przygotować kolację – powiedział Fancy, wstając.

– Tak zrób, a potem widzimy się tu. – Puściła do niego oko.

Rozpromienił się na jej gest i ucałował jej kopytko, sprawiając, że się zarumieniła, po czym się rozstali.

* 

Z wieży na zewnątrz zamku rozległo się bicie zegara, co obudziło Applejack, drzemiącą pod jabłonią. Zdziwiła się, ujrzawszy śpiącego na niej fioletowego smoka. Poczuła, jak jej policzki czerwienią się na ten widok i okazało się, że jej teoria o tym, że jego łuski są miękkie i gładkie, okazała się prawdziwa. Było słychać, że smok wciąż śpi, i choć nie podobał jej się pomysł budzenia go, to wiedziała, że muszą szybko znaleźć się w kuchni, by pomóc przygotować kolację dla całego zamku.

Zaczęła go łaskotać w nos swoim ogonem, przez co zaczął drżeć. Robiła tak, aż się obudził, kichając ogniem. Klacz zachichotała.

– Wstawaj, śpiochu! Musimy już wracać.

– Ou, już? A zdawałoby się, że dopiero co przyszliśmy i szczerze, mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze. – Ponownie położył na niej głowę.

– Nieźle kombinujesz. – Wstała, przez co upadł do tyłu. – Ale nie jestem poduszką.

– A mogłabyś być. Jesteś tak miękka i ciepła… – Wpatrywał się w nią.

Ona zaś znów się zarumieniła i odpowiedziała:

– No, ty też jesteś całkiem miękki, wiesz?

– O, te łuski mogą być miękkie, ale są tak wytrzymałe, jak kopyta, a może i bardziej! – Z jej roboczej sukienki wyciągnął szpilkę, zamierzając jej użyć do demonstracji.

Applejack uświadomiła sobie, co zamierza zrobić i przeraziła się.

– Spike, nie…  – Ale było za późno, bo smok już wbił szpilkę w swoje plecy. – Nic ci nie jest?!

On zaś spojrzał na nią dumnie i zbył jej pytanie machnięciem łapy.

– O, nic mi nie jest. To nawet nie boli, bo w ogóle tego nie czuję. W końcu mam grube łuski.

– Skąd… skąd wiedziałeś, że możesz tak zrobić?

– Gdybyś była poduszeczką do igieł Rarity tak długo jak ja, to też byś się przyzwyczaiła.

Zaśmiała się.

– Może, ale ja nie mam ochronnych łusek jak ty.

– No, nie masz, ale ich nie potrzebujesz. I tak jesteś twarda. Na co ci ochrona?

– Jak miło, że tak mówisz… – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i znów zaczęli się sobie patrzeć w oczy, póki kolejne uderzenie zegara na wieży nie przypomniało im, która godzina. – Lepiej już chodźmy.

– Jasne! – Zaczął biec, ale nagle został podniesiony z ziemi i zanim się zorientował, wylądował na grzbiecie Applejack.

– Pomyślałam, że tak będzie szybciej! – powiedziała mu.

– I jest! Dzięki! – Smok rozpromienił się.

– Nie ma za co! Teraz trzymaj się mocno! – Zaczęła galopować szybciej, podczas gdy on trzymał się jej szyi. I podobało mu się to.

* 

Rainbow i Soarin siedzieli na białej, puszystej chmurze, obserwując, jak jej matka opuszcza słońce, a jej ciotka Luna powoli wznosi księżyc.

– Czy myślałaś kiedyś… – zaczął Soarin, patrząc w nocne niebo.

– O czym? – spytała Rainbow.

– Myślałaś kiedyś, żeby wzlecieć aż do gwiazd i spróbować sięgnąć po którąś?

– O, jasne, ta myśl wpadła mi do głowy już dawno temu. Nawet spytałam ciocię Lunę, czy to możliwe.

– I co? Jest?

– Powiedziała mi “Tylko jeśli jesteś dość szybka, by jakąś złapać”.

– Ło, więc to możliwe.

– Chcesz sprawdzić?

– Ta! – Ponownie zerwał się do lotu i wznieśli się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wtedy ogier uśmiechnął się i zaczął śpiewać:

– _Unieś swą twarz i co widzisz, mów mi._ _Dużo jest gwiazd, więc je opisz mi… Wiem, jak jest ich wiele, wiem, że mienią się, gdy jesteś tak blisko mnie._

Klacz przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie.

– _Wszędzie jest niebo, bo śmiejesz się znów… Serce mi bije na dźwięk twoich słów… I nagle z radością na świat patrzeć chcę, gdy jesteś tak blisko mnie…_

– _Gdy jesteś tak blisko mnie…_ – zaśpiewali wspólnie, goniąc spadające gwiazdy. – _Przy tobie noc ma słońca blask… Serc naszych rytm połączył dziś nas! I tobie, i mnie zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz! To miłość tak sprawiła, że jesteś blisko mnie… Ta noc by mogła trwać już chyba wiecznie… Pod jej sklepieniem tak nam jest bezpiecznie. Te krótkie chwile warto zapamiętać!_

– _Warto zapamiętać…_ – zaśpiewał Soarin, sięgając do gwiazd, jakby chciał złapać jedną z nich.

– _Aż po drogi kres!_ – zaśpiewała Rainbow, również sięgając po gwiazdę.

Żadnemu z nich się nie udało, ale za to chwycili siebie w miłosnym uścisku.

– _Przy tobie noc ma słońca blask… Serc naszych rytm połączył dziś nas! I tobie, i mnie zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz! To miłość tak sprawiła, że jesteś blisko mnie… Jesteś blisko mnie…_ – Powoli przysunęli się do siebie i pocałowali.

* 

Cała rodzina siedziała wspólnie przy stole, rozglądając się za Bluebloodem. Dziewczyny miały nadzieję, że zgodnie ze swoją zapowiedzią, Rainbow w końcu pozbyła się go na dobre. Puściła im oko, dając znak, że jest tego pewna. Gdy się nie pokazał, wszystkie cicho westchnęły z ulgą.

– Cóż, moje drogie, wygląda na to, że kuzyn Blueblood zdecydował już dłużej nie ubiegać się o żadną z was, więc musimy czekać na przybycie kolejnych zalotników.

– A jeśli się nie pojawią? – spytała spokojnie Rarity, nie okazując radości, jaką czuła.

– Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

Rodzina wróciła do kolacji, podczas gdy księżniczki modliły się w duchu, by żaden zalotnik już się nie zjawił.

Wróciwszy do swojej komnaty, dziewczęta odczekały, aż inni mieszkańcy zamku posnęli, po czym Twilight nastąpiła na płytki i otwarła portal.

Zamiast jednak tańczyć jak zeszłej nocy, siostry zdecydowały usiąść w kręgu wewnątrz sali balowej zaczarowanego zamku.

– Skoro nie zjawiają się już żadni zalotnicy, to może to przekona matkę do rezygnacji z pomysłu wydania nas za mąż – powiedziała Twilight.

– I ja na to liczę, skarbie… – odrzekła Rarity. – Teraz, gdy Fancypants i ja… – Zasłoniła sobie usta i zarumieniła się.

Jej siostry uśmiechnęły się chytrze, a Applejack spytała:

– Wy… co?

– Och… siostry… to po prostu cudowne! Nareszcie mi wyznał, że mnie kocha!

Pozostałe aż zapiszczały z radości na tę wieść i wszystkie razem ją przytuliły, a wtedy Pinkie powiedziała:

– Cheese i ja też jesteśmy razem!

Znowu wrzasnęły i tym razem przytuliły Pinkie.

– No, to i ja mogę to powiedzieć! – oznajmiła RD. – Soarin i ja też ze sobą chodzimy!

Rozległ się kolejny okrzyk, gdy przytuliły swoją siostrę-twardzielkę.

– Tak się cieszę waszym szczęściem! – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– Ta, ale właściwie kiedy to się stało? – dociekała AJ.

– Dzisiaj – powiedziały naraz wszystkie trzy, zaskoczone nawzajem swoimi odpowiedziami.

– Ło… – Twilight otwarła usta ze zdumienia.

– To dziwne – zgodziła się Applejack.

– No, a co z wami? – Rarity wskazała na pozostałe trzy siostry. – Z pewnością jakiś ogier wpadł wam w oko.

Cała trójka się zarumieniła. AJ pocierała swoje kopytko, a Twilight i Fluttershy odwróciły głowy.

– O. Rany! – Pinkie podskoczyła z podekscytowania. – Jest ktoś taki!

– No dawaj, AJ – Dash trąciła twardą księżniczkę. – W jakim ogierze się zabujałaś?

Na policzki Applejack wypełzł głęboki rumieniec.

– No, ee… on nie… nie jest tak do końca ogierem. – Pozostałe posłały jej zdezorientowane spojrzenia, więc w końcu wyznała: – Jest… smokiem. – Odwróciła głowę, by uniknąć ich spojrzeń.

– SPIKE?! – wykrzyknęły wszystkie razem.

Zażenowana, skinęła głową.

– Ło! – Zszokowana Rainbow aż podfrunęła.

– Kto by pomyślał?! – zauważyła Pinkie.

– Ty i Spike? – Rarity zachłysnęła się oddechem. – O, rety…

– Musicie przyznać, że stworzyliby piękną parę. – Uśmiechnęła się Fluttershy.

– Teraz już wiem, dlaczego chciał jej pomagać… – wymamrotała Twilight. – Musiał wiedzieć…

Potem westchnęła, co ściągnęło na nią uwagę sióstr.

– Twilight? – spytała Rarity. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Twilight zaśmiała się cicho.

– A wiesz, zadał mi to samo pytanie…

Wymieniły zdezorientowane spojrzenia, próbując odgadnąć, co miała na myśli.

Zaczęła zatem wyjaśniać:

– Kojarzycie tego nowego strażnika, Flasha Sentry? – Ponieważ pozostałe skinęły głowami, mówiła dalej: – Cóż… spotkałam go pierwszej nocy, gdy zjawił się w zamku… i udało mi się ukryć przed nim moją prawdziwą tożsamość, bo chciałam go lepiej poznać. Ale mam już dość ukrywania tego przed nim, a jednocześnie boję się go stracić… – Była prawie na skraju łez.

Rarity uśmiechnęła się lekko i objęła ją kopytkiem, a Pinkie i Rainbow zrobiły to samo.

– Myślę, że to rozumiemy… wszystkie przez to przechodziłyśmy… – powiedziała Rarity, a pozostała dwójka skinęła głowami.

– Rozumiecie? – spytała ich najmłodsza siostra.

– Tak… gdy poznałam Fancy’ego, nasze relacje były z początku bardzo służbowe, ale pewnego dnia zdołaliśmy ze sobą normalnie porozmawiać, a teraz nareszcie jesteśmy razem.

– Soarin i ja… no, też nie byliśmy zbyt blisko, jak się poznaliśmy. To było trochę tak jak z Rarity i Fancym, ale jak się nieco rozluźniliśmy, to się totalnie polubiliśmy.

– A ja byłam po prostu jedną z najlepszych klientek Cheese’a, zanim bardziej pokazaliśmy sobie naszą zabawną stronę i potem robiliśmy razem już chyba każdą imprezkę.

Twilight uśmiechnęła się, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale… co jeśli mnie znienawidzi za to, że ukrywałam prawdę?

– Kochana, musisz mu powiedzieć, bo i tak w końcu się dowie. – Rarity podkreśliła słowa gestem.

– Mhm. – Pozostałe uroczyście skinęły głowami.

– Ale czy wciąż będzie mnie lubił? Czy mnie zrozumie?

– Tego to już musisz się sama dowiedzieć, Twi… – zauważyła Applejack.

– A jeśli nie jest ogierem z twoich snów, to jego strata, nie twoja… – pocieszała Rarity.

– Dzięki, dziewczyny… Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobiła…

– Chcesz pójść do niego teraz, dopóki masz szansę? – spytała Pinkie.

– Wiesz… to dobry pomysł! Zaraz wrócę! – Twilight wybiegła w stronę łodzi.

– Powodzenia! – Rarity zamachała na pożegnanie.

– A jeśli złamie ci serce, to twoja starsza siostrzyczka też coś mu złamie! – Rainbow złączyła kopyta i potarła je o siebie.

Twilight zachichotała.

– Cóż, do tego, mam nadzieję, nie dojdzie… – Ponownie ruszyła ku jaskini.

– A teraz… – Rarity obróciła się w stronę pozostałych sióstr – podczas gdy Twilight idzie wyznać prawdę swojemu potencjalnemu adoratorowi, musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób, by naszymi mężami zostali nasi ukochani, a nie, uch, jacyś szlachcice. Ostatnim, czego tu chcemy, jest zjawienie się jakiegoś kolejnego Blueblooda.

– Chwila! – Pinkie podskoczyła, machając energicznie oboma kopytami. – Fluttershy nie powiedziała nam jeszcze, w kim się zabujała!

Fluttershy natychmiast poróżowiała.

– Och, to nic takiego… Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy faktycznie tak czuję…

– Kłamczuszka, kłamczuszka, palą ci się uszka! – Pinkie przysunęła się jej do samej twarzy.

– Wcale mi się nic nie pali… – wyszeptała rozdygotana Fluttershy.

– No, weź! Do kogo żywisz płomienne uczucie?! – błagała Pinkie.

– Do… żadnego kucyka. – Przełknęła ślinę.

– Och, Fluttershy, ani odrobinę ci nie wierzę – powiedziała Rarity, zauważając: – Masz wszystkie objawy… zarumienione policzki, uginające się kolana, łomoczące serce, pocenie się na wzmiankę o miłości. Z pewnością jesteś w kimś zakochana, więc… kto to jest?

Znowu przełknęła ślinę.

– Ja… ja… nie mogę powiedzieć! – wykrzyczała i skuliwszy się na podłodze, rozpłakała się.

Pozostałe były zaskoczone tą reakcją. Nie chciały tak bardzo naciskać na siostrę.

– Oj, cukiereczku… – Applejack podeszła do niej i pogładziła jej głowę. – Nie chciałyśmy cię tak do tego zmuszać… Byłyśmy po prostu ciekawe, ale nie musisz nic mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz. Powiedziałam wam o Spike’u tylko dlatego, że potrzebowałam waszej pomocy, by ustalić, co do niego tak naprawdę czuję. Ale ty nie musisz nam nic mówić, jeśli nie czujesz takiej potrzeby.

Fluttershy powoli uniosła głowę.

– Naprawdę? – Każda z jej sióstr potwierdziła to skinieniem głowy i ciepłym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję wam…

– To, co powiecie na to: zatańczmy i już o tym nie myślmy – zasugerowała Rarity.

Fluttershy ostatni raz pociągnęła nosem i przytaknęła.

Pinkie podskoczyła i krzyknęła radośnie:

– To bawmy się! Dajcie muzykę! Chcę muzyki!

Kwiaty usłyszały ją i instrumenty z poprzedniej nocy pojawiły się ponownie, a klacze zaczęły ruszać się w rytm muzyki.

Choć Fluttershy była w stanie tańczyć, to czuła się winna, że nie powiedziała siostrom o swoich uczuciach. Tak otwarcie mówiły o swoim życiu uczuciowym, że ciężko jej było ukrywać własne. Wszystko dlatego, że wiedziała, jak zareagują, gdy dowiedzą się, kto jest dla niej tym jedynym kucykiem, a właściwie draconequusem. Nie będą w stanie zrozumieć i powiedzą, by poszukała jakiegoś ogiera, którego bardziej polubi. Ale nie chciała żadnego ogiera; chciała Discorda.

* 

Twilight po cichu zeszła do kwater służby. Gdy dotarła do odpowiedniego pokoju, otwarła drzwi i zauważyła Flasha śpiącego w łóżku. Podkradła się do niego, starając się nie obudzić reszty śpiących tu służących. Będąc już przy nim, potrząsnęła nim lekko.

Obudził się z cichym jękiem.

– Twily… – prawie wykrzyczał na jej widok, ale go uciszyła, zakrywając mu pyszczek, i gestem nakazała mu iść za sobą.

Powoli wyszli na korytarz, po czym klacz zaprowadziła ogiera do biblioteki, by mieć pewność, że będą całkiem sami.

– Twily, co się stało tego popołudnia? Czy jakoś cię obraziłem? Bo gdy nie wróciłaś, to bałem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

– Och, Flash, to… to nie twoja wina. Byłam po prostu zła na siebie.

– Ale dlaczego?

Westchnęła głęboko i powiedziała:

– Bo nie byłam z tobą szczera…

– Co masz na myśli?

– Po pierwsze, nie nazywam się Twily. No, a właściwie tak, ale to bardziej ksywka, bo tak naprawdę mam inne imię.

– Więc… jak się naprawdę nazywasz?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i bez dalszego wahania odparła:

– Twilight Sparkle. – Odczekała chwilę, by zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Flash stał bez ruchu, przetwarzając to, co właśnie usłyszał. Wymieniła imię jednej z księżniczek. To było jej imię. Ona była księżniczką.

_„O, nie… pewnie uznała, że jestem kompletnym idiotą!”_ – pomyślał.

– Flash? – spytała, widząc, że się wcale nie rusza. – No, powiedz coś! Cokolwiek!

– Ja… ja… nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Księżniczka! Jesteś księżniczką! Cały ten czas…

– I tak byś się w końcu dowiedział… – Pochyliła głowę.

– Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej?

– Z tego samego powodu, z którego przestałeś kontaktować, gdy już ci powiedziałam. Chciałam, byś poznał mnie taką, jaka jestem… I chciałam, byś mnie w ogóle poznał…

– Och, Twily… E, Twilight… – Zaśmiał się. – Właściwie to Twily bardziej mi się podoba…

– Może to dziwne, ale mnie też… – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on do niej i obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać.

Gdy skończyli, mogli już tylko wpatrywać się w siebie.

– Po… powinnam wracać… – Zarumieniła się, odwracając się, by odejść. – A ty powinieneś wracać do spania. W końcu jutro masz ważne strażnicze obowiązki.

– Nie tak ważne, jak to, by teraz odeskortować księżniczkę. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Och… nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie.

– Na pewno nie chcesz, bym odprowadził cię do pokoju? To będzie dla mnie zaszczytem. – Ukłonił się.

– Cóż… no, dobrze… – poddała się.

Szli ramię w ramię, póki nie dotarli do wielkiej komnaty sypialnej. Powiedzieli sobie szybko „dobranoc” i klacz weszła do środka, by następnie ponownie przejść przez portal. Niedługo potem dołączyła do tańczących sióstr, czując się nad wyraz szczęśliwą.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano tekst piosenki "If I Never Knew You", pochodzącej z rozszerzonej wersji filmu "Pocahontas", w tłumaczeniu Grydzi z kanału **[Insomnia Dub Project](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1JPhagJUs_mEQKTv6agYHg)**. Do odsłuchania [tutaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWQ1zJhLQrs).

Gdy wróciły do pokoju, by przespać resztę nocy, Fluttershy, w przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr, nie mogła zasnąć. Im bez wątpienia łatwo było spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że znalazły miłość. Ale ona nie znalazła, a raczej nie mogła tego ujawnić. Może gdy przybędą kolejni zalotnicy, zdobędzie się na to, by go wezwać i mu powiedzieć. Ale wtedy w jej głowie zaświtała straszna myśl.

_„Co, jeśli zostanie złapany? Czy matka ponownie zamknie go w tym ciemnym, zimnym, kamiennym więzieniu?”_

Już nigdy by go nie zobaczyła! To przechyliło szalę; nie mogła tego dłużej odkładać. Musiała się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć.

Cichutko wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i podfrunęła do balkonowego okna. Zerknęła szybko za siebie, by upewnić się, że jej siostry wciąż śpią. Otwarła zamek i usłyszała parsknięcie Rainbow Dash. Powoli uchyliła szklane drzwi i, wyszedłszy na balkon, zamknęła je za sobą. Ogrody były pod samym balkonem. Lecąc w stronę drzew, szukała bezpiecznego miejsca na spotkanie z nim.

– Discordzie… – zaczęła szeptać. – Discordzie…

Ponieważ się nie zjawiał, Fluttershy zrozumiała, że będzie musiała wzywać go głośniej, a może nawet krzyknąć, jeżeli spał, ale to nie mogło czekać. Musiała z nim porozmawiać.

– Discordzie! – zawołała półgłosem. – Discordzie! – W końcu wzięła głęboki oddech i wykrzyczała na całe gardło: – DISCORDZIE!

Zakryła usta i rozejrzała się wokół, by upewnić się, że nikt jej nie usłyszał, ale na szczęście pojawiła się właśnie ta istota, którą wzywała.

Discord ubrany był w koszulę nocną i pasującą do niej szlafmycę. Na twarzy miał maskę, którą zdjął, odsłaniając swoje zmęczone oczy.

– Fluttershy? Co, u licha?! Wiesz w ogóle, która godzina?! – Przyzwał budzik, by pokazać na nim godzinę, po czym go odesłał.

– Wiem i przepraszam, ale nie mogłam spać…

– Dlaczego? – Zdjąwszy szlafmycę i koszulę nocną, usiadł przy niej z zatroskaną miną. – Miałaś zły sen?

– Nie… wcale nie mogłam zasnąć…

– Jak to?

– Bo ja… – Była bliska płaczu, więc objęła go mocno, ani myśląc puścić, i zaczęła się wypłakiwać w jego szyję.

Discord, zaskoczony tym dziwnym rozwojem sytuacji, zapytał spanikowany:

– Fluttershy? Kochana? Ktoś cię skrzywdził?! Bo jeśli tak, to słono za to zapłaci! – warknął.

– Nie… nie… – wykrztusiła. – Po prostu mnie przytul…

– No… dobra… skoro tak mówisz… ale nie wiem, co to da… – powiedział, gładząc jej grzbiet i dotykając kosmyków jej różowych włosów.

– Dużo… – odparła łagodnie, czując, że się uspokaja w jego silnych ramionach.

Kojarzyły jej się z inną parą silnych ramion, które trzymały ją, gdy była mała i bezbronna. Przypomniała sobie burzę z piorunami, która miała miejsce pewnej nocy. Była tak intensywna, że klaczka przeraziła się i zaczęła uciekać, ale zatrzymał ją pewien kucyk. Gdy podniosła wzrok, ujrzała dwoje zielonych oczu, wpatrujących się w nią łagodnie. Usłyszała kolejny grzmot, ale czuła się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że cały czas ma przy sobie ojca, który ją obroni. Król Sombra zawsze był gotów chronić swoją rodzinę i swoich poddanych. Ale teraz, gdy jego już nie było, potrzebowała kogoś innego, kto by jej dał miłość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Naraz zrozumiała, że tym kimś był dla niej Discord, i że nie chce ryzykować, że go straci. Dość, że straciła już ojca.

– Discordzie?

– Tak, moja droga Fluttershy? – Uniósł ją i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Nie mogę cię prosić, byś ryzykował dla nas życie.

– Co?

– Byłam taka bezmyślna; zapomniałam, co się może stać, jeśli cię złapią…

– Och – prychnął – bo akurat ktokolwiek by mnie złapał. Nie masz się o co martwić… – Poklepał ją po głowie.

– Mówię poważnie! – Odsunęła się od niego. – Moi rodzice już raz cię złapali, nie pamiętasz?! To może się powtórzyć!

– Mieli farta, zapewniam cię! – Pod nosem dodał: – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Celestia tego dokonała…

– Byłam samolubna, myśląc o sobie, gdy powinnam była myśleć o tobie! Nie chcę cię stracić!

– Co…? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy tylko to usłyszał.

– Nie mogę cię stracić… ani teraz… ani nigdy… – Wsunęła głowę pod jego podbródek.

Zszokowany tym, co się właśnie stało, rozdziawił usta. Wreszcie ją miał… swoją jedyną prawdziwą miłość. Uniósł ją i jeszcze raz spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Posłuchaj, Fluttershy: wolałbym znów zmienić się w kamień niż cię stracić… Gdyby nie ty, wciąż bym nim był… ale gdyby coś miało ci się stać, to wolałbym oddać swe życie i znów być posągiem… bo nie mógłbym żyć bez ciebie… _Gdybym nie znał ciebie… Nie mógł czuć miłości tej… Nawet w swym najśmielszym śnie nie wiedział, jak to jest… Gdybym nie mógł objąć cię… Nie miałbym pojęcia, nie… Jakbym znaleźć w tobie mógł… Swą brakującą część… W świecie tym tak pełnym łez, pełnym zła i kłamstw… Jasno widzę prawdy błysk… W oczach twych… Więc otrzyj łzy… I jestem wdzięczny tobie… Mogłem przeżyć życie swe… Zagubiony… Gdybym nie znał ciebie…_

Otarła łzy i zaśpiewała:

– _Tak piękna miłość nasza miała być… My razem rozjaśniamy świat… Dlaczego strach i podłość siłę mają skał? Zostawiając tylko szepty pośród gwiazd… Lecz nadal serce mówi: rację masz… Gdybym cię nie znała…_

_– Nie żałuję żadnych chwil…_

_– Bez miłości żyła tej…_

_– Od spotkania naszych dni…_

_– Nawet w swym najśmielszym śnie…_

_– Może czas za szybko biegł…_

_– Nie wiedząc, jak to jest…_

– _Lecz żyłem, wiem…_ – Pocałował ją w czoło, a ona jego w policzek. – _Tak wdzięczny jestem tobie… Mogłem przeżyć życie swe… Pusty niczym step…_

_– Niewiedząca, nie…_

– _Zagubiony/Zagubiona…_ – zaśpiewali razem. – _Nie poznawszy ciebie…_ – Przytulili się mocno i pocałowali z pasją.

– Och, Fluttershy… – powiedział, gdy oderwali się od siebie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak szczęśliwym mnie uczyniłaś…

– I siebie… – Ale zaraz potem nieco zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale co mam powiedzieć siostrom?

– No, nie musisz im niczego mówić. To będzie nasz słodki sekret…

– Ale one powiedziały mi o swoich ukochanych. Czuję, że powinnam zrobić to samo, zwłaszcza że obiecałyśmy nie mieć teraz przed sobą żadnych sekretów.

– Ale wiesz, że po prostu powiedzą, że rzuciłem na ciebie czar, byś myślała, że mnie kochasz.

– Wiem… Chciałabym im powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony, mogłyby nas rozdzielić siłą…

– Nie ośmielą się! Niech no tylko spróbują, to im dopiero pokażę!

Chwyciła jego łapę i przysunęła sobie do twarzy.

– Nie chcę, by komukolwiek z was stała się krzywda…

– Nie wiem, co innego ci doradzić, Fluttershy. Albo im powiesz, albo nie; to proste…

– Tylko czemu wcale się takie nie wydaje… – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Zrobię to.

– Chcesz im powiedzieć? – Zaskoczony Discord uniósł brew.

– Tak… i nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedzą… jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni…

Gdy to powiedziała, uśmiechnął się i uniósł jej pyszczek, by ucałować jej słodkie usta.

Zachichotawszy cicho, przycisnęła swoje usta do jego własnych, tak cudownych w dotyku.

– Kto by pomyślał, że taka bestia jak ja może zdobyć taką piękność jak ty…?

– Nie jesteś bestią… znam ogiery, które znacznie bardziej niż ty przypominają bestię… Są przystojne, ale nieczułe na tych, którzy potrzebują dobroci.

– Mówisz o swoim kuzynie Bluebloodzie?

– Chociażby. Na szczęście nie będę musiała się już przejmować jego zalotami. – Po tych słowach ziewnęła.

– Zmęczona?

– Bardzo… – Jej powieki zaczęły opadać.

– Cóż, wezwałaś mnie przecież o trzeciej w nocy! – Zaśmiał się. – Ale cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś, więc pozwól, że pomogę ci wrócić do twojego pokoju.

– Jak?

– Teleportując cię, oczywiście.

– Więc lepiej się pożegnajmy do następnego spotkania…

Skinął głową i chwycił jej kopyto do ucałowania, ale ona objęła go za szyję i pocałowała w usta. Był zaskoczony, ale z chęcią się temu poddał.

Powoli odsunęła się od niego, uśmiechając i mówiąc:

– Dobranoc…

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyszeptał:

– Dobranoc… – Pstryknął palcami, a ona zniknęła w rozbłysku światła.

Po chwili znalazła się z powrotem w swoim łóżku, w pokoju, który dzieliła z siostrami. Cieszyło ją, że wreszcie zdoła zasnąć jak pozostałe. Zamknęła oczy i skierowała wszystkie myśli ku swojemu ukochanemu draconequusowi.

Gdy jej córki spały, Celestia poszła do dawno zapomnianej komnaty, którą dzieliła niegdyś z mężem. Trzymała ją pod kluczem, by służba nie mogła tu wchodzić i sprzątać. Królowa nie chciała, by sprzątano ten pokój; wolała, aby pozostał taki, jaki jest, i podtrzymywał wspomnienie o jej miłości.

Używając swej magii, otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała przed sobą pokój, w którym tak uwielbiała przebywać ze swoim najdroższym. Jednak na skutek całych lat zaniedbania, pomieszczenie było pełne kurzu i pajęczyn. Podeszła do szafki nocnej przy łóżku, otworzyła ukrytą szufladę i wylewitowała z niej małą, wysadzaną klejnotami skrzyneczkę. Gdy uniosła pokrywę, ze skrzyneczki popłynęła cudowna melodia, a złote figurki, przedstawiające ją i króla Sombrę, zaczęły wirować niby w tańcu. Zanuciła melodię, powracając myślą do czasu, gdy poznała swego ukochanego.

*

Księżniczki Celestia i Luna siedziały obok siebie na tronach w swoim zamku. Nagle Luna ziewnęła i spytała:

– Naprawdę, siostro, czy koniecznie musimy obydwie udawać się na ten królewski zjazd? Z pewnością mogłabyś tam sama reprezentować nas dwie.

Celestia tylko się uśmiechnęła i odrzekła:

– Star Swirl uważa, że obie powinnyśmy wziąć udział w spotkaniu, by pokazać, że traktujemy sprawy Equestrii poważnie; a ja sądzę, że dla nas obydwóch dobrze będzie znaleźć sojuszników wśród rodzin królewskich. Będziemy mogli sobie pomóc, gdyby coś przydarzyło się jednemu z naszych królestw.

Ciemnoniebieski alikorn westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Tak… zapewne masz rację… Pomogę ci znaleźć wspólnego sojusznika, skoro to potrzebne.

– Dziękuję, Luno… i szczerze mówiąc, sądzę, że bez ciebie nie byłoby tam zbyt zabawnie.

– Święte słowa! – zawołała radośnie młodsza księżniczka.

Chichocząc, siostry zeszły ze swoich tronów i wyszły przed zamek, gdzie już czekały dwa złote powozy, w których miały udać się do Canterlotu.

Król Sombra siedział na swym tronie, witany przez wchodzących kolejno królewskich gości. Protokół wymagał bowiem, by podczas królewskiego zjazdu okazywać szacunek gospodarzowi i jego królestwu.

Po księżniczce Platinum z Kraju Jednorożców i księżniczce Amore z Kryształowego Królestwa pokłony oddawał właśnie sułtan Arabii Siodłowej. Gdy już skończył, herold zapowiedział kolejnych królewskich gości:

– Przybyły Ich Wysokości, księżniczki Celestia i Luna!

Sombra uśmiechnął się na widok wchodzących królewskich sióstr o falujących grzywach. Słyszał wiele legend o dwóch strażniczkach Equestrii. Teraz już wiedział, skąd się wzięły: siostry były alikornami, najpotężniejszymi z kucyków Equestrii, włączając w to jego samego. Był pewien, że młoda, ciemnowłosa klacz była księżniczką Luną, natomiast ta wysoka i piękna – księżniczką Celestią. Ich znaczki ułatwiły mu zadanie.

Celestia i Luna skłoniły się przed nim, a on im się odkłonił.

– Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała Celestia.

– Księżniczki – odrzekł.

– Pozwól, że jako pierwsza podziękuję ci za zorganizowanie tego ważnego zjazdu.

– To był dla mnie zaszczyt i przyjemność, moja pani.

Usłyszawszy to, Celestia poczuła, że jej policzki różowieją. Król był zaiste bardzo przystojny z tymi swoimi olśniewającymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

On zaś dostrzegł iskrę w jej słodkich, jasnofioletowych oczach. Była najcudowniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Potem odchrząknął, wiedząc, że musi wrócić do bieżących spraw, zamiast pozwalać się rozproszyć takiej piękności.

– Cóż, skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie, powinniśmy natychmiast zacząć.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała Celestia.

Kilka chwil później szlachetni delegaci siedzieli wokół wielkiego stołu konferencyjnego, zdając raporty z rozwoju ich królestw. Celestia była szczególnie zainteresowana tym, jak król Sombra zajmuje się stolicą. Z dbaniem o swoje kucyki i utrzymywaniem porządku radził sobie wprost doskonale.

Gdy nadeszła ich kolej, Sombra był zadziwiony tym, że ona i jej siostra są w stanie bezpiecznie żyć w Lesie Everfree, chroniąc pobliskie tereny przed zagrożeniami, a także bez najmniejszych problemów podnosić i opuszczać słońce i księżyc.

Gdy Celestia skończyła mówić, Sombra obwieścił:

– Cóź, wspaniale jest słyszeć, że wszystkie sąsiadujące z Equestrią królestwa cieszą się pokojem i dostatkiem, więc ten zjazd można uznać za zako…

– Racz mi wybaczyć, królu – przerwała mu księżniczka – ale jest kilka spraw, które wymagają uwagi, zanim się rozejdziemy.

– O? – Król uniósł brew, po czym się uśmiechnął. – A zechciałabyś powiedzieć nam, co przeoczyliśmy?

Praktycznie rzucał jej wyzwanie, na co ona odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

– Z przyjemnością. – Zaczęła sporządzać listę.

– Cóż, to wszystko bardzo mądrze powiedziane, ale czy wzięłaś pod uwagę… – Mówił wyłącznie do niej, a pozostali władcy tylko przenosili wzrok między obojgiem uczestników sprzeczki.

Przez swój słowny pojedynek Celestia i Sombra zupełnie zapomnieli o innych kucykach w komnacie. Trwało to, dopóki Luna nie wzleciała ponad nich, krzycząc:

– Dosyć! Skoro wasza dwójka nie może się zgodzić co do ostatecznych wniosków, to najlepiej przeznaczmy na nie dodatkowy dzień, by mieć pewność, że wszystko zostało ustalone!

Pozostali monarchowie, wciąż wstrząśnięci donośnym głosem Luny, skinęli głowami.

Sombra i Celestia zawstydzili się, ale szybko się opanowali, a król powiedział:

– Dobrze więc. Moi gwardziści odeskortują was wszystkich do waszych sypialni.

Skinął na paru pobliskich strażników, a ci zaczęli wskazywać gościom drogę. Celestia i Luna już miały za nimi podążyć, gdy Sombra zatrzymał je kopytem, mówiąc:

– Jeśli księżniczki pozwolą, to będę wielce rad odprowadzić je osobiście do komnaty.

Celestia, której oczy zalśniły na tę propozycję, odparła ze spokojem:

– Będziemy niezmiernie wdzięczne, Wasza Łaskawość.

– Niezmiernie wdzięczne – powtórzyła Luna.

– Widzę, że jednak się dogadamy… – Uśmiechnął się. – I wybaczcie mi, proszę, nierozwagę, przez którą przegapiłem coś ważnego podczas spotkania.

– To raczej ja powinnam przeprosić ciebie… przeszkodziłam ci w ostatniej sekundzie, gdy właśnie miałeś je zakończyć. Nie popisałam się taktem.

– Nie, serio? – zadrwiła Luna tak cicho, że tylko jej siostra ją usłyszała.

– Ale miałaś do tego prawo – upierał się Sombra. – Jesteś tu gościem, więc moim obowiązkiem jest ci usługiwać.

– Ale nie powinno się nadużywać gościnności gospodarza, zwłaszcza gdy jest on królem…

Luna przewróciła oczami, myśląc:

_„Znowu zaczynają…”_

Wtem król zasugerował:

– Możemy uznać, że mamy remis? Myślę, że oboje zawiniliśmy względem pozostałych monarchów, bo nawet nie daliśmy im dojść do głosu.

– Zgadzam się… – Celestia uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym zwrócił się do drugiej siostry:

– Muszę ci podziękować, księżniczko Luno.

– Mnie? Za co?

– Za przypomnienie nam, co tak naprawdę jest ważne. A dzięki temu, że zostaniecie dzień dłużej, będziecie mogły wziąć udział w Gali Grand Galopu. To znaczy, oczywiście, o ile zechcecie przyjść. Zaproszenie obejmuje również ciebie, księżniczko… – Spojrzał na piękną Celestię stojącą przed nim.

– No, Luno? Pójdziemy? To byłby wspaniały sposób na zakończenie królewskiego zjazdu.

– Hm… – Księżniczka Nocy głęboko się zamyśliła. – E, czemu nie? Może być zabawnie!

– Wyśmienicie! Gdy inni odjadą, będziecie moimi gośćmi honorowymi!

– Dziękuję, Sombro… – powiedziała Celestia, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z popełnionej gafy. – Znaczy, Wasza Królewska Mość…

– Proszę, mów mi Sombra. – Chwycił jej kopyto i od razu poczuła się pewniej. Potem powiedział do Luny: – To dotyczy również ciebie, księżniczko Luno.

– Będę ci mówić po imieniu, o ile ty będziesz nazywał mnie Luną, jak czyni to moja siostra. – Domyśliła się, że to go uszczęśliwi.

Tak też najwyraźniej było, bo król zapytał białego alikorna:

– Więc jak mniemam, dla Luny jesteś po prostu Celestią?

– Owszem… i dla ciebie też mogę być…

Cały czas się uśmiechał i dotarli w końcu do podwójnych drzwi, które otworzył.

– To będzie wasza komnata. – Odsłonił wielką sypialnię z dwoma łóżkami i lśniącą czystością podłogą, na której znajdowała się okrągła płyta z mniejszymi kręgami wewnątrz niej. – Muszę was teraz opuścić, ale widzimy się dziś na kolacji, prawda?

– Oczywiście. I jeszcze raz ci dziękuję… – powiedziała do niego Celestia, patrząc na niego z miłością.

On zaś odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a wypatrzywszy pospiesznie w korytarzu wazon pełen róż, magicznie wziął jeden z kwiatów i podarował jej go.

Księżniczka była zaskoczona, ale zarazem wielce uradowana.

– Do zobaczenia… – Ucałował jej kopyto i powoli obrócił się, by odejść. Ona natomiast powoli zamknęła drzwi i napotkała drwiące spojrzenie siostry.

– Może po prostu od razu się pobierzecie?! Ooo! Mogłabym wam nawet poprowadzić ceremonię!

– Luno! Przecież my się znamy tylko jeden dzień!

– A mimo to jesteś zakochana po uszy; a poza tym i tak zachowujecie się już jak stare dobre małżeństwo!

– Och, Luno!

Niemniej jednak jej siostra miała rację. Zakochała się w Sombrze od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Gdy nadszedł czas kolacji, Celestia i Luna zostały posadzone u boku Sombry. Pijąc ze swojego pucharu, Celestia zorientowała się, że Luna i on rozmawiają o niej; a gdy usłyszała z jego ust komplement pod własnym adresem, z zaskoczenia wyparskała na niego napój. Pobliscy monarchowie otwarli szeroko usta ze zdumienia, tak samo jak Luna. Celestię zmroził strach i już miała zacząć przepraszać, gdy król zaczął się śmiać. Dołączyła zatem do niego, a inni tylko patrzyli na to oniemiali.

Następnego dnia udało im się zakończyć spotkanie znacznie szybciej, niż myśleli, prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że Sombra i Celestia chcieli mieć już to z głowy, by móc znów ze sobą porozmawiać. Gdy pożegnali już innych monarchów, Sombra oddalił się, by dokończyć przygotowania do wieczornej Gali. Gdy Celestia i Luna wróciły do swojego pokoju gościnnego, młodsza siostra pomogła starszej wystroić się dla jednorożnego króla, który tak jej się podobał.

Ta noc była lepsza, niż Sombra mógł sobie wyobrazić. Najpierw na szczycie schodów ujrzał klacz swoich snów, wyglądającą jeszcze piękniej niż w ciągu ostatnich dni, i zaprowadził ją do sali balowej. Potem, w trakcie Gali, gdy wspólnie oglądali tańce jego poddanych, skłonił jej się nisko, prosząc ją do tańca. Ponieważ przyjęła zaproszenie, weszli na sam środek parkietu, chwycili się za kopyta i zaczęli z gracją tańczyć w kółko, wpatrując się tylko w siebie nawzajem. Dużo później, przy krzewach róż w ogrodach, zetknęli się rogami i po ledwie paru sekundach pocałowali się pierwszy raz…

Gdy miała podnieść słońce następnego ranka, niełatwo im było się pożegnać, ale obiecali, że będą do siebie pisać. Mijały miesiące, a ich wzajemna tęsknota wciąż wzrastała. Aż wreszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy Star Swirl potrzebował pomocy w odepchnięciu podmieńców od granic Equestrii, które próbowały przeniknąć. Luna uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie na tyłach, na wypadek, gdyby podmieńce miały ich pokonać liczebnością. Ponieważ Sombra był ich najbliższym sojusznikiem, Celestia wyruszyła razem z nim, by utrzymać podmieńce z dala od Equestrii.

Nie było wielką niespodzianką, że podczas tej misji stali się sobie bliżsi i jeszcze bardziej się w sobie zakochali. Co więcej na dzień przed bitwą, w której zamierzali pokonać królową podmieńców, Sombra wyznał jej miłość i poprzysiągł chronić ją za wszelką cenę.

Celestia przyznała wtedy, że również go kocha i że ma nadzieję, iż po zwycięstwie nad podmieńcami będą mogli być razem na zawsze. Bitwa z królową była długa i ciężka, ale zakochani zatriumfowali. Sombra wiedział, że musi się oświadczyć, póki wciąż panuje pokój. Celestia z radością się zgodziła i parę miesięcy potem Luna poprowadziła ceremonię ich zaślubin.

Potem, pewnego radosnego dnia, gdy Celestia sprowadzała kolejny świt, urodziła się im córka. Nazwali ją Fluttershy. Z czasem na świat przychodziły ich kolejne córki, które kochali nad życie: Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i w końcu – Twilight Sparkle. Byli najszczęśliwszą królewską rodziną znaną kucykom. Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie…

Celestia i Sombra razem z dziećmi co miesiąc przenosili się między swoimi zamkami. Ten miesiąc spędzali w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Cała rodzina była właśnie na dziedzińcu. Luna bawiła się z Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow, a Sombra z Pinkie i Twilight, podczas gdy Celestia pocieszała Fluttershy.

Sombra chwycił Twilight i podrzucił ją w powietrze. Mała zachichotała, ale gdy zobaczyła wielką ciemną chmurę, zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem. Sombra szybko ją złapał, bo również to zobaczył, i spochmurniał. Rozległ się głośny rechot, a zamek spowiły cieniste kształty, w których Celestia i Luna rozpoznały Siły Koszmarów.

– UCIEKAJCIE! – krzyknął Sombra do córek.

Dziewczynki z piskiem pobiegły do ciotki i matki, a Sombra wyczarował ochronną tarczę. Było to jednak daremne, bo Koszmary wciąż przybywały. Zawołał więc do swojej rodziny:

– Ja ich zatrzymam, a wy uciekajcie!

– Sombro! NIE! – wrzasnęła Celestia i obróciła się do Luny. – Zabierz stąd dziewczynki!

– Ale co z tobą?!

– Nic mi nie będzie! Po prostu zabierz je w bezpieczne miejsce! – Poleciała w stronę zamku.

Sombra ciskał kolejne zaklęcia, ale stopniowo słabł. Był otoczony Koszmarami, ale nagle pojawił się rozbłysk, który odrzucił od niego mroczne siły. Spojrzawszy w górę, ujrzał swoją ukochaną żonę.

– Wszystko gra?! – Wylądowała przy nim.

– Odkąd się pojawiłaś, wręcz koncertowo… – Uśmiechnął się.

– Och, ty… – Posłała mu figlarny uśmiech i dotknęła jego policzka, po czym zetknęli się rogami.

Ich czułości nie trwały jednak długo, bo usłyszeli rechot i zobaczyli, że Siły Koszmarów odsłaniają ich starego wroga.

– Chrysalis! – wykrzyczała Celestia.

Królowa podmieńców zaśmiała się.

– Och, naprawdę myślałaś, że zapomnę ci to, jak powstrzymałaś mnie przed podbiciem Equestrii? Bynajmniej… niedługo po swojej klęsce przygotowywałam już kolejny plan, ale wtedy nawiedziły mnie Koszmary, mówiąc, że mamy wspólnego wroga. Wygląda na to, że udało ci się je powstrzymać na długo zanim zdołały przeciągnąć twoją siostrę na ciemną stronę…

Celestia wystrzeliła w jej stronę świetlisty promień, który Chrysalis skontrowała. Dzięki Koszmarom jej moc była teraz większa. Magia Celestii została zepchnięta do jej rogu i przytłoczona nią klacz upadła na ziemię.

– Celestio! – Sombra popędził jej na pomoc i chwycił ją w kopyta.

– A teraz, Celestio… – powiedziała Chrysalis – mocą nadaną mi przez Siły Koszmarów… rzucam na ciebie klątwę! – Jej róg zalśnił, gdy przygotowała zaklęcie, które było już gotowe do wystrzelenia.

– NIEEE! – Sombra wskoczył przed swą lubą, przyjmując całą klątwę na siebie.

– Sombro!! – zawyła Celestia, widząc dokonującą się w nim przemianę.

Jego róg wykrzywił się i poczerwieniał. Sierść, niegdyś szara, sczerniała, a grzywa stała się kruczoczarna i zaczęła powiewać niczym jęzory ognia. Wyrosły mu nawet kły; a gdy rozwarł powieki, nie miał już tych łagodnych, szmaragdowych oczu, które jego żona znała. Stały się one czerwone, z lśniącymi zielonymi białkami.

– Nie… – szepnęła zrozpaczona Celestia.

– Aaach! – zaskrzeczała Chrysalis. – Ta klątwa miała być dla ciebie! Cóż, przynajmniej będziesz teraz cierpieć, bo twój mąż stał się potworem!

Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, gdy obrócił się w stronę Celestii. Widząc strach w jej oczach, zrozumiał, że musi odejść. Wypuszczając fioletowy dym, zniknął, a Celestia krzyknęła:

– Nie! Sombro! Wróć! – Zaczęła łkać.

– Może i wygrałaś tę rundę, Celestio, ale nie miej złudzeń: jeszcze wrócimy! I przynajmniej mamy nagrodę pocieszenia!

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała ostro królowa-alikorn.

Królowa Podmieńców ponownie się zaśmiała.

– Ponieważ trafiłam twojego męża, mam teraz znamię na twoich córkach… Są krwią z jego krwi, więc… gdy się zakochają, z łatwością je wytropię i nałożę na nie taką samą klątwę, jak na twojego męża… Czyż to nie cudowne? – Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

Celestia zacisnęła zęby i wypuściła potężny słoneczny promień. Trafiła nim kilka Koszmarów, ale nie wszystkie; reszta bowiem zaczęła uciekać, rozwalając przy tym zamek. Chrysalis wykrzyknęła:

– Jeszcze tu wrócimy! A wtedy wszystko, co kochasz, przepadnie!

Zarechotała i zniknęła wraz z Koszmarami, podczas gdy zamek kruszył się i rozpadał. Celestia przeteleportowała się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się jej córki i siostra.

Dziewczynki kwiliły, a Luna chciała móc jakoś je pocieszyć, ale sama też się martwiła. Jej siostra i Sombra powinni już tu być. Nagle Celestia pojawiła się w jasnym rozbłysku światła, co natychmiast wywołało pytania. Ale Luna dostrzegła ból w oczach swojej siostry, która w końcu powiedziała, że Sombra już nie wróci. Małe zaczęły rozpaczliwie szlochać, a i Luna nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Dopiero, gdy wszystkie wróciły do Canterlotu, a dziewczynki posnęły, Celestia opowiedziała siostrze całą historię.

Wiedziały, że to doświadczenie będzie straszną traumą dla dziewczynek i że najrozsądniej będzie zmienić ich wspomnienia tak, by pamiętały tylko dobre chwile z ojcem i zapomniały o starym zamku Celestii i Luny, bo to sprawiłoby im tylko ból…

*

Celestia spojrzała ponownie po pokoju, trzymając pozytywkę i cicho łkając. Mamrotała przy tym:

– Przepraszam, Sombro… tak bardzo przepraszam… I was też przepraszam, moje skarbeńki… chcieliśmy, byście znalazły miłość, jak my… ale teraz to się nie może stać… Zmuszanie was do małżeństwa bez miłości jest najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką musiałam zrobić, odkąd pozwoliłam odejść waszemu ojcu… Ale jeśli to jedyny sposób, by was ochronić, to tak, niestety, musi być… Och, szkoda, że cię tu nie ma. – Spojrzała na złotą figurkę Sombry.

Tymczasem, w ruinach starego zamku sióstr, postać o czerwono-zielonych lśniących oczach wyjęła podobną pozytywkę i spojrzała na złotą figurkę Celestii. Uroniwszy pojedynczą łzę, powiedziała:

– Tęsknię za tobą… moja słodka Celestio…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka w tym rozdziale to [„Na dłużej niż na zawsze”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ooi-bBzVSCo) z filmu „Księżniczka łabędzi”, ze zmienionymi dwoma pierwszymi wersami.

– Ty się co!? – wykrzyczało pięć klaczy, zgromadzonych przy łóżku Fluttershy następnego ranka.

– Zakochałam – powtórzyła Fluttershy. – W Discordzie…

– Ale… jak… czemu?! – Rainbow przysunęła się do jej twarzy.

– To się po prostu stało i szczerze mówiąc, dziewczyny, kochałam go chyba, odkąd tylko pomogłam mu się wydostać z tego więzienia. Tyle że dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłam.

– Ale, kochana… – zauważyła Rarity – on nawet nie jest z tego samego gatunku, co ty!

– Spike jest smokiem, a Applejack się w nim zakochała i żadna z was nie mówi jej, żeby sobie odpuściła.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Pinkie powiedziała:

– Oo, tu nas ma.

– Masz rację, Pinkie… – AJ się zaśmiała. – Masz rację… – Usiadła obok Fluttershy. – Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, o ile tylko cię nie skrzywdzi…

– Nie zrobiłby tego… Zbyt się o mnie troszczy, by pozwolić mnie skrzywdzić jakiemukolwiek kucykowi.

– Jesteś pewna? – spytała Twilight.

– Więcej niż pewna – odpowiedziała tamta.

– Cóż… może tego do końca nie popieramy, ale zaufamy twojemu osądowi. Grunt, że chce cię chronić; nic innego się dla nas nie liczy…

– Ale jeśli coś sknoci… – Rainbow potarła jedno przednie kopyto o drugie – to wiesz, kogo wezwać.

– Jestem pewna, że nie będzie trzeba… – Przypomniała sobie liczne pocałunki, które wymieniła z nim ostatniej nocy.

– Dobrze, skoro wreszcie przyznałyśmy, że mamy już swoich wybranków, to musimy jakoś przekonać matkę, by pozwoliła nam samodzielnie zdecydować, kogo poślubić i kiedy – stwierdziła Twilight.

– Absolutnie! – powiedziała Rarity. – Ale czy to może poczekać? Muszę się spotkać z Fancy Pantsem po śniadaniu.

– A ja obiecałam spotkać się z Cheesem, byśmy mogli przywrócić zabawność jego sklepu.

– Soarin i ja mieliśmy porozganiać nieco chmur, bo za kilka dni będzie musiał wrócić do Cloudsdale.

– A ja muszę nakarmić zwierzątka.

– Ja już jestem spóźniona na robienie śniadania.

– Dobra, to idźcie. A ja poszukam jeszcze książki, która mogłaby nam pomóc z tym ambarasem.

Skinęły głowami i ruszyły w stronę drzwi.

Po śniadaniu Twilight wyciągała książki z półek, a Spike robił listę, by pamiętać, gdzie należy je odłożyć. Choć wciąż trzymała się swojego celu, to chciała też dowiedzieć się, czy Spike coś czuje do jej siostry Applejack, która darzyła go uczuciem. Ale skoro cały poprzedni dzień spędził na pomaganiu jej, to wydawało się to możliwe. Do tematu podeszła delikatnie, zaczynając od prostego pytania:

– Więc… miałeś wczoraj ciężki dzień?

– Nieco – odpowiedział. – Ale AJ i ja daliśmy sobie radę… – powiedział niemal rozmarzonym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, myśląc:

_ „AJ, tak…?” _

A już na głos powiedziała:

– Cóż, dobrze to słyszeć. Przynajmniej nie będziesz zbyt wymęczony, by mi pomagać.

– Ani trochę! Choć będzie mi brakowało prania… – westchnął.

– Do-obra… – odrzekła pomału, pewna, że o czymś nie wie. Postanowiła jednak się w to nie zagłębiać i kontynuowała poszukiwania odpowiedniej książki.

*

Tymczasem Applejack pomagała sprzątać kuchnię po porannym pośpiechu, w którym przygotowywano śniadanie, i szykować ją na czas obiadu. Apple Bloom pomagała jej, szorując podłogę mokrą szmatą.

– Więc jak ci poszło ze Spike’iem? – spytała nagle.

AJ momentalnie przerwała pracę.

– O co ci chodzi? – Jej policzki zaczęły się czerwienić. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Daj spokój, Applejack! Wiem, że się zabujałaś w tym smoku, a wczoraj spędziłaś z nim cały dzień! Więc opowiedz mi wszystko! – Klaczka podskakiwała jak szalona.

– Dobra, dobra! Jeny, jesteś taka sama jak moja siostra Pinkie.

– Chciałabym być twoją siostrą…

– Cóż, właściwie, to jakby już nią jesteś… – Applejack przyciągnęła klaczkę do siebie i przytuliła. – Odkąd cię znam, zawsze byłaś jak kolejna siostra, która potrzebuje mojej opieki.

– Mówisz to szczerze…? – Oczy Apple Bloom rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Szczerze… – Uśmiechnęła się do niej i mocno przytuliła. – A skoro mogę ci ufać, to mogę też ci opowiedzieć…

– Zamieniam się w słuch. – Na twarzy Apple Bloom zagościł wielki uśmiech.

Gdy Applejack zakończyła cała opowieść, Apple Bloom zaczęła skakać po całej kuchni, wykrzykując:

– O, rajusiu! O, rajusiu! Tylko tak dalej i zaraz ci powie, że cię kocha!

– Ło, spokojnie, mała! – Księżniczka chwyciła ją. – Nie zagalopowujmy się…

– Ale co, jeśli to prawda, Applejack? Co byś wtedy czuła?

– No, ja… chyba byłoby mi miło… właściwie…  _ Gdybym wiedziała to, wnet bym pobiegła doń! _ _ Moje serce jest w rozpaczy, roni łzy… Przybądź, niech się urealnią sny… Na dłużej niż na zawsze… w pamięci będziesz mej… A miłość ma nie zaśnie, nie… bo tyś jest władcą jej… _

Korzystając z faktu, że Twilight była po drugiej stronie biblioteki, Spike zaśpiewał:

–  _ Na dłużej niż na zawsze… powrócą wspólne dni… bo w moim sercu jesteś tylko ty… _

–  _ Świt jest związany z porankiem, złączył na wieki ich los! _

–  _ Tak jak na zawsze kochanków w dzień i noc! Na dłużej niż na zawsze! _

–  _ Na dłużej niż na zawsze! _

–  _ W pamięci będziesz mej! _

–  _ W pamięci będziesz mej! _

–  _ A miłość już nie zaśnie, nie, bo tyś jest władcą jej… _ – zaśpiewali oboje. –  _ Na dłużej niż na zawsze powrócą wspólne dni! _

–  _ Bo w sercu mym… _ – zaśpiewała AJ.

–  _ Istniejesz tylko ty… _ – zaśpiewali jednocześnie.

–  _ Na dłużej niż na zawsze… _ – zaśpiewała.

–  _ Nasz płomień serc nie zgaśnie… _ – zaśpiewał.

–  _ Nie zniszczy czas miłości, gdy… jest w nas… _ – zakończyła piosenkę i obróciwszy się, spojrzała na Apple Bloom.

Klaczka stała z rozdziawionym pyszczkiem, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Applejack odchrząknęła i zarumieniła się.

– Tak… tak właśnie bym się czuła, gdyby mi powiedział.

– On się musi dowiedzieć! – Apple Bloom aż podskoczyła.

– Nie! Nie chcę się wygłupić, jeśli wciąż coś czuje do Rarity! Muszę wiedzieć, że kocha mnie i tylko mnie… – Westchnęła. – Chodź… musimy pomóc skończyć ze sprzątaniem… – powiedziała, ruszając do lady. Klaczka natychmiast podążyła za nią.

*

Sowalicja siedziała na swojej żerdce, podczas gdy jej właścicielka magicznie przeszukiwała księgozbiór.

– Och, Sowalicjo, nie masz pojęcia, jaką jesteś szczęściarą… – powiedziała jej Twilight.

– Huu..? – zahuczała sowa.

– No, ty. Och… prawda… – Zarumieniła się zażenowana, przypominając sobie, że sowy zawsze tak mówią.

– Znalazłem to na górnej półce. – Spike podszedł do niej, niosąc więcej ksiąg.

Rzucając czar, przejrzała je i powiedziała:

– Och, te znalazłam wczoraj, gdy ciebie nie było.

– Twilight, nie sądzisz, że powinnaś sobie odpuścić te poszukiwania? To oczywiste, że książka nie pomoże zmienić zdania królowej.

– Ale muszę spróbować, Spike! Zwłaszcza, że w końcu znalazłam… – Zakryła pyszczek, zanim zdołała powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

– Co znalazłaś?

– Nic, nic takiego.

– No weź, Twi. Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć…

– Ale nie tym razem, Spike… Teraz stawka jest zbyt wysoka. – Widząc rozczarowanie na jego twarzy, szybko dodała: – A może byś poszedł zobaczyć, czy Applejack nie potrzebuje pomocy z obiadem? – Odwróciła się na sekundę. – Z pewnością przyda jej się pomocna łapa…

Zauważywszy, że już zniknął, pomyślała:

_ „Tak, wygląda na to, że zakochał się po same uszy…” _

Zachichotała i wróciła do poszukiwań, nawet jeśli było to bezcelowe. Nagle usłyszała głos, który sprawił, że zadrżała z podekscytowania.

– Znów coś do czytania, jak mniemam?

Obróciwszy się, ujrzała Flasha, stojącego w drzwiach, i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Właściwie to poszukiwania, ale wymagające czytania.

– Huu… – zahuczał jakiś głos.

– A cóż to za pierzasta koleżanka? – spytał Flash, dostrzegłszy sowę na żerdce.

Twilight zaśmiała się.

– To Sowalicja. – Wyciągnęła kopyto, na którym sowa usiadła, i pokazała jej strażnika. – Sowalicjo, to jest Flash.

– Huu?

– Flash, mówiła przecież – powiedział sowie.

– Huu…

– Nie martw się. Wciąż tak mówi.

– Właśnie widzę.

Obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać. Potem Sowalicja przefrunęła na grzbiet Flasha.

– O, lubi cię – powiedziała Twilight.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Obrócił głowę w stronę sowy. – Też cię lubię.

– Huu… – zahuczała Sowalicja, jakby chciała powiedzieć „z wzajemnością”.

Znowu się zaśmiali.

*

Winona zaszczekała, patrząc na swoją panią, piekącą szarlotki.

– Cicho, Winona! – powiedziała pod nosem Applejack. – Szef Gustave jest w pokoju obok! Będzie marudzić, jak się dowie, że tu jesteś!

– Wygląda na to, że pojawiłem się w samą porę – stwierdził znajomy głos.

Obróciwszy się, klacz ujrzała swego ulubionego smoka.

– Spike! Ja właśnie… o tobie myślałam… – Zarumieniła się.

– Naprawdę?! – W jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że miał nie dać po sobie nic poznać. – To super. Ja też właśnie o tobie myślałem… – Teraz to on się zarumienił.

– Na… naprawdę? – Poczuła, że nadzieja napełnia jej serce.

– Jasne, więc jaki masz teraz problem?

– Winona do mnie przyszła. Zwykle o tej porze się z nią bawię, ale jeden z kucharzy się rozchorował, więc potrzebują dodatkowej pary kopyt, by się wyrobić. Szef Gustave nie lubi zwierząt w swojej kuchni. Nie chcę o to prosić, ale czy mógłbyś może…

– Nic już nie mów! – Smok uniósł pazur. – Ja pobawię się z Winoną, a ty sobie pracuj. – Nagle poczuł, jak otulają go jej kopyta.

– Dziękuję… – powiedziała mu na ucho. – Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy…

– P… proszę bardzo – wybełkotał.

Było mu tak dobrze w jej kopytach, że wolałby ich nigdy nie opuszczać. Ale oderwała się od niego i dała mu smycz, na którą miał wziąć Winonę.

– No, chodź, mała – powiedział do psa.

Winona zaszczekała i wylądowała na nim, liżąc mu twarz.

– Ach! Dobra! Dobra! Siad!

AJ zachichotała na ten widok i powiedziała:

– Bawcie się dobrze.

– Wrócę z nią za godzinę. – Spike założył suczce smycz.

Po tych słowach wyprowadził ją – albo raczej to Winona wyprowadziła jego.

*

Fancy Pants szedł ku apartamentowi Rarity. Zgodzili się spotykać w tej komnacie, gdy wyznali sobie swoje nowoodkryte wzajemne uczucia. Właśnie miał zapukać do drzwi, gdy usłyszał przez nie swoją lubą, krzyczącą:

– Opal, nie!

Wbiegłszy do środka, zobaczył białą kotkę, liżącą sobie łapę na wysokiej półce.

– Opal, proszę, zejdź stamtąd! – błagała Rarity.

– W czym tkwi problem? – zapytał.

– Och, Fancy, skarbie! Chodzi o Opal! Nie chce zejść na dół!

– Em, czy próbowałaś… – Wskazał na swój własny róg.

– Nie ośmieliłabym się! Gdy ostatnio tak zrobiłam, nie chciała się do mnie zbliżać przez cały miesiąc!

– To kłopotliwe… – Zamyślił się.

– Tak, dlatego próbuję ją ściągnąć na dół bez użycia siły.

– Hmm… – Fancy przeanalizował sytuację i wymyślił rozwiązanie. – Zaraz będę z powrotem…

Opuścił pokój na chwilę i wrócił, magicznie niosąc miseczkę i szklaną butelkę pełną śmietanki. Postawiwszy miskę na podłodze, wlał śmietankę i powiedział kotce:

– Dla ciebie, panienko Opalescence. – Ukłonił się.

Opal, zaintrygowana manierami kucyka, powoli zeszła na dół i zaczęła pić śmietankę. Fancy zaś uśmiechnął się do kompletnie zbitej z tropu księżniczki Rarity.

– O… rany…

– To nic takiego, naprawdę. Musiałem tylko odwołać się do jej natury, bo dobrze wiem, że uwielbia być rozpieszczaną.

– Oj, tak…

– Tak samo jak jej właścicielka.

– I znowu racja! – Zatrzepotała rzęsami w jego stronę. – A wiesz, co teraz sprawiłoby, że poczułabym się rozpieszczana?

– Hm, nie, obawiam się, że nie. – Postanowił zagrać w jej grę.

Owinęła wokół niego swoje kopyta i powiedziała:

– To… – Przysunęła się do niego i go pocałowała.

*

Pinkie i Cheese szybko rozpakowywali kartony, ustawiając wszystko z powrotem na miejsce. Gummy wgryzał się w ogon Pinkie, skaczącej po całym sklepie.

– Cheesy, może teraz ty pospacerujesz z Gummym? – zapytała swojego chłopaka.

– Jasne! Nie ma sprawy! – Ogier chwycił Gummy’ego i włożył go na własny ogon.

– Och, merda ogonkiem! To znaczy, że się cieszy! – Klacz zachichotała i wróciła do przywracania sklepu do należytego stanu.

*

Rainbow opadła na chmurę, mówiąc:

– Fiu! Jestem skonana!

– Ta! – Soarin klapnął obok niej. – Ja też!

Wtem rozległ się dźwięk wirowania i do kucyków dołączył żółw z doczepionym śmigłem.

– Tank! Świetne wyczucie czasu, stary! – Dash złapała go w kopyta.

– Zawsze był twardym gościem – zaśmiał się Soarin, pocierając jego skorupę.

– Tank też cię kocha i zaraz to udowodnię. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Przesunęła go przed twarz ogiera i po chwili żółw polizał policzek Soarina.

– Fu! – Starł „pocałunek” zwierzaka. – Ohyda, Tank! Ohyda!

Rainbow zaczęła się z niego śmiać.

*

Fluttershy nuciła sobie pod nosem, karmiąc zwierzęta żyjące w ogrodach Canterlotu. Podeszła właśnie do swojego ulubieńca: swojego drogiego króliczka Angela. Próbowała nakarmić go marchewką, ale on zachowywał się nieznośnie.

– Och, proszę, Angel… tylko trzy gryzy? – Ani drgnął. – Dwa gryzy…? – nalegała, przeciągając sylaby. – Chociaż jeden gryz?

Ale on tylko odepchnął marchewkę.

– Uparciuch, co nie? – odezwał się jakiś głos tuż za nią.

Obróciwszy się, uradowała się na widok stwora, którego darzyła głęboką miłością, i rzuciła się w jego ramiona, a on zawirował z nią przez chwilę, po czym odstawił ją na ziemię. Wtedy wróciła do swojego problemu.

– Nie wiem już, co mam robić! Nie chce jeść! A przecież potrzebuje witamin!

– Żaden problem. – Discord strzelił knykciami. – Pozwól mi się zająć tym tak zwanym aniołkiem… – Opadł na cztery łapy i spojrzał na królika, który odzwajemnił mu się nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Posłuchaj no, Angel – warknął. – Ta oto klacz usługuje ci jak królowi… Wiesz, jak wiele królików czy innych stworzeń chciałoby być na twoim miejscu…? Więc… zacznij w końcu szanować swoją właścicielkę! Łapiesz?! – Jego nagle wytrzeszczone, powiększone do olbrzymich rozmiarów, gałki oczne przestraszyły Angela, który szybko sięgnął po marchewkę i zaczął jeść ją całą.

Discord ponownie spojrzał na swoją klacz i przybrał dumną pozę.

– To powinno załatwić sprawę.

– Dziękuję ci… – wyszeptała.

– No, to mów, skarbie. Powiedziałaś im już?

– Dziś rano.

– I…?

– Nie do końca to pochwalają…

– No, oczywiście… – zadrwił.

– Ale… ufają mojemu osądowi, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Wziął ją na ręce. – Nie mógłbym dopuścić, by choć jeden włos spadł z twojej pięknej główki… ale czy jest ci już lepiej, skoro wiedzą?

– O wiele, ale i tak przyzwyczajenie się do tego zajmie im nieco czasu. Ale liczy się tylko to, że mogę być z tobą… – Wtuliła się w niego.

– Tak jak i ja, Fluttershy… tak jak i ja… – Potarł policzkiem o jej głowę.

*

Gdy rodzina skończyła obiad, Celestia powiedziała:

– Dziewczęta, będzie lepiej, jeśli zostaniecie w zamku tego popołudnia.

– Ale dlaczego? – spytała Twilight.

– Musicie spotkać się z panną Harshwinny w sprawie waszych… standardów zaręczynowych…

– A co to, do siana, ma znaczyć?! – wykrzyknęła Rainbow.

– Właśnie, matko, wyjaśnij nam, proszę, o czym mówisz – odezwała się Rarity.

Wtedy weszła panna Harshwinny, która słyszała ich słowa.

– To znaczy, Wasze Wysokości, że musicie wyglądać jak najlepiej, gdy będziecie przedstawiane waszym przyszłym mężom. – Spojrzała na Rainbow Dash i Applejack, które nosiły proste suknie. – I wydaje mi się, że czeka mnie dużo pracy…

– Ach, matko… – Twilight przełknęła ślinę. – Czy to naprawdę konieczne?

– Zdecydowanie konieczne, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedziała Harshwinny w zastępstwie królowej.

Dziewczyny wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

Rainbow zaciskała zęby, podczas gdy szwaczki ubierały ją w damulkowatą sukienkę, a fryzjer układał jej grzywę. Obok niej była AJ, która miała podobny problem ze szwaczką ściskającą jej gorset, przez co ciężko jej było oddychać. Rarity narzekała, że nie może sobie ułożyć grzywy tak, jak chce, ani wybrać sukni, którą sama uszyła. Fluttershy została ubrana rozłożystą, falbaniastą, zieloną suknię, a jej włosy zostały ułożone w trzy loki. Wizażyści decydowali, ile różu nałożyć jej na policzki.

Pinkie z kolei było ciężko stać w jednym miejscu, a jej suknia nie czyniła tego ani trochę prostszym; zaś jej napuszona zwykle grzywa była upięta. Twilight miała grzywę spiętą w kok, a jej suknia była wielka i bufiasta. Wszystkie musiały nosić swoje ceremonialne tiary. Gdy ubieranie i układanie im grzyw już się skończyło, panna Harshwinny ustawiła je wedle kolejności narodzin.

Przyglądała im się, jednej po drugiej, mówiąc:

– Hm-mm… Tak… Prawidłowo ubrana… O wiele lepiej… Odpowiednio… Do przyjęcia…

– Co to ma być? – Rainbow wyszeptała do Applejack. – Chcą nas wystroić czy rozstroić?

Obydwie zaczęły chichotać.

To przykuło uwagę Harshwinny.

– Kto tak rży?

Obydwie zaczęły się śmiać na cały głos.

– Co was tak bawi?! – zrugała je.

– Wybacz… – powiedziała Rainbow między salwami śmiechu – ale wiesz, w końcu jesteśmy kucykami.

To sprawiło, że i pozostałe księżniczki wybuchnęły śmiechem. Pinkie śmiała się tak bardzo, że zniszczyło to jej fryzurę i sprawiło, że zaczęły jej odpadać guziki.

– Spójrzcie, coście narobiły! Teraz będziemy musiały wszystko powtórzyć!

Żarty się skończyły, gdy Pinkie została zmuszona do przymierzenia nowej sukni, a panna Harshwinny zaczęła swoją inspekcję. Dotknęła policzka Fluttershy i stwierdziła:

– Masz ładną twarzyczkę i wiesz, kiedy się nie odzywać. Będziesz świetną żoną dla księcia czy regenta.

Przeszła do Rarity.

– Hmm… ty jesteś aż zbyt piękna. To może wysłać szlachcicowi fałszywą wiadomość.

Gdy się od niej odsunęła, Rarity posłała jej oburzone spojrzenie i wyszeptała wściekle:

– No, coś podobnego!

Harshwinny przeszła do Applejack.

– Jesteś pracowita. Bez wątpienia będziesz bardzo się starać dobrze służyć swemu mężowi. Ale musisz też zadbać o swój wygląd, by pokazać, że jesteś szlachetnie urodzona. – Mówiąc to, podeszła do Rainbow. – To samo tyczy się ciebie. Jesteś młodą klaczą urodzoną w królewskiej rodzinie. Zostaw walki i wyprawy swojemu mężowi, bo twoim obowiązkiem będzie witać go, gdy tylko wróci do domu.

– Więc mam po prostu siedzieć na uboczu?!

– Tego właśnie będą od ciebie oczekiwać. – Przeszła do Pinkie. – A ty, księżniczko, musisz nauczyć się siedzieć w jednym miejscu i nie myśleć ciągle o robieniu przyjęć każdego dnia.

– Żadnych imprez?! Ale… ale… brak imprez znaczy brak szczęścia! A brak szczęścia znaczy, że kucyki będą smutne i ponure!

– Jestem pewna, że poradzą sobie bez codziennych imprez.

– A czy ty byłaś choć na jednej?!

Harshwinny uniosła głowę, nie zaszczycając Pinkie odpowiedzią i zwróciła się do Twilight.

– Ty zaś, Wasza Wysokość, jesteś pierwszorzędnym przykładem, jaka powinna być królewska żona. Wielka szkoda, że będziesz musiała poślubić niższego szlachcica, podczas gdy twoje siostry poślubią tych o wyższym statusie.

– Co pani ma na myśli?

– Jako dziedziczka tronu swojej matki, potrzebujesz kogoś, kto nie dziedziczy własnego tronu. – Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na nie wszystkie. – A co do reszty z was, będziecie musiały być przy waszych mężach jako ich królowe czy też jakikolwiek inny tytuł będzie wam dane nosić.

Dziewczęta uświadomiły sobie nagle, że jeśli wyjdą za kogoś z odległego królestwa, pewnie już się nigdy więcej nie zobaczą! Sprawa tego całego małżeństwa stała się dla nich znacznie poważniejsza niż wcześniej…


	11. Chapter 11

**** Gdy tylko zrzuciły swoje fatałaszki i przywróciły grzywy do normalności, sześć księżniczek opadło na swoje łóżka. Leżąc na nich, dawały upust rozpaczy i wściekłości.

– No, co za brednie! – wykrzyknęła Rainbow. – Żeby mi mówić, że mam siedzieć na zadzie jak dobra żoneczka! Ble! Przy moim szczęściu pewnie trafiłabym na strasznego nudziarza! Soarin przynajmniej lubi się zabawić i nie przeszkadza mu, że też coś robię!

– I jak śmiała mi mówić, że jestem zbyt piękna i że mogę tym dać nieodpowiedni przekaz! – wykrzyknęła Rarity. – Już sama myśl...! Fancy Pants wie, że jestem ponad to!

– A ja mogę mówić, kiedy zechcę… Discord chyba lubi, gdy mówię… – zauważyła Fluttershy.

– A ja mogę organizować tyle przyjęć, ile będę chciała! Cheese i ja wiemy, że przyjęcia dają radość wszystkim! Stawiam tysiąc monet, że przyjęcie by ją uszczęśliwiło i wtedy nie byłaby już taką zrzędą! – oświadczyła Pinkie.

– Dbać o wygląd… – wymamrotała Applejack. – No i co, jeśli się jakoś ładnie nie ubiorę czy nie umaluję? I tak się sobie podobam! A Spike lubi mnie taką, jaka jestem…

– Czy strażnik liczy się jako niższy szlachcic? – spytała Twilight.

Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią zdezorientowane, aż w końcu Rarity powiedziała:

– Nie jestem pewna, skarbie… Może, ale ciężko mi powiedzieć. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bo skoro mam tu zostać i poślubić szlachcica, który nie dziedziczy tronu, to czy byłaby możliwość… bym wyszła za Flasha? – Jej policzki momentalnie poróżowiały.  

Na ustach jej sióstr natychmiast pojawiły się chytre uśmieszki, a Rainbow powiedziała:

– O, więc aż tak ci się podoba!

– Nie! Ech, może! Uch, sama nie wiem! Byłam po prostu ciekawa!

– Jasne… – uśmiechnęła się AJ.

– Namiętności na bok… – Rarity odchrząknęła. – Muszę spytać… co my teraz zrobimy?! Właśnie byłyśmy sprawdzane pod kątem bycia odpowiednimi narzeczonymi! I najprawdopodobniej nas rozdzielą!

– Ma rację… – pisnęła Fluttershy. – Już nigdy się nie zobaczymy!

– Straciłyśmy już tatę! Nie chcę stracić też sióstr! – lamentowała Pinkie.

Na wspomnienie o ojcu w pokoju zapadła cisza. Twilight spuściła głowę i spojrzała na płytki, od kilku dni prowadzące ich do magicznego świata. To był ich azyl, a teraz wiedziała, czemu to miejsce wydawało im się tak znajome. Było tam tak, jakby ich ojciec znów z nimi był… Twilight pomyślała o Flashu i o tym, jak przypominał jej Sombrę. Pozostałe dziewczyny też myślały o tym, że ich ukochani mieli w sobie cząstkę jednorożnego króla, którego znały jako swego ojca.

– Wiecie co… – stwierdziła Twilight, przesuwając się w stronę płytek z ich znaczkami – to miejsce przyszło do nas właśnie wtedy, gdy zostałyśmy zmuszone, by kogoś poślubić. A jednocześnie… każda z nas pokochała jakiegoś ogiera… – obróciła się do Fluttershy i Applejack i dodała: – lub inną istotę… i wydaje mi się, że to znak, że powinnyśmy ich tam przyprowadzić, by móc im otwarcie okazać naszą miłość… Co o tym myślicie?

Pozostałe na moment oniemiały, ale w końcu Rainbow wykrzyczała:

– To… totalnie… niesamowity pomysł! – Zawirowała w powietrzu.

– O, rany! – Pinkie aż podskoczyła. – Ma rację!

– Owszem… – Rarity zamrugała. – Och! To cudowny pomysł!

– Twilight, naprawdę tak myślisz? – Fluttershy aż zachłysnęła się oddechem.

– No jasne, że tak! – uradowała się AJ. – To najlepszy pomysł, jaki w życiu słyszałam!

– Ale zdajecie sobie sprawę, że gdy pokażemy ten świat, nie będzie już sekretny? – zauważyła Twilight.

– Racja – powiedziała Fluttershy i postanowiła zacytować słowa, których Discord użył wobec niej. – Ale to będzie nasz słodki sekret…

Pozostałe skinęły głowami w jej stronę.

– A więc dobrze… zaprowadzimy ich tam dziś w nocy.

*

Flash, idący w górę schodami, nie miał na sobie zbroi, bo była już późna noc. Otrzymał od Twilight wiadomość z prośbą, żeby się spotkać z nią przed jej pokojem. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, ale wolał korzystać z każdej okazji, by spotkać się z klaczą, którą naprawdę lubi, zwłaszcza że była księżniczką. Gdy dotarł na szczyt, zaskoczył go widok Fancy Pantsa, głównego lokaja, oraz Spike’a, smoczego pazia.

– O, przepraszam – powiedział. – Musiałem źle trafić.

– Powiedz, Flash – odezwał się Spike. – Też otrzymałeś notkę, co nie?

– Właściwie to tak. – Pokazał im skrawek pergaminu, który Fancy wziął w swoją magię.

– Nie ma wątpliwości, to ta sama wiadomość.

– Ta sama… wiadomość? – spytał Flash.

– Ja dostałem ją od Applejack – powiedział Spike.

– A ja od Rarity.

– A mnie dała ją Twilight.

To zaskoczyło Spike’a.

– Twilight?! Łał, nie sądziłem, że to rycerze w lśniących zbrojach są w jej typie… I dlaczego nie mogła mi powiedzieć, że się z tobą spotyka?!

– Czyli znasz ją od dawna?

– Dłużej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Właściwie mnie wychowała!

– To prawda. – Fancy pokreślił swe słowa gestem. – Spike jest tu od czasów, gdy księżniczki były małymi klaczkami. Dowiedziałem się tego, gdy zostałem zatrudniony po tym, jak poprzedni główny lokaj odszedł na emeryturę.

– Ło, jeszcze wiele muszę się nauczyć o tym miejscu.

– A tak właściwie, to chciałbym wiedzieć… – Spike obrócił się do Fancy’ego. – Od jak dawna ty i Rarity się spotykacie?!

– A jakież to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? – Fancy uniósł brew.

– No… ja… po prostu się zastanawiałem. – Próbował ukryć, że dawniej sam coś czuł do Rarity, zanim pokochał Applejack; i na szczęście, zanim się o tym dowiedział. Dzięki temu jeszcze lepiej zdał sobie sprawę, że Applejack bardziej do niego pasowała.

– Już od dłuższego czasu, ale dopiero niedawno odkryliśmy swoje uczucia do siebie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Ponownie zwrócił się do Flasha. – A ty w ogóle skąd znasz Twilight?

– Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się, gdy przysłano mnie tu na służbę. Odtąd widywaliśmy się co wieczór przed snem.

– Po prostu nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziała… – Spike osunął się na podłogę.

– Jestem pewien, że nie chciała cię zranić… Musiała mieć dobry powód. Gdy się spotkaliśmy, to nawet nie powiedziała mi, że jest księżniczką!

To zaciekawiło obu zamkowych sług, więc opowiedział im o zdarzeniach tamtej nocy.

*

W międzyczasie, na zewnątrz zamku, nieopodal balkonowego okna księżniczek, Cheese przemykał między krzewami niczym wytrawny szpieg. Gdy Pinkie wróciła do niego tego popołudnia, powiedziała mu, by spotkali się tej nocy przy balkonie. Uznał, że Pinkie organizuje jakieś przyjęcie-niespodziankę, więc postanowił tam dotrzeć, skradając się. Soarin leciał przez nocne niebo, zdezorientowany tym, co powiedziała mu Rainbow, ale wiedział, że to musi być ważne, skoro chciała, aby się z nią spotkał w środku nocy.

Discord dotarł na balkon jako pierwszy, przyzywając sobie do pomocy linę z hakiem, który zakotwiczył na balustradzie. Wspiął się po niej na górę i dotarłszy do okna, otworzył je.

– Myślałam, że się tu wteleportujesz – powitał go słodki głos.

– No, a co by w tym było zabawnego?

– To nie ma żadnego sensu! – Księżniczka Rainbow Dash podleciała do samej jego twarzy.

– Sensu? Co zabawnego może w tym być? – spytał, popychając ją w dół.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie zdradzi naszego sekretu? – wyszeptała Twilight do Fluttershy.

– Jestem pewna – odpowiedziała Fluttershy, wiedząc aż za dobrze, że Discord uwielbia sekrety. A ponieważ ten mu się opłaci, bo pozwoli im dłużej być razem, to było więcej niż pewne, że go dochowa.

– Dobrze… – Twilight wzięła głęboki oddech.

Soarin pojawił się jako kolejny, wlatując przez okno razem z Rainbow.

– Łał, więc tak wyglądają pokoje księżniczek. – Potem pomachał do pozostałych księżniczek, które mu odmachały.

– Heja, Soarin! – Discord również zamachał.

– Discord? Nawet cię nie zauważyłem!

Zaśmiał się i poklepał Wonderbolta po głowie.

– Nie martw się, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Rainbow spojrzała na jednego i drugiego, po czym zapytała:

– A skąd wy się znacie?

– Gdy podróżuje się po Equestrii – zaczął Discord – to ma się okazję zobaczyć parę pokazów Wonderboltów.

– No i dawał nam darmowe ciasta! – Soarin oblizał wargi.

– Och, to takie miłe… – zachwyciła się Fluttershy.

Nagle usłyszeli postękiwanie, dochodzące z balkonu, i zobaczyli kopyto sięgające do balustrady. Po chwili podciągnął się na niej zadyszany Cheese Sandwich.

– Cheesy! – Pinkie popędziła mu pomóc.

– Nie mówiłaś mi, że to będzie aż tak wysoko! – Obrócił się do pozostałych księżniczek. – Cześć, dziewczyny!

– Cześć, Cheese! – odpowiedziały.

– Soarin. – Skinął głową do Wonderbolta, który odwzajemnił gest.

– Cheese.

– Cheese, mój ulubiony ogier! – Discord przybił sobie z nim kopyto, a potem wykonali swój sekretny rytuał powitalny.

Dziewczyny były tym dość zaskoczone, a Pinkie spytała:

– Od kiedy ty i Discord macie swój sekretny uścisk kopyta?

– No, po tobie to właśnie Discord jest moim najlepszym klientem!

– Zamawiam rzeczy z jego sklepu mniej więcej co piątek. A to mi przypomina… masz już moje zamówienie na… – Resztę wyszeptał mu na ucho.

– Mam, ale wciąż czekamy jeszcze na kilka części.

To nieco zdezorientowało resztę zebranych, ale Twilight zdecydowała, że lepiej przejść dalej.

– No, to świetnie, że się znacie, bo myślałyśmy, że będziemy musiały was sobie przedstawiać.

– A co ze Spike’iem? – powiedziała Applejack.

– I Fancy Pantsem? – zauważyła Rarity.

– Jeśli przeczucie mnie nie myli, powinni być za drzwiami razem z Flashem. – Fioletowy jednorożec magicznie otworzył drzwi i ujrzał całą trójkę, śmiejącą się z czegoś, co mówił Spike.

– …a raz Twilight utknęła pyszczkiem w… – Urwał, gdy zobaczył kipiącą złością Twilight, wpatrującą się w niego. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – O, cześć Twilight…

Twilight uspokoiła się, przypominając sobie, że jej ukochany na to patrzy, i wykorzystała specjalną metodę, by się uspokoić.

– Policzymy się później… – powiedziała po cichu do smoka, po czym zebrała się w sobie i zwróciła się do całej trójki: – Cieszę się, że przyszliście, chłopaki.

– Za nic bym tego nie przegapił – powiedział jej Flash.

Zarumieniła się i wprowadziła ich do środka, mówiąc do Fancy’ego i Spike’a:

– Wy pewnie już znacie Soarina, Cheese’a i…

– Discord?! – wykrzyknął Spike. – Co ty tu robisz?!

– Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, zostałem zaproszony, czy w to wierzysz, czy nie!

– Masz rację, nie wierzę w to. – Skrzyżował łapy.

– Ale to prawda, Spike – powiedziała Fluttershy. – Ja go tu zaprosiłam.

– Tak jak ja zaprosiłam ciebie – dodała Applejack.

– Ale dlaczego? – spytał Fancy. – Po co sprowadzać tu istotę wywołującą chaos?

– Wciąż zły za ostatni raz, jak widzę… – odgryzł się Discord.

– Nie zwykłem żywić urazy, ale to dziwne, że księżniczki chcą cię ponownie widzieć w zamku.

– Nie martw się, Fancy – zapewniła Rarity. – To tylko na tę noc. Zgodziłam się głównie ze względu na Fluttershy.

Twilight wróciła do przedstawiania sobie chłopaków.

– A teraz chciałabym, byście poznali… – zobaczyła, że jej luby kryje się za Fancym i Spike’iem – Flasha Sentry.

Flash raczej nie był wstydliwy, ale Discord nieco go onieśmielał, podobnie jak fakt, że spotyka też inne ogiery z księżniczkami.

– Oo! Mamy kogoś nowego! – zauważył Discord.

– Słodko! – Cheese podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu kopyto, gwałtownie potrząsając. – Się masz, jestem Cheese Sandwich!

– Mi-miło c-cię poznać! – Flash aż się trząsł.

Soarin zawisł nad nim w powietrzu.

– Nazywam się Soarin, ale pewnie rozpoznałeś mnie jako Wonderbolta po mojej niesamowitości!

– Tak myślałem, że wyglądasz znajomo.

Potem Discord aportował się obok niego, przez co ten nieco podskoczył.

– A ja jestem Discord, Duch Chaosu, Dysharmonii, Zamieszania, bla-bla-bla, załapałeś, nie?

– Czekaj… czy nie widziałem cię jako posągu w ogrodach zamkowych, gdy byłem mały?

– Może i tak, ale… – przeteleportował się do Fluttershy i objął ją – gdyby nie ta urocza klacz, wciąż bym nim był!

– O, nie musisz o tym opowiadać… – Jej policzki zaczęły się rumienić.

– Ale to taka dobra opowieść!

– Ta… – szepnął Spike Flashowi. – Która prawie zakończyła się katastrofą.

– Cóż – przemówiła Twilight – lubię dobre historie, tak samo jak wszyscy, ale mamy napięty grafik, więc pozwólcie mi zacząć od wyjaśnienia, dlaczego was tu ściągnęłyśmy.

– No, miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz… – Discord przewrócił oczami.

– Ehę. W każdym razie, chcemy pokazać wam coś, co odkryłyśmy parę dni temu, ale musicie dać Pinkie-słowo, że nie piśniecie o tym ani słówka.

– Ło! – powiedziały wszystkie ogiery poza Flashem, zdziwionym tą reakcją.

– Co to… Pinkie-słowo? – spytał.

– A, racja, prawie zapomniałam. Pinkie, mogłabyś wyjaśnić?

– No, jacha! – Pinkie podeszła do Flasha, wykonując przypisany obietnicy gest i mówiąc: – Jak bum-cyk-cyk i tralala, niech mi w oko wleci ćma! I nie możesz nigdy, przenigdy złamać Pinkie-słowa! – Jej oczy zmieniły się w szparki, gdy przysunęła się mu do twarzy. – Bo inaczej… – Po czym, nucąc, wróciła na swoje miejsce.

– Dlaczego? Co się stanie, jeśli ktoś je złamie?

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – powiedzieli mu wszyscy.

– Ale najważniejsze: czy dajecie Pinkie-słowo, że dochowacie tajemnicy? – spytała Twilight chłopaków.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Spike zaczął:

– Jak bum-cyk-cyk i tralala, niech mi w oko wleci ćma!

Gdy Flash zrobił to jako ostatni, Twilight uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

– Dziewczyny…?

Na ten sygnał klacze zawiązały opaski na oczy swoim chłopakom. Wywołało to parę okrzyków zaskoczenia.

– I bez podglądania! – powiedziała Pinkie. – Dobra, Twi, dawaj!

Twilight weszła na płytki, a Cheese spytał:

– Czy ktoś jeszcze słyszy melodyjkę?

Dziewczyny musiały powstrzymywać chichot, gdy portal się otworzył.

– Dobra. – Twilight chwyciła kopyto Flasha. – Teraz będziemy musieli iść wolno, bo schodzimy po schodach.

– Schodach?! – wykrzyknęły chłopaki.

– Tja – potwierdziła Applejack, wrzucając Spike’a na swój grzbiet.

Gdy już księżniczki pomogły im zejść na dół, znaleźli się przy wejściu do jaskini, a Twilight powiedziała:

– Jak policzę do trzech, możecie zdjąć swoje przepaski. Jeden…

– Och, na niebiosa! – Discord zdarł swoją. – To ja tu jestem od takich gierek! I…

Szczęka mu opadła na to, co zobaczył.

Pozostali też odsłonili sobie oczy i, zobaczywszy to samo, co on, zareagowali podobnie.

– Czy to nie najmodniejsze, najświetniejsze miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałeś, Cheese?! – Pinkie doskoczyła do niego.

– Tak… – Nadal stał z rozdziawionym pyszczkiem.

– Ale co to robi wewnątrz zamku?! – dociekał Spike.

– Ta, to zamkowy zamek! – Discord postanowił zabawić się słowami. – Genialne, co nie?!

Fluttershy objęła jego szyję kopytami.

– Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba.

Flash wciąż tylko się gapił, gdy Twilight podeszła do niego.

– Czyż nie jest niesamowity?

– Jest zadziwiający… Teraz rozumiem, czemu nie chciałyście, byśmy o tym mówili.

– No, załapałeś! – Rainbow podleciała między nich.

– No chodźcie! – Pinkie podskakiwała. – Przepłyńmy już na drugą stronę! – Wskoczyła do łodzi.

– E, Pinkie? – powiedziała Applejack. – Tam jest miejsce tylko dla sześciu kucyków.

– No to pozwólcie mi ją powiększyć! – Discord miał już pstryknąć palcami, gdy Fluttershy go zatrzymała.

– Właściwie to dla nas nie problem… – Podeszła do pobliskich złotych kwiatów, mówiąc: – Chciałabym prosić, by łódź była większa.

Chłopaki spojrzały na nią zdezorientowane, a dziewczyny tylko się do nich wyszczerzyły. Kwiaty natychmiast uwolniły złoty pył, który otoczył łódź i powiększył ją. Ogierom ponownie szczęki opadły.

Pinkie, mając na głowie kapitański kapelusz, zawołała:

– Wszyscy na pokład!

Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, Fancy Pants przypomniał sobie o manierach. Wyciągnął zatem kopyto do swojej umiłowanej, mówiąc:

– Wejdziemy?

– Tak… – Chwyciła je, a on pomógł jej wejść do łodzi i usiadł przy niej.

Cheese wskoczył do przedniego rzędu, gdzie siedziała Pinkie. Rainbow i Soarin wylądowali za nimi. AJ i Spike wspięli się jako kolejni, a potem Twilight i Flash, podczas gdy Fluttershy i Discord usiedli na końcu. Gdy łódź ruszyła, zaczęli podziwiać widoki, otaczające złoto-srebrny zamek. Gdy dotarli do drzwi, te się otworzyły, a chłopaki zdumiały się na widok jasnej, złotej sali balowej, tak jak dziewczyny przy swojej pierwszej wizycie.

Rarity zaczęła myśleć na głos:

– Wiecie co, na taką uroczystą okazję jak ta, powinniśmy być odpowiednio ubrani! – Zapiszczała i dodała: – Chciałabym, by wszyscy panowie mieli czarne smokingi!

– Że co proszę?! – zawołał Discord, a w następnej chwili miał już na sobie smoking. Już miał go zniknąć pstryknięciem, gdy usłyszał słodki głos Fluttershy.

– Och… Discordzie… jesteś taki przystojny…

– Ta… tak myślisz? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– O, tak… – Jej policzki poróżowiały.

Wtedy przyzwał lustereczko.

– Tak, sądzę, że wyglądam dobrze, czyż nie?

Zachichotała.

– Muszę powiedzieć, Rarity, że to całkiem ładne – stwierdził Fancy.

– Miałam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, bo świetnie w nim wyglądasz!

– Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadza, że moja siostra wszędzie musi wepchnąć modę… – powiedziała Rainbow do swojego chłopaka.

– W porządku. Będąc Wonderboltem, przyzwyczajasz się do takich strojów, jak się pojawiasz w jakichś ważnych miejscach.

– Och, Cheesy! Wyglądasz przewspaniale! – Pinkie wciąż podskakiwała z góry na dół.

– Robię, co mogę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– No, wyglądasz na całkiem wystrojonego, nie? – powiedziała Applejack do Spike’a.

– Myślisz, że dobrze wyglądam?

– Lepiej niż dobrze… wyglądasz świetnie…

– O, dzięki… – Podrapał się za szyją.

Twilight niemal nie mogła przestać się gapić na Flasha.

– Flash… łał, prawie cię nie poznałam…

– Tak tylko mówisz… – Zarumienił się.

– Nie… wcale nie…

Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem do chwili, gdy Rarity ogłosiła:

– No, teraz nasza kolej, dziewczyny! Chciałabym sukni, w których będziemy wyglądać cudownie i które pasują do naszej osobowości!

Kwiaty posłuchały i w burzy magicznego pyłu cała szóstka zaczęła lśnić tak jasno, że chłopaki musiały zasłonić sobie oczy. Gdy blask wygasł, Spike wykrzyczał:

– Łoo! Wyglądacie…

– Niesamowicie – powiedziały wszystkie chłopaki.

Księżniczki spojrzały na swoje suknie z zachwytem.

– Rarity, wyglądasz prześlicznie… – powiedziała Fluttershy, podziwiając wysadzaną klejnotami, magentową suknię siostry.

– Tak jak i ty! – Spojrzała na prostą, inspirowaną naturą suknię Fluttershy.

– Mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić! – Applejack spojrzała na zieloną suknię z siodłem, którą miała na sobie.

– No, myślę, że jest całkiem fajna. – Rainbow zauważyła swoją podobną chmurze suknię z tęczami.

– Moja jest wprost do zjedzenia! – Pinkie skakała w swojej różowej sukni ze wzorami z cukierków i lizaków.

– Jest piękna… – Twilight zawirowała w niebieskiej sukni z białymi gwiazdami, którą nosiła.

– Ależ one mogłyby być naszymi strojami na nadchodzącą Galę Grand Galopu! – stwierdziła Rarity.

– To byłoby niezłe, ale mam wrażenie, że nie wytrzymałyby całej nocy – zauważyła Twilight.

– To zróbmy z nich użytek i imprezujmy! – Pinkie chwyciła Cheesa jako swojego partnera do tańca i wykrzyczała: – Chcę całej muzyki, jaką macie!

I jeszcze raz pojawiły się magiczne instrumenty, przygrywające im do tańca.

– Zatańczymy, moja pani? – Discord ukłonił się Fluttershy i wyciągnął do niej łapę.

Zachichotała i zgodziła się, ruszając z nim do subtelnego walca.

Jedna po drugiej, księżniczki zostały zaproszone do tańca przez chłopaków, których lubiły, i sala wypełniła się tańczącymi kucykami.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka w tym rozdziale to [„Chcę ci skrzydła dać”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnF0R7dVNGk), z filmu „Calineczka” (1994).

Gdy muzyka przestała grać, dziewczęta wykorzystały przerwę, by pobyć sam na sam ze swoimi ukochanymi. Fluttershy i Discord wyszli na pobliski balkon. Rarity i Fancy Pants udali się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Rainbow i Soarin polecieli na dach zamku. Applejack i Spike poszli na frontowe schody. Pinkie i Cheese zostali w sali balowej. Twilight i Flash natomiast znaleźli pawilon na zewnątrz zamku.

– Twilight, to najbardziej magiczne miejsce, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem.

– Wiem… czułam się tak samo, gdy moje siostry i ja znalazłyśmy to miejsce.

– A co do twoich sióstr: to wprost nie do wiary, że żadna z was nie jest alikornem jak wasza matka, królowa.

– Tak, to dziwne. Nawet ja nie wiem, jak to się stało, że choć mają sześć córek, matka i ojciec nie spłodzili żadnego alikorna.

– Myślę, że to ty powinnaś nim być.

– Ja?

– A czemu nie? Wyglądałabyś świetnie z parą skrzydeł. – Rozpostarł własne dla podkreślenia swych słów.

– No nie wiem… – zachichotała. – Ale gdybym je miała, to byłoby nam łatwiej spędzać ze sobą czas.

– No to… wygląda na to, że w międzyczasie będę musiał użyczyć ci swoich.

– Co masz na myśli?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął śpiewać:

– _Chcę ci skrzydła dać, zabrać cię hen, aż do gwiazd…_ _byś na zawsze pokochała mnie… Chcę ci skrzydła dać, wezmę cię w daleki świat… Wszystko, o czym śnimy, wkrótce spełni się… Wszystko, czego tylko pragniesz, czego tylko chcesz… Wezmę cię w krainę marzeń i już nie opuszczę cię! Chcę ci skrzydła dać… porzuć życie, jakie znasz; poznasz inny, fantastyczny świat…_ _Spójrz: Wszechświat wokół nas i Saturn, na nim tańcz! Ze mną leć, bo chcę ci skrzydła dać…_ – Chwycił ją i uniósł w górę. – _Wszystko, czego tylko pragniesz! Czego tylko chcesz…_

– _Czego tylko chcę…_ – zaśpiewała z nim w harmonii.

– _Wezmę cię w krainę marzeń i już nie opuszczę cię!_

– _Chcesz mi skrzydła dać…_

– _Chcę ci skrzydła dać…_

– _Zabrać mnie hen, aż do gwiazd…_

– _Przed nami wnet zabłyśnie fantastyczny świat…_

– _Cudów moc niech się wypełni…_

– _Spójrz: Wszechświat wokół nas i Saturn, na nim tańcz!_ – zaśpiewali wspólnie.

– _Niebo blisko nas lśni…_ – zaśpiewał.

– _Niebo tam, gdzie jesteś ty…_

– _Ze mną bądź, ja chcę ci/ty chcesz mi skrzydła dać!_ – zakończyli.

Łagodnie zleciał z nią na dół, a jej kopyta wciąż obejmowały go za szyję. Obydwoje cieszyli się tą bliskością podczas wspólnego lotu.

*

Applejack i Spike spoglądali na niebo magicznego królestwa.

– Jak tu cicho… – powiedziała.

– Tak… – Po tych słowach uniósł brew. – Ale wciąż jedno mnie gryzie… Czemu ty ani Twilight, ani żadna inna z was nie powiedziała mi wcześniej o tym miejscu?

Na jej twarzy odmalowało się poczucie winy i w końcu odparła:

– Chyba nie wiedziałyśmy jak. To miejsce wydawało się nam tylko nasze i chciałyśmy je zachować dla siebie… Dopiero dziś uświadomiłyśmy sobie, że będzie dobrze przyprowadzić tu… – Urwała w pół zdania, nie będąc pewną, jak mu to powiedzieć.

On jednak zrozumiał i powiedział:

– Przyprowadzić tu ogiery, które lubicie?

Skinęła głową.

– AJ… czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

– Em… ja… – Jej policzki poróżowiały.

– Byłem po prostu nagrodą pocieszenia, bo pozostałe twoje siostry mają wybranków?

– Co? Nie! Nie, to nie tak!

Chwycił ją za kopyto, nie pozwalając jej odwrócić twarzy. Ich szmaragdowe oczy się spotkały.

– Więc mi wyjaśnij…

– No… – Nawet nie zorientowali się, gdy ich usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. – Ja…

Gdy ich wargi już miały się spotkać, drzwi gwałtownie otwarł nakręcony różowy kucyk, mówiąc:

– Co robicie?

– Nic! – odrzekli szybko smok i klacz, odwracając od siebie wzrok; ich policzki spąsowiały.

– O, dobra. – Pinkie wróciła do sali balowej, podśpiewując sobie: – La-la-la!

– Powinniśmy… – AJ odchrząknęła – wracać.

– Racja! Totalnie! To właśnie miałem powiedzieć… – Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Obejrzała się jeszcze na niego przed wejściem do środka, myśląc:

_„Było blisko!”_

Idący za nią Spike walił się łapą w głowę.

_„ Głupi, głupi, głupi! Teraz ją odstraszyłeś! Już nigdy nie będę miał okazji jej pocałować!”_

*

Leżąc na grzbiecie na zamkowym dachu, Soarin powiedział:

– To miejsce jest niesamowite, Dashie.

– Z tobą jest jeszcze bardziej niesamowite, choć wciąż mam wątpliwości co do Discorda. Nie łapię, jak moja siostra mogła się w nim zabujać, ale skoro to nie żadne czary, to muszę pozwolić jej samej wybrać. Choć mam nadzieję, że powinie mu się noga i to przekona Fluttershy do zerwania z nim.

– Chcesz sprawdzić, co u niej?

– Nie zaszkodzi. – Zamachawszy skrzydłami, podleciała do balkonu, na którym Fluttershy siedziała razem z Discordem. Trzymali się za kopyta, a w ich oczach lśniła miłość. Rainbow nie mogła tego zobaczyć ze swojej kryjówki; była jednak w stanie ich usłyszeć.

– Fluttershy… – powiedział Discord.

– Tak?

– Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, że mnie tu przyprowadziłaś…

– Och, ależ nie ma za co…

– Miło jest oderwać się od świata, który się tobą brzydzi…

– Tak właśnie się dzieje, gdy podróżujesz po Equestrii?

– Coś w tym stylu… Gdy byłem dzieckiem, nigdzie nie umiałem się dopasować… wciąż nie umiem… ale gdy jestem z tobą, nie czuję się… taki samotny…

– Och… ja też… – Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

To zaskoczyło zarówno Discorda, jak i Rainbow.

– Czemu tak mówisz? Czy twoje siostry i zwierzęta nie dotrzymują ci towarzystwa? – spytał.

– Owszem, ale o niektórych rzeczach nie mogę im mówić, a zwierzęta nie są zbyt rozmowne; ale gdy tylko do mnie przychodzisz, mogę ci powiedzieć o rzeczach, o których nie mówię z siostrami… Pomogłeś mi już wiele razy… I po dziś dzień jestem szczęśliwa, bo wiem, że podjęłam dobrą decyzję. Uwalniając cię, zyskałam przyjaciela, towarzysza i… ukochanego… – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

On zaś uśmiechnął się do niej, przeczesując palcami jej grzywę. Przysunął ją bliżej do swej twarzy i zanim Rainbow miała szansę odwrócić wzrok, ich usta się połączyły.

Rainbow, której zbierało się na wymioty, szybko wróciła do swojego ogiera.

Ten, widząc jej wyraz twarzy, spytał:

– Co się stało?

– Przyłapałam ich na całowaniu… – jęknęła.

– To, ee, bardzo… – Próbował to sobie wyobrazić, ale było dla niego aż zbyt dziwne. – Musisz przestać o tym myśleć.

– Jak?

Rzucił się na nią, przyciskając swoje usta do jej własnych. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy to się stało, ale w końcu się poddała.

*

Gdy w końcu wszyscy wrócili do sali balowej, Twilight zauważyła, że muszka Fancy’ego jest przekrzywiona, a jego niebieska grzywa i takież wąsy są w lekkim nieładzie. Widziała także nieco czerwonej pomadki, wciąż rozmazanej na jego ustach. Grzywa jej siostry, stojącej obok niego, była równie rozczochrana, a jej suknia niemal cała pognieciona, nie wspominając o tym, że połowa jej makijażu znikła. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie.

Widząc wszystkie swoje zakochane siostry, Twilight zrozumiała, że to, co zrobiły, było najlepszym sposobem na odzyskanie radości z życia. Następnie zwróciła się do chłopaków:

– Powiem to w imieniu moich sióstr i własnym: jesteśmy wam wdzięczne za przybycie tej nocy i liczymy na więcej takich spotkań.

– To my powinniśmy dziękować wam! – zauważył Cheese. – To miejsce aż rozwala mózg! Gdyby tylko było coś, co moglibyśmy dla was zrobić!

Wtem Discord wpadł na pewien pomysł, a nad jego głową zapaliła się żarówka. Powiedział zatem do dziewczyn:

– Wybaczcie nam na moment… – i zebrał chłopaków w ciasną grupkę, od której księżniczki słyszały jedynie intensywne poszeptywania.

W końcu obrócili się do nich z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

– Co? – spytały wszystkie księżniczki.

– Skoro wy byłyście tak miłe, że podzieliłyście się z nami tym miejscem, to czujemy, że w takim razie to my powinniśmy was jutro zabrać na miasto! – powiedział Discord w imieniu chłopaków.

– Do Canterlotu? – dociekała Rarity.

– Nie, do Ponyville! – Cheese podskoczył.

– Ponyville?! – powiedziały znowu wszystkie na raz.

– O, rany! Nigdy tam jeszcze nie byłam! – wykrzyknęła Pinkie.

– Ani ja! – zauważyła Rarity. – Ale sam pomysł udania się w nowe miejsce brzmi bardzo pociągająco!

– Wchodzę w to! – Rainbow zawirowała w powietrzu.

– Do siana, ja też się na to piszę! – ucieszyła się Applejack.

– Myślicie, że będą tam jakieś nowe zwierzątka? – spytała Fluttershy.

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się dowiedzieć… – Twilight wskazała na ogiery. – Dobrze, przyjmujemy wasze zaproszenie.

– Doskonale! – Discord złączył dłonie. – Przybędziemy was odebrać punktualnie o drugiej. To powinno dać nam dość czasu, by wydostać się z zamku i wrócić, zanim wasza matka zorientuje się, że zniknęłyście.

Pozostali skinęli głową na zgodę, a potem Pinkie spytała:

– Jeszcze jeden taniec, zanim pójdziemy?

– Która godzina? – Rarity zwróciła się do Twilight.

Twilight miała już odpowiedzieć, gdy Discord wyjął zegarek kieszonkowy.

– Około drugiej w nocy, Wasza Wysokość.

Zarówno Pinkie, jak i Cheese mieli rozciągnięte na twarzach uśmiechy, praktycznie błagające Twilight, by pozwoliła im na ten ostatni taniec.

Twilight wydała z siebie rozdrażnione westchnienie i powiedziała:

– Dobra, możemy zostać, ale jeszcze tylko godzinę! Potem musimy wracać!

– Wu-hu! – Obydwa imprezowe kucyki wydały okrzyki radości.

Następnie Pinkie dodała:

– Chcę, by muzyka znów zaczęła grać!

Instrumenty wróciły i zaczęły grać słodką melodię. Para za parą, wszyscy wrócili na parkiet i zaczęli poruszać się po nim w pełnym gracji tańcu.

Po upływie godziny wsiedli do łodzi, która popłynęła z powrotem do jaskini. Gdy weszli do środka i zniknęli z pola widzenia, Luna w niebieskim rozbłysku sfrunęła z nocnego nieba, które stworzyła dla podziemnego królestwa.

– Mamy problem… – powiedziała do siebie i pomyślała:

_„To cudownie, że moje siostrzenice znalazły miłość, ale teraz… obawiam się, że nie mam innego wyboru niż powiedzieć Celestii…”_


	13. Chapter 13

Następnego dnia popołudnie przyszło szybciej, niż się księżniczkom zdawało. Zgodziły się czekać na chłopaków w swoim pokoju o umówionej porze. Ponieważ dochodziła już druga, zaczęły się zastanawiać, gdzie oni są. Wtem, jakby znikąd, pojawił się Discord wraz z ogierami i smokiem. Każdy z nich ubrany był w strój (disneyowskiego) księcia.

Flash nosił niebieski frak z białym kołnierzykiem. Discord miał czarno-szary strój, brązowe spodnie, czarne buty, czerwoną pelerynę i kapelusz myśliwski tegoż koloru. Fancy – białą marynarkę o królewskim kroju, czerwone spodnie z żółtymi lampasami, złoty pas i czarne buty. Soarin – biały turban i takież ubranie z brązowymi arabskimi butami. Cheese nosił ciemnoszarą bluzę i spodnie tej samej barwy, brązowy sweter, czerwony pas, ciemnobrązowe rękawiczki i buty. Spike zaś miał jasnozielony strój ze wzorami przypominającymi lilię wodną.

– Co wy nosicie? – Rainbow wskazała na ich przyodziewki.

– To nie był mój pomysł – powiedział Spike, wraz z ogierami spoglądając na Discorda.

– Och, spójrzcie! – Discord pstryknął palcami. – Teraz wy też jesteście wystrojone!

I rzeczywiście, Twilight miała na sobie żółtą suknię balową z wyciętymi ramionami, długie złote rękawiczki operowe i dopasowane lakierki. Fluttershy nosiła złotą tiarę i naszyjnik do różowej sukni bez ramion. Rarity – iskrzącą, jasnobłękitną suknię z gorsetem i zaokrąglonymi rękawami, błękitną opaskę w wysoko upiętej grzywie, błękitne rękawiczki operowe, ciasny czarny naszyjnik i szklane pantofelki. Rainbow miała błękitny arabski strój, składający się z krótkiej bluzeczki z wyciętymi ramionami i alladynek. Pinkie nosiła zimową sukienkę z różowym płaszczem i czapką, a Applejack – zieloną suknię balową ze wzorami przypominającymi lilię wodną.

– Discord! Zmień nas z powrotem! – rozkazała Twilight.

– Och, no dobrze… – Pstryknął i ich ubrania zniknęły. Fluttershy podeszła do niego i ucałowała go w policzek.

– Mnie się podobało – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

– Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

– No to na co czekamy? – Pinkie podskoczyła. – Ruszajmy!

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Discord pstryknął ponownie.

Oślepił ich biały błysk i zanim się zorientowali, byli już w małej mieścinie z drewnianymi domkami. Jedne kucyki wchodziły do środka, inne wychodziły, a jeszcze inne krążyły po rynku, gdzie handlarze sprzedawali swe towary.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły z zachwytem na osobliwą wieś i szybko rozbiegły się w różnych kierunkach, zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu. Chłopaki, wołając swoje klacze po imieniu, pobiegły za nimi.

Cheese w końcu dogonił różową, podskakującą księżniczkę, która dotarła już do przypominającego ciasto budynku, zwanego przez miejscowe kucyki Cukrowym Kącikiem. Podszedłszy do lady, zaczęła nieustannie naciskać znajdujący się tam dzwonek.

Niebieska klacz z różową, przypominającą lukier, grzywą podeszła, by wziąć dzwonek i spojrzała na księżniczkę, nie rozpoznając jej jednak.

– W czym mogę pomóc?

– Och, tak, przepraszam, po prostu spodobał mi się pani dzwonek.

– To miło… Nazywam się Cupcake albo pani Cake, jeśli wolisz. A więc co byś chciała?

– Hmm… em… – Pinkie patrzyła przez szkło, przyciskając do niego pyszczek. – Wszystko wygląda tak przepysznie, że nie umiem wybrać!

– A może czekoladowa babeczka? Jest wprost do zjedzenia – wskazał Cheese.

– Hm, do tego pasowałyby ciasteczka z kawałkami czekolady!

– A może czekoladowe ciasto?!

– I czekoladowy budyń!

– I czekoladowe krówki!

– I czekoladowy shake!

– I czekoladowe trufle!

– I czekoladowe muffiny!

– I czekoladowe paluszki!

I dalej wymieniali kolejne czekoladowe przysmaki, by w końcu po prostu kupić je wszystkie.

*

Discord, kryjąc się pod postacią szarego jednorożca, nie ustawał w poszukiwaniach jasnożółtej pegazicy, która mocno go wyprzedziła.

– Jak trudne może być znalezienie pięknej księżniczki w tak małym mieście?! – pytał sam siebie.

Nagle usłyszał urzekający głos, który doskonale znał, i poszedł za jego czarem. Wiedział, że zmierza w dobrą stronę, bo z każdym krokiem słyszał go coraz wyraźniej.

Fluttershy była na łące niedaleko Lasu Everfree. Otaczały ją najróżniejsze zwierzęta – od ptaków, przez myszy i wiewiórki, aż po niedźwiedzia – a ona im śpiewała.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, poszedł w jej stronę. Gdy go zobaczyła, zachłysnęła się oddechem i powiedziała:

– O, witaj. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Nawet go nie rozpoznała! Oczywiście, był w końcu w przebraniu, ale i tak bawiło go, że mogła go uznać za kogoś obcego. Postanowił zatem zagrać w tę grę.

– No tak. – Użył głosu zwyczajnego ogiera, upewniając się, że nie będzie w nim ani nutki jego własnego. – Wprost nie mogłem nie podziwiać z daleka twego piękna. Może zechciałabyś czasem gdzieś ze mną wyjść?

To ją na chwilę zaskoczyło. Potem jednak zmarszczyła brwi, mówiąc:

– Wybacz, ale obecnie się z kimś spotykam i nie sądzę, by był zadowolony, gdyby zobaczył, jak proponujesz mi wspólne wyjście, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz.

– Ale... czyż nie jestem przystojny? Z pewnością ktoś taki jak ty chciałby przystojnego ogiera, współgrającego z twym pięknem…

– Wybacz, ale choć jesteś niebrzydki, to nigdy nie mógłbyś być tak przystojny jak on…

To go zaintrygowało, więc pytał dalej:

– O, czy jest pegazem?

– Nie, ale ma skrzydła.

– Jest jednorożcem?

– Nie, ale umie czarować.

– Jest kucykiem ziemskim?

– Zdecydowanie nie. Jest niezwykle wyjątkowym stworzeniem.

– Wydaje się ohydny.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem i wykrzyczała wściekle:

– Jak śmiesz! Musisz wiedzieć, że jest najsłodszą, najbardziej uroczą istotą, jaką znam! Gdyby tylko teraz tu był, pokazałby ci, co o tobie myśli! Teraz proszę, odejdź albo spotka cię mój gniew!

On zaś zaczął się śmiać swym normalnym głosem, co nie uszło jej uwadze.

– Czekaj... ten śmiech…

– To było bezcenne! „Teraz proszę, odejdź albo spotka cię mój gniew!” Już wiem, czemu się w tobie zakochałem! Jesteś równie chaotyczna jak ja!

– Discord...? To cały czas byłeś ty?

– Wybacz to małe zwodzenie, kochanie, ale gdy na początku nie domyśliłaś się, kim jestem, chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz na zaproszenie jakiegoś atrakcyjnego ogiera.

– Sprawdzałeś mnie?

– Tak jakby, choć nie będę cię oszukiwał: byłbym wściekły, gdybyś przyjęła ofertę. Wiedziałem jednak, że odmówisz. Muszę ci podziękować…

– Podziękować?

– Mogłaś sobie wybrać dowolnego ogiera, a wolałaś mnie… Fluttershy… dlaczego?

Zaczęła się rumienić.

– No cóż… Nigdy nie potrafiłam z żadnym rozmawiać, głównie dlatego, że się bałam… ale gdy zostałeś uwolniony, pomogłeś mi stać się odważniejszą i mogę z tobą rozmawiać bez strachu… Ale teraz ja muszę o coś zapytać. Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś ohydny?

– Zazwyczaj… zwłaszcza, gdy patrzę w lustro, a ono pęka na mój widok.

– To dlatego wciąż masz to przebranie?

– Cóż, jesteśmy niedaleko miasta. Nie możemy ryzykować, że kucyki mnie zobaczą, bo mogłyby uciec ze strachu. I to jedna z rzeczy, która mnie w tobie fascynuje: nigdy przede mną nie uciekałaś, odkąd się wydostałem. Jesteś wszystkim, co mam na tym świecie… – Odwrócił głowę, ale Fluttershy wsunęła kopyto pod jego podbródek, zwróciła jego twarz ku sobie i spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi ciemnoturkusowymi oczami, wypełnionymi łzami radości.

– Potrzebuję ciebie tak samo, jak ty mnie… zawsze powierzę ci swe serce, bo wiem, że u ciebie będzie bezpieczne.

Jemu też łzy napłynęły do oczu na jej słowa.

– A ja powierzę swoje tobie, bo wiem, że będzie bezpieczne u ciebie…

Przypieczętowali tę przysięgę pocałunkiem.

*

Rarity i Fancy spacerowali po wiosce, podziwiając widoki.

– Jest tu tak prosto, czyż nie? – powiedziała.

– Czarująco rustykalnie, jak widzę – odrzekł.

– Potrzeba tu tylko modnego butiku i to miejsce byłoby doskonałe. Ci wieśniacy to naprawdę szczęściarze… są wolni, dokądkolwiek pójdą…

– Jestem pewien, że ich życie też nie jest proste… – W chwili, gdy to powiedział, zobaczyli ogiera, klacz i klaczkę, którzy musieli opuścić swój dom, wywieszając na nim tabliczkę „na sprzedaż”. Następnie cała rodzina odeszła, biorąc tylko to, co była w stanie udźwignąć.

Rarity poczuła, że serce jej pęka z żalu z ich powodu.

– Och… – Przyłożyła kopyto do piersi, przypominając sobie, że z racji bycia księżniczką, niczego jej przecież nie brakowało, i że przez perspektywę poślubienia księcia prawie zapomniała, iż niektóre kucyki miały w życiu znacznie gorzej niż ona.

– W porządku? – Fancy spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Tak… ja po prostu… myślałam tylko o sobie przez ostatnie parę tygodni, zapominając, że mam poddanych z większymi problemami niż aranżowane małżeństwo.

– Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

– Ależ oczywiście, że tak! Gdy wrócę, założę fundację na rzecz bankrutujących kucy! Nikt nie zasługuje, by być bezdomnym czy zmuszanym do wyprowadzki! Może myliłam się co do wolności… Choć to prawda, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie teraz, moje kucyki mają prawo poślubić, kogo tylko chcą, muszą jednak ciężko pracować tylko po to, by mieć co jeść i gdzie mieszkać.

– Rarity… musisz coś wiedzieć… Jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego na początku powiedziałem ci, że nie możemy być razem… Chciałem zachować posadę głównego lokaja, bo gdyby twoja matka się dowiedziała i mnie zwolniła, już nigdy więcej nie mógłbym cię zobaczyć…

– Och, skarbie... Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej, bo wtedy dopilnowałabym, żeby matka nie mogła ci tego zrobić.

– Ale właśnie o to chodzi; nie chciałem, byś mi pomagała, bo miałaś własne problemy na głowie. Nie mogłem cię kłopotać tym, że pracuję jako sługa rodziny królewskiej, by się tobą opiekować.

– Wiesz co, czasem jesteś aż nazbyt rycerski, a ja zbyt ułożona. Myślę, że już czas, byśmy się nieco rozluźnili. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Fancy odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym para wróciła do swojego spaceru.

*

Twilight i Flash podziwiali widoki, aż coś przyciągnęło wzrok Twilight i sprawiło, że cała się nakręciła. Przed nią stało wydrążone drzewo, na którym wisiał znak z napisem „Biblioteka Złotego Dębu”. Czym prędzej pognała tam razem z Flashem, siedzącym jej na ogonie. Gdy tylko weszła, zobaczyła najróżniejsze książki w stosach na podłodze. Niektóre po prostu gdzieś leżały, a inne były rozrzucone bezładnie po regałach. Część półek zaś była pusta.

Twilight nie mogła uwierzyć, w jakim stanie jest ta wspaniała biblioteka, i zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Zawołała zatem:

– Halo? Czy jest tu kto?

Nagle, piętro wyżej, dał się słyszeć odgłos zderzenia oraz głos, mówiący:

– Idę! – Szara pegazica ze znaczkiem przedstawiającym bąbelki i żółtymi, patrzącymi w różne strony oczami zaczęła chwiejnie do nich zlatywać, wciąż na coś wpadając i zrzucając kolejne książki. Wylądowawszy awaryjnie przed ich kopytami, powitała ich przyjaźnie: – Cześć! Nazywam się Derpy Hooves!

– E… – Twilight wyciągnęła kopyto, by pomóc jej wstać. – Miło cię poznać. Nazywam się Twilight Sparkle, a to jest…

– Flash Sentry – powiedział Flash, potrząsając kopytem Derpy.

– Miło was poznać!

– To ty zajmujesz się biblioteką? – spytała Twilight.

– Tja! Tylko ja i nikt więcej.

– No cóż, wydaje mi się, że przydałaby ci się tu pomoc.

– I to jak! Trochę trudno posortować te książki na półkach.

– O, cóż, z pewnością coś wykombinuję.

– Na pewno to nie będzie problem? – spytała Derpy.

– Na pewno. – Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak uwielbia organizowanie wszystkiego, co się da.

– Świetnie! Muszę pójść na rynek, ale wy się nie krępujcie. Róbcie, co trzeba, żeby tu posprzątać.

– Możesz na mnie liczyć! – Twilight zasalutowała.

– I na mnie! – Flash również zasalutował.

– Niedługo wrócę! Do zobaczenia! – Derpy wyszła przez drzwi.

– Nie musisz tu zostawać, jeśli nie chcesz. – Twilight obróciła się do Flasha.

– Ale właśnie chcę. Poza tym, tu jest tyle książek, że będziesz potrzebowała każdej pary kopyt do pomocy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko, a potem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pocałowała go w policzek.

– Dziękuję… i bierzmy się do pracy.

Zaczęli zatem przeglądać książki, które należało odłożyć na półki.

*

Rainbow i Soarin byli wysoko na niebie, patrząc na Ponyville z góry. Błękitne pegazy widziały w dole mnóstwo ruchu. Rainbow wypatrzyła nawet kilka swoich sióstr spacerujących ze swoimi ogierami. Zobaczyli też szkolne podwórko, pełne źrebaków. Jeden z nich – mały, biały ogierek z brązową grzywą i takąż łatą wokół oka – zauważył ich i pomachał, a para mu odmachała.

– Hej, Dash?

– Ta, Soar?

– Nie sądzisz, że to dziwnie odprężające?

– Właściwie… to tak. Wiatr jest tu taki spokojny, a niebo takie czyste. Aż chce się uciąć drzemkę.

– A wiesz co, powinniśmy! Ostatnie dni były dla nas dość napięte.

– Święta racja! Hej! Widzę nad nami puszystą chmurę, która będzie doskonałym legowiskiem! – Przyśpieszyła i wylądowała na niej, wzdychając z ulgą. – W sam raz…

– Znajdzie się miejsce na jeszcze jednego?

– Jasne. – Przesunęła się na bok, by mógł ułożyć się obok niej. – Kto pierwszy się obudzi, budzi to drugie.

– Zgoda.

Przybili sobie kopyta i poszli spać.

*

Applejack i Spike zorientowali się, że idą drogą prowadzącą do ogromnego sadu jabłkowego.

– Iii-ha, znacznie tego więcej niż w naszym przydomowym ogrodzie – wykrzyknęła Applejack.

– Ciągnie się całe mile! – stwierdził Spike i zauważył coś dziwnego w oku klaczy. – E, Applejack, wszystko w porządku?

– Wybacz… – Przetarła oczy. – To po prostu takie piękne…

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i poklepał ją po grzbiecie.

Dotyk ten rozpalił całe jej ciało. Zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując to, co chciała mu powiedzieć, i skarciła się w myślach:

_ „Jeszcze nie! Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, że mnie kocha!” _

Myśli Spike’a również powstrzymywały go przed wypowiedzeniem tego, co kryło się w jego sercu.

_ „Wydaje się tak obojętna wobec mnie… Chciałbym jej powiedzieć, ale co jeśli ona nic do mnie nie czuje? To mogłoby zrujnować naszą przyjaźń.” _

Nagle usłyszeli uderzenie i poszli zobaczyć, co to było. W pobliżu był duży czerwony ogier, używający tylnych nóg, by strącać jabłka do koszyków. Od wysiłku pot spływał po jego twarzy, ale on się tym nie przejmował.

– Witaj! – Applejack podeszła do niego. – Jak się nazywasz?

– Big Mac – odpowiedział ogier.

– No to jak się masz, Big Mac? Ja jestem Applejack, a to Spike.

Spike uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i pomachał do niego.

– Potrzebujecie pomocy? – spytał Big Mac.

– Nie, ale wygląda na to, że tobie by się przydała. Co ty na to?

– Hmm… – Big Mac spojrzał na resztę drzew, z których musiał strącić jabłka, obrócił się do nich i odpowiedział: – Yyy… taak.

– No dobra, to powiedz nam, co robić, a my zajmiemy się resztą!

– Taaak – odparł i zaczął ich dokładniej instruować.

*

Luna chodziła w tę i z powrotem przed salą tronową swojej siostry. Zastanawiała się, jak ma powiedzieć Celestii, że widziała swoje siostrzenice z ogierami innymi niż książęta, nie ujawniając, że są w nich mocno zakochane. Wtedy otwarły się drzwi, przez które wyszedł Kibitz, niosąc stos papierów. Gdy zerknęła do środka, Luna zobaczyła, że jej siostra wciąż magicznie podpisuje kolejne zwoje.

_ „Wygląda na to, że wciąż jest zajęta, wrócę później... ” _

Obróciła się, by odejść, ale zatrzymał ją dostojny głos, mówiący:

– Luna?

_ „Niech to!” _ – pomyślała z grymasem na twarzy i powoli obróciła się, by spojrzeć na górującą nad nią siostrę.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że obudzisz się tak wcześnie przed swoimi nocnymi obowiązkami.

– Nie mogłam spać – odpowiedziała szybko Luna.

– No to wejdź. 

– Ale jeśli wciąż jesteś zajęta, to mogę po prostu…

– Wprost przeciwnie – powiedziała Celestia, podpisując ostatni zwój. – Właśnie skończyłam.

– Właśnie widzę… – Luna przełknęła ślinę.

– Wydajesz się zmartwiona, Luno. Czy ty… coś przede mną ukrywasz?

– Ukrywam…? Ależ o czym ty mówisz? – Zamrugała niewinnie oczami.

– Dobra, coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak… – Celestia wbiła wzrok w siostrę i przemówiła niskim tonem: – Co się dzieje...?

Księżniczka Nocy znów przełknęła ślinę, a z jej czoła zaczął spływać pot. Schyliła się i zakryła oczy kopytami, krzycząc:

– Twoje córki się zakochały! Wszystkie!

Zapadła cisza, po której Celestia wykrzyczała:

– Co?! Nie!

– To prawda… widziałam je ostatniej nocy w podziemnym królestwie, które dla nich stworzyłyśmy… Przyprowadziły tam wybranków swoich serc…

– Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej!? – zażądała odpowiedzi.

– Chciałam… ale zasługują na szczęście… po prostu nie mogłam im tego odebrać…

– Choć twoje intencje były szlachetne, nie zmienia to faktu, że teraz są w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż były wcześniej…

– Wiem… przepraszam…

– I dlatego musimy się pośpieszyć i je stąd odesłać. Gdy będą rozdzielone, powinno to uniemożliwić królowej podmieńców wytropienie i odnalezienie którejkolwiek z nich.

– Zrozumiałam, siostro… – Zasmucona Luna pochyliła głowę.

Celestia wezwała stojącego w pobliżu strażnika, mówiąc:

– Natychmiast sprowadź do mnie moje córki.

– Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość. – skłonił się strażnik i wybiegł.

Dziesięć minut później wrócił z paroma innymi. Gdy wszyscy skłonili się Ich Wysokościom, przekazał złe wieści:

– Nie możemy znaleźć księżniczek, królowo…

Celestia wstrzymała oddech z przerażenia i natychmiast powiedziała:

– To je znajdźcie! Znajdźcie je natychmiast! Szukajcie wszędzie, jeśli będzie trzeba!

– Tak, Najjaśniejsza Pani – odpowiedzieli i pogalopowali, by zaalarmować pozostałych strażników i rozpocząć poszukiwania księżniczek.


	14. Chapter 14

Gdy Applejack skończyła strącać jabłka z ostatniego drzewa, a Spike złapał je do kosza, ruszyli w stronę wiejskiego domu, gdzie starsza klacz bujała się na fotelu na biegunach.

– Gdzie to położyć, psze pani? – spytała Applejack.

– A dajcie je do stodoły. – Wskazała na czerwony budynek.

Uporawszy się z tym, AJ i Spike wrócili do niej.

– Przy okazji, jak się pani nazywa? – spytał Spike.

– Babcia Smith, młodzieńcze. I nie wiem, jak wam dziękować za to, coście zrobili dla mojego wnuka, młodziki.

– Och, nie ma o czym mówić – powiedziała AJ. – Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz pani i Big Maca?

– Nie, ale gdybym miała taką wnuczkę jak ty, to już nigdy nie musiałabym się martwić o sezon na jabłka.

– Gdybyśmy tylko mogli zrobić coś więcej…

– I tak już dość zrobiliście. Proszę. – Na kilka sekund zniknęła w domu i wróciła z kapeluszem. – Za wszystko, co dziś zrobiłaś. – Podała Applejack nakrycie głowy.

– Ależ dziękuję… tylko że nie mogę tego przyjąć…

– O… – prychnęła Babcia. – Nie bądź śmieszna! Chociaż tyle możemy zrobić!

Spike wziął kapelusz, założył go jej na głowę i zastanowił się chwilę.

– Wiesz co… w nim wyglądasz nawet lepiej.

– Na… naprawdę tak myślisz? – Jej policzki poróżowiały.

– Naprawdę… – Zaczęli wpatrywać się w siebie nawzajem.

– Och… młoda miłość… – westchnął stary głos.

To przywróciło ich z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Obydwoje powiedzieli szybko:

– Och, ależ my nie…

– To tylko…

– O, łapię. – Babcia puściła do nich oko.

Westchnęli zrezygnowani, a potem AJ czym prędzej zmieniła temat.

– No, jeszcze raz dziękuję za kapelusz. Pomaganie wam było przyjemnością. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczycie nas jeszcze w Ponyville, to dajcie nam znać, jeśli będziecie czegokolwiek potrzebować.

– Tak zrobimy.

– Taaak – potwierdził Big Mac, podchodząc do nich.

Pomachali im na pożegnanie i ruszyli drogą prowadzącą do miasta.

*

Pinkie i Cheese szli powoli w stronę centrum miasteczka. Brzuchy mieli pełne, a twarze pokryte czekoladą. Wkrótce spotkali się z Rarity i Fancym.

– Na niebiosa! Co się wam stało? – spytała Rarity.

– Za dużo… czekolady… – jęknęła Pinkie, upadając na ziemię.

– Nie mogliśmy… się oprzeć… – Cheese również upadł.

– Ha! – Discord, wciąż udający kucyka, podszedł do nich razem z Fluttershy. – Dobrze wam tak! Było nie jeść tego całego kremowego bogactwa smaków…

To prawie przyprawiło parę o wymioty.

– Discord? – Rarity spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, a Fancy musiał przetrzeć swój monokl, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. – Czy to ty?

– Oczywiście, że to ja! A co? Podoba ci się moje nowe ja? – Przyjął dumną pozę.

– To… faktycznie… nowy ty… – Zarumieniła się nieco, nie chcąc przyznać, że wyglądał teraz oszałamiająco.

– Ale stary on wyglądał zabawniej! – marudziła Pinkie.

– Pinkie Pie! – skarciła ją Fluttershy.

Discord jednak tylko się zaśmiał.

– Nie przejmuj się, skarbie. Wiem, o co chodziło Pinkie. Jestem zabawniejszy, gdy wyglądam zabawnie. – Potem zwrócił się do Pinkie: – Nie martw się. Gdy opuścimy miasto, znów będę sobą.

– Ooch… – rozległ się jęk zawodu. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Rarity. – Znaczy… – Opanowała się i powiedziała: – Robi się późno. Gdzie reszta?

– Hmm, skoro już o tym wspomniałaś – powiedział Fancy – to dobre pytanie.

Nagle do uszu Discorda dotarło głośne chrapanie gdzieś ponad ich głowami. Spojrzawszy w górę, zobaczył pojedynczą chmurę i pomyślał:

_ „Ciekawe, czy…” _

Obrócił się do swojej ukochanej.

– Fluttershy, kochanie, wyświadcz mi przysługę i podleć tam. – Wskazał na chmurę.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Po prostu mi zaufaj.

– Dobrze… – Zatrzepotała skrzydłami i zobaczyła Soarina i Rainbow, śpiących jedno przy drugim.

– Co tam jest?! – krzyknął z dołu Cheese.

– To Rainbow i Soarin. – Fluttershy wylądowała. – Śpią sobie.

– Razem? – dociekała Rarity.

– Powinnaś ich zobaczyć, są w siebie tak uroczo wtuleni…

Pinkie zachichotała.

– Więc może czas ich obudzić… – zasugerował Discord z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Pinkie, Cheese, pomożecie mi z tym?

Nakręceni podwyższonym poziomem cukru, podskoczyli i jednym głosem odrzekli:

– Jasne!

– Doskonale! – Już miał użyć swego rogu, gdy łagodny głos powiedział:

– Em, będziesz delikatny, prawda?

– Ależ oczywiście, skarbie… – Ujął jej podbródek. – To tylko… niewinna pobudka… no, prawie…

Potem wrócił do rzucania czaru, którym wylewitował siebie i oba imprezowe kucyki na chmurę – i wszyscy troje otoczyli śpiącą parkę. Potem pojawił się rozbłysk światła i Pinkie dostała bęben, Cheese gwizdek, a Discord krowi dzwonek.

– Na trzy. Raz… dwa…

– Trzy! – wykrzyknęli i zaczęli hałasować swoimi instrumentami, z zaskoczenia budząc pegazy.

– Co do…?! – wykrzyczały oba.

Cała trójka zaśmiała się histerycznie. Kucyki pod nimi również się zaśmiały.

– Pinkie Pie! Cheese! Discord! Zrujnowaliście nam drzemkę! – wykrzyczała RD, cała czerwona na twarzy.

– A ja do tego miałem absolutnie niesamowity sen! Dash i ja już prawie… – Resztę stłumiło jednak jej kopyto, przyłożone do jego pyszczka.

– Jakby musieli o tym wiedzieć…

– To zbierajcie się, leniuszki! Musimy już wracać! – zauważyła Pinkie.

– Zaiste – powiedziała Rarity, gdy tamci zeszli na dół. – Ale i tak nie możemy nigdzie iść bez Twilight i Flasha oraz Applejack i Spike’usia. Gdzie oni są?

– Ściągnij wodze, już jesteśmy! – AJ podeszła do nich w towarzystwie Spike’a.

– Oo! Applejack! Wyglądasz inaczej! – Pinkie skakała wokół swojej siostry. – Obcięłaś grzywę?

– Heh, nie…

– Wypolerowałaś sobie kopytka?!

– E, nie…

– Oo! Więc to musi być…

– Ma kapelusz! – powiedzieli w końcu wszyscy.

– Och, tak… to to! Fajny kapelutek… – Poklepała go.

– Och, Pinkie… – AJ potrząsnęła głową i zwróciła się do reszty grupy. – Ej, a gdzie Twilight?

– I Flash? – dodał Spike.

– Też chcielibyśmy wiedzieć… – odrzekła Rainbow.

Nagle usłyszeli ciężkie dyszenie, a po chwili podbiegli do nich fioletowy jednorożec i pomarańczowy pegaz.

– Przepraszam… za… spóźnienie! – wykrztusiła Twilight. – Reorganizacja biblioteki trwała dłużej, niż myślałam!

– Zaraz, zaraz… – powiedziała Rainbow. – Gdy reszta z nas chodziła po mieście, ty spędziłaś popołudnie w bibliotece?! I ty mówisz, że nie jesteś jajogłowa, siostrzyczko?

– Wiesz, że nienawidzę tego przezwiska… – burknęła Twilight. – Ale ta biblioteka była w straszliwym stanie. Musiałam coś zrobić!

– Ma rację. To był prawdziwy sajgon. Gdyby Twilight nie wkroczyła do akcji, to kto wie, jak długo by tam tak zostało – dodał Flash.

– Powiedz, Flash, bo prawie bym zapomniała: gdzie ocaliłeś tę zebrę?

– Nie tutaj. To było… – wskazał na Las Everfree – tam…

– Możesz mi pokazać?

– I mnie! – Pinkie doskoczyła do jego twarzy.

– No nie wiem… to może być niebezpieczne… gdy byłem tam ostatni raz, musiałem ocalić Zecorę przed patykowilkiem!

– Patykowilkiem?! – Fluttershy przełknęła ślinę ze strachu.

– Och – prychnął Discord – błagam. Nie znajdziecie tam nic straszniejszego ode mnie, a jak jakiś patykowilk się pokaże, po prostu pstryknę palcami i voilà! Nie ma patykowilków!

– Cóż… – zastanowił się Flash, a Twilight wlepiła w niego wzrok. Ciężko mu było myśleć, gdy tak piękna klacz patrzyła prosto na niego. – Dobra… – westchnął w końcu – ale trzymaj się blisko mnie.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się.

– Was też się to tyczy.

Pozostali skinęli głowami.

Podróżując przez bezkresny, wiecznie zielony las, klacze i ogiery trzymały się blisko siebie. Spike przylgnął do boku AJ, Cheese i Pinkie obejmowali się kopytami, a Discord, który wrócił do swej normalnej formy, trzymał się blisko Fluttershy, otulając ją swym ogonem, by dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Flash zatrzymał się na polanie.

– To tutaj. Tu właśnie Zecora spotkała patykowilka, zanim wkroczyłem do akcji i go powstrzymałem.

– Super, zobaczyliśmy to, więc możemy wracać! – Spike zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Dobrze, cukiereczku, jeśli od tego poczujesz się lepiej – zaśmiała się Applejack. Już się odwracała, gdy nagle poczuła coś jakby chłodny wiatr i zadrżała. – Huu… czy wy też to poczuliście?

Dziewczyny skinęły głowami, ale chłopacy byli zdezorientowani.

– Ja nic nie poczułem – powiedział Spike.

– Ooo, to było takie śmieszne, mrowiące uczucie! – wtrąciła Pinkie.

– To było dziwne… – oświadczyła Rarity.

– I takie straszne! – zapiszczała Fluttershy.

– Muszę przyznać, że to było dziwaczne… – powiedziała Rainbow.

– Zdaje mi się, że to dochodzi stamtąd… – Twilight wskazała w kierunku, w którym las robił się ciemniejszy i straszniejszy.

– Nie myślisz chyba, by tam pójść, nie? – spytał z niepokojem Flash.

Ponownie zerwał się chłodny wiatr – i ponownie poczuły go tylko dziewczyny, chłopacy zaś nie zauważyli niczego.

– Czy teraz to poczułeś? – spytała go Twilight.

– Poczułem co? – Discord wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak mogliście tego nie czuć?! – oburzyła się Rarity, a jej siostry się z nią zgodziły.

Ogiery wzruszyły ramionami, zakłopotane tym, co mówiły dziewczyny, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

– Musimy się dowiedzieć, skąd to się bierze… – Twilight pogalopowała mroczną ścieżką, a Flash pobiegł za nią. Wkrótce pozostałe klacze zrobiły to samo, a ogiery ruszyły za nimi.

*

W sekretnej komnacie biblioteki w ruinach zamku przebywał niegdysiejszy król Canterlotu, żyjący na wygnaniu z powodu swej klątwy. Większość czasu spędzał właśnie w bibliotece, próbując znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie czaru, by móc powrócić do swojej żony i córek. Nie mógł ścierpieć tego, że musiał przegapić ich najważniejsze dni i nie mógł widzieć, jak jego córki wyrastają na młode klacze. Po latach poszukiwań zaczął już tracić nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek je zobaczy. Nagle poczuł zimny dreszcz.

– Zaraz… co to było? – Wyszedł z komnaty i podszedł do pobliskiego okna, z którego było widać most linowy, prowadzący do lasu. W oddali dostrzegał grupę kucyków, zmierzającą do ruin. Gdy znalazły się w zasięgu jego wzroku, doznał szoku, ujrzawszy sześć klaczy przypominających jego córki!

Wtem uświadomił sobie, że to rzeczywiście były jego córki. Skutkiem ubocznym klątwy był wyostrzony wzrok, dzięki któremu mógł przyjrzeć się im bliżej i zobaczyć ich znaczki. Ucieszył się niezmiernie, widząc, że wyrosły na takie piękności, jak ich matka. Po chwili jednak zmartwił się. Nie powinno ich tu być; w lesie czyhały różne niebezpieczeństwa, nie mówiąc o tym, że mogły go znaleźć. Wiedząc, jak niebezpieczne były jego przeklęte moce, musiał trzymać się od nich z dala, by ich nie skrzywdzić. Trzymając głowę nisko, był w stanie je usłyszeć dzięki dziurawym ścianom.

– Łoo… – Twilight zatrzymała się przy moście i spojrzała na ruiny zamku.

– Taa… – Rainbow również się na niego zagapiła.

– A-ale jak to możliwe? – spytała Rarity. – Zamek pośród takiej głuszy?

– Musi być bardzo stary… – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– Ale czemu nas tu ściągnął? – zastanawiała się Twilight, a potem przyjrzała się bliżej ruinom i coś zauważyła. – Hej… czekajcie chwilę… Dziewczyny, spójrzcie pod tym kątem…

Zrobiły to, ale nie potrafiły dostrzec tego, co Twilight.

– Więc? – odezwała się Rainbow. – Jak dla mnie wygląda jak stary zamek i tyle.

– Ale czy nie wydaje się wam znajomy?

Potrząsnęły głowami, ale potem podszedł do nich Flash i powiedział:

– Myślę, że masz rację… wygląda jak coś, co niedawno widziałem…

– Do stu gromów, masz rację, mój panie! – Discord pstryknął palcami, uświadamiając sobie, w czym rzecz.

– Już widzę! Już widzę! – Cheese zaczął podskakiwać.

– O, rany… – powiedział pod nosem Spike.

– Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? – Rarity zażądała wyjaśnień.

– To zamek z podziemnego królestwa! – wyjaśniła Twilight.

Dziewczyny aż wstrzymały oddech, uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda.

– Ale… jak…? – wydukała Rainbow.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale chciałabym podejść bliżej, by się dowiedzieć. – Twilight już miała postawić kopyto na moście, gdy Flash ją zatrzymał.

– Nie sądzisz, że to podejrzane?

– I właśnie dlatego chcę to zbadać, by rozwikłać tę tajemnicę.

Sombrę zaczął napełniać niepokój. Nie mógł pozwolić Twilight ani którejkolwiek innej ze swoich dziewczynek podejść choć odrobinę bliżej. Gdyby go znalazły… kto wie, co mogłoby się stać… W myślach szybko ułożył plan.

_ „To będzie wymagało całej magii światła, jaka we mnie została, ale to ważne…” _

Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na wszystkich dobrych rzeczach, jakich doświadczył, i na potrzebie chronienia swoich dziewczynek, po czym rzucił czar.

Twilight postawiła kopyto na wiszącym moście, ale gdy to zrobiła, zakręciło jej się w głowie i zaczęła się chwiać. Potem upadła.

– Twilight! – Flash ją podniósł.

Potem to Rainbow zaczęła mieć zawroty głowy.

– Czy jeszcze ktoś widzi, że… zamek się rusza? – Zaczęła spadać.

– Dash! – Soarin popędził, by ją złapać.

Potem jedna po drugiej, dziewczyny straciły przytomność.

– Pinkie! – Cheese ją złapał.

– Fluttershy! – Discord kołysał ją w swoich ramionach. – Nie, nie, nie!

– Rarity! – Fancy złapał ją, zanim wywróciła się na ziemię.

– Applejack! – Spike zachłysnął się oddechem, gdy twarda księżniczka straciła przytomność jako ostatnia i chwycił ją mocno, a łzy napełniły mu oczy. – Discord! Zabieraj nas stąd!

– Masz rację! – Pstryknął palcami i wszyscy znikli Sombrze z oczu.

Jednorożec wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, a zarazem bólu złamanego serca.

Gdy wrócili do pokoju księżniczek, położyli je na łóżkach, mając nadzieję, że siostry wkrótce się obudzą. Na szczęście, stało się to w kilka sekund.

– Och, dzięki niebiosom! – Discord z radości przytulił najstarszą księżniczkę.

– Co… co się stało? – przemówiła Fluttershy.

– To właśnie chcielibyśmy wiedzieć – odparł Spike.

– Ja… ja nie wiem… – powiedziała Twilight. – Pamiętam tylko, że szłam w stronę zamku, a w następnej chwili zemdlałam.

– Rozumiem, że wy mogłyście zemdleć – zauważyła Rainbow – ale jakim cudem  _ ja _ zemdlałam?! Nie jestem damulką w opałach!

– No, ja też nie! – odparowała Applejack.

– A ja nie godzę się na takie miano, Rainbow Dash! – wykrzyknęła Rarity. – To, że jestem damą, nie znaczy, że jestem damulką w opałach!

– No, ale jesteś histeryczką. Więc to naturalne – odparła RD.

– Dziewczyny, wystarczy! – Twilight weszła między nie. – Będziemy się tym martwić później. Teraz powinnyśmy zastanowić się, dlaczego tamten zamek był niemal dokładną kopią tego, który odwiedzałyśmy przez ostatnie trzy noce!

– Na pewno nie wolisz najpierw odpocząć? – spytał Flash. – Zanim to dogłębnie zbadasz?

– Nie mogę odpoczywać, skoro dzieje się tu coś dziwnego… – Zaczęła wychodzić z pokoju, gdy usłyszała jakiś głos.

– Tu jesteście! – Luna podbiegła do niej.

– Ciociu Luno? Co się stało?

– Lepiej idźcie do sali tronowej… – Pochyliła głowę. – Wasza matka strasznie się o was wszystkie zamartwia i obawiam się, że jest coś, co chciałaby z wami przedyskutować…

Księżniczki spojrzały na siebie oszołomione.

– Wy lepiej też pójdźcie – powiedziała do chłopaków, którzy również spojrzeli na nią zdezorientowani.

*

Gdy dotarły do drzwi komnaty, Luna powiedziała dziewczętom:

– Wejdźcie. – Odprowadziła je wzrokiem i zatrzymała chłopaków, którzy już mieli podążyć za nimi. – Poczekajcie tutaj.

Weszła do środka ze swoimi siostrzenicami. Discord przyzwał wielką pustą szklankę i przyłożył ją do zamkniętych drzwi, by wszyscy mogli podsłuchiwać.

– Matko? – powiedziała Twilight.

Celestia wyrwała się ze swojej rozpaczy i wydała okrzyk radości.

– Dziewczynki? Och, dzięki niebiosom! – Podbiegłszy do nich, każdą z czułością przytuliła i ucałowała w czoło. Nagle jednak zrobiła sroższą minę i wykrzyczała: – Gdzie wyście były?!

– Em… – Twilight potarła kopyto. – Co do tego… byłyśmy… byłyśmy…

– Byłyście gdzie?

Dziewczęta skrzywiły się, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć.

– Byłyście gdzie?! – powtórzyła królowa. – Dziewczynki, powiedzcie mi!

Pinkie przełknęła ślinę i wypaliła:

– Byłyśmy w Ponyville!

Od razu jednak zatkała sobie usta i skryła się za Rainbow, która spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

– Ponyville? Ponyville?! Dziewczynki, zdajecie sobie sprawę, jakie to mogło niebezpieczne?!

– Ależ, matko, to miejsce było wprost boskie! – zaprotestowała Rarity.

– Ta, nic się tam nie stało! – oświadczyła Applejack.

– Tak, dopóki nie poszłyśmy do Lasu Everfree, gdzie znalazłyśmy straszny zamek i zemdlałyśmy na jego widok! – wypaplała Pinkie.

– PINKIE! – skrzyczały ją siostry.

– Upsi… – skuliła się w sobie.

– Las Everfree? Zamek?! Omdlenie?! Nie!

– T-to było tylko jednorazowe! – wyjaśniła szybko Twilight.

– Dziewczynki! To poważne! Mogłyście zostać ranne albo gorzej! I dlatego musicie zostać w zamku pod moją ochroną!

– Ale nie jesteśmy już źrebiętami! – wykrzyknęła Rainbow.

– Ale jesteście księżniczkami! I waszym obowiązkiem jest zostać w obrębie zamkowych murów!

– A co, jeśli już nie chcemy być księżniczkami?! – wykrzyczała Applejack.

– To… nie… jest… wasz… wybór…

– Oczywiście, że to nasz wybór! – krzyknęła Rarity. – Tak jak to, kogo mamy poślubić!

– Co do tego… Luno, możesz wyjaśnić dziewczętom sprawę królestwa pod ich sypialnią?

Luna spojrzała na nie z powagą i powiedziała:

– To ja je stworzyłam…

– Co? – nie dowierzała Twilight.

– Stworzyłam to królestwo, byście mogły tam spędzić ostatnie szczęśliwe chwile razem, zanim poślubicie książąt. Nigdy nie miałyście przyprowadzać tam ze sobą innych…

– Wie… wiedziałaś o tym? – Fluttershy niemal bała się wypowiedzieć to pytanie.

– Tak… bo obserwowałam was tam od pierwszej nocy, gdy tam zeszłyście. To było królestwo waszych najskrytszych marzeń i myśli.

– Więc… musisz coś wiedzieć o zamku w Lesie Everfree! – zauważyła Twilight.

– Nie o zamku powinnyście teraz myśleć – przypomniała Celestia – ale o ślubie i życiu, zgodnym z waszym królewskim tytułem.

Twilight zastanowiła się nad tym, po czym jej oczy zwęziły się i powiedziała stanowczo:

– Nie.

Celestia otwarła szeroko oczy.

– Co…? – Była zaskoczona, że spośród wszystkich jej córek powiedziała to właśnie Twilight, która nigdy dotąd nie kwestionowała jej autorytetu.

– Nie – powtórzyła tamta. – To nie jest słuszne i dobrze o tym wiesz! Jak możemy poślubić kogoś obcego, skoro już mamy wybranków, dla których jesteśmy ważne i którzy są ważni dla nas?!

Wszystkie siostry się zgodziły, stając po jej stronie w tej sprawie.

Ich ukochani, nasłuchujący po drugiej stronie drzwi, byli wzruszeni tym stwierdzeniem. Skrzywili się jednak, gdy usłyszeli odpowiedź Celestii.

– To dla waszego dobra! Próbuję was ochronić!

– Przed czym?! – wykrzyczała Rainbow.

– Nie zrozumiałybyście… – Odwróciła głowę, by upewnić się, że nie zobaczą łez, lśniących w jej oczach.

– Czego byśmy nie zrozumiały?! – błagała Rarity.

– Matko, jeśli nam powiesz, to znajdziemy jakiś sposób, by się udało! – zasugerowała Twilight.

To przechyliło szalę. Celestia obróciła się do nich. Jej oczy się zaświeciły, a futro zapłonęło na pomarańczowo, gdy wzniosła się w powietrze, używając królewskiego głosu Canterlotu:

– TO SIĘ NIE UDA! NIC SIĘ NIE UDA! TO JEDYNY SPOSÓB! KORONY NA WASZYCH GŁOWACH TO WASZE PRAWO I OBOWIĄZEK! MACIE WZIĄĆ ŚLUB I TAK WŁAŚNIE BĘDZIE!

Blask jej oczu zgasł, gdy zobaczyła spojrzenia swoich córek, przepełnione strachem i rozpaczą.

Fluttershy pierwsza się złamała i pobiegła do drzwi, a jej siostry podążyły za nią, wszystkie ze łzami w oczach. Chłopacy odsunęli się od drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się z impetem, wypuszczając dziewczyny, które pobiegły korytarzem do schodów, wiodących na górę. Już mieli za nimi ruszyć, gdy królowa powiedziała:

– Panowie, na słówko, jeśli można…

Ogiery i Spike wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia, ale Discord skrzyżował ramiona, podlatując do Celestii i patrząc na nią gniewnie.

– Słuchaj no, Tia, nad nimi może i masz władzę, ale nie nade mną. Jestem niezależną istotą.

– Chodzi mi bardziej o moją córkę, Discordzie… – Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. – Wykorzystujesz ją, by zdobyć tron, czy w jakimś innym celu…?

– No błagam! Gdybym chciał Equestrii, już byłaby moja! Czemu miałbym zniżać się do poślubienia zwykłej księżniczki, i to takiej, której nie wybrałaś na dziedziczkę tronu? Miałbym lepszy plan, gdybym był na tyle okrutny, by zrobić coś takiego! Nie, to miłość do twojej córki, Fluttershy. Fluttershy uczyniła mnie lepszą istotą, niż byłem wcześniej i dlatego jestem wściekły, że mogłaś jej coś takiego zrobić!

– Nie miałam wyboru!

– Zawsze jest wybór!

– Discordzie! – Luna weszła między nich. – Zostaw ją w spokoju!

– Nie wtrącaj się, Lulu! To tak samo twoja wina, jak jej!

*

Gdy potężne istoty się kłóciły, księżniczki były na górze w swojej sypialni, wypłakując oczy. Gdy łkały, wśród cieni komnaty poruszyła się ciemna postać z lśniącymi, zielonymi oczami. Rzuciła ona czar, który sprawił, że na środku pomieszczenia pojawiła się kula zielonego światła. Dziewczyny przestały płakać i powoli uniosły głowy z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w kulę jak zahipnotyzowane. Kula zaczęła przyzywać je do siebie, więc powoli wstały z łóżek, by za nią podążyć.

*

Spike był zdenerwowany, obserwując Discorda kłócącego się z królową i księżniczką Luną. Ogiery również mogły tylko nerwowo na to patrzeć. W głębi duszy wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że Discord wygra dla nich i ich dziewczyn. Nagle Spike poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie był w stanie określić, co to było, ale coś się działo.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze czuje, że coś jest nie tak?

Nagle uaktywnił się szósty zmysł Cheese’a.

– Łu-łii! – Ogier się zatelepał. – T-to coś n-nowego!

– Jak o tym wspomniałeś… – Soarin potarł głowę. – Coś mnie gryzie. Ale nie wiem, co…

Flash rozejrzał się po pokoju, używając instynktów, których nabył na treningu.

– Coś… tu nie gra…

– Muszę przyznać, że to dziwne… – powiedział Fancy. – Wydaje się, że coś nam umyka.

Discord wciąż był w środku słownej bitwy, gdy jego ciało wygięło się w niekontrolowanym spazmie. Gdy to ustało, jego twarz pobielała. Dosłownie.

Celestia, o ile to możliwe, zbladła jeszcze bardziej, gdyż rozpoznała jego tik, pojawiający się przy zaburzeniach magii.

– Discordzie, co to…

Uniósł łapę, by ją uciszyć, i skupił się na źródle zakłóceń.

– Nie… – wyszeptał. A potem krzyknął przerażony: – Fluttershy!

I natychmiast wylewitował się z sali.

– Ale… to znaczy… – powiedział Spike.

Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem i popędzili za duchem chaosu. Wpadli gwałtownie do komnaty księżniczek, wykrzykując ich imiona, ale gdy się rozejrzeli, zrozumieli, że… przybyli za późno…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano przerobione piosenki [„Me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3iwwZ6SG48) i [„Home”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBZ6rgfm1E4), z musicalu „Piękna i Bestia”, w tłumaczeniu Lyokoherosa i Midday Shine.

– Nie… nie… – powtarzał Discord, upadając na kolana. Zakrywszy oczy dłońmi, położył głowę na łóżku Fluttershy. – Fluttershy… Fluttershy… – łkał, ujmując jej pościel i mocząc ją łzami.

Przy pustym łóżku Applejack leżał kapelusz, który dostała właśnie tego popołudnia. Przyklęknąwszy, Spike chwycił go w ramiona, cicho łkając.

Fancy podszedł do łóżka Rarity i pogładził pościel; z jego oka wypłynęła jedna, jedyna łza. Jego piękna pani, księżniczka Rarity, przepadła.

Soarin próbował powstrzymywać łzy, ale na próżno. Wciąż patrzył na łóżko. Jej łóżko. Zniknęła. Jego twarda, zabawna, piękna Rainbow Dash zniknęła.

Cheese’a dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Czuł się winny, że nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej. Jego szósty zmysł podpowiadał mu, że coś się święci, ale zanim się zorientował, o co chodzi, było już za późno. Jego słodka i zabawna Pinkie Pie przepadła z powodu jego niedomyślności.

Flash czuł ból całym sobą. Stracił swoją księżniczkę; klacz, w której zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wtedy nie był jeszcze całkowicie pewien, ale teraz wiedział na pewno, że kocha Twilight z całego serca. Jego oczy lśniły od napełniających je łez.

 _„Och, Twilight… Żałuję, że ci nie powiedziałem… że cię kocham.”_ – Położył głowę na jej łóżku.

Celestia, sama mając oczy pełne łez, ostrożnie weszła do pokoju i powiedziała łamiącym się głosem:

– Wiedziałam… wiedziałam, że tak będzie…

Powoli spojrzeli w jej stronę.

– Chodźcie ze mną, a wszystko wam wyjaśnię… – Wyszła, a tamci kolejno podążyli za nią.

Zaprowadziła ich do pokoju, w którym była kilka nocy temu. Podeszła do gobelinu ze wzorami przedstawiającymi słońce i magicznie zdarła go ze ściany, odsłaniając portret, na którym ona i król Sombra stali ramię w ramię, stykając się rogami – po czym zaczęła opowiadać.

– Mój mąż i ja utrzymywaliśmy pokój i harmonię w całej krainie. To my powstrzymaliśmy podmieńce przed inwazją na Equestrię i utrzymywaliśmy diamentowe psy i gryfy z dala od granic. Narodziny córek przyniosły nam radość i szczęście. Ale pewnego dnia królowa podmieńców powróciła z wrogiem bardziej zdradzieckim niż ktokolwiek, z kim przyszło nam się mierzyć. Lunie i mnie już kiedyś udało się powstrzymać Siły Koszmarów, ale ponieważ miały Chrysalis po swojej stronie, stały się bardziej zabójcze niż kiedykolwiek. Wszyscy razem zaatakowali nasz zamek. Chrysalis zamierzała rzucić na mnie klątwę, ale Sombra bohatersko przyjął ją na siebie. Od owego dnia, gdy straciłam męża, moim córkom groziło niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby tylko się zakochały. Prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, że znalazły godnych siebie wybranków, ale pozostaje faktem, że to pozwoliło Chrysalis je wytropić i być może rzucić na nie taką samą klątwę, jak na mojego męża. I to był jedyny powód, z którego byłam dla nich taka surowa: próbowałam ochronić je przed tym, co stało się teraz.

Na chwilę oniemieli, ale w końcu Discord zawrzał gniewem.

– Chrysalis za to zapłaci! – wybuchnął. – Ale ty też powinnaś była mi o tym powiedzieć! Mogłem stworzyć barierę ochronną albo coś! Wtedy Fluttershy wciąż by tu była!

– Nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, że tak zależy ci na mojej córce, Discordzie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Celestia. – A jakakolwiek bariera wzbudziłaby podejrzenia zarówno u moich poddanych, jak i córek. Dziewczynki nie mają żadnych wspomnień o tym dniu, bo Luna i ja dołożyłyśmy starań, żeby nie miały traumy do końca życia. Więc nawet gdybym poprosiła cię o pomoc, umiałbyś utrzymać to w tajemnicy przed nią?

Zacisnął pięści, ale zaraz je rozluźnił. Jego twarz złagodniała, a wzrok utkwił w podłodze.

– Tak też myślałam… I… chciałabym podziękować wam wszystkim…

– Podziękować… nam? – spytał Spike.

Królowa posłała mu lekki uśmiech, odpowiadając:

– Jesteście właśnie takimi ogierami czy istotami, które moje córki powinny pokochać. Choć ty i Applejack mnie zaskoczyliście, Spike.

Zarumienił się nieco, nie wiedząc, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

– Ale mamy teraz pilniejsze sprawy… – Jej twarz ponownie spoważniała. – Królowa porwała moje drogie córki, chcąc rzucić na nie klątwę, aby podzieliły los swego ojca… Może się to stać lada chwila.

Discord wzleciał i złączył dłonie.

– No to nie mamy czasu do stracenia!

Już miał wyruszyć, gdy zatrzymała go Luna, mówiąca:

– Może i jesteś potężny, ale nie powinieneś wyruszać sam.

– Właśnie! – Spike podszedł do niego. – Idziemy z tobą!

– Och. – Discord zatrzepotał rzęsami. – Jakże to urocze z waszej strony, ale wybaczcie chłopcy, tylko mnie spowolnicie. Poza tym, sam dam sobie radę.

– Discordzie, nawet twoja moc ma granice… – ostrzegła go Celestia. – Nie lekceważ tego, z czym masz się zmierzyć. Będziesz potrzebował wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, wliczając w to tu obecnych.

Pozostali chłopacy skinęli głowami.

– To nie może być przypadek, że wszyscy w jednym czasie zakochaliście się w sześciu księżniczkach – przemówiła Luna. – Musiał prowadzić was los; a jeśli to prawda, to może nadszedł czas, gdy pokonamy Chrysalis i Koszmary już na dobre…

– Obyś miała rację, siostro. Nic nie ucieszy mnie bardziej niż widok moich córek, mogących kochać, kogo zechcą…

– Dobra, dobra, zgoda. – Discord zamachał rękami i westchnął zrezygnowany. – Mogą ze mną iść, ale – uniósł palec – najpierw muszą udać się na trening… – Posłał im złowieszczy uśmiech, a oni spojrzeli na niego z obawą lub irytacją.

*

Twilight obudziła się z jękiem. Gdy odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zauważyła, że ona i jej siostry są w lochu, a wokół szyi mają łańcuchy.

– Twilight… – usłyszała głos Fluttershy.

– Fluttershy? Gdzie… gdzie jesteśmy?

– Nie… nie wiem… dopiero co się tu obudziłam.

Rainbow obudziła się jako kolejna, z jękiem pocierając głowę.

– Uch, czuję się, jakby ktoś mnie czymś walnął.

Pozostałe trzy siostry też powoli wybudziły się ze swego pozbawionego marzeń snu.

– Co, do siana… gdzie my jesteśmy? – Applejack się rozejrzała.

– Feee, ktokolwiek jest właścicielem tego miejsca, naprawdę powinien zatrudnić jakiegoś dekoratora! – marudziła Rarity.

– I jest tak ciemno i ponuro! – skrzywiła się Pinkie. – Żadnych jasnych kolorów!

Nagle drzwi lochu otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypieniem i przeszła przez nie czarna klacz, która właściwie nie wyglądała jak kucyk. Jej róg był zakrzywiony, a nogi dziurawe; miała grzywę niby pajęczynę, a skrzydła niby owadzie, zaś jej oczy lśniły złowrogim zielonym blaskiem.

Większość sióstr drżała ze strachu, ale Twilight miała dość odwagi, by wykrzyczeć:

– Kim jesteś?! Dlaczego nas tu zabrałaś?

Tamta zaczęła śmiać się złowieszczo, podeszła do księżniczki i uniosła jej podbródek.

– Kim jestem? – Znów się zaśmiała. – Kim jestem? Jestem królowa Chrysalis, władczyni podmieńców! A wkrótce i całej Equestrii!

– Ta, na pewno! – wypaliła Rainbow.

– Och, ależ oczywiście… – Królowa podmieńców obróciła się ku wątpiącej księżniczce. – Z waszą pomocą… – W jej wzroku kryła się groźba.

– Nigdy nie pomożemy komuś takiemu, jak ty! – wykrzyknęła AJ.

– Pomożecie… – odparła chłodno – …gdy rzucę klątwę na każdą z was.

– Klątwę? Nie ma takich rzeczy jak klątwy! – wyśmiała ją Twilight.

– Ach, ależ są… – Chodziła między księżniczkami. – Dość dawno temu, gdy byłyście małymi klaczkami, bawiącymi się, śmiejącymi się czy co tam małe klaczki robią… przybyłam z mymi towarzyszami do waszego domu w Lesie Everfree, by rzucić mroczną klątwę na waszą matkę, ale niestety, wasz drogi tatuś wszedł mi w drogę… Ale nie była to zupełna porażka… o nie, zdołałam to obrócić na swoją korzyść. Ponieważ jesteście tej samej krwi, co wasz ojciec, mogłam wyśledzić was wszystkie, gdy tylko się zakochacie. Ale wasza matka bardzo sprytnie wymyśliła, że będziecie bezpieczne w małżeństwie bez miłości. Jakże genialne, a zarazem niesprawiedliwe… Sama nie zrobiłabym tego lepiej! Ale oczywiście, jak na córki swojej matki przystało, musiałyście to spaprać! I gorąco liczyłam, że tak właśnie zrobicie! – Zaczęła się śmiać, przez co Rarity i Fluttershy się wzdrygnęły, a pozostałe siostry miały furię w oczach.

– Kłamiesz! – Dash próbowała się na nią rzucić, ale powstrzymał ją łańcuch wokół szyi.

– Czyżby? A dlaczegóż tak twierdzisz?

– Bo nigdy, przenigdy w życiu nie mieszkałyśmy w Lesie Everfree! – odpowiedziała Twilight.

Królowa podmieńców znowu się zaśmiała.

– Och, tak myślicie? Cóż, tak się składa, że wiem, iż wasza matka i ciotka zmieniły wam wspomnienia, sprawiając, że zapomniałyście o istnieniu zamku, który widziałyście tego popołudnia. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, pozwalając im domyślić się reszty.

– Czekaj… – myślała na głos Twilight. – Ten zamek… i zamek w sennym królestwie… były takie same… co znaczy… że naprawdę tam mieszkałyśmy!

– Dajcie jej jakiś medal! Więc, moje drogie, jesteście gotowe zaakceptować wasz los?

– Nie ma opcji! – zaprotestowała Applejack.

– Nigdy! – wykrzyknęła Rarity.

Pinkie wystawiła język.

Fluttershy pisnęła.

Rainbow wciąż próbowała się uwolnić, by przywalić królówce.

– Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączymy! – oświadczyła Twilight.

– Ach, więc może wolałybyście inną opcję… O, Blueblood!

– Blueblood?! – powiedziały zdezorientowane księżniczki.

Chrysalis odsunęła się, ukazując księcia, który wszedł z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Co tu się w ogóle wyrabia?! – krzyknęła AJ.

– O, kuzynko, czekałem na to pytanie.

– Książę Blueblood miał dobry plan, próbując zalecać się do każdej z was. Torowanie sobie drogi do tronu było istnym geniuszem, ale gdy przeraził go twój mały psikus, księżniczko Rainbow, postanowiłam dać mu drugą szansę z wami wszystkimi. A więc oto układ: zaakceptujcie klątwę albo poślubcie kuzyna, by przed nią uciec. Wasz wybór.

– No nie za bardzo, jeśli o mnie chodzi… – Rarity zagryzła zęby.

– A jeśli nie wybierzecie – powiedział Blueblood – Jej Wysokość w swej łaskawości pozwoli mi dokonać wyboru za was…

– Naprawdę masz coś z głową, kuzynie! – parsknęła Rainbow.

– Zostawię was samych. – Chrysalis zaczęła wychodzić. – Macie trzy dni na podjęcie decyzji, dziewczęta. W przeciwnym razie… cóż, Blueblood, będziesz mógł wybrać. – Zaśmiała się złowieszczo, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Blueblood z chytrym uśmieszkiem obrócił się do księżniczek, a one spojrzały na niego z nienawiścią.

– Niczego sobie nie wyobrażaj, Blueblood! – ryknęła Rarity.

– Wiecie co, powinnyście mi dziękować. Ratuję was przed strasznym losem, a wszystko, co musicie zrobić, to… poślubić mnie.

– ZA NIC! – wykrzyknęła cała szóstka.

– Och, ależ dziewczyny… pomyślcie tylko… – Zaczął śpiewać: – _Całe życie każdą z was kusi słodka myśl…_ _Kiedyż wreszcie przyjdzie czas, żeby żoną być? Kim jest ogier, co posiądzie cię? To ja, więc cieszcie się! Klacz plus ogier równa się obopólny zysk. Klaczy także zdarza się użyteczną być. Głównie po to, by przedłużać ród!_ – Dotknął policzka Rarity. – _Przedłuż go ze mną już!_

Rarity omal nie zwymiotowała.

– _Synów mieć będziemy w bród!_ – śpiewał wciąż.

– _Chyba sobie kpi!_ – powiedziała Rarity pod nosem.

– _Każdy: rosły zuch!_

– _Chyba mu się śni!_ – zaśpiewała Rainbow.

– _W każdym z nich Blueblooda zacna krew!_

– _No, to chyba żart!_ – zaśpiewała Applejack.

– _Z dumą dbając zaś o dom…_

– _Nie do wiary wprost!_ – zaśpiewała Twilight.

– _Szczęście da wam to…_

– _Nikt nie zechce go!_ – zaśpiewała Pinkie.

– _Że w tej idylli macie miejsce swe!_ Wyobraźcie sobie! Wielki lśniący zamek! Słudzy utrzymują w nim porządek i czystość! Moja żoneczka masuje mi kopyta, a maluchy i szczeniaki bawią się na podłodze. Szóstka albo siódemka.

– Szczeniąt? – spytała Fluttershy.

– Co ty mówisz! Dzielnych ogierów, jak ja!

– _Coś takiego…_ – Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

 _– Miłość nasza będzie trwać aż po świata kres. Para piękna będzie z nas, niczym ciało me! Dzisiaj do was los uśmiechnął się! Każdy wie, że najlepsze powinno przypaść w udziale mnie! Ucieczki już nie ma! Na pewno jedna z was wnet poślubi…_ Więc co powiecie?

Dziewczęta w milczeniu spojrzały po sobie, by w końcu wspólnie wykrzyczeć stanowcze:

– NIE!

– To kwestia czasu. Przyjdzie taki dzień, że zapragniecie… _mieć…_ – i zakończył swoją piosenkę: – _Mnie!_

Ruszył w stronę drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą.

Twilight zaczęła śpiewać ze smutkiem:

– _Tak, popełniłyśmy błąd… mama chciała chronić nas… lecz nie zasłużyłyśmy, żeby wolność stracić tak! Potworze… Jeśli myślisz, że był słuszny czyn twój, to mylisz się, przemyśl to…_

Schyliła głowę, po czym poczuła, jak jej siostra Fluttershy dotyka jej ramienia i kontynuuje jej śpiew:

– _Czy to dom? Czy to tu mamy szczęście swe znaleźć? I czy dom może zimny i ciemny być? Wszak od lat powtarzano mi ciągle, że aż po kres mych dni… dom będzie tam, gdzie serce… Teraz rozumiem to… Serce me leci w dal… tam, gdzie dom…_

– _Czy to dom?_ – Rarity przejęła pałeczkę. – _Czy w to właśnie uwierzyć dziś muszę? Starać się w miejscu tym znaleźć jakiś czar!_

– _Gdybym tu miała zostać na wieki!_ – zaśpiewała Applejack. – _Pośród tych czterech ścian! Lecz to nie będzie proste, bo dobrze wiem, że wciąż…_

– _Serce me leci w dal…_ – zaśpiewały obydwie. – _To nie dom…_

– _Wiele bym dała, by do dawnego wrócić życia!_ – zaśpiewała Pinkie.

– _Lecz wiem, że powrót nasz niemożliwy teraz jest!_ – zaśpiewała znowu Twilight.

– _Czy to dom?!_ – zaśpiewały wszystkie razem – _Zostaniemy tu dzień czy na wieki? Ile dni w samotności nam przyjdzie żyć? Lecz nasz los może zmienić się jeszcze raz, choć jest teraz zły!_

– _Jeśli chcesz, buduj mury! W drzwiach każdy zamek zmień!_ – włączyła się Rainbow.

– _Wszystko to… nie da nic…_ – Twilight ze smutkiem wróciła do śpiewu. – _Bowiem my… chcemy stąd uciec i…_ _wolne…_

– _Być…_ – zaśpiewały wspólnie ostatnie słowo i zaczęły ronić łzy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano nieco zmodyfikowaną piosenkę [„Zrobię mężczyzn z was”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8fd-FvwS1g) z filmu _Mulan_.

– I jesteśmy! – oznajmił Discord chłopakom. – Nasz własny ośrodek treningowy!

Rozejrzeli się po otaczających zamek Canterlot terenach. Na pozór była to zwykła arena turniejowa, ale z pewnymi dodatkami. Widzieli tarcze z lodowymi strzałami obok, hantle leżące na ziemi, deski, skakanki, basen, belki do ćwiczenia równowagi i inne przyrządy gimnastyczne.

Usłyszeli gwizdek i obrócili się, by zobaczyć Discorda w stroju trenera.

– Dobra, pokażcie mi, na co was stać! – Pstryknął palcami i nagle mieli już na sobie sportowe stroje z frotowymi opaskami i ocieplaczami na nogi. – Zróbcie dziesięć kółek! – krzyknął, a oni bez chwili zwłoki wykonali polecenie.

Zarówno Flash jak i Soarin udowodnili, że są najszybsi. Cheese był za nimi, przedostatni – Fancy Pants, a na samym końcu Spike, który dysząc ciężko, padł na trawę.

– Dwadzieścia minut! – wykrzyczał Discord, zatrzymując swój stoper. – Dwadzieścia minut! Właśnie pobiłeś rekord najgorszego wyniku w historii!

– Następnym razem będę szybszy! – zaprotestował Spike.

– Nie będzie następnego razu, jeśli złapią cię podmieńce lub Koszmary! Na pozycje i pokażcie mi, co umiecie!

– Hej, a ciebie niby kto zrobił dowódcą? – sprzeciwił się Soarin.

Discord przywołał sobie strój Sherlocka i, wydmuchując bańki z fajki wodnej, powiedział:

– Ależ to bardzo proste, mój drogi Soarinie. Po pierwsze, mam moc. Po drugie, mam większe doświadczenie niż ktokolwiek z was. A po trzecie, sam się nim zrobiłem! – Pstryknął palcami i znów miał swój strój trenera. – A teraz do roboty!

Gdy krążyli od stacji do stacji, Discord mógł zobaczyć wszystkie ich słabe i mocne strony, ale wyglądało na to, że Spike miał głównie to pierwsze.

– To jeszcze daleka droga przed nami… – powiedział pod nosem. – Hmm, może jest sposób, by to nieco przyśpieszyć…

Pstryknął palcami i obok niego pojawiła się Vinyl Scratch ze swoją konsolą DJ-ską. Wyszeptał je zamówienie, a ona włączyła muzykę. To sprawiło, że wszystkie chłopaki przerwały aktualnie wykonywane ćwiczenia i spojrzały na to zadziwione.

–  _ Brać się do roboty, wroga bić już czas! _ – Discord zaczął śpiewać. –  _ Widzę, miast ogierów, mnóstwo szkap wśród was! Takiej bandy nikt nie zlęknie się, zadrżyjcie więc na dźwięk tych słów… _ – Chwycił Spike’a za ogon, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. –  _ Zmężnieć czas, żeby móc ruszyć w bój… _ – Zrzucił go na dół i przydzielił wszystkich do ćwiczeń, które szły im najsłabiej. –  _ Z wierzchu masz być skałą, ma się żar w niej tlić… _ – Użył pochodni, by zapalić znicz Equestriańskich Igrzysk. –  _ Każdy bój zwyciężysz; zawsze tak ma być… Dziś, gdy widzę was, niedobrze mi… lecz wytężcie wreszcie słuch… Zmężnieć czas, żeby móc ruszyć w bój! _

–  _ Co chwila to zatyka mnie! _ – Flash próbował utrzymać równowagę na belce.

–  _ Ja ostatnie czuję dreszcze!  _ – Soarin próbował skakać na skakance, ale tylko się w nią plątał.

–  _ Nieraz z wuefu wiałem, byłem głąb! _ – Cheese próbował łamać deski, ale zdołał jedynie złamać sobie zęby.

–  _ Ten gość dał im nieźle w kość…  _ – mruknęła Luna, obserwując wszystko z dystansu.

–  _ Niech mnie nie wywala jeszcze!  _ – Spike wciąż ćwiczył biegi.

–  _ Nie chodziłem na pływalnię, to był błąd!  _ – Fancy patrzył na basen z przerażeniem na twarzy.

–  _ Silny bądź!  _ – zaśpiewali pałacowi gwardziści.

–  _ Musicie być jak szalona rzeka… _

–  _ Silny bądź! _

–  _ Jak tajfun, który obali mur! _

–  _ Silny bądź! _

–  _ A równocześnie tak tajemniczy, jak księżyc, co wygląda tu zza chmur! Blisko już do walki, naprzód gna ten czas! Tylko twardy rozkaz łączy mnie i was…  _ – Zobaczył, jak Spike się poślizgnął, i podszedł do niego ze srogą miną. –  _ Lepiej odejdź, bo dla ciebie brak miejsca, więc gnaj stąd co tchu… Z ciebie nic nie da się zrobić tu! _

Spike zaczął powoli odchodzić. Wtem wyjął kapelusz AJ i z determinacją na twarzy podszedł do każdej stacji, wynajdując sprytniejsze sposoby ich przejścia. Ogiery dopingowały go.

–  _ Silny bądź! _

–  _ Musicie być jak szalona rzeka… Silny bądź! Jak tajfun, który obali mur! Silny bądź! A równocześnie tak tajemniczy, jak księżyc, co wygląda tu zza chmur! _

Discord, będący pod wrażeniem postępów Spike’a, uścisnął mu dłoń.

–  _ Silny bądź!  _ – śpiewali wszyscy, coraz lepiej i lepiej wykonując swoje ćwiczenia. –  _ Musicie być jak szalona rzeka… Silny bądź! Jak tajfun, który obali mur! Silny bądź! A równocześnie tak tajemniczy, jak księżyc, co wygląda tu zza chmur! _

– I stop! – Discord zatrzymał stoper. – Dobra robota! Teraz jestem przekonany, że dacie sobie radę w walce!

– Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale gdybyś nie pokazał nam, co może się stać, i nie wzmocnił naszych słabych punktów, to kto wie, jak skończyłaby się nasza próba odbicia dziewczyn! – zauważył Flash.

– Ależ oczywiście. A co do ciebie, panie smoku, masz łeb i jaja. Ale dlaczego wróciłeś po tym, jak byłem dla ciebie taki surowy?

– AJ. – Wyjął jej kapelusz, by im pokazać. – Wiedziałem, że nie chciałaby, abym się poddał i muszę ją ocalić, by powiedzieć jej, że… – Zasłonił sobie usta i nieco się zarumienił, ale i tak chłopacy posłali mu chytre uśmiechy, wiedząc doskonale, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Mój chłopcze, zdobyłeś dziś mój szacunek. Tak jak wy wszyscy, swoją wolą walki o to, o co toczy się gra. Więc proszę. – Pstryknął palcami i pojawiły się przed nimi szklanki czekoladowego mleka. – Smacznego. Zasłużyliście sobie.

Fancy uniósł szklankę w swej magii, mówiąc:

– Toast za księżniczki, które uczyniły nas lepszymi ogierami. Teraz możemy im podziękować, ratując je przed strasznym losem.

– Za dziewczyny… – Spike podniósł swoją szklankę.

– Za dziewczyny – powtórzyli wszyscy i stuknęli się szklankami.

Cheese nie marnował ani chwili i błyskawicznie wypił wszystko jednym haustem.

– Hmm, przydałoby się nieco bitej śmietany.

– Zapamiętam. Dostaniecie kolejną szklankę, jak uratujemy dziewczyny.

– A tak w ogóle to dokąd mamy pójść, by je uratować? – spytał Soarin.

– Jeśli mam rację, a na pewno mam… – Discord wyczarował namiot wokół nich, jak również generalski mundur na sobie i mundury żołnierzy lub kadetów na pozostałych, po czym rozciągnął wielką mapę, pokazującą granice Equestrii. – Księżniczki są na obrzeżach Equestrii, niedaleko Terytorium Podmieńców. Oto plan: pakujcie swoje juki! Wyruszamy o świcie! Zrozumiano?

– Tak jest, sir! – Zasalutowali.

– Odmaszerować! – Odsalutował im. – I chcę, byście byli rano rześcy i wypoczęci. Mamy przed sobą długą drogę.

Skinęli głowami, on zaś pozbył się namiotu i ich mundurów.

Przez całą noc chłopacy ledwo mogli zmrużyć oczy, nie mając pewności, z czym zmierzą się podczas tej misji. Czuli się w po części winni sytuacji, w jakiej znalazły się dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli można było spokojnie powiedzieć, że nikt z nich, włącznie z księżniczkami, nie wiedział, że tak będzie.

*

Następnego dnia po obudzeniu zaczęli się szykować. Cheese wziął kask futbolowy i kij bejsbolowy. Wpakował też do juków pudło pełne rekwizytów do psikusów. Fancy włożył na siebie strój jak do polowania i spakował najbardziej niezbędne rzeczy, a wraz z nimi nieco dodatkowego bagażu. Soarin założył swoje gogle i wziął torbę, której używał, podróżując między Canterlotem a Cloudsdale. Gdy w sekrecie wyjawił Spitfire, co się stało z księżniczkami, dała mu wolne, by mógł pomóc je uratować.

Spike przygotował tobołek z jedzeniem i innymi rzeczami, który przywiązał do kija. Na koniec włożył kapelusz Applejack, by dawał mu pewność siebie i motywację, których będzie potrzebował w wielkim świecie, podróżując setki mil, by dostać się do księżniczek. Spojrzał na ścianę swojego pokoju i zobaczył na niej swoje zdjęcie z nimi, gdy wszyscy byli mali. Był wtedy tylko uroczym smoczym oseskiem w objęciach Twilight, otaczanej przez jej siostry. Przyglądając się tej scenie bliżej, dostrzegł teraz, jak mała Applejack sięga do niego kopytkami, a on rozbawiony sięga do niej.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

_ „Nawet wtedy… nas do siebie ciągnęło…” _

Czując się pewniej niż kiedykolwiek, wziął zdjęcie ze sobą i wybiegł.

Flash pakował się do torby podróżnej, którą przyniósł ze sobą do zamku. Nagle poczuł coś na jej dnie i od razu to wyjął. Prawie zdążył zapomnieć o pelerynie niewidce, którą dała mu Zecora. Wtedy, wspominając dzień, gdy ją ocalił, przypomniał sobie jej słowa: „Tak, to ci się bardzo przyda, gdy wszystko stracone się wyda…”

– Więc  _ to _ miała na myśli… – powiedział do siebie. – Wiedziała, że to się stanie! Muszę to wziąć… – Wetknął pelerynę z powrotem do torby i wyruszył.

*

Spotkali się wszyscy w sali tronowej, gdzie czekały na nich Celestia i Luna. Discord wteleportował się tam, mając na sobie strój campingowy i wielki plecak.

– No, to czego chciałaś, Celestio? Czeka nas długa droga.

– To nie zajmie dużo czasu. Chcę podziękować wam wszystkim za to, że to robicie… Ale niebezpieczeństwo będzie ogromne. Nie jest jeszcze za późno, by zawrócić.

Pozostali chłopacy spojrzeli na Discorda i potrząsnęli głowami, dając znak, że już podjęli decyzję.

– Wybacz, Tia, ale w imieniu nas wszystkich powiem, że nic nas nie zatrzyma, dopóki twoje córki nie wrócą do domu.

– Dziękuję… – Zaczęła ronić łzy. – Pewnego dnia… może zdołam się za to odwdzięczyć… choć tyle mogę zrobić, po tym jak starałam się rozdzielić was i moje dziewczynki… Jesteście tym wszystkim, czego ich ojciec i ja mogliśmy chcieć. Nasze córki znalazły prawdziwą miłość…

– Żałuję, że nie możemy wam towarzyszyć w wyprawie, ale nie możemy też porzucić naszych kucyków, bo mogłoby to wywołać panikę, a słońce i księżyc nie będą same wschodzić i zachodzić w Equestrii – włączyła się Luna. – Możemy jednak podarować wam to. – Wyjęła flakon wypełniony wodą i dała go Discordowi. – To z jeziora w podziemnym królestwie. Ma lecznicze właściwości. Używajcie jej z rozwagą.

– Nie martw się, Lulu. Skoro oprócz daru chaosu po naszej stronie mamy jeszcze apteczkę, to nic nam się nie stanie. – Discord włożył buteleczkę do plecaka.

– Wiem, że to będzie dziwna prośba, Discordzie, ale gdy zobaczysz moje skarbeńki, powiedz im, że je przepraszam, że bardzo je kocham i że chciałabym nigdy nie sprawić im tego bólu. I że jestem z nich dumna, mimo wszystkiego, co się stało… – powiedziała Celestia. – Możesz to zrobić?

– O… łał… – Nerwowo potarł kark. – E… spróbuję, ale tak ode mnie to raczej nie będzie to samo.

– My ci pomożemy. – Spike dał mu kuksańca.

– No, myślę. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Teraz już idźcie. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Ukłonili się przed królewskimi siostrami i wyszli.

– Mam nadzieję, że to jednak się dobrze skończy – powiedziała Luna do siostry.

– Tak jak i ja… – Celestia modliła się w duchu, by faktycznie tak było.

*

Tymczasem Rainbow wciąż próbowała się zerwać z łańcucha w lochu Chrysalis.

– Daj spokój, Rainbow! – powiedziała jej AJ.

– Tak, proszę, przestań – dodała Rarity. – Ten brzęk przyprawia mnie o ból głowy!

– No, a czemu Twi nie użyła swojej magii, by nas z tego wydostać?!

– Próbowałam, ale ten łańcuch uniemożliwia mi teleportowanie się! Spójrz. – Rozświetliła swój róg, próbując użyć zaklęcia, by się wydostać, ale wtedy łańcuchy zalśniły zielonym blaskiem, powstrzymując ją. – Widzisz?

– Obawiam się, że utknęłyśmy tu do nadejścia pomocy. – Rarity osunęła się na posadzkę.

– Zdaje mi się, że mówiłaś, że nie jesteś damulką w opresji! – stwierdziła Rainbow.

– Bo nie jestem! Ale potrafię rozpoznać beznadziejną sytuację, gdy się w niej znajdę!

– Beznadziejną?! – Grzywa Pinkie nieznacznie oklapła.

– Będzie beznadziejna tylko, jeśli będziemy tak o niej myśleć! – odparła szybko AJ.

– Ale… – powiedziała powoli Fluttershy. – Czy jednak nie jest beznadziejna, tak trochę?

– Jesteśmy zgubione! Zgubione! – wykrzyknęła dramatycznie Pinkie.

– Jeszcze nie jesteśmy! – odkrzyknęła Rainbow. – Będziemy dopiero, jak nałożą na nas klątwę albo jedną z nas zrobią żoną Blueblooda! – Zadrżała na samą myśl. – Jakaś chętna?

– Absolutnie nie! – wykrzyknęła Rarity. – Już raz odrzuciłam jego oświadczyny w Canterlocie i z chęcią zrobię to znowu!

– Ale co, jeśli to ciebie wybierze? – spytała Twilight.

– Nie ośmieli się! – Oczy Rarity płonęły furią.

– To możliwe – powiedziała Applejack.

Jej siostra zagryzła zęby, aż gotując się na myśl, że Blueblood mógłby ją wybrać tylko po to, by się na niej odegrać.

*

Gdy wyszli z zamku na ulice Canterlotu, Spike coś sobie uświadomił.

– Hej, czekaj chwilę. Nie mógłbyś nas po prostu przeteleportować do Królestwa Podmieńców? Byłoby o wiele prościej!

– Mógłbym, tylko że to wymaga wiele energii magicznej, a będę musiał teleportować nas wszystkich i dziewczyny z powrotem, więc wolę to zachować na wszelki wypadek, gdy już się tam dostaniemy.

– Faktycznie, niezły pomysł – zgodził się Flash.

– No i nie ma wątpliwości, że Kryśka będzie miała jakąś magiczną barierę, wykrywającą wszelką magię w pobliżu. A chciałbym mieć element zaskoczenia po naszej stronie.

– Kapitalny plan! – pochwalił Fancy.

– Dzięki. – Discord zrobił pewną siebie minę. – No wiesz, staram się.

– Więc idziemy piechotą? – spytał Cheese.

– Wy musicie, ale ja mam skrzydła! – Soarin wzniósł się nad nich.

– Ta, ale gdy je zmęczysz, będziesz musiał dołączyć do nas na ziemi… – zauważył Flash.

– Powiedział pegaz, który też potrafi latać…

– Nauczono mnie, by używać skrzydeł tylko, gdy to potrzebne. Wolałbym ich użyć do ratowania dziewczyn. Sugeruję ci zrobić to samo.

– Ta, jak tam chcesz. A w ogóle to dokąd idziemy?

– Hmm… – zamyślił się Discord. – Chciałbym się przyjrzeć bliżej temu zamkowi w Lesie Everfree. To wszystko się zaczęło, gdy tam poszliśmy…

– Wrócić tam? – Spike przełknął ślinę.

– Tak, ten zamek musi mieć coś wspólnego z księżniczkami i chcę wiedzieć, czemu tak nagle przed nim zemdlały. Jest jakiś szczegół, którego nie dostrzegamy.

– Chodźcie za mną – odezwał się Flash. – Znam krótszą drogę. – I zaczął ich prowadzić.

*

Parę minut później byli już pod ruinami zamku, przyglądając się im zza mostu linowego. Flash wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł na niego. Na szczęście, nie zemdlał jak Twilight i przeszedł na drugą stronę. Dał innym znać, by zrobili to samo. Spike nerwowo dotknął stopą desek mostu i szybko po nich przebiegł, wpadając na strażnika. Soarin po prostu przeleciał. Fancy przemaszerował nieśpiesznym, pełnym gracji krokiem, a Cheese dołączył do nich w podskokach. Spojrzeli na drugą stronę, gdzie wciąż stał Discord.

– Na co czekasz? – zawołał Soarin.

– Właśnie, to ty chciałeś tu przyjść! – wykrzyknął Spike.

– O, spokojnie! Już idę! – Potem zaczął mamrotać, ale na tyle głośno, że smok to usłyszał: – Ci młodzi są dziś tacy niecierpliwi…

Spike przewrócił oczami. Discord poprawił sobie plecak i zaczął nucić, ani trochę się nie śpiesząc.

– Nie mógłbyś się nieco pośpieszyć?! – Soarin walnął się w twarz.

On jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi i dalej sobie nucił, docierając do krawędzi mostu.

– Widzicie? Nie ma się o co spiiinaaaaaać! – ostatnią część wykrzyczał, bo most pod nim pękł, i spadł w mglistą otchłań.

– Discord! – wykrzyknęli pozostali, patrząc za krawędź, gdzie spadł. Wszyscy byli w szoku, próbując zrozumieć, co się tak właściwie stało.

– On… on… nie… – wydukał Soarin.

– Ja… nie wiem… – Spike nie mógł znaleźć słów.

– Ale on był naszą jedyną nadzieją! – zawodził Cheese.

– To prawda, że był nieprzyjemny, ale jego spryt nie miał sobie równych… – powiedział Fancy.

– To po prostu… nie do uwierzenia… – Flash wciąż gapił się w dół, gdzie spadł Discord – …że już go nie ma…

Trzymali głowy spuszczone, aż usłyszeli chichot. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyli Discorda, lewitującego nad nimi i śmiejącego się do rozpuku.

– Powinniście teraz zobaczyć swoje miny! Bezcenne!

– Discord! – krzyknęli wściekle.

– Ty nas nabierałeś? – powiedział urażony Spike.

– No przecież! Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie! Chociaż… byłem wzruszony, że tak się o mnie troszczycie… myślałem, że tylko Fluttershy jest do tego zdolna…

– Tylko niech to się więcej nie powtórzy. W końcu mamy napięty grafik – zauważył Fancy.

– Masz absolutną rację. Wystarczy już gierek. Mamy tu pilne sprawy do załatwienia. – Użył swojej magii, by otworzyć wrota, które wciąż tkwiły w zawiasach. – Panowie przodem.

Ogiery posłały mu zirytowane spojrzenia i weszły przodem.

Wewnątrz było widać, że stary zamek już się rozpada. Było tam kilka korytarzy, prowadzących w różne strony, a nad nimi dwa zniszczone gobeliny.

– Oo, strasznie tu i dziwnie. – Cheese zadrżał.

– Pełna zgoda. – Soarin skinął głową.

Nagle, jakby znikąd, odezwał się grzmiący głos, od którego zadrżało powietrze:

– Co wy tu robicie? Wynoście się!

Większość się przeraziła i zbiła w ciasną grupkę, ale Discord, na którym nie zrobiło to wrażenia, zawołał:

– Kim jesteś?! Pokaż się!

– Nie! To wy musicie odejść! Opuśćcie to miejsce i nigdy nie wracajcie!

– Nie, dopóki nam nie powiesz, kim jesteś! W przeciwnym razie nie wyjdziemy!

– W-właśnie! – Chłopacy zadrżeli.

– Więc pytam jeszcze raz: kim jesteś?!

Na szczycie schodów pojawił się czarny cień, z którego wyłoniła się głowa kucyka. Patrząc na jego zakrzywiony, czerwony róg i zielono-czerwone, lśniące oczy, chłopacy wyglądali na przerażonych, lecz Discord tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział:

– Witaj… Sombro…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano nieco zmodyfikowaną piosenkę [„Travel Song”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikwSTF0O06k) z musicalu _Shrek_ , w tłumaczeniu Midday Shine.

– Sombra?! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy chłopacy.

– W sensie król Sombra?! – dociekał Flash.

– Zaginiony król Equestrii?! – Fancy aż zachłysnął się oddechem.

– Ale… myślałem… że nie żyjesz… – powiedział zdezorientowany Spike.

– To źle myślałeś… – wysyczał król.

– Poza tym, Spike, pamiętasz, co mówiła Celestia? Została na niego nałożona klątwa. Nie powiedziała, że on nie żyje – zauważył Discord.

– Zaraz,  _ to _ jest ta klątwa?! – wykrzyknął Cheese. –  _ To _ się stanie z naszymi dziewczynami, jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy na czas?!

– Tak się  _ nie _ stanie! Nie pozwolę na to! – Discord obnażył kły.

– Dziewczyny? Chodzi wam o… coś się stało moim córkom?!

– Niestety tak, Sombro, staruszku. Chrysalis porwała twoje córki, a my zamierzamy je odzyskać.

– Ale dlaczego…? Czemu miałoby cię to obchodzić; i przede wszystkim… jak uciekłeś ze swojego kamiennego więzienia?!

– Cieszę się, że pytasz. Widzisz, to właśnie twoja córka, Fluttershy, mnie uwolniła. Okazała mi dobroć, której ty i twoja żona mi poskąpiliście.

– I teraz… stałeś się przez to dobry? – Dla Sombry było to trudne do uwierzenia.

– Przysięgam! Teraz liczy się dla mnie jedynie bezpieczeństwo twojej córki.

Król z początku był co do tego sceptyczny, ale w końcu zaśmiał się cicho.

– Fluttershy zawsze potrafiła dostrzec dobro w innych, nawet w tych złych…

– Tak, taka właśnie jest Fluttershy… – Discord westchnął rozmarzony.

– Ale to niepokojąca wiadomość. – Twarz króla ponownie przybrała poważny wyraz. – Moje córki są zagrożone i zamierzam je odszukać…

– Tak jak i my, Wasza Królewska Mość. – Flash zrobił krok naprzód i skłonił się przed nim. – Twoje córki są dla nas wszystkim, panie.

– A kim ty jesteś, młodzieńcze?

– Flash Sentry, mój panie. Byłem nowym gwardzistą w Canterlocie, gdy spotkałem twoją córkę, księżniczkę Twilight.

Również Fancy skłonił się i przedstawił:

– Jestem Fancy Pants, królu. I ja byłem w służbie zamku Canterlot, gdy poznałem twoją córkę, księżniczkę Rarity.

– Cheese Sandwich; spotkałem księżniczkę Pinkie nie tak dawno temu i założyłem w Canterlocie sklep tylko po to, by móc ją widywać.

– Jestem Soarin. Byłem zwykłym nosiwodą Wonderboltów, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałem księżniczkę Rainbow Dash. Teraz jestem jednym z nich.

Ostatni pokłonił się Spike.

– A ja jestem smok Spike. Zostałem przyjęty do waszej rodziny przez królową już jako jajko, a Twilight mnie wychowała. I choć z początku czułem coś do Rarity, to teraz twoja córka, księżniczka Applejack, wpadła mi w oko i właśnie z nią chcę być.

Sombra był zdumiony tymi stwierdzeniami, a te ogiery, które z pewnością miały jego córki w swoich sercach, naprawdę mu zaimponowały. Widział wyraźnie, że jego dziewczęta były dla nich ważne, i że zrobią wszystko, by z nimi być.

– Wykazaliście się odwagą, ruszając im na ratunek, i dziękuję wam za to. Moje córki zasługują na ogiery gotowe tak wiele dla nich zrobić. Zdobyliście sobie mój najwyższy szacunek.

– Łoo… – wymamrotał Spike.

– Ta, łoo… – dodał Discord, po czym otrząsnął się z szoku i spytał: – Więc, Sombro, pójdziesz z nami?

– Pójdę, lecz osobno.

– Czemu? – Cheese uniósł brew.

– Ta klątwa jest nieprzewidywalna. Potrzebuję całej swojej siły, by utrzymać ją pod kontrolą. Gdybym ją utracił, moglibyście zostać poważnie ranni. Nie, najlepiej będzie, jeśli ruszę sam i spotkamy się na miejscu.

– Skoro uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej – powiedział Discord, tak naprawdę ciesząc się, że utrzyma rolę przywódcy.

– Powiedzcie mi tylko, jak…

– Jak co? – spytał Soarin.

– Jak moje córki zostały pojmane przez królową podmieńców? Gdy rzuciłem czar omdlenia, byłem pewien, że będą bezpieczne…

– Więc to z twojego powodu wtedy zemdlały! – zauważył Spike.

– Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale tak. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że mnie zobaczą… i ujrzą swojego ojca jako potwora.

– Ech, ty i Celestia! Obydwoje odtrącacie swoje córki, zamiast pozwolić im poznać prawdę! Nie dziwota, że tak świetnie do siebie pasujecie! – warknął Discord. – Wiesz, że twoja żona próbowała zmusić wasze dziewczęta do aranżowanego małżeństwa?

– Tak zrobiła? Cóż… znając moją słodką Celestię, zrobiłaby coś takiego tylko, gdyby to była ostatnia deska ratunku, bo wie, że nie mogę zostać uwolniony od klątwy. Jeśli nasze córki były zagrożone tym samym losem, to nie miała innego wyboru… gdybym był na jej miejscu, zrobiłbym to samo… Ale mniejsza o to. Najważniejsze, żeby tam dotrzeć i nie dopuścić, żeby to… – poruszył się w swej cienistej formie – …na nie spadło! Miejcie odwagę, chłopcy, bo nie możemy sobie pozwolić na przegranie tej bitwy…

Skinęli głowami. Cienista forma króla zmieniła się w zwykłe ciało jednorożca, lecz rysy twarzy pozostały te same.

– A teraz ruszajcie. Spotkamy się u bram królestwa podmieńców. – Pokłusował w stronę innej części zamku, chłopacy zaś skierowali się w stronę drzwi.

*

Gdy drzwi lochu otwarły się ze skrzypnięciem, parę podmieńców dało księżniczkom więzienne racje. Na widok chleba i wody, Rarity przeraziła się i jęknęła:

– Czy tak się traktuje kogoś z rodziny królewskiej?! – Odepchnęła tacę.

– Wiadomość z ostatnich chwili! Jesteśmy więźniami! – przypomniała Rainbow.

– Ach, ale wcale nie musicie być…

Zdenerwowane, odwróciły głowy w stronę stojącej w drzwiach zakały królewskiego rodu, księcia Blueblooda.

– Więc której z was przypadnie radość bycia moją narzeczoną? Bo ta będzie się mogła stąd wydostać i cieszyć ucztą stosowną do naszego królewskiego pochodzenia… Jakieś chętne?

Odpowiedziała mu tylko grobowa cisza i kilka morderczych spojrzeń.

– Żadna z was? No cóż, został już tylko jeden dzień, zanim podejmę ostateczną decyzję, a dobrze wiem, której chcę… więc pomyślcie o tym, zanim do tego dojdzie. Całuski! – Wyszedł z podmieńcami.

– Pocałuj mnie w… – burknęła Rainbow, ale przerwała jej oburzona starsza siostra.

– Rainbow Dash! Słownictwo! – ostrzegła ją Rarity.

– No wybacz! Ale żeby on… aach! – Ze złości kopnęła ścianę tylnymi nogami.

– Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, czemu stał się takim wstrętnym, wrednym wredusem! – powiedziała Pinkie. – Nie był taki, jak byłyśmy małe.

– Może – powiedziała AJ. – Ale tego nie wiemy. Równie dobrze może właśnie teraz pokazywać, jaki jest naprawdę…

– Musi być bardzo nieszczęśliwy… – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– Może i tak, ale nie tak powinien sobie z tym radzić – zauważyła Twilight. – Zawarł pakt z Chrysalis, że będzie mógł wybrać którąś z nas, nawet jeśli odmówimy. Poza tym, on chce nas tylko wykorzystać, by być bliżej tronu i być może, żeby… – Nie mogło jej to przejść przez gardło i skrzywiła się na samą myśl.

Nie musiały pytać, o co jej chodziło. Też się skrzywiły i jeszcze bardziej zapragnęły, by ich ukochani mogli być przy nich i je pocieszyć.

– Och, Cheese… Gdzieś ty jest…?  – wyszeptała Pinkie.

*

On i inni chłopacy byli właśnie na trakcie wychodzącym z Ponyville. Nagle Cheese otworzył pyszczek i spytał:

– Daleko jeszcze?

– Tak – odpowiedział Discord.

– Daleko jeszcze? – zapytał znowu.

– Tak – powiedział Fancy Pants.

– Daleko jeszcze? – powtórzył.

– Tak – odparł Spike.

– Daleko jeszcze?

– TAK! – krzyknęli wszyscy.

– Rany, Cheese! Każdy widzi, że jeszcze bardzo daleko! – odparował Soarin.

– No wybaczcie… ale potwornie się nudzę! Żadnych rozmów, żadnych gier podróżnych, żadnego śpiewania! – Nagle się rozpromienił. – O, ale to się zaraz naprawi! – Wyjął banjo i zaczął grać.

– Ja chyba śnię… – Flash wybałuszył na niego oczy.

_ – Śpiewaj pieśń, podróżniczą pieśń… _

– Nie śnisz… – westchnął ciężko Spike.

–  _ Kiedy pragniesz dotrzeć gdzieś… Będzie ci wędrować lżej! Tak! A co, do siana, powiem wprost: kocham wycieczki! Śpiewaj pieśń! Wyjdź na szlak! Zapomnij map i porzuć plan! Nim się obejrzysz, przejdziesz drogi szmat! W życiu tak mało mi trzeba, wiem; starczy szlak, wierny druh oraz pieśń! A więc śpiewam, bo chcę druhem twym być! Widzicie? Od razu czas szybciej leci! _

–  _ Za co…? Za co…? _ – zaśpiewał żałośnie Fancy.

–  _ Ładnie tu _ – stwierdził Cheese, podziwiając widoki.

–  _ Za co los mnie karze nim…? _ – śpiewał Soarin.

–  _ Miły spacer! _

–  _ Wciąż gada jak najęty, wnerwia bardziej niźli mim…  _ – zaśpiewał Discord niemal szeptem.

–  _ O, patrzcie! Kot w butach! Tego to się nie widuje codziennie! _

–  _ Za co? Za co? Ciągle mi odpowiedzi brak… _ – wyśpiewał Spike.

–  _ Tak, niezły rytm! _ – Cheese skakał wokół nich.

–  _ O, losie, daj mi jakiś znak! _ – śpiewał Flash.

_ – Patrzcie, znak! Przed nami ulica Kumplamiejska! _

–  _ Za jaki grzech muszę cierpieć? Naprawdę…  _ – Discord wrócił do śpiewania. –  _ Ten kuc jest niepoważny tak! _

–  _ Za co?!  _ – zaśpiewali wszyscy poza Cheesem.

–  _ Och, czy może być coś lepszego?! _

–  _ Za co? Za co? Ciągle mi odpowiedzi brak! O, losie, daj mi jakiś znak! _

–  _ Śpiewaj pieśń! W drogę rusz! Dobry humor zawsze miej! Nim się obejrzysz, bliski będzie cel! _

–  _ Za jaki grzech muszę cierpieć? Naprawdę… _

–  _ W życiu tak mało mi trzeba, wiem; starczy szlak, wierny druh oraz pieśń! _

–  _ Ten kuc jest niepoważny tak… _

–  _ A więc śpiewam, bo chcę druhem twym byyyyyyć!  _ – zakończył i ukłonił się jak artysta na scenie. 

– Skończyłeś już? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Discord.

– Ta! Chyba, że chcielibyście, żebym zaśpiewał kolejną piosenkę. – Nabrał powietrza, ale nagle został przygwożdżony do ziemi przez Soarina.

– To… nie będzie konieczne… – Wonderbolt powoli z niego zlazł.

– Och, nie ma z wami żadnej zabawy, chłopaki! – nadąsał się tamten.

– Och, nie mów mi o zabawie! – Discord przysunął się do samej jego twarzy. –  _ Ja _ wynalazłem zabawę! To, co  _ ty _ robisz, jest po prostu irytujące!

– Spokojnie. – Flash wszedł w rolę głosu rozsądku. – Nie możemy tracić głowy. Pamiętajcie, po co to robimy… dla księżniczek…

– Ma rację. – Fancy skinął głową. – Cała ta wyprawa jest po to, by je odnaleźć i uratować przed najokropniejszą klątwą… Po ujrzeniu jej na królu obawiam się najgorszego dla mojej biednej Rarity…

Na twarzach Discorda i Cheese’a pojawił się smutek, bo wiedzieli, że ma rację.

_ „Nie mogę pozwolić, by Fluttershy czuła się potworem… w końcu wiem, jakie to uczucie… nie mogę dopuścić, by go doznała!” _

_ „Wiem, że Pinkie chciałaby, bym wciąż się uśmiechał, skoro ona nie może, bo jej tu nie ma… przysięgam na camembert, że wciąż będę to robił, nawet jeśli wcale nie jestem w nastroju na to i podróżuję z tymi marudami…” _

– No to chodźcie. Musimy iść dalej! – Spike ruszył przodem.

Pozostali poszli za nim.

Po jakimś czasie zrobili sobie przerwę na piknikowy lunch w pobliżu Bagna Froggy Bottom. Rozdzielając surówkę, Spike spojrzał na Discorda i spytał:

– Chciałbyś trochę?

– To bardzo hojne z twojej strony, Spike, ale poradzę sobie. – Pstryknął palcami i w jego dłoni pojawiła się miska pergaminu; następnie wziął widelec i zaczął jeść.

Spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, a Soarin, unosząc brew, zapytał:

– Czy to… papier?

– No co? – powiedział Discord z pełnymi ustami. – Jest dobry. – Przełknął.

Tamci jedynie pokręcili głowami i kontynuowali spożywanie lunchu; Fancy Pants, który ponadto miał przed sobą zestaw do herbaty, magicznie nalał sobie kolejny kubek do popicia. Gdy skończyli jeść, Discord ziewnął i przeciągnął się.

– Utnę sobie drzemkę, zanim ruszymy. W końcu nie przywykłem do tego całego chodzenia.

Poleciał między dwa drzewa i rozciągnął się jak hamak, łapami przytrzymując się jednego drzewa, a ogonem drugiego. Ziewnął po raz drugi i zasnął.

– Cóż, jak sądzę, ktoś powinien to wszystko posprzątać… – zauważył Fancy i zaczął magią usuwać puste opakowania, pakować naczynia do koszyka i zwijać koc.

– Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy? – spytał Flash.

– Dam sobie radę. – Kontynuował używanie swojej magii, skupiając się na bałaganie.

– Dobra… to my poszukamy jakichś zapasów.

– Czemu? – spytał Soarin. – Wszyscy wiemy, że Discord mógłby to zrobić.

– Tak, ale pamiętaj, co powiedział o teleportowaniu. To wymaga wiele magicznej energii, a tak szczerze, to wolałbym, by zbierał siły na to, z czym przyjdzie się nam zmierzyć, gdy tam dotrzemy. Nawet królowa Celestia i król Sombra nie zdołali się pozbyć ani zatrzymać tej klątwy! Będziemy potrzebować całej magii Discorda, żeby przez to przejść… więc lepiej, jeśli w międzyczasie będziemy polegali na sobie, by on mógł użyć magii, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas.

– Chyba masz rację – powiedział Spike.

– Tędy. – Flash ruszył w leśny teren, a Spike, Soarin i Cheese poszli za nim.

Brązowe, lepkie bagno bulgotało. Cheese skakał z kamienia na kamień pośród pękających bąbli. Żałował, że nie ma przy nim Pinkie, bo mogliby wspólnie się nimi pobawić.

Soarin latał od drzewa do drzewa, aż w końcu oświadczył:

– Nie widzę tu niczego do jedzenia ani czegokolwiek, co mogłoby nam się jakkolwiek przydać.

Flash zagryzł wargi w zamyśleniu.

– Hmm… Spike? Znalazłeś coś?

– Na razie nic…

– Wygląda na to, że to była strata czasu! – Soarin wylądował, nieświadomy, że coś poruszało się w bagnie… – Moim zdaniem powinniśmy wrócić i iść dalej do zmierzchu.

– Jestem za. – Spike skinął głową.

– Ja też – zgodził się Cheese.

– Dobra… ale warto było przynajmniej spróbować… – gdy Flash to mówił, jakiś smród wypełnił powietrze – czegoś… – zakaszlał – …poszukać! – Zaczął kaszleć jeszcze bardziej. – Co to za smród?! – Zobaczył jednak, że pozostała trójka była sparaliżowana ze strachu. – Co? Co tam jest?

– S-spójrz z-za s-siebie… – Spike cały drżał.

Flash obrócił się szybko i zobaczył za sobą czterogłową, ponadpiętnastometrową hydrę! Powoli zaczął się wycofywać, pytając:

– Cheese, jak byś nazwał to coś?!

– Dwa słowa… W NOGI! – krzyknął tamten i zaczął uciekać, a pozostali z wrzaskiem pobiegli za nim.

Wtem Soarin coś sobie uświadomił i zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Zaraz… czemu ja biegnę? Mam skrzydła! – Zamachał nimi i popędził przez powietrze.

Flash zauważył to i pomyślał:

„E, do siana…”

Następnie rozpostarł własne skrzydła i zaczął lecieć.

Cheese i Spike wciąż biegli, aż wpadli w lepką brązową maź i utknęli. Hydra zbliżała się do nich coraz bardziej, więc obaj zakrzyknęli:

– POMOCY!

Pegazy usłyszały ich i chwyciły – w samą porę, bo jedna z głów hydry właśnie miała ich zjeść. Soarin chwycił Cheese’a Sandwicha za przednie kopyta, a Flash wrzucił sobie Spike’a na grzbiet. Hydra, wyciągając szyje, nadal próbowała ich pożreć.

– Nadchodzi! – Cheese wskazał na otwartą paszczę, zbliżającą się w ich stronę, i Soarin szybko jej uniknął.

– Niezłe oko! – Wonderbolt pochwalił imprezowego kucyka.

– Żaden problem! – Cheese uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Musi być jakiś sposób, by zatrzymać to coś! – wykrzyknął Flash. – Spike! Spróbuj znaleźć coś, co nam pomoże!

– Robi się! – Spike zasalutował i użył swych szponów jak lornetki, skanując teren z wysoka. Naraz dostrzegł gałęzie pełne pnączy. – Tam! Te pnącza!

– Dobra robota! – Flash obrócił się do błękitnego pegaza. – Soarin! Musimy tam polecieć i wziąć te pnącza! Możemy nimi obwiązać tego stwora!

– Jasna sprawa! – Soarin zapikował w dół z Cheesem, który chwycił jedną połowę pnączy, podczas gdy Flash zrobił to samo ze Spike’iem, który złapał drugą połowę.

Uzbrojone w pnącza pegazy wraz ze swoimi pasażerami owinęły hydrę lianami od stóp do głów. Potwór zaczął tracić równowagę i upadł.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano polską wersję piosenki [„Somewhere Out There”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtUcgwG9ZDA) z filmu _Amerykańska Opowieść_.

Gdy hydra upadła, rozległo się potężne grzmotnięcie. Odczuli je również Fancy Pants i Discord, który został strącony ze swojej wygodnej pozycji.

– Co do…?! – Spojrzał na Fancy’ego, który mógł jedynie wzruszyć ramionami. Wtem usłyszeli z oddali radosne okrzyki, które stały się głośniejsze, gdy wylądowały przy nich dwa pegazy ze smokiem i kucykiem ziemskim jako pasażerami.

– Widzieliście, jak ona po prostu… bam! – Soarin roześmiał się.

– I jak się szamotała, gdy nie mogła wstać! – zawtórował mu Cheese.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że się nam udało! – Spike zeskoczył z Flasha. – A jak ją obwiązaliśmy tymi pnączami! To było po prostu… Łał!

– To uwierz! Pokonaliśmy wielkiego potwora, który chciał nas zjeść!

Discord odchrząknął, by przykuć ich uwagę.

– A, przepraszam, jakiż to potwór próbował was zjeść?

Wysłuchawszy krótkiej bohaterskiej opowieści, Discord podsumował:

– No, brzmi mi to na to, że napotkaliście hydrę.

– Hydrę?! – krzyknęła cała czwórka.

– Ale one nie powinny istnieć! – zauważył Flash.

– Och, ależ są jak najbardziej prawdziwe i z pewnością twoja dziewczyna co nieco o nich czytała, ale i tak dobrze sobie poradziliście.

– No… nie poradziłbym sobie bez Spike’a.

– O, no weź… ja tylko robiłem, co mi mówiłeś, a poza tym ocaliłeś mi życie! Wszystko mogłoby być inaczej, gdybyś tego nie zrobił…

– Przy okazji – Cheese spojrzał Soarinowi w oczy – dzięki za ocalenie mi życia!

– A, to nic takiego. Od tego są Wonderbolci i… – potarł kark – …przyjaciele…

– Jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi? – zapytał Cheese, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Jasne; znaczy, w końcu nasze dziewczyny są siostrami. Więc jeśli cokolwiek ma z tego być, to w sumie moglibyśmy się zakumplować.

– O rany! Nie wpadłem na to! Będziemy rodziną, jeśli poślubimy księżniczki! – Jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

– Ło, spokojnie! – Flash podszedł do nich. – Nie zagalopowujmy się. Znam Twilight tylko parę tygodni! A to, że coś do niej czuję, nie znaczy jeszcze, że ona odwzajemnia to uczucie!

– Ośmielę się nie zgodzić! – Discord położył dłonie na jego barkach. – Widziałem, jak na ciebie patrzy! Naprawdę cię lubi!

– Na… naprawdę tak myślisz? – Ogier zarumienił się.

Pozostali skinęli głowami.

Przybierając zdeterminowaną minę, Flash postąpił krok naprzód.

– Lepiej ruszajmy, bo nigdy tam nie dojdziemy!

– Zapewne chce czym prędzej się przekonać, czy to prawda… – wyszeptał Fancy.

– Niemniej jednak musimy już ruszać… – Discord dał znać gestem.

Wędrówka zajęła im resztę popołudnia. Nim słońce królowej zniknęło za horyzontem, zaczęli tracić siły. Spike’owi kleiły się oczy, a Soarin opadł na ziemię, bo skrzydła już nie mogły go nieść. Fancy’ego i Cheese’a rozbolały kopyta, a Discord i Flash, choć obaj z zapałem patrzyli przed siebie, też mieli worki pod oczami.

Spike nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i w końcu padł z wyczerpania.

Zauważył to Cheese, obróciwszy się.

– Oo, smok odpadł… – Podszedł i wziął go na grzbiet.

– Może… – ziewnął Soarin – powinniśmy się tu zatrzymać na noc? Musimy już być blisko, nie?

– Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić. Z pewnością jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – powiedział Fancy.

– Tak, prawie, ale nie dość blisko… – burknął Discord.

– Daj spokój, Discordzie. Wiesz, że dłużej nie damy rady… – odparł Flash. – Wszyscy musimy odpocząć. Nawet ty…

Discord spojrzał na swoją zmęczoną ekipę. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczać: Flash mówił prawdę, a nawet on musiał się wysypiać, by utrzymać swoją magiczną energię na wysokim poziomie.

_ „Tylko wytrzymaj, Fluttershy… Obiecuję, że przybędę tam tak szybko, jak się da… Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień; tylko tyle i nim się obejrzysz, znów będziesz w moich ramionach…” _ – pomyślał.

– No dobra… – Obrócił się w ich stronę. – Zatrzymamy się tu, ale ruszamy z samego rana. Śniadanie zjemy po drodze.

– Zgoda… – powiedziały ogiery, a Spike zachrapał.

Zakończyli stawianie obozu w momencie, gdy Luna podniosła księżyc i pojawiły się gwiazdy na niebie. Spike obudził się akurat, gdy Discord zaczął gotować kolację przy ognisku. Po pysznym posiłku Cheese wyjął latarkę i podświetlił sobie twarz, by nadać strasznego wyglądu.

– Wiecie, czego tu brakuje…? – zapytał tajemniczym tonem.

– Nie, Cheese – odparł rozdrażniony Discord, wiedząc dokładnie, do czego tamten zmierza. – Czego potrzebuje ten nudny obóz?

Wydając z siebie świst, ogier wskoczył na kłodę i powiedział:

– Historii o duchach!

– N-nie będzie w nich żadnych zombie, nie? – zaskamlał Spike, szukając kryjówki.

– Nie-e, mówisz o historiach o zombie! A to będą najprawdziwsze historie w pełni o duchach! Tak mi dopomóż Celestia!

– Oo! – odezwał się Soarin. – Opowiedz tę o Starej Wiedźmie! To moja ulubiona! – Potem, udając głos starej klaczy, powiedział: – Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę?!

Zakończył raczej kiepskim złowrogim śmiechem.

– Cudownie. – Discord zaczął się gramolić do swojego namiotu. – Wy się zabawcie, a ja przytnę komara, więc nie hałasujcie, bo inaczej!

– Och, daj spokój, Discord! – jęknął Cheese. – Dołącz do nas!

– Nie… – Rozciągnął się. – Dziękuję…

– Aaa, znowu coś w stylu tej cebuli, tak?

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego, jakby był kompletnym wariatem. Nie mieli pojęcia, o czym mówi.

– Co? Nie! Tym razem to coś w stylu „odczep się i przestań męczyć”!

– O, wiem! Zamiast tego zagrajmy w grę! Słuchajcie wszyscy, jeśli chcielibyście być kimś innym, to kim?

– A co to za głupia gra?! – spytał Discord z irytacją.

– Ja będę pierwszy i pokażę. – Cheese odchrząknął. – Byłbym wielką gwiazdą, jak Colt Eastwood! – Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

Discord uderzył go w twarz, zrzucając mu okulary.

– To miło… a teraz zajmijmy się innymi rzeczami, jak snem!

– O co ci biega, gościu? – zdziwił się Soarin.

– Ta, nie jesteś radosny i psotny jak zawsze!  – zauważył Spike. – Co jest?

– Nic! Więc dajcie temu spokój!

– Myślę… że coś ukrywa – wtrącił Fancy.

Tego już było za wiele dla Discorda, który wykrzyczał:

– Ukrywam? Ukrywam?! Ukrywam coś?! O ho, ho, to mało powiedziane! Oczywiście, że Discord, duch dysharmonii i oszustw, będzie coś ukrywał! Taki właśnie jest! Taki zawsze będzie! – Poczerwieniał na twarzy, dysząc ciężko po swoim wybuchu.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zszokowani i zaskoczeni.

– Ale po co wam to mówię…? – Odwrócił się od nich. – Nie zrozumielibyście… nikt by nie zrozumiał… poza… nią… – Jego oczy się powiększyły i napełniły łzami.

Nie musieli nawet pytać, o kim mówił. Spike podszedł do niego i dotknął jego szponów.

– I tu się mylisz. Ja coś o tym wiem…

– Tak, akurat… – mruknął szyderczo Discord.

– Ależ wiem. Jestem sierotą. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, kim byli moi prawdziwi rodzice. Wychowały mnie kucyki i nie miałem nikogo z mojego gatunku, z kim mógłbym spędzać czas… byłem inny. A potem, gdy dowiedziałem się więcej o swoim gatunku, uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem malutki w porównaniu do moich pobratymców. Szlachetna rasa, a ja nie byłem ani trochę jak ci giganci… Jasne, byłem szczęśliwy wśród dziewczyn, ale… I tak chciałbym być kimś więcej, niż byłem… kimś obcym…

– Dorastałem w biedniejszej części Canterlotu, a wszystkie snoby na moją rodzinę patrzyły z góry, myśląc, że są od nas lepsi… – przemówił Fancy. – Tylko dlatego, że nie mieliśmy takiej władzy jak oni, myśleli, że są ważniejsi niż my… Postanowiłem udowodnić im, że się mylą, i zdobyłem miejsce na królewskim zamku. Ale nawet tam wciąż patrzono na mnie z góry.

– Mnie dokuczano w szkole, gdy tylko starałem się być kimś, kim nie jestem – dołączył Soarin. – Wiedziałem wtedy, że chcę naprawdę zostać Wonderboltem i zacząłem pracę jako nosiwoda. Jasne, to była paskudna robota, ale dostałem swoją szansę i stałem się, kim chciałem być. Ale pamiętając te kiepskie czasy, wiem, że muszę cały czas pozostać na szczycie, by nie wróciły…

– Jako źrebak zawsze byłem nieśmiały, zawsze byłem sam i nie mogłem się dopasować tak jak dziś. – Cheese pochylił głowę. – Ale gdy przybyłem do Canterlotu tego pamiętnego dnia, zobaczyłem Pinkie urządzającą przyjęcie. Tego dnia już wiedziałem, kim jestem i co chcę robić. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś jej zaimponuję, i w końcu to zrobiłem. Ale po tym obwieszczeniu wiedziałem, że dla takiej księżniczki jak ona nigdy nie będę mógł być więcej niż błaznem…

– Całe życie musiałem pracować… – westchnął Flash. – Moi rodzice ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem… Chciałem się z tego wyrwać i pokazać, że stać mnie na więcej. Zatrudniłem się w królewskiej straży i udałem na trening. Gdy spotkałem Twilight, poczułem, że moje sny wreszcie się spełniły, tylko po to, by mi je odebrano, bo gdy odkryłem, że jest księżniczką, wiedziałem, że nie mam u niej szans… – Wziął głęboki oddech i oświadczył: – Ale udowodniła mi, że się mylę… Widziała we mnie więcej niż strażnika… Tak jak Pinkie widziała w tobie więcej niż błazna, Cheese. Albo jak Rainbow widziała więcej niż Wonderbolta, Soarin. I nie sądzę, by Rarity kiedykolwiek widziała w tobie jedynie lokaja, Fancy. Dla Applejack nigdy nie byłeś kimś obcym, Spike, ale towarzyszem i lojalnym przyjacielem. A co do ciebie, Discordzie… Fluttershy naprawdę wiedziała, co robi, gdy uwalniała cię z kamienia… Skądś musiała wiedzieć, że oswobadzając cię, zapewni sobie wspólną przyszłość z tobą…

Zapadła cisza, ale w końcu Discord zaśmiał się cicho.

– Panie Sentry, jesteś mądry ponad swój wiek. To, co mówisz, ma sens… Więc… zakładam, że teraz wszyscy chcecie poznać moją historię, skoro już opowiedzieliście mi swoje.

– Nie musisz – powiedział Spike.

– O, ale lepiej, bym to zrobił, bo inaczej nie będzie między nami – wykonał cudzysłów manualny – …„właściwych więzi”. I co zabawne, jest podobna do waszych. Znałem swoich rodziców, ale tylko krótko, do czasu, aż straciłem ich przez potężną śnieżycę… Podróżowałem po krańce Equestrii i odkryłem, że nie przypominałem innych stworzeń, które tam żyją, i byłem traktowany inaczej. Zawsze widzieli we mnie tylko zagrożenie, potwora, demona… nikt nie doceniał mojego daru chaosu. Więc skoro kucyki i tak uważały mnie za złoczyńcę, to równie dobrze mogłem się nim stać… Sombra i Celestia byli już po ślubie, gdy zacząłem sprawiać kłopoty, i znali zaklęcie, które mogło mnie uwięzić. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, byłem tylko statuą, wystawioną na widok publiczny… – Zaśmiał się cicho. – No, to kto z nas ma najtragiczniejszą historię?

– Powiedziałbym, że to sześciostronny remis – Cheese podkreślił słowa gestem.

– No, jak raz mówisz z sensem – uśmiechnął się Soarin.

– Możesz już iść spać – powiedział Flash. – Nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

– Żartujesz!? Nie można iść spać bez piankowych kanapek w brzuchu! – Discord przyzwał wór pełen pianek, czekolady i krakersów.

– No i to rozumiem! – Cheese podskoczył, chwycił mnóstwo składników na kanapki i wyjął kij do podpieczenia pianek nad ogniskiem.

Spike nałożył pianki na swój kij i dmuchnął na nie ogniem, by były gąbczaste i miękkie. Po chwili jedzenia smakołyków wyjął zdjęcie, które ze sobą zabrał, i powiedział do reszty:

– Myślicie, że z nimi wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzeli w jego stronę, by zobaczyć, co trzyma.

– Jestem pewien, że tak… – powiedział Fancy.  Rarity jest twardsza, niż się wydaje…

– Tak jak Pinkie… – wspomniał Cheese.

– Hej, Rainbow nic nie rusza, nawet porwanie przez jakiegoś robala!

– Twilight jest mądra i dzielna. Nic jej nie jest, jestem pewien…

– Fluttershy może wyglądać na przerażoną, ale w głębi jest najodważniejszym kucykiem w Equestrii…

– A Applejack nie da sobą pomiatać jakiejś złej królowej… Zawsze przedkłada bezpieczeństwo rodziny ponad własne… – Spike przytulił ramkę zdjęcia.

Flash ziewnął.

– Może lepiej chodźmy już spać, by w końcu tam dotrzeć i je zobaczyć.

– Pomyślałem dokładnie o tym samym. – Fancy ruszył do swojego namiotu.

Pozostali udali się do siebie, życząc sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy, ale Cheese stał przy dogasającym ogniu.

– Pinkie… proszę, wytrzymaj… – Spojrzał na nocne niebo, na którym dostrzegł jasną gwiazdę.

*

Uwięziona w ciemnym lochu Pinkie stała przy ścianie z małym zakratowanym oknem ponad nią i resztą dziewczyn. Widziała przez nie czyste nocne niebo swojej cioci Luny i gwiazdę lśniącą jaśniej niż inne. Naraz zaczęła śpiewać:

–  _ Tam gdzieś, gdzieś tam… księżyca rośnie moc… Ktoś tam myśli o mnie i kocha mnie w tę noc… _

–  _ Tam gdzieś, gdzieś tam…  _ – zaśpiewał Cheese. –  _ Tam gdzieś ktoś modli się… Abyśmy się spotkali… tam daleko gdzieś, gdzieś tam… _

Leżąc w swoich namiotach, jego towarzysze nie mogli spać, z niepokojem myśląc o swoich dziewczynach.

–  _ I chociaż wiem, jak daleka przestrzeń bardzo dzieli nas, oboje przecież się modlimy do tych samych gwiazd…  _ – zaśpiewał Fancy.

W tym samym czasie dziewczyny również myślały o nich, a Rarity zaintonowała:

–  _ A kiedy nocny wiatr zaczyna kołysankę swą, oboje przecież nas usypia ten sam srebrny krąg! _

–  _ Tam gdzieś, gdzieś tam!  _  – wyśpiewały wszystkie.

–  _ Gdzie miłość może nieść! _ – zaśpiewała Fluttershy.

–  _ Miłość może nieść! _ – powtórzył Discord.

–  _ Tam będziemy razem… _ – Rainbow przejęła pałeczkę.

–  _ Razem… _ – odpowiedział jej Soarin.

–  _ Gdy marzenie się spełni… tam gdzieś… _ – zaśpiewały wspólnie obydwa pegazy.

Flash wyszedł ze swojego namiotu i znalazł jezioro, w którym odbijał się księżyc.

–  _ I chociaż wiem, jak daleka przestrzeń bardzo dzieli nas, oboje przecież się modlimy do tych samych gwiazd… _

Twilight spojrzała przez zakratowane okno.

–  _ A kiedy nocny wiatr zaczyna kołysankę swą, oboje przecież nas usypia ten sam srebrny krąg! _

–  _ Tam gdzieś, gdzieś tam!  _ – zaśpiewali wszyscy.

–  _ Gdzie miłość może nieść! _ – wyśpiewała Applejack.

–  _ Miłość może nieść! _ – powtórzył za nią Spike.

–  _ Tam będziemy razem, gdy marzenie… się spełni… tam gdzieś… _ – zakończyli wszyscy razem.


	19. Chapter 19

Chrysalis i Blueblood byli w sali tronowej mrocznego zamku, mieszczącego się w samym środku Królestwa Podmieńców. Zbliżał się dzień, w którym księżniczki będą musiały dokonać wyboru.

– Najsensowniej byłoby poślubić dziedziczkę! – wykłócała się Chrysalis.

– Jeśli Twilight się zgłosi, to tak. Ale jeśli nie, to wezmę sobie narzeczoną, która bardziej mnie pociąga i która nie sprawi mi za wielkich problemów.

– Ale jeśli poślubisz Twilight, to zagwarantujesz sobie tron, a ja będę mogła swobodnie zająć całą Equestrię!

– Kuszące, owszem, ale Twilight nigdy mi się nie podobała. Wygląda nieźle, lecz bez porównania do paru jej sióstr!

– Uch. Ogiery… Ale to znaczy, że mam rację w kwestii zajmowania miejsca innych klaczy; ogiera obchodzi tylko ładna twarzyczka i nawet nie upewni się, czy to naprawdę jego dziewczyna! Więc zamierzasz do nich pójść tego ranka?

– Dam im czas na decyzję do zachodu słońca, jak na szlachcica przystało. To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia; i tak dostanę narzeczoną. Wolałbym jednak, by żadna nie przyjęła oferty; chyba że oczywiście, zgodzi się ta, której chcę, to wtedy tak czy owak będę usatysfakcjonowany!

– Z czystej ciekawości… którą wybrałeś?

Nim odpowiedział, na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

*

Przez małe więzienne okno księżniczki mogły dostrzec, jak wschodzi słońce ich matki. To już oficjalnie ich ostatni dzień; dzień, w którym dopełni się klątwa, a jedna z nich, chcąc czy nie, zostanie żoną Blueblooda.

– Nadszedł czas, dziewczyny – powiedziała Twilight. – Dziś postawią nam ultimatum. Jeśli którakolwiek z was chce uciec przed klątwą i poślubić Blueblooda, nie będę wam tego miała za złe. Żadna nie będzie…

Siostry skinęły do siebie głowami.

– Więc… któraś chce?

Wymieniły spojrzenia, nic nie mówiąc.

– Więc jak mniemam, czekamy, aż się tu zjawi i wtedy będziecie bardziej skłonne się wypowiedzieć…?

– Myślę, że masz rację, Twi – powiedziała Applejack. Żadna z nas nie chciałaby okazać się jedyną, która przyzna, że wolałaby poślubić Blueblooda…

– Dopóki się nie pojawi, lepiej porozmawiajmy o czymś innym… – zasugerowała Rarity.

– O czym? – spytała Rainbow. – O klątwie? I tym, jaka jest?

– Och… – Fluttershy skuliła się na podłodze. – Chciałabym, by Discord tu był…

– Chciałabym, żeby Cheese tu był! – Pinkie też się skuliła.

– A ja bym chciała, żeby Soarin wreszcie tu dotarł! Czemu jeszcze po nas nie przyszli?!

– Może matka powiedziała im, że to będzie dla nich zbyt niebezpieczne… – Twilight myślała na głos.

– Co?! – wykrzyknęła Fluttershy. – Nie uwierzę w to nawet na sekundę! Discorda nic nie powstrzyma przed sprowadzeniem mnie z powrotem! Nie wydało się wam dziwne, że on ani żaden z nich się jeszcze nie pojawił? Bo ma plan! A Spike i inni mu pomagają!

– Wiecie co… – zastanowiła się AJ. – Ona ma rację! Ten chaotyczny gość ma moc, by pojawiać się i znikać na zawołanie! Mógł tu być już dawno temu, ale musi wiedzieć coś, co go powstrzymuje! A znając Spike’a, chciałby pójść z nim, tak jak i reszta. Chcą zaatakować królówkę z zaskoczenia, by nas uwolnić!

– Och, liczę na to! – rozradowała się Rarity.

– Super! Unikniemy i klątwy, i Blueblooda! – Rainbow podleciała w górę.

– Zakładając, rzecz jasna, że dotrą tu na czas… – przypomniała im Twilight.

– Och, nie bądź taką ponuraczką, Twilight! – powiedziała Pinkie. – Wiem, że będą tu przed zachodem słońca!

– Mam nadzieję, że masz rację… naprawdę mam nadzieję… – Podniosła wzrok na okno, modląc się gorąco, by ten świt był dla nich nowym początkiem i znakiem dla niej, że już wkrótce będzie mogła ujrzeć Flasha.

*

Chłopacy w końcu dotarli do Królestwa Podmieńców i znaleźli ustronne miejsce, z którego obserwowali otoczenie i przerażająco wyglądający zamek.

– Co widzisz? – spytał Flash Discorda, który patrzył przez lornetkę.

– Podmieńców-strażników. Całe mnóstwo podmieńców-strażników…

– No to jak mamy się dostać do środka? – zapytał zmartwiony Spike.

– Czekajcie, ja wiem! – Flash przeszukał swoją torbę i pokazał im pelerynę, którą z niej wyjął.

To zbiło ich z tropu. Po chwili Soarin zapytał:

– Koc? Twoim sposobem jest kocyk?

– Ech, to nie kocyk! To peleryna.

– A więc…? – powiedział Fancy. – Do czego służy?

– Pokażę wam. – Flash uśmiechnął się i założył ją na siebie, natychmiast stając się niewidzialnym, a pozostali mogli tylko się gapić w pustą przestrzeń.

– Hej, gdzie on poszedł?! – wykrzyknął Cheese.

Flash zdjął z siebie pelerynę, wyjaśniając:

– Zecora dała mi to, gdy ocaliłem ją przed patykowilkiem. Powiedziała mi, że będę tego potrzebował, gdy wszystko wyda się stracone, a gorzej niż teraz to już chyba nie będzie.

– Mogę? – Discord wyciągnął rękę po płaszcz.

Gdy go dostał, uważnie się mu przyjrzał.

– Hmm, mocno zszyta tkanina… z porcją magii niewidzialności, aktywującą się przy kontakcie z noszącym… można prać w pralce… – Owinął sobie wokół szyi. – I do tego całkiem wygodne. – Oddał Flashowi i zauważył: – Zrobiłeś niezły interes na ratowaniu życia, co nie?

– Więc myślisz, że to się nada? – Ogier spojrzał na zamek, otoczony mnóstwem strażników.

– Pewnie, że się nada! Teraz mamy sposób by wydostać je jeszcze przed obiadem! Więc zrobimy tak… – Discord zebrał ich w ciasną grupkę i wyszeptał im plan.

*

Okryty peleryną Flash po cichu zbliżył się do strażników przed drzwiami. Ogłuszył ich i upewnił się, że są nieprzytomni, a potem zagwizdał jak ptak, dając Soarinowi i Spike’owi sygnał, by do niego dołączyli.

– Pamiętajcie, spotykamy się tu za pół godziny, by ustalić, czy którykolwiek z nas znalazł księżniczki… – wyszeptał Flash spod swojej peleryny.

– Dobra – powiedzieli pegaz i smok, otwierając drzwi frontowe, i każdy z nich poszedł innym korytarzem w głąb tego dziwnego zamku.

*

– Co będziemy robić, gdy oni są w środku? – Cheese spojrzał na Discorda.

– Na razie ściągnij wodze. Łapiecie? „Ściągnij wodze”? E?

– Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, by to był czas na takie, ech, żarty… – zauważył Fancy.

– A, tak, racja… Musimy się skupić na bieżącej misji! Tak czy siak, Cheese, czekamy, aż upewnią się, gdzie są dziewczyny, a gdy to zrobią… Przybędą tu i nam powiedzą. Potem zabieramy księżniczki i wynosimy się stąd! Czy teraz to jaśniejsze dla twojego małego kucykowego móżdżka?

– Oki-doki! – Wrócił do obserwowania zamku.

Discord mógł jedynie westchnąć z niezadowoleniem.

*

Spike przemykał na paluszkach po ciemnych zakamarkach strasznych korytarzy. Zawsze najpierw sprawdzał, czy za zakrętem nikogo nie ma, zanim ruszył dalej. Obejrzał się za siebie, by upewnić się, że nikt go nie zauważył, i ponownie spojrzał w przód, gdzie przeraził go kamienny gargulec. Gdy przyjrzał mu się bliżej, poczuł ulgę i kontynuował swoje zadanie.

*

Soarin latał pod samymi krokwiami zamkowego sufitu. Nagle usłyszał głos, dochodzący z jakiejś komnaty, i podleciał nieco w tamtą stronę, by podsłuchać.

– …Dzień się prawie skończył, Blueblood.

– Blueblood? – wyszeptał Soarin, wciąż słuchając.

– Wkrótce będziesz miał swoją narzeczoną, a ja będę mieć Equestrię!

– Muszę przyznać, że z początku miałem opory przed przystaniem do Waszej Wysokości, ale skoro zaoferowano mi szansę dostania jednej z moich kuzynek… jakże mogłem odmówić?

– Zaiste… jesteś doskonałym zdrajcą swojego kraju.

– „Zdrajca” to takie mocne słowo. Wolę po prostu myśleć o sobie jako o kimś, kto zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

– Ależ oczywiście, że dostajesz. Ty jesteś księciem, a ja jestem królową; zasługujemy na rzeczy, które możemy zdobyć!

– Tak jak powinno być.

Zaśmiali się złowieszczo.

– A to zdrajca! – mruknął pod nosem Soarin. – Musimy znaleźć dziewczyny i to szybko! – Odleciał, nieświadomy następnych słów Chrysalis.

– Doskonale…

– Co doskonale?

– Twoi rywale są tutaj, ale nie martw się. Wkrótce się nimi zajmę i będziesz mógł sobie wybrać swoją żonę… – Zrobiła groźną minę. – A ja będę mogła nałożyć klątwę na nie wszystkie! – Zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej złowieszczo, przerażając Blueblooda.

*

Flash skierował się do niższych części zamku. Zszedł w dół po schodach, znalazł pojedyncze drzwi.

_ „Mam nadzieję, że to tu…” _ – pomyślał i otworzył drzwi, które głośno zaskrzypiały.

Usłyszał też głos, który rozpoznałby wszędzie.

– Halo? Jest tam ktoś?

Wszedł, wciąż mając na sobie pelerynę, i zobaczył je przez tkaninę. Wszystkie tu były. Uśmiechnął się, bo na ten widok od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej w sercu.

– To dziwne. Drzwi same się otwarły – powiedziała Applejack.

– Oo, myślicie, że w tym zamku są duchy? – spytała Pinkie strasznym tonem.

– Duchy? – pisnęła Fluttershy.

– Oczywiście, że nie ma żadnych duchów! – odparła Rainbow. – To tylko wiatr.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – przemówił Flash.

Dziewczęta znieruchomiały na ten dźwięk, aż w końcu Twilight wybełkotała:

– Cz… czym lub kim jesteś?

Zdjął z siebie pelerynę i wszystkie wykrzyknęły z radości:

– Flash!

– O, rany! – Twilight była bliska łez. - To naprawdę ty?!

– Tak, to ja… – Podszedł do niej, uśmiechając się, i chwycił jej kopyto, ale potem ona objęła go obydwoma, tuląc go z całych sił.

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam… – powiedziała mu.

– Ja też tęskniłem… – wyznał.

– Flash – powiedziała Rarity – skoro tu jesteś, czy to znaczy… – Płomień nadziei w jej sercu zapłonął mocniej.

– Tak. – Ogier obrócił się do niej z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wszyscy tu jesteśmy: Discord, Cheese, Soarin, Fancy i Spike. Przyszliśmy was stąd wydostać i zabrać do domu!

Rozległy się radosne okrzyki, które Flash szybko musiał uciszyć.

– Sorka… – wyszeptała Pinkie. 

– No, już najwyższy czas! – zauważyła Rainbow. – Co wam tyle zajęło?

– Mieliśmy… parę przeszkód po drodze, ale to już nieważne. Teraz jesteśmy tutaj i nie ma chwili do stracenia… – Spojrzał na kajdany, którymi były skute, i sięgnął do tych przy szyi Twilight. – Proszę, pozwól, że ci to zdejmę. – Dotknął ich, ale poraził go prąd, tak że odleciał do tyłu.

– Flash! – krzyknęła Twilight. – Wszystko w porządku?

On zaś wstał z cichym stęknięciem, lekko się dymiąc.

– Teraz wiem, jak się czuje grzanka, ale poza tym w porządku.

– „Jak się czuje grzanka”? – spytała Fluttershy. – To coś, co mógłby powiedzieć Discord.

– No to musiał nieco na mnie wpłynąć. On tak ma, wiesz…

– No jasne… – Zarumieniła się. Potem zaświtała jej pewna myśl. – Czy nic mu nie jest? Gdzie on jest?

– Ta, i gdzie Soarin?

– A Cheese?

– A Fancy Pants?

– A Spike? Nic mu nie jest?

– Nie martwcie się, nic im nie jest. Discord, Cheese i Fancy czekają na zewnątrz, a ja, Spike i Soarin mamy im zaraportować, czy was znaleźliśmy.

– To idź do nich. Może Discord będzie potrafił zrobić coś z tymi łańcuchami. – Twilight wskazała na swój.

– Racja… – Wpatrywał się w nią chwilę, zanim odszedł, ale zatrzymał się, gdy spytała:

– Jedno szybkie pytanko: skąd masz pelerynę-niewidkę? Czytałam o nich, ale nie sądziłam, że uda mi się kiedyś jedną z nich zobaczyć!

– Zecora dała mi ją, gdy ocaliłem ją przed patykowilkiem. Nawet mi powiedziała, że będę jej potrzebował, i niech skonam, miała całkowitą rację.

– To wspaniale! Och, Flash, jestem z ciebie taka dumna…

– Dla ciebie… wszystko…

– Ooooch… – wzruszyły się dziewczyny.

Przybierając zdecydowaną minę, Flash podszedł do drzwi i oznajmił:

– Wrócę z pozostałymi. To już nie potrwa długo.

– Mam taką nadzieję – powiedziała Rarity. – Chcę już zobaczyć Fancy’ego…

– A ja chcę mojego Cheesy’ego…

Ogier zaśmiał się cicho.

– Oni też chcą was zobaczyć, wierzcie mi. – Obejrzał się na Twilight. – A ja zawsze wrócę do ciebie… – Posłał jej całusa i założył na siebie pelerynę, po czym szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Twilight nieomal zemdlała ze szczęścia, na co jej siostry tylko się uśmiechnęły.

*

Spike i Soarin natomiast byli już przy drzwiach frontowych.

– Znalazłeś je? – spytał smok.

– Nie, ale mam złe wieści…

– Jakie?

– Powiem, gdy będziemy już wszyscy.

Spike rozejrzał się wokół.

– Gdzie Flash?

– Tuż za tobą – odezwał się jakiś głos.

Spike podskoczył, gdy Flash zdjął pelerynę.

– Jeny! Nie zakradaj się tak za mnie!

– Wybacz; ale za to mam wspaniałe wieści: znalazłem je!

– Naprawdę?! – zawołali obydwaj i zaczęli zasypywać go pytaniami.

– Spokojnie! Powiem wam wszystko, jak tylko spotkamy się z resztą.

Skinęli głowami i popędzili do miejsca, gdzie inni czekali na nich z niecierpliwością.

– Więc…? – Fancy dał znać gestem, by zaczęli mówić.

– Są w lochu – odezwał się Flash.

– Co?! – Pozostali zachłysnęli się oddechem.

– I są skute łańcuchami, które uniemożliwiają im ucieczkę. Próbowałem je z nich zdjąć, ale poraził mnie prąd!

– To wyjaśnia, czemu jesteś bardziej rozczochrany niż zwykle – zauważył Cheese.

– A to nie wszystko – powiedział Soarin. – Blueblood tu jest i pracuje dla królowej!

– Blueblood?! – zawołali znów wszyscy.

– I zamierza poślubić jedną z nich!

– ŻE CO?! – warknęli wszyscy.

– Nie dopuszczę do tego! – Fancy zaczął szarżować w stronę zamku, ale Discord złapał go za ogon.

– Ło, spokojnie! Od kiedy to jesteś ogierem, który ładuje się w coś bez planu?

– Gdy w grę wchodzi Blueblood, to muszę pomóc mojej Rarity, zanim będzie za późno!

– I zrobimy to! Flash, prowadź – polecił Discord.

Pegaz skinął głową i pogalopował przodem.

*

Siedząc w swojej celi i czekając na moment, gdy ponownie spotkają się ze swoimi wybrankami, dziewczyny niepokoiły się coraz bardziej.

– Nie powinni już tu być? – spytała Rainbow.

– Och, mam nadzieję, że nie zostali złapani – powiedziała Fluttershy.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczycie… – zapewniła Applejack.

– Te ostatnie dni były okropne dla nas wszystkich. Och, nie mogę się już doczekać, gdy znów będę w kopytach Fancy’ego!

– A ja przytulę i wyściskam mojego Cheesy’ego! Bo tak mocno za nim tęskniłam!

– Czekajcie… – Twilight zastrzygła uszami. – Słyszałyście to?

– Niby co? – spytała Rarity.

– To!

Tym razem po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się głośny brzęk.

– Słyszałam… – Rainbow przygotowała się do obrony.

Fluttershy skuliła się, gdy dźwięk zrobił się głośniejszy, a pozostałe dziewczyny były w gotowości, szykując się na uderzenie.

Coś kliknęło i drzwi otworzyły się, ale za nimi nie było nikogo. Nagle łańcuchy zniknęły, a w przejściu pojawił się kucyk.

– Cheese! – Pinkie zapiszczała z zachwytu.

– Pinkie! – Cheese popędził do niej i wyściskali się niemal na śmierć.

– Ale gdzie jest…? – zaczęła Rarity, ale poczuła, że ktoś dotyka jej ramienia. 

Zobaczyła go, uśmiechającego się do niej, i przytuliła się do niego. On zaś ucałował jej czoło, a ich rogi zetknęły się w miłosnym geście.

Rainbow cieszyła się szczęściem sióstr, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie jest jej ogier. Nagle czyjeś kopyta zakryły jej oczy, a jakiś głos powiedział:

– Zgadnij, kto to.

– Heh, daj spokój. Wiem, że to ty, Soarin… – Chwyciła go i pocałowała w usta.

Fluttershy zaczynała się martwić, ale zaraz pochwyciła ją para znajomych silnych ramion; zatem mocno objęła swego kochanego za szyję, płacząc ze szczęścia w jego futro.

– Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz… – wyszeptała.

– Nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed byciem z tobą… – On również wypłakiwał się w jej grzywę.

Na Applejack nagle rzuciła się fioletowa smuga. Klacz spojrzała na swój grzbiet, by sprawdzić, kto to, i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Wiedziałam, że nie zostałeś daleko w tyle.

– A to jest chyba twoje… – Spike wyjął jej kapelusz i, gdy usiadła, nałożył go jej na głowę.

– M… miałeś go ze sobą? Cały ten czas?

– To była jedyna rzecz, która pomogła mi przez to przejść, by znów cię zobaczyć…

Chwyciła go i mocno przytuliła, a on z całych sił odwzajemnił uścisk.

Twilight zaczęła się czuć zdezorientowana. Jej siostry miały już swoich ukochanych, ale jej własnego nigdzie nie było. Wtem coś sobie uświadomiła i uśmiechnęła się.

– Możesz już zdjąć pelerynę, Flash…

Jak na rozkaz ujawnił się, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy zauważysz…

– Chodź no tutaj.

Podszedł do niej i, zanim się zorientował, został pocałowany w policzek! Cały poczerwieniał na twarzy.

Po paru słodkich chwilach ponownego spotkania kochanków Discord powiedział:

– Choć mocno chciałbym tu zostać i dłużej cieszyć się tą chwilą, to musimy stąd zabrać dziewczyny!

– Żebyś wiedział! – Rainbow podleciała do drzwi. – Nie planuję tu zostać ani chwili dłużej!

Soarin poleciał za nią.

– Zaczekajcie na nas! – zawołali Pinkie i Cheese, wybiegając z lochu.

Pozostali nie tracili nawet chwili i podążyli za nimi.

Cała dwunastka ostrożnie przemierzała korytarze. Chłopacy prowadzili dziewczyny do wyjścia, które było już w zasięgu wzroku. Już prawie przy nim byli; wolność była na wyciągnięcie kopyta. Ale gdy dotarli do drzwi, te zamknęły się przed nimi, gdy właśnie mieli się wydostać.

Powietrze wypełnił głośny rechot. Obrócili się przerażeni i dostrzegli królową podmieńców, unoszącą się nad nimi w asyście mnóstwa swoich poddanych.

– Naprawdę sądziliście, że to będzie aż takie proste…? – spytała ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.


	20. Chapter 20

Księżniczki i ich ukochani znaleźli się między młotem a kowadłem. Królowa właśnie nakryła ich podczas ucieczki z murów jej zamku.

Chrysalis znów zaśmiała się złowieszczo.

– Dokąd wy wszyscy idziecie? Przyjęcie dopiero się zaczyna!

– Jakie przyjęcie?! – zawołały obydwa imprezowe kucyki.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żeby proszono mnie o urządzenie przyjęcia w mrocznym zamku złej królowej, a ty? – Pinkie zwróciła się Cheese’a.

– Nie. Nikt mnie nie prosił, żebym tu jakieś zrobił.

– Cisza! – krzyknęła na nich królowa, a potem odchrząknęła. – Skoro wszyscy się w to wpakowaliście, to nie mam innego wyboru niż rzucić klątwę na was wszystkich…

– Nie wydaje mi się, Krysiu! – wykrzyknął Discord. – Zapomniałaś, że ja tu jestem!

– Och, Discordzie, skarbie. Doskonale wiem, że stanowisz zagrożenie dla moich planów. Pozostali to zwykłe utrapienie, ale  _ ty _ mógłbyś spowodować mój upadek! – Zaśmiała się. – Ale na szczęście… znam twoją słabość… – Wskazała prosto na Fluttershy. – To ona!

Fluttershy krzyknęła ze strachu, chowając się za Discorda, a on, pilnując, by trzymała się blisko niego, rzekł do królowej cichym, groźnym głosem:

– Jeśli jakkolwiek ją skrzywdzisz… to przysięgam… Ześlę na ciebie tyle nieszczęść, że będziesz marzyła, by być jedynie małym robakiem!

– Och, o to nie muszę się martwić… właściwie to wszystko wyjdzie na dobre. Mam pewność, że jeden z mych największych wrogów nie wejdzie mi w drogę, a twoja słodka księżniczka nie będzie ofiarą klątwy.

– Co? – powiedział zdezorientowany Discord.

– Właśnie, co? – spytała Rainbow.

– Znam kogoś, kto lepiej to wyjaśni. O, Blueblood!

Blueblood wszedł i zarzucił grzywą, by przybrać przystojną pozę, co tak właściwie sprawiło, że dziewczyny niemal zwymiotowały, a chłopacy posłali mu nienawistne spojrzenia.

– Zaiste. Widzicie, drogie kuzynki, choć byłbym wzruszony, gdyby któraś z was sama się zgłosiła, to kilka z was wpadło mi w oko… W większości jesteście wyjątkowymi pięknościami, ale zbyt hardymi jak na mój gust. Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Applejack mają jak dla mnie zbyt silną wolę. Pinkie byłaby zbyt dzika, by ją kontrolować. A co do Twilight, to choć jest dziedziczką, nie jest wcale taka piękna…

– Odszczekaj to! – wykrzyknął Flash. – Jest przepiękną klaczą! Tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz tego dostrzec…

– Cisza! – rozkazała Chrysalis. – Jeszcze nie skończył…

– Dziękuję. Jak mówiłem, jedyną dostatecznie uległą, a zarazem najpiękniejszą zaraz po mnie… jesteś ty, droga Fluttershy… – Ruszył w jej stronę, ale cofnął się szybko, gdy Discord wydał z siebie groźny, przypominający lwa, pomruk i spojrzał na niego groźnie, chroniąc swoją ukochaną.

– Spokojnie, Discordzie. To najlepszy układ dla ciebie i dla niej! By mogła być wolna od klątwy i byś ty nie wchodził nam w drogę, poślubi Blueblooda. Więc… jak będzie…?

Para popatrzyła na siebie niepewnie, po czym Fluttershy wyszeptała:

– Wezmę klątwę…

– Co? Nie! Fluttershy! – zaprotestował.

– Nie mogę go poślubić!

– Wiem o tym… ale byłabyś bezpieczna…

– Nie, nie byłabym! On jest potworem!

– Masz rację! – wyszeptała Rainbow.

– Absolutnie. W porównaniu do niego, Discordzie – stwierdziła Rarity – jesteś księciem z bajki!

– Rarity… to bardzo miłe z twojej strony… – Był naprawdę wzruszony jej komentarzem.

– Cóż, to prawda. Teraz już wiem, co moja siostra w tobie widziała cały ten czas…

– Ja też – zgodziła się Rainbow.

– Ja tak samo – powiedziała Applejack.

– Muszę się zgodzić – dodała Twilight.

– Ehę! – dodała radośnie Pinkie.

Fluttershy niemal popłakała się ze szczęścia; zaakceptowały go. Wreszcie go zaakceptowały… Discord również był bliski łez, ale powstrzymał je, wiedząc, że wciąż stoją przed złoczyńcą.

– Czekamy! – warknęła Chrysalis.

Obydwoje obrócili się w jej stronę, zgodnie mówiąc:

– Nie…

– Och, cóż, no to tyle z dyplomacji… Koszmary! Wyjdźcie!

Na ten sygnał cieniste postacie pojawiły się wszędzie, napadając na kucyki nawet z tyłu, chwytając je i przytłaczając swoją liczebnością. Jednemu z koszmarów udało się złapać Fluttershy, a ona krzyknęła przeraźliwie, gdy została zabrana do Blueblooda.

– NIEEE! – ryknął wściekle Discord, próbując jej dosięgnąć, ale przytłoczyło go więcej Koszmarów.

Rainbow i Soarin walczyli z nimi, tak samo jak Applejack oraz Twilight i Flash. Fancy i Rarity ciskali zaklęciami, ale niewiele mogli zdziałać. Pinkie i Cheese szamotali się w uścisku Koszmarów, próbując je wyłaskotać, by rozluźniły chwyt.

Jeden z podmieńców zapytał królową:

– Czy mamy dołączyć?

– Nie, niech Koszmary się tym zajmą. Dopilnują, żeby jeńcy pozostali uwięzieni. A ty, księciuniu, najlepiej weź swoją narzeczoną i zabieraj się stąd!

– Naturalnie. Nie chcę tu być, gdy bestia dojdzie do siebie… – Położył sobie na grzbiecie związaną i zakneblowaną Fluttershy.

Ona zaś próbowała krzyczeć, ale na nic się to zdało, bo knebel tłumił jej krzyki i nie słyszał jej nikt, z wyjątkiem…

Discord mógł być przytłoczony jakimiś drugoligowymi magicznymi istotami, ale jego czuły słuch wyłapał stłumione krzyki i rozpoznał, czyje są. Źrenice mu się zwęziły, a serce wściekle załomotało. Obnażył zęby i poczuł coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Coś w nim pękło pod naporem gniewu. Wielkim rozbłyskiem światła odrzucił od siebie koszmary i z furią rozejrzał się wokół. Jego uszy wychwyciły zniekształcone krzyki. Odkrywszy, skąd dochodzą, wystrzelił w ich stronę jak pocisk.

W międzyczasie kucyki i Koszmary cały czas walczyły. Jednorożce ciskały zaklęciami, ile mogły. Kucyki ziemskie tylnymi nogami wymierzały wrogom kopniaki. Pegazy latały ponad tłumem i uderzały z powietrza. Spike walczył z całych sił, kopiąc i używając wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce, by odegnać przeciwników. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł jeden z Koszmarów. Chciał skrzywdzić Applejack!

– AJ! UWAŻAJ! – Smok rzucił się między Koszmar a Applejack i z całej siły ją odepchnął. Jednak w ten sposób przyjął na siebie potężny cios, wymierzony w nią, i rąbnął w sufit, którego kawałek odłamał się i spadł, przygniatając go do podłogi.

Applejack, która widziała całe zajście, krzyknęła:

– SPIKE! NIE!

Jej głos dał się słyszeć w całym pomieszczeniu. Walka została wstrzymana, a ich przyjaciele patrzyli na to z przerażeniem.

Applejack rozkopała gruzy i chwyciła smoka w swoje kopyta.

– Spike… – wykrztusiła przez łzy. – Ze wszystkich szlachetnych rzeczy… Czemu musiałeś zrobić coś tak głupiego!?

– Bo… – zakasłał – kucyki… robią… różne rzeczy… gdy są zakochane… – Posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

Ona zaś zaczęła ciężko dyszeć, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

– Ko… kochasz mnie?

– Tak… myślę… że zawsze kochałem… – Rozkaszlał się.

– Spike! – wrzasnęła reszta dziewczyn, widząc, co się z nim stało.

– Hej… spę… spędziliśmy razem fajne chwile, nie? – Zaśmiał się słabo.

– Cii… – uciszała go Twilight. – Musisz oszczędzać siły…

– Czy nic mu nie będzie? – Applejack uroniła pojedynczą łzę.

Dziewczyny zerknęły na Twilight, licząc, że zna odpowiedź, ale ona przybrała ponurą minę i odrzekła cicho:

– Ja… nie wiem…

Kucyki wymieniły nerwowe spojrzenia.

*

Discord rozglądał się po ciemnym korytarzu. Na zewnątrz rozpętała się burza z piorunami. Blueblood stał w ciemnym zakamarku, mocno trzymając Fluttershy i zakrywając jej usta, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Magią wyjął swój miecz i czekał, aż Discord się zbliży; chciał bowiem zaatakować go znienacka.

Gdy jej ukochany stał do nich tyłem, Fluttershy wyrwała się z uścisku księcia i zawołała:

– Discordzie! Uważaj!

Blueblood z wrzaskiem zamachnął się mieczem, ale ten zderzył się z innym, który trzymał Discord.

– No naprawdę, Wasza Wysokość, grasz nieczysto. Atakować bezbronnego? Co za wstyd, co za wstyd… To będzie bardziej uczciwa walka! – Zaczął fechtować się swoim mieczem.

Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Miecze zderzały się z głośnym brzękiem. Trwało to jakiś czas. Walczący dotarli nawet na balkon, choć wciąż lało i grzmiało. W końcu Discord przełamał obronę przeciwnika i zdobył przewagę, przyciskając czubek miecza do podbródka Blueblooda.

– Puść mnie! Proszę cię, zostaw! – wykrztusił tamten. – Zostaw mnie! Zrobię wszystko! Wszystko!

Spojrzenie Discorda, choć wciąż przerażające, złagodniało, gdy przysunął swoją twarz do niego i z wyraźną groźbą w głosie wyszeptał:

– Więc odejdź. Odejdź… i nigdy nie wracaj…

Odrzucił swój własny miecz i pstryknął palcami, a Blueblood zniknął.

– Discordzie! – zawołał go łagodny głos.

Obrócił się i przytulił pegazicę, która rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Tulili się tak do siebie jeszcze długo.

– Byłeś cudowny! Ale… gdzie on…

– Wysłałem go na obrzeża krainy. Stamtąd może gnać, gdzie pieprz rośnie i już nigdy nic ci nie zrobi… – Przeczesał palcami jej włosy.

Ona natomiast pogładziła jego ciemną grzywę.

– Tak bardzo się bałam… że już nie zobaczę ciebie ani moich sióstr… – Uroniła kilka łezek, które spadły z jej policzka.

– W porządku… już po wszystkim… już po wszystkim…

Nagle jednak klaczy przyszła do głowy straszna myśl.

– Dziewczyny! Wciąż walczą z tymi okrutnymi stworami! Musimy wrócić!

Skinął głową i popędzili do środka.

*

Twilight czuła, że serce Spike’a ledwo bije. Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, ale to było niemożliwe.

– Spike, nie… musisz z tym walczyć! Musisz!

– Ja… chyba nie dam rady… – wyrzęził.

Applejack jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała i jęknęła:

– Nie, Spike… Nie…

Chwycił ją za kopyto.

– Przepraszam… Applejack… starałem… się… kocham cię… – Wydał z siebie ostatni oddech, zamknął oczy i wyzionął ducha w jej kopytach.

– Spike… Nie… Spike… – Jej serce pękło na pół, a głos załamywał się od szlochu. – Nie! Nie! – Wciąż się w niego wypłakiwała.

Wszyscy inni również płakali, pogrążeni w żałobie, a pary kochanków przylgnęły do siebie.

Discord i Fluttershy w końcu powrócili, tylko po to, by ujrzeć rozdzierającą scenę, która rozgrywała się przed nimi.

– O nie… Spike! – krzyknęła Fluttershy.

– Nie… – wyszeptał Discord.

Pozostali obrócili się w ich stronę z załzawionymi oczami, niezdolni do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Stracili dziś przyjaciela: szlachetną istotę, zawsze chętną, by pomagać innym i na którą zawsze mogli liczyć…

– On nie… nie mógł… – Discord nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

W odpowiedzi Twilight tylko ponuro skinęła głową.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na smoka.

– Och, Spike… gdyby tylko był jakiś sposób… – Nagle coś sobie uświadomił. – Butelka…

– Co? – Applejack spojrzała na niego.

– Butelka! – Wyciągnął flakonik, który dała mu Luna. – Applejack! Daj mu to, szybko! – Przekazał go jej.

– Ale czemu? Co to ro…

– Po prostu natychmiast mu to daj!

Szybko odkorkowała naczynie i wlała wodę w jego usta. Gdy cała znikła, zaczęła się cicho modlić:

– Proszę… proszę… wróć do mnie… Nigdy nie miałam okazji powiedzieć ci… że… też cię kocham…

Na dłuższy czas zapadła cisza i gdy już pomyśleli, że to jednak nie zadziałało, Spike gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i wykasłał nieco ognia.

– Spike! – rozradowali się wszyscy.

– Ty żyjesz! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Rarity.

– Ale nas przestraszyłeś, gościu! – Cheese aż podskoczył.

– Okropnie… – zgodzili się Twilight i Flash.

– Ło… było tak ciemno… ale nagle… usłyszałem głos… – Smok spojrzał na Applejack. – Twój głos. To była prawda?

Rozpromieniwszy się, odpowiedziała:

– Tak… kocham cię… zawsze kochałam… – Przycisnęła swoje usta do jego i całowała przez długi czas, przy aplauzie pozostałych.

– No, najwyższy czas… – wyszeptał Discord do Fluttershy, która zachichotała w odpowiedzi.

– Błe, ohyda! – odezwał się złowrogi głos.

Spojrzeli w górę. Zapomnieli, że Chrysalis cały czas tu była.

– Od tych wszystkich miłosnych bzdetów aż niedobrze mi się robi! Przyjaźń, miłość… Och, jakie to cudowne! Zaraz chyba puszczę pawia!

– Nie wiesz, czym jest miłość! – odkrzyknęła jej Twilight.

– Uwierz, Kryśka, kiedyś myślałem tak jak ty, ale nie mogłem się bardziej mylić! – Discord spojrzał na Fluttershy, wciąż wyjaśniając królowej: – To wszystko, czego mogłabyś kiedykolwiek chcieć… Znaczy, jeśli tylko zechcesz ją mieć!

– Nieważne! Mamy tu niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia! Czas dopełnić klątwę!

– Najpierw musisz pokonać nas! – oświadczył Flash, wraz z resztą chłopaków przechodząc przed dziewczyny.

– Dobrze, jestem elastyczna. Nie ma znaczenia, kto dostanie ją pierwszy! – Chrysalis zaśmiała się.

– Nie! – Teraz to dziewczyny zasłoniły swoich chłopców.

– Co… Rarity?

– Mam już dość uciekania! Stawię czoła tej poczwarze, jeśli muszę!

– My też! – dodały pozostałe księżniczki.

Królowa znów się zaśmiała.

– Niech tak będzie.  _ Au revoir _ , kochani! – Zaczęła rzucać czar.

– Nie! – zawołał przenikliwy, głęboki głos i z podłogi wyłonił się Sombra w swej cienistej formie. – Nie dostaniesz ich! – Zmienił się ponownie w jednorożca.

Dziewczęta były zszokowane, a chłopacy ucieszyli się, że wreszcie pojawiło się wsparcie.

– Sombra! Co za niespodzianka, że tu jesteś! Ale jakże to głupio z twojej strony ujawnić się na oczach twych córek! Bez wątpienia są obrzydzone twym stanem… czyż nie, moje panie?

Sombra, nagle zawstydzony, obejrzał się na nie i ujrzał szok na ich twarzach. Nie miał wątpliwości co do słów królowej.

– Nie! – zawołała Twilight.

– Hmm? – Chrysalis była zaskoczona taką odpowiedzią. – Co…?

Sombra również się zdziwił. Nadzieja zaczęła w nim rosnąć, gdy usłyszał odpowiedzi wszystkich swoich dziewczynek.

– Nie obchodzi nas, jak nasz ojciec wygląda! – krzyknęła Rarity.

– Zawsze będzie naszym tatą, choćby nie wiem co! – dodała Rainbow.

– Jest i zawsze będzie dobrym ojcem i królem! – wykrzyknęła Fluttershy.

– Nieważne, co na niego rzucisz, on to zwalczy! – odkrzyknęła Applejack.

– Jest naszym tatusiem! Kochamy go! – wykrzyknęła Pinkie.

– I nigdy nie przestaniemy go kochać… – oświadczyła Twilight, zwracając się zarówno do Chrysalis, jak i do Sombry. – …Nawet mimo tej zmiany…

Sombra uśmiechnął się, słysząc od swoich córek tę deklarację miłości, a one odpowiedziały mu tym samym. W następnej chwili otoczyła go tęcza i, wirując, uniósł się w powietrze.

Chrysalis patrzyła z rozdziawioną paszczą na tę niespodziewaną magię, a chłopacy i dziewczyny patrzyli w zachwycie. Wielki blask wypełnił pomieszczenie, a Sombra został przywrócony do zwykłej postaci. Jego włosy znów stały się gładkie, a róg odzyskał pierwotną formę. Jego oczy ponownie były białe, a tęczówki szmaragdowe. Otaczająca go ciemna aura znikła i oto był tym samym jednorożnym królem, co kiedyś.

– Ojcze! – ucieszyły się księżniczki, biegnąc, by go przytulić, i płacząc z radości.

– Moje dziewczynki… moje córeczki… tak za wami tęskniłem… – mówił, tuląc wszystkie po kolei.

– Też za tobą tęskniłyśmy, ojcze! – powiedziała Rarity.

– Tęskniłyśmy cały czas! – dodała Pinkie.

Stojącym za nimi chłopakom łzy cisnęły się do oczu przez to chwytające za serce spotkanie. Cheese nawet miał chusteczkę, w którą wydmuchiwał nos. Ale trwało to krótko, bo Chrysalis wrzasnęła:

– Nie! Niemożliwe! Nikt nie mógłby nigdy złamać tej klątwy! Jak wy… Nieważne! Zapłacicie mi za to! – Zaczęła ładować swój róg, by rzucić czar, ale wydobyło się z niego tylko kilka iskierek. – Co?! Nie!

– To koniec, królowo… – przemówił Sombra. – Klątwa została złamana, co znaczy, że nie masz już mocy. Spójrz… – Wskazał na koszmary, które nie były już mrocznymi cieniami, lecz zwykłymi magicznymi istotami.

Discord pstryknął palcami, zamykając królową i resztę podmieńców w stalowej klatce. Następnie otrzepał ręce i oświadczył:

– Szybko się stąd nie ruszy.

– Dziękujemy wam… – powiedziała istota imieniem Jerome. – Uwolniliście nas…

– Ależ proszę. – Twilight skłoniła głowę.

Jej siostry i ojciec zrobili to samo.

Istoty, które dawniej były Koszmarami, skinęły głowami i skierowały się do drzwi, by wyjść, nareszcie wolne.

Gdy spory tłum kucyków również opuścił zamek, wszyscy radowali się zwycięstwem i tym, ile zyskali.

Rainbow dała kuksańca Soarinowi.

– Całkiem niezłe były te twoje ruchy.

– Ty też byłaś niezła… – powiedział, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie.

– Byłeś taki odważny! – powiedziała Rarity Fancy’emu.

– Cóż, ty byłaś tego przyczyną… – Puścił do niej oko.

– Och… – Przyłożyła kopytko do serca.

– Podobała mi się zwłaszcza końcówka, gdy dałeś tej wstrętnej królowej to, na co zasłużyła. – Fluttershy pocałowała Discorda w policzek.

– To mój chleb powszedni, kochana… – Chwycił jej kopyto i poszli dalej.

– Byłeś niesamowity! – Pinkie podskakiwała u boku Cheese’a.

– Ty byłaś niesamowitsza! – zauważył.

– Nie, bo ty!

Applejack i Spike szli obok siebie w ciszy, aż wreszcie smok zagadnął:

– AJ?

– Ta? – spytała.

– Czy ty… em… – Potarł kark.

– Tak?

– Zechcesz być moją wybranką?! – wypalił.

Zachłysnęła się oddechem i wykrzyknęła:

– Tak! Po tysiąckroć tak! – Chwyciła go i znów pocałowała w usta.

Twilight, Flash i Sombra szli na końcu, a księżniczka mówiła do ojca:

– Och, tatusiu, mamy tyle do nadrobienia i tyle rzeczy chciałybyśmy wiedzieć…

– Dowiecie się, jak tylko wrócimy do zamku. – Ucałował ją w czoło i ruszył w stronę innych, rozmawiając z nimi.

Flash i Twilight zatrzymali się na chwilę, by spojrzeć na siebie.

– To wszystko nie udałoby się bez ciebie i innych… – powiedziała. – Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować za ruszenie za nami i odnalezienie naszego ojca…

– To nic takiego… – Zarumienił się. – Naprawdę…

– To było coś… I… tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś…

– Naprawdę? – Jego nadzieje wezbrały.

– Tak… kocham cię…

– A… ja ciebie…

Patrząc sobie w oczy, nachylili się, by w końcu pocałować się w usta. Oderwali się od siebie i nim się zorientowali, jakiś ciemnoróżowy blask wyszedł z Twilight i otoczył ją. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, podobnie Flash, który zrobił krok w tył. Pozostali, obejrzawszy się, byli zaskoczeni tym, co działo się z Twilight, nie licząc Sombry, który najwyraźniej się uśmiechał.

Wreszcie Twilight łagodnie opadła na ziemię w rozbłysku światła.

– Twilight? Wszystko gra? – spytała Applejack.

Jej najmłodsza siostra podniosła się i nagle rozpostarła skrzydła!

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech ze zdziwienia.

– O, rajuśku! – zawołała Fluttershy.

– Twilight ma skrzydła! – wskazała Rainbow. – Ekstra!

– Skarbie, ty jesteś alikornem! Jak matka! – zauważyła Rarity.

– Wiesz, co to znaczy, Cheesy? – podsunęła Pinkie.

– No jasne!

– Alikornia impreza! – zawołali razem i dmuchnęli w imprezowe trąbki.

– A-a-ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?! – bełkotał Discord. – Nawet ja nie potrafię zrobić czegoś takiego! Jak ci się to udało?!

Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku po dostaniu skrzydeł i odzyskawszy głos, Twilight powiedziała:

– Ja… nie wiem! Ja tylko pocałowałam Flasha i teraz wyglądam tak!

– Twilight! Wybacz mi! – przepraszał Flash. – Ja nie… nie chciałem…

Sombra podszedł do nich i zaśmiał się.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Flashu Sentry. Tego należało się spodziewać po wybranej dziedziczce Equestrii.

– Ojcze? – Twilight uniosła brew.

– Widzisz, Twilight, gdy urodziłaś się jako ostatnia ze swoich sióstr, twoja matka i ja wiedzieliśmy, że to ty pewnego dnia zajmiesz nasze miejsce. Może i wyglądałaś jak jednorożec, ale od początku była w tobie moc, która miała się ujawnić, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas i przez pocałunek prawdziwej miłości zdobędziesz skrzydła… Bo miłość może ujawnić prawdziwy potencjał…

– Nie no, ten motyw jest tak kiepski jak żarty Cheese’a! – zauważył Discord.

– Ej! – zawołał urażony Cheese.

Grupa nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

– Aż nie mogę uwierzyć… – Twilight patrzyła na Flasha. – Prawdziwa miłość… przeznaczeni sobie na zawsze…

– Przezawsze! – Pinkie podskoczyła z podekscytowania.

– Ale znamy się tak krótko… a jednak wydaje się, jakby to było znacznie dłużej… – Wziął jej kopyto, przyciagnął ją do siebie i kolejny raz się pocałowali.

– Ooch… – wzruszyła się reszta.

– Dobra, dość tego gruchania, gołąbki! – Rainbow weszła między nich. – Wracajmy do domu!

– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – Discord skłonił się i pstryknął palcami, a wszyscy zniknęli w rozbłysku światła.


	21. Chapter 21

Celestia, siedząca na swym tronie, westchnęła. Jej siostra spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

– Jestem pewna, że to już nie potrwa długo… – powiedziała Luna pocieszającym tonem. – Twoje córki wrócą ze swoimi rycerzami i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Może poza tym, by dostały możliwość poślubienia, kogo zechcą.

– Tak… – Starsza siostra posłała jej drobny uśmiech. – Choć tyle mogę dla nich zrobić po tym wszystkim, co musiały przejść…

Luna skinęła głową. Nagle do sali tronowej wbiegł jeden z pałacowych gwardzistów.

– Wasze Wysokości!

– Tak? – odrzekły z troską obie siostry.

Ogier skłonił się przed nimi, mówiąc:

– Wrócili…

Celestia zachłysnęła się oddechem i wstała ze swojego tronu, kierując się na środek komnaty.

– Natychmiast ich wprowadzić!

Gwardzista skinął głową i wybiegł.

Królewskie siostry wymieniły spojrzenia, mając nadzieję, że to, co usłyszały, jest prawdą. Parę chwil później zobaczyły, że wrota się otwierają. I oto były. Cała szóstka…

Dziewczęta weszły powoli i zbliżyły się do matki. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, aż w końcu królowa i księżniczki wybuchnęły płaczem, obejmując się wzajemnie w czułym, rodzinnym uścisku.

– Och, moje kochane… czy kiedykolwiek mi to przebaczycie…?

– Nie mamy czego przebaczać… – odparła Twilight.

– Rozumiemy, dlaczego to zrobiłaś… – powiedziała Rarity.

– I właściwie to jesteśmy wdzięczne, nawet jeśli wtedy nie potrafiłyśmy tego dostrzec… – dodała Fluttershy.

– Ale i tak powinnam była powiedzieć wam prawdę…

– Ta, ale byśmy ci nie uwierzyły przez stracone wspomnienia – zauważyła Rainbow.

– I jeszcze żyłybyśmy w strachu, wiedząc, że coś po nas przyjdzie – zawtórowała jej Applejack.

– Ale to już koniec? Przepadła?

– Ta, totalnie ją pokonałyśmy! – powiedziała radośnie Pinkie.

– Och, dziewczynki, to najcudowniejsza wiadomość, jaką słyszałam od dawna! – Wtem królowa dostrzegła chłopaków, trzymających się za drzwiami. – Możecie wejść, panowie. Chciałabym was nagrodzić za sprowadzenie moich córek z powrotem do mnie.

– Och, zlituj się, Celestio! Nie potrzebujemy nagrody! – zwrócił jej uwagę Discord.

Pozostali zgodzili się z nim.

– Sama świadomość, że są bezpieczne w domu, jest dla nas dostateczną nagrodą… – powiedział Spike.

– Odważni i honorowi; bardzo mądrze wybrałyście, dziewczęta. – Luna uśmiechnęła się.

Dziewczyny nie mogły powstrzymać chichotu, słysząc komentarz ciotki.

I wtedy Luna zauważyła, co jest na grzbiecie Twilight.

– Co to? Czy to możliwe, że masz teraz skrzydła?! – powiedziała z mieszaniną radości i szoku.

Twilight rozpostarła je, by pokazać.

– Tak, tak mi się wydaje. – Rozpromieniła się.

– Och, Twilight, miałam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia otrzymasz skrzydła, by rządzić. Ale gdy pojawiło się zagrożenie, wiedziałam, że muszę porzucić to marzenie… Cieszy mnie jednak, że mimo wszystko otrzymałaś pocałunek prawdziwej miłości… – Celestia spojrzała na nią i Flasha, przez co obydwoje spłonęli rumieńcem.

– Musimy uczcić wasz powrót i pokonanie złej królowej! – zawołała spontanicznie Luna.

– Właściwie to może jednak lepiej będzie jeszcze trochę się wstrzymać ze świętowaniem… – wtrąciła się Applejack.

– Ooj, ale już miałam gotowe ciasto i balony! – jęknęła Pinkie.

– Poczekaj chwilę, Pinkie – powiedziała Twilight i spytała matkę: – Jesteś gotowa na niespodziankę? – Uśmiechnęła się, a wszyscy pozostali zrobili to samo.

– Niespodziankę? – spytała Celestia. – Co masz na myśli? Już jestem zaskoczona powrotem was wszystkich i tym, że dostałaś skrzydeł. Co jeszcze dla mnie macie?

– Zobaczysz. – Rainbow uśmiechnęła się, wraz z innymi spoglądając w stronę otwierających się wrót.

Celestia i Luna patrzyły zdezorientowane na wejście i nagle ich oczy się rozszerzyły na widok Sombry, który pojawiwszy się w progu, powoli wszedł do środka.

– Sombra…? – Celestii niemal odebrało mowę.

– Witaj… moja droga, słodka Celestio… – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Zachłysnęła się oddechem.

– To naprawdę ty! – Podbiegła do niego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę ściskali się czule. Po ich twarzach płynęły łzy.

– Tak za tobą tęskniłam… – wyszeptała.

– Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia…

– Ale… jak? Jak pozbyłeś się klątwy?

– Nasze córki… – Wskazał na dziewczęta. – Mówiąc, że chcą mnie nawet takim, jakim jestem, uwolniły mnie od ciemności, która mnie więziła.

– Akt prawdziwej miłości… – powiedziała cicho Celestia.

– Myślałem, że to nie jest możliwe, ale udowodniły, że się myliłem…

– I tak właśnie myślałyśmy; co do słowa, tatusiu… – odezwała się Fluttershy.

– Wiem… i właśnie dlatego było to tak niezwykłe… – Rozłożył kopyta, a córki go przytuliły.

Po chwili dołączyły do nich Celestia i Luna; a potem cała rodzina królewska spojrzała na chłopaków, stojących na uboczu.

Pinkie machnęła na nich kopytkiem.

– No, na co jeszcze czekacie?! Chodźcie tu!

Tamci wymienili spojrzenia, zanim się poddali, i wszyscy stali się jednym wielkim zbiorowiskiem przytulających i kochających się kucyków.

Gdy skończyli się przytulać, Luna oświadczyła:

– No, teraz to naprawdę trzeba uczcić!

– Prawie, siostro. Najpierw muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz… Spike, zanotuj, jeśli mogę prosić.

Smok wyjął papier i pióro, gotowy do pisania.

– Ja, Celestia, Królowa Equestrii, niniejszym odwołuję obwieszczenie w sprawie zamążpójścia księżniczek. Od teraz mogą one poślubić, kogo tylko zechcą.

Gdy ich matka zmieniła obwieszczenie, dziewczyny zrobiły wielkie oczy i pobiegły w ramiona swoich ukochanych. Część nawet chwyciła ich i zaczęła całować.

Sombra westchnął; był szczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie smutny. Przegapił tak wiele, gdy był pod wpływem klątwy, i widział teraz, że jego dziewczynki zdążyły dorosnąć i były gotowe wkroczyć w nowe życie. Żałował, że nie mógł tu być i widzieć, jak to wszystko się stało.

Celestia zauważyła to i powiedziała:

– Sama sądzę, że to niesprawiedliwe, że nie mogłeś być tu z nimi… ale dopilnowałam, żeby uwiecznić wszystko, co przegapiłeś, gdy cię nie było…

– Domyśliłem się, że to zrobiłaś, ale i tak, wolałbym tu być osobiście i widzieć to na własne oczy. – Zetknęli się rogami na pocieszenie.

Applejack, która przypadkiem podsłuchała ich rozmowę, skinęła głową na dwie ze swoich sióstr.

– Dash, Rarity.

– Tak, Applejack? – Rarity podeszła do niej.

– O co biega? – spytała Rainbow.

– Właśnie usłyszałam, co powiedzieli mama i tata. On nie może ścierpieć tego, że przegapił nasze dorastanie. Więc wymyśliłam, że mogłybyśmy dać im drugą szansę na wspólne wychowywanie córek.

– A niby jak? – powątpiewała Rainbow. – Twilight ma na nas rzucić czar wieku? Bez obrazy, AJ, ale nie zamierzam przeżywać drugiego dzieciństwa.

– Zgadzam się z tym. Zbyt długo byłyśmy młodymi klaczami, choć tragicznie pozbawionymi ojca. Ale smutna prawda jest taka, że przeszłości nie zmienimy…

– Jeny, wiem to i oni też wiedzą… mówię o tym, by dać im dziewczynki, które są w takim wieku jak my, gdy został przeklęty… łapiecie?

– O… – Obydwie uświadomiły sobie, o co jej chodziło.

– I pomyślcie: kto ze znanych nam kucyków jest w takim wieku jak my wtedy?

Zastanowiły się nad tym chwilę, aż w końcu je olśniło i na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy.

*

Klaczki, trzymając się blisko księżniczek, z którymi pracowały, szły korytarzem w stronę sali tronowej. Soarin, Spike i Fancy Pants byli z nimi, by udzielać moralnego wsparcia.

– Ale… co, jeśli nas nie polubią…? – biadoliła Sweetie Belle.

– I wygnają nas do Lasu Everfree?! – Scootaloo gestykulowała gorączkowo.

– I już nigdy nie zobaczymy żadnego kucyka! – panikowała Apple Bloom.

– Czy wasza trójka może się wreszcie uspokoić?! – powiedziała Applejack. – Oni tacy nie są, rozumiecie?

– Właśnie, więc możecie się wyluzować – wtrąciła Rainbow.

– Nie macie się czego obawiać, skarbeczki. Polubią was… – dodała Rarity kojącym głosem.

– Poza tym – Spike podszedł do żółtej klaczki z czerwonymi włosami – musimy ci podziękować, Apple Bloom.

– Podziękować… mi? Za co?

– Za spiknięcie mnie z Applejack. Gdybyś nie powiedziała mi, że na mnie leci, nie wiem, co by teraz z nami było. Pewnie wciąż uganiałbym się za Rarity, tylko by złamać sobie serce.

– Spike, ja… – zaczęła Rarity, ale on uniósł pazur, by ją uciszyć.

– W porządku. To już bez znaczenia. Po prostu cieszę się, jak to się rozwiązało… – Zerknął na swoją wybrankę, a ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

– Święte słowa. – Soarin objął Rainbow kopytem.

– Absolutnie się zgadzam. – Fancy zrobił to samo z Rarity.

Zatrzymali się u celu, a klaczki przełknęły ślinę ze strachu. Drzwi się otwarły i najpierw weszły starsze kucyki, a małe kryły się tuż za nimi.

Celestia i Sombra siedzieli na swych tronach. Pozostałe księżniczki i ich partnerzy stali obok, by zobaczyć, jak to wszystko się potoczy.

– Zbliżcie się, moje małe… – przemówiła Celestia delikatnym, łagodnym tonem.

Trzy klaczki zyskały nieco pewności po usłyszeniu głosu królowej, ale musiały jeszcze dostać lekkiego kuksańca od Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow. Trzęsąc się, ruszyły w stronę rodziny królewskiej.

– Z tego, co zrozumiałam od moich córek, jesteście młodymi służkami na zamku i nie macie żadnej rodziny, która by was wsparła? – odezwała się ponownie Celestia.

Wciąż się trzęsąc, małe skinęły głowami.

Sombra i Celestia wymienili spojrzenia i znów spojrzeli na dziewczynki.

Tym razem głos zabrał król.

– Zatem już macie… Bo teraz my jesteśmy waszą rodziną… – Uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie.

Dziewczynki przestały się trząść i spojrzały na niego zszokowane. Nie mogli mówić tego, co mówili… czy jednak mogli?

Para królewska rozpostarła kopyta, a królowa powiedziała przy tym:

– Witajcie… córeczki…

Radość napełniła klaczki, z których każda skoczyła w objęcia najbliższego rodzica.

Wszystkie kucyki w komnacie wylewały teraz płynną dumę na widok tej wzruszającej chwili.

Gdy skończyli, Pinkie spytała:

– To teraz czas na imprezkę?

– Tak, Pinkie – powiedziała Twilight – teraz już czas…

– Łuu-huu! Cheese! Ładuj armaty imprezowe, bo będziemy świętować całą noc!

– Się robi! – Podskoczył.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, cała sala była udekorowana i gotowa do biesiady. Imprezowe kucyki sprowadziły nawet Vinyl Scratch, by zajęła się muzyką. Wszyscy obecni zaczęli tańczyć, gdyż otaczały ich tylko wielka radość i szczęście…

*

_ Dwa miesiące później… _

*

Nadeszła wiekopomna chwila. Dziewczyny przygotowywały się do największego ślubu, jaki widziała Equestria; w końcu była to ceremonia na sześć par. Wiedziały, że wyprawianie wesela osobno dla każdej z nich wymagałoby zbyt wiele czasu i pracy. Stwierdziły zatem, że skoro znalazły miłość mniej więcej równocześnie, to równie dobrze mogą wziąć ślub tego samego dnia.

Panowie młodzi stali na długiej platformie wraz z Luną, Sombrą i Celestią, którzy przewodniczyli ceremonii. Każde z nich miało złączyć po dwie pary. Księżniczki były na zewnątrz pomieszczenia, w kolejności narodzin, a ich młodsze siostry miały sypać przed nimi kwiatki.

– To jest to, dziewczyny – powiedziała Twilight. – Dzień, który zmieni wszystko…

– Cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będziemy siostrami – odparła Applejack, wyciągając kopyto.

– Siostry na wieki! – Rarity położyła swoje kopyto na kopycie Applejack.

– Siostry na zawsze! – Rainbow była następna.

– Najlepsze siostry do końca życia! – Pinkie dołożyła swoje kopyto.

– Siostry zawsze razem! – Fluttershy zrobiła to samo ze swoim.

– Siostry i najlepsze przyjaciółki na wieczność… – Twilight zamknęła swoim kopytem.

Potem wszystkie spojrzały na małe klaczki i gestem dały im znak, by dołączyły do kręgu, co te z radością zrobiły.

Rozbrzmiał marsz weselny, więc dziewczyny wróciły na pozycje. Wrota otwarły się szeroko i trójka małych w podskokach ruszyła do ołtarza, rozsypując kwiatki. Fluttershy weszła z gracją i Discord aż oniemiał na ten widok. Fancy musiał dać mu kuksańca, by się otrząsnął. Gdy najstarsza księżniczka dotarła do swojego narzeczonego, rozpromienili się oboje, patrząc na siebie, po czym obrócili się, by zobaczyć eleganckie wejście Rarity.

Gdy dotarła do ołtarza, ona i jej ukochany również się do siebie uśmiechnęli. Spike spojrzał na tył sali i zobaczył, że jego cudowna oblubienica już się zbliża. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, a on do niej, gdy tylko znalazła się przy nim. Rainbow Dash szła dumnie w stronę swojego przystojniaka. Patrząc na publikę, dostrzegli aprobatę na twarzach Spitfire i Fleetfoot. Pinkie skakała przez nawę do swojego narzeczonego. Figlarnie trąciła jego cylinder. Wszyscy obrócili się, by zobaczyć ostatnią pannę młodą. Flash był gotów przysiąc, że bije od niej blask i że ona widzi go podobnie.

Gdy Twilight znalazła się u jego boku, muzyka ucichła, a Celestia zwróciła się do zebranych gości:

– Klacze i ogiery! Dzisiaj świętujemy nie jeden związek, ale sześć! Moje córki, księżniczki, wybrały swych przyszłych mężów z miłości, a nie z powodu zagrywek politycznych. Nawet gdy wiedziały, że nie powinny, upierały się, by walczyć o swoją miłość… Ta zaś miłość, którą dzieliły ze swymi wybrankami, ocaliła je… Dzięki temu również ja odzyskałam moją prawdziwą miłość, króla Sombrę… – Posłała mu miłosne spojrzenie, które on odwzajemnił, po czym kontynuowała: – By ułatwić tę ceremonię, mój mąż, moja siostra i ja będziemy na zmianę wiązać księżniczki z ich wybrankami… Moje drogie, jesteście gotowe?

– Gotowe – odpowiedziały wszystkie.

– Więc zaczynajmy… – Odwróciła się do Luny.

Luna stała przed Discordem i Fluttershy oraz Rarity i Fancy Pantsem; zaczęła od najstarszej.

– Czy ty, Fluttershy, bierzesz sobie Discorda za męża?

Pegazica, trzymając się go i patrząc prosto na niego, odpowiedziała:

– Biorę…

– Czy ty, Discordzie, bierzesz sobie Fluttershy za żonę?

– Biorę…

– Więc teraz ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą…

Discord nie marnował ani chwili. Porwał Fluttershy w ramiona i ucałował. Gdy skończyli, Luna zwróciła się do następnej pary:

– Czy ty, Rarity, bierzesz sobie Fancy Pantsa za męża?

– Biorę!

– A czy ty, Fanty Pants, bierzesz sobie Rarity za żonę?

– Biorę.

– Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować.

Fancy uniósł magią jej welon i namiętnie się pocałowali.

Sombra przejął pałeczkę, spoglądając na swoją trzecią córkę i jej smoka.

– Applejack, czy bierzesz sobie Spike’a za męża?

– Biorę.

– Spike, czy bierzesz sobie Applejack za żonę?

– Biorę!

– Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować.

Nie tracili ani chwili, bo chwyciła go w kopyta, wycałowując.

Jej ojciec uśmiechnął się i podszedł do następnej pary.

– Rainbow Dash, czy bierzesz sobie Soarina za męża?

– No jasne!

– A ty, Soarinie, czy bierzesz sobie Rainbow Dash za żonę?

– No jasne!

– Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Śmiało, całujcie się.

Tak też zrobili i to z przyjemnością.

Celestia uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swych córek i ich nowych mężów, po czym obróciła się w stronę tych, które dopiero miały być zaślubione.

– Pinkie Pie, czy bierzesz sobie Cheese’a Sandwicha za męża?

– Biorę!

– Cheese’ie Sandwichu, czy bierzesz sobie Pinkie Pie za żonę?

– Biorę!

– Nie, ja biorę!

– Nie, ja biorę bardziej!

Celestia zachichotała.

– Więc ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.

Ale zamiast tego, to Pinkie złapała swojego męża i pierwsza go pocałowała.

Nadszedł czas na ostatnią parę. Celestia przemówiła głośno i wyraźnie, by wszyscy ją słyszeli:

– Twilight, powtarzaj za mną… Ja, Twilight Sparkle…

– Ja, Twilight Sparkle…

– Biorę Flasha Sentry…

– Biorę Flasha Sentry…

– Za męża i przyszłego króla…

– Za męża i przyszłego króla… – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do niego.

– Teraz twoja kolej, Flash… Ja, Flash Sentry…

– Ja, Flash Sentry…

– Biorę Twilight Sparkle…

– Biorę Twilight Sparkle…

– Za żonę i przyszłą królową…

– Za żonę i – tu dodał słowo: – piękną przyszłą królową…

– Teraz oboje powiedzcie: „W chorobie i zdrowiu, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy…”

Spojrzeli na siebie, mówiąc: 

– W chorobie i zdrowiu, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy…

– Teraz ogłaszam was mężem i żoną… Możecie wszyscy pocałować panny młode – powiedziała królowa do pozostałych par.

Nie musiała im tego powtarzać, bo już to robili. Tłum zaczął wiwatować i rzucać ryżem w powietrze. Zgodnie z tradycją, królewscy nowożeńcy ruszyli na balkon, by pomachać do mieszkańców Equestrii. Można tylko sobie wyobrazić podekscytowanie, gdy wyszło aż dwanaścioro nowożeńców. A Rainbow na dodatek wykonała jeszcze ponaddźwiękowe bum!

Nocne powietrze wypełniła radość, gdy każda z młodych par tańczyła po raz pierwszy jako mąż i żona. Gdy muzyka przestała grać, rozległy się oklaski, a następnie – głos Sweetie Belle, wzmocniony przez mikrofon.

– Heh… cześć wszystkim! Chciałam tylko wam powiedzieć, jaką jestem szczęściarą, że mam takie niesamowite siostry, nawet jeśli z początku nie byłyśmy siostrami… ale Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i ja cieszymy się, że nimi zostałyśmy, i chciałybyśmy podziękować księżniczkom i życzyć im szczęścia w nowym życiu z ich nowymi, fajowymi mężami. – To wywołało śmiechy i odgłosy wzruszenia ze strony tłumu. – I żeby to zrobić, w prezencie ślubnym przygotowałyśmy piosenkę specjalnie dla nich… oto ona…

Dała sygnał Vinyl, a ta zaczęła grać muzykę.

–  _ Radośnie dziś dwa serca biją w miłości wspólny rytm! Pięknieje czas, o tak, gdy miłość kwitnie wokół nas! _

–  _ Co za ślub! _ – dołączyły Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. –  _ Młodzi tak piękni, klaszcze tłum, brak tchu. Co za ślub! Bo miłość rozkwita w sercach dwóch, o tak! _

W tym czasie wszyscy cieszyli się przyjęciem.

–  _ Dziś bawmy się! _ – Sweetie znów śpiewała w pojedynkę. –  _ A wszystko, co złe, odchodzi w cień! Już jest przyjaciół tłum. Ten dzień wspominać będzie każdy z nas… _

–  _ Co za ślub! _ – zaśpiewały razem. –  _ Młodzi tak piękni, klaszcze tłum, brak tchu. Co za ślub! Bo miłość rozkwita w sercach dwóch, o tak! …O tak! …O tak… _

Wszyscy nowożeńcy wsiedli do swoich karoc – a Rainbow i Soarin do rydwanu – by wyruszyć na swój miesiąc miodowy. Każda para ruszyła w innym kierunku, machając na pożegnanie pozostałym oraz Celestii, Sombrze, Lunie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, którzy zebrali się na balkonie, by ich pożegnać.

Przez cały ten czas, magiczne podziemne królestwo wciąż było w pokoju, który dziewczęta tak długo dzieliły. Gdyby nie ono, nigdy nie doczekałyby się swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia i dlatego nigdy nie zapomną ani jego, ani chwil, które w nim przeżyły…


End file.
